Der Weg ins Ungewisse
by Asrael- Engel des Todes
Summary: Hallo zusammen! Ich plane eine ganz neue Art einer Fanfiktion. Ich möchte mehrere Autoren oder Leser, zusammen bekommen, um eine gemeinsame Geschichte zu schreiben. Mehr dazu siehe im 1. Kapitel!
1. Chapter 1

Der Weg ins Ungewisse - **Stand: 30.05.2007**

Prolog

Hallo zusammen! Ich plane eine ganz neue Art einer Fanfiktion. Ich möchte mehrere Autoren oder Leser, die sich zum Beispiel auch noch nicht vorstellen können eine ganze Geschichte alleine zu schreiben zusammen bekommen, um eine gemeinsame Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich setze hier ein erstes Kapitel ein. Dann melden sich am Besten fünf bis max. zehn interessierter „Co-Autoren" über die Review-Meldung. Ja nach dem in welcher Reihenfolge sich die möglichen Co-Autoren melden, werden sie dann auch die nächsten Kapitel schreiben. Einzige Bedingung ist, das sie sich wenn's geht nicht mehr als zwei-drei Wochen für ein Kapitel Zeit nehmen sollten.

Ich mache dann den Betaleser für die anderen Autoren und der erste Reviewer, der mitmachen will wird mein Beta-Leser.

Daher auch der Titel. Ziel ist es eine Story zu machen, deren Inhalte Supernatural – Action/Adventure – Romanze hat.

Die Altersfreigabe ist mir egal. Meinet wegen auch „M" – Vielleicht schreibt jeder „Co-Autor" seine Meinung dazu und die Mehrheit entscheidet.

Teilnehmer: Harry Potter, ... egal alles frei!

Einzig SLASH möchte ich hier nicht haben! Sorry!

Ich hoffe ich finde einige interessierte...

Ach ja – ich fange mit dem siebten Schuljahr an!

**Die Autoren sind:**

Peppone007 – Stefan

natsucat – Coco

alucard12

**Es sind auch Ideengeber dabei, als da wären:**

Ina Bauer

golden-Fee

Tuniwell

Spawn83 (Reviews!)

**weitere werde ich nachtragen...**


	2. Rückkehr aus Hogwarts

Der Weg ins Ungewisse

1. Rückkehr aus Hogwarts

Auf der Rückfahrt mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach London herrschte in den meisten Abteilen eine außerordentlich gedrückte Stimmung. Besonders bei Harry wechselte extreme Traurigkeit und Melachonie mit kaum zu unterdrückender Wut. Wen hatte er alles verloren. Seine Eltern, Sirius und nun Dumbledore. Wer würde nun noch folgen. Wenn er könnte würde er dafür sorgen, das er niemals Freunde gefunden hätte. Er wollte Ginny, Hermine und Ron nicht auch noch gefährden. Er weigerte sich die ganze Fahrt über mit irgend jemand ins Gespräch zu kommen.

Nach etlichen langweiligen Stunden erreichte der Zug London. Alle Schüler stiegen aus. Hermine, Ginny und Ron kamen nochmals auf Harry zu, der sich inzwischen entschieden hatte, wie er weiter vorgehen wollte.

„Also Leute, sorry, das ich mich jetzt während der Fahrt so verhalten habe. Aber es geht so nicht weiter. Alle die mir etwas bedeutet haben sind gestorben oder, wie ihr, waren nahe dran. Das will ich nicht mehr erleben müssen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich mit dir," dabei schaute er Ginny an, „Schluss gemacht habe und wir auch nicht mehr zusammen kommen werden! Und euch beide bitte ich auch zu verstehen, das ich mich nicht mehr in den Ferien treffen will. Es ist mir einfach zu gefährlich!"

Alle drei, selbst Ron, hatten Tränen in den Augen. Sie schienen es zu verstehen, aber nicht zu akzeptieren. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten schüttelte Harry nur den Kopf.

Damit gab er ihnen die Hand: „Ihr seit mir wichtig und das ist der einzig machbare Weg. Ich akzeptiere keine andere Alternative!"

Dann verschwand er durch die Absperrung, die Dursleys suchen. Er hatte nicht vor dort zu bleiben. Er wollte nur seine Sachen abholen.

Ginny und Ron gingen mit verweinten Augen zu ihren Eltern, ebenso wie Hermine zu ihren. Zufälligerweise standen sie zusammen. Dort erzählten sie was sich eben mit Harry abgespielt hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich nach den Dursleys umgeschaut. Sie waren nirgends zu finden. Also apparierte er kurzerhand in den Liguster Weg. Dort waren alle Rollos herunter gelassen. Er öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür. Offensichtlich waren die Dursleys verreist. Einzig ein Brief lag im Flur auf dem Boden. Er war von Gringotts.

Er legte seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer ab und öffnete den Brief. Er sollte in einer Erbschaftsangelegenheit zu bei Gringotts erscheinen.


	3. Das Erbe

**Anmerkung: **Hier nun das zweite Kapitel von: **natsucat - **Sie ist die erste Co-Autorin! Ein sehr interessantes Kapitel wie ich finde.

* * *

_In der Zwischenzeit hatte Harry sich nach den Dursleys umgeschaut. Sie waren nirgends zu finden. Also apparierte er kurzerhand in den Liguster Weg. Dort waren alle Rollos herunter gelassen. Er öffnete mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür. Offensichtlich waren die Dursleys verreist. Einzig ein Brief lag im Flur auf dem Boden. Er war von Gringotts._

_Er legte seine Sachen in seinem Zimmer ab und öffnete den Brief. Er sollte in einer Erbschaftsangelegenheit zu bei Gringotts erscheinen._

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-_

Er war nicht verwundert, irgendwann musste er ja mal von dem Testament der ganzen Verstorbenen was erfahren.

Nun war es also endlich soweit.

Er nahm alles mit, was er meinte brauchen zu können und steckte alles in den Koffer, den er geschrumpft in seine Hosentasche nahm. Nun hatte er sich auch seelisch auf das Kommende vorbereitet.

Er apparierte in die offizielle Apparierstelle der Winkelgasse und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts.

Er zeigte dem Kobold am Schalter seinen Brief, und wurde in einen Raum geführt.

Kein weiterer war anwesend, was ihn irgendwo doch verwunderte, die Erklärung kam bald.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter. Wenn sich bitte setzen möchten." , ertönte es hinter seinem Rücken und er fuhr aufgeschreckt herum.

Ein Kobold stand nun vor ihm, einen Haufen Papiere in den Armen und drei Kästchen lagen oben drauf.

Der Kobold ließ alles auf den Schreibtisch fallen und setzte sich dahinter, dann zeigte er auf den Stuhl vor sich und sah Harry erwartungsvoll an. Dieser setze sich auch gleich und sah vorsichtig zu dem Kobold.

„Ich bin Merirun. Die vier werten Herrschaften der Familien Potter, Black und Dumbledore, die ja nun leider alle verstorben sind, hatten jeder den Wunsch, dass sie ihren Bereich des Testaments alleine zu hören bekommen würden. Deswegen ist kein weiterer hier. Sie besitzen in jedem Testament eine beachtliche Position. Fangen wir mit dem Potter'schen Erbe an."

Er gab Harry zwei eingerollte Dokumente. Beide waren mit einem roten Band verschnürt und mit einem bronzefarbenen Wachswappen verschlossen. Die zwei dunkelroten Kisten, hatten ebenso einen Bronzefarbenen Kerzenabdruck als Verschluss.

Harry sah sich diese Verschlüsse genauer an und erkannte auf beiden einen Fingerabdruck. Fragend sah er den Kobold an, welcher bereits schmunzelte und erklärte dann.

„Diese Kästchen sind extra hergestellt worden und dienen nur zu einem Zweck.

In diesen Kästchen sind persönliche Dinge der Personen gelagert, sie können nur von dem Kind, das dafür vorgesehen ist geöffnet werden. Diese Verschlüsse, würden aus magischem Kerzenwachs hergestellt, eine Fingerkuppe des einen Monat alten Babys wird kurz hinein gedrückt und der Abdruck bleibt für immer in dem Wachs erhalten.

Wenn die Eltern versterben, haben sie ihren Kinder so bereits etwas von ihnen hinterlassen. Es ist eine altmodische Tradition und viele finden diese Idee immer noch gut.

Zu erst liest man aber immer den Brief, dann kommt der Inhalt.

Den Unterschied erkennen sie an den Wachsumrandungen. Die von der Frau gemachten Wachstropfen haben eine rötliche oder weiße Umrandung, es fällt kaum auf, wenn man nicht darauf achte, und die von dem Mann gemachten Tropfen haben eine blaue oder schwarze Umrandung."

Harry öffnete zu erst den Brief seiner Mutter.

_Mein kleiner Harry,_

_wenn du dies hier liest, bin ich wohl tot. Ich hoffe wir hatten die Chance dich aufwachsen zu sehen und dir die Möglichkeit eines schönen Lebens zu geben. Du bist sicher ein starker junger Mann geworden und ich habe ja vielleicht sogar schon meine Enkelkinder kennen gelernt, hm?_

_Nun ja, wie du ja bestimmt weißt wurdest du in einer schwierigen Zeit geboren in der alles sehr gefährlich war. _

_Wir haben dir in dem Falle, dass wir sterben, was ich nicht hoffe, (k)einen vernünfitgen Paten ausgesucht. Obwohl Sirius sehr viel Blödsinn im Kopf hat, würde er sein Leben für dich geben._

-Hier fielen bei Harry die ersten Tränen-

_Deine Patin ist da viel vernünftiger, Alice Longbottom, eine sehr gute Freundin. Ich habe sie auf Hogwarts kennen gelernt, sie war in meinem Jahr, allerdings eine Ravenclaw. Frank war ein Jahr über uns in Hufflepuff. Die beiden haben einen Sohn Neville...ich hoffe er hat nicht Alice' Tollpatschigkeit geerbt._

_Ich muss gerade grinsen weil ich dich in diesem Moment neben ihm einschlafen sehe._

_Du bist ein süßes Baby mein Kleiner._

_Nun zu wichtigerem._

_Harry, Dumbledore kam zu uns und erklärte, dass du oder Neville die einzigen seien um Voldemort zu besiegen._

_Ich glaube nicht an Weissagungen, da es echte Seher nur selten gibt, dennoch sind wir vorsichtig und hoffen, dass Voldemort irgendwie anders fällt._

_Wir haben in diesen schwierigen Zeiten ein bisschen in dem Erbe von deinem Vater rumgekramt um vielleicht etwas finden zu können, was dir später helfen könnte._

_Wir haben nämlich beschlossen uns mit dem Fideliuszauber schützen. Die Sachen, die wir für dich gefunden haben sind in dem Verlies 285. Die andern drei Verließe sind 4276-in dem kannst du seit du geboren bist Geld abheben für alles was du brauchst, und in den Nummern 3958 und 969 sind die restlichen Sachen und das Geld der Familie Potter._

_Du solltest selbst sehen was wir alles für dich zusammengelegt haben._

_(Falls du etwas nicht verstehst - wir haben Anleitungen zu den Sachen gelegt, bei denen wir wussten wie sie funktionieren...manches musst du eben noch selbst herausfinden.)_

_Du findest aber bestimmt noch in den anderen Verließen Dinge die dir nun nützlich vorkommen._

_Nun genug der ernsten Dinge._

_Ich hoffe dein Leben bleibt ausgeglichen und ruhig._

_Mein Herz ist immer bei dir._

_Und vergiss nicht:_

_If the darkness, into do you've fallen is going to be obfuscat, forget never the little star called friends._

_Freunde und Verbündete sind sehr wichtig und imemr eine gute Stütze, verlier sie nicht!_

_Deine dich mmer liebende Mutter_

_Lily Anne Potter_

Harry starrte zitterig auf den Zettel und las die letzten Zeilen noch mehrmals durch, bis er denn Brief schlussendlich weglegte. Er beschloss seine Freunde trotzdem nicht mit darein zu ziehen, sie waren dem ganzen nicht gewachsen und hatten nichts damit zu tun. Allerdings war er der Meinung, die Leute die er ab jetzt finden würde, wenn sie stark genug waren für den ganzen Schlamassel, immer bei sich zu behalten. Als Freunde und Verbündete wie seine Mutter es meinte.

Nachdem er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, nahm er das Kästchen seiner Mutter, drückte seinen rechten Zeigefinger auf den Abdruck und das Wachs schmolz schnell soweit, dass kein Wachs mehr vorhanden war. Er klappte den Deckel langsam auf und das erste was ihm entgegenstrahlte war eine weiße Lilie die mit einem Zauber in Eis eingeschlossen wurde. Verzaubert beachtete er die Blume, die er so noch nie gesehen hatte. Jede Blüte hatte einen dunkelroten Streifen in der Mitte und dieser breitete sich zu beiden Seiten aus und wurde immer heller bis er weiß war. Mit eisblauen Sprenkeln versehen. Er war sich sicher das James da etwas rumgezaubert hatte, denn von wem konnte die Lilie sonst sein.

Er fand noch ein Muggelbild von ihm in seiner Wiege, wie seine Mutter seine Hand hielt. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein kleines Kettchen mit einem Medaillon. Der liebevolle Blicke seiner Mutter war wundervoll eingefangen worden und da sich das Bild nicht bewegte konnte er ihn die ganze Zeit genießen.

Das besagte Medaillon war das letzte was sich in dem Kästchen befand. Einwickelt in ein dunkelrotes Band welches mit silbernen Ornamenten verziert war, das er als Haarband seiner Mutter wahrnahm.

Im Medaillon befanden sich ebenfalls nur zwei Muggelbilder.

Eins mit seinen Eltern und das andere zeigte ihn.

Im Hintergrund war ein prächtiges Schloss zu sehen, aus roten und weißem Stein erbaut mit Schwarzem Dach, stand es auf einem leichten Hügel inmitten eines Waldes, dessen Baumkronen schon fast so hoch waren wie das Schloss selbst.

Ein traumhafter Ort.

Er sah aber auch dass der dunkle Wald voller Gefahren und Geheimnisse da lag.

Eigentlich konnte man nichts so recht erkennen, wegen der Winzigkeit des Bildes.

Er legte sich das Medaillon um und band sich das Band links um das Handgelenk.

Er legte das Bild und die vereiste Blume zurück in die Kiste und Verschloss sie sorgfältig. Dann nahm er den Brief seines Vaters in die Hand.

_Hi Harry!_

_Mein kleiner Junge, bestimmt schon groß, erwachsen und ein unglaublicher Streichespieler - aber mich und Siri haste du sicher nie gekriegt._

_Nun Harry. Wenn du meinen persönlichen Brief hier an dich liest, dann heißt das wohl, dass ich tot bin._

_Sei dir sicher, dass wir dich immer geliebt haben._

_Gut, Schluss, ich bin keine großer Redner von Gefühlen._

_Wir haben dir, hoffe ich, genug hinterlassen, damit du locker leben kannst._

_Deine Mutter sieht grad zu dir und Neville hinüber...ich könnte wetten ihr werdet wie Brüder aufwachsen, Alice und Lily kriegt man kaum auseinander, die hängen aneinander fest, wie wenn sie von einer Acromentula zusammengeschnürt worden sind._

_Das Schlimme ist, dass sich das auf dich und Neville vererbt habt._

_Gestern war das erste mal, dass du ohne ihn eingeschlafen bist und nächsten morgen hast du mich um 4 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett gebrüllt als würd' das Haus brennen. Es war Sonntag._

_- Harry grinste-_

_Deswegen sind Alice und Frank gleich vorbeigekommen. Bei ihnen war es mit Neville das selbe._

_Ihr beiden seid unglaublich, ihr werdet würdige Nachfolger für die Rumtreiber._

_Also noch mal zu deinem ganzen Erbe. _

_Wir haben alles wichtige in eine bestimmte Zelle getan, du hast noch drei andere Verliese. Die Schlüssel liegen in meinem Kästchen - dort ist noch ein vierter Schlüssel, allerdings sieht er nicht aus wie einer._

_Es ist ein bronzenes Armband mit einem goldenem Verschluss, der aussieht wie ein „P"._

_Deine Mutter sagt immer, sie findet es sei ein „G"...deine Mum kann echt schräg sein, ich hoffe du bekommst nie eine ihrer Wutattacken ab, wenn du was angestellt hast._

_Aber egal. Das ist der Schlüssel zu einem Anwesen, dass meiner Familie gehört seit...ich weiß nicht. Ich denke seit sie existiert. Das ist das offizielle zu Hause der Potters und wird Potter Manor genannt._

_Mach dich auf deinen Weg und finde den Richtigen, lass dich nie abbringen._

_Ich denke wir finden uns wieder. Irgendwann. Irgendwo. Wir werden sehen._

_Ein glückliches Leben wünsche ich dir,_

_mein kleiner Harry._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Vater,_

_James Ethnitz Potter._

Harry öffnete anschließend noch das Kästchen seines Vaters, in der fand er die Schlüssel, von denen sein Vater gesprochen hatte und band sich den Manorschlüssel gleich zu seinem Band.

Sonst lag dort noch ein silberner Ring, er konnte verschlungene Buchstaben erkennen. „G" „R" „S" „H" „E" „N" „M" standen dort in einem glitzernden hellem Midnightblau.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was der Ring für eine Bedeutung haben könnte und legte ihn an.

Die Buchstaben glühten auf und ein neuer Buchstabe kam hinzu „P"

Verwundert sah er den Ring an und beschloss sich später ein paar Informationen über ihn einzuholen.

Der Kobold sah den Ring ehrfürchtig an, er beschloss ihn nachher zu fragen.

In dem Kästchen lagen zwei bronzenen Ringe. Lily und James war innen eingraviert.

Die beiden Ringe hielt er erst mal länger in den Händen, sie vermittelten ihm ein wärmendes Gefühl.

Schweren Herzens legte er die Ringe zurück, er hatte Angst er würde sie verlieren und am Armband würden sie nicht so toll aussehen.

Und noch ein Ring lag im Kästchen, ebenfalls eingebunden in Ein Band. Diesmal Grün mit bronzenen Ornamenten verziert, auch ein Haarband von Lily Wo hatte er das jetzt wieder her, fragte sich der schwarzhaarige Erbe.

Auch dieses Band kam zu dem anderem an seinen Arm und der Ring an seine Hand. Ein bronzener Ring mt dem Potterwappen darauf.

Ein großes „P" war als Tsavoritstein hervorgehoben, auf dem P lag eine große Tatze aus Madaringranat gearbeitet, das Loch im „P" erkannte er als Katzenauge.

Unter dem P floss Wasser, an dieser Stelle wurde ein weiß-blauer Achat eingelassen. Dessen Rillen und Farben das Wasser perfekt darstellte. Harry war sich sicher dass der Ring als er bearbeitet wurde größer war und später nur geschrumpft worden, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man die Steine so präzise schleifen konnte damals. Außerdem hatte er mal gehört, das man die meisten Edelsteine nicht mit Magie bearbeiten oder rumformen konnte, da sie die Magie in sich aufsaugten, früher waren deshalb an vielen Zauberstäben Edelsteine am anderen Ende befestigt. Das war zu der Zeit als noch keine magischen Schilde erfunden worden waren.

Nachdem alles Persönliche von seinen Eltern abgearbeitet war, bekam er den Betrag zu hören, den er geerbt hatte.

Es waren um die 350 Millionen Galleonen und ein paar Haufen Sickel und Knuts, unter anderem noch diverse Artefakte, aber das wusste er ja bereits von seine Eltern. Trotzdem war der Schock lang, den Betrag zu verarbeiten - er war Milionär! Nach einer viertel Stunde kam langsam wieder Leben in ihn.

„Um...um die...350 MILLIONEN Galleonen? Bei Merlin!"

„Möchten sie sich nun um ihr Black'sches Erbe kümmern?", fragte der Kobold, auf den Papierberg vor sich linsend.

„Ähm natürlich" , stotterte Harry zurück, denkend //Oh Nein, nicht noch mehr // und nahm die Rolle an sich die ihm gereicht wurde.

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich bin wohl tot - mist!_

_Hoffentlich hab ich ein paar von den Todesseridioten mitgenommen._

_Ich habe da ein paar kleine Bitten._

_Kümmere dich ein bisschen um Remus und Schnäbelchen, du weist wie einsam sie nun sind und dir würde ein bisschen Gesellschaft ab und zu sicher auch gut tun. Wenn du viel Zeit mit Schnäbelchen verbringst, bekommst du etwas seltenes, was du dann bei allen Tieren benutzen kannst. Bei mir war es so, ich denke du solltest selbst sehen was das ist._

_Versauere nicht, mach dich nicht fertig und geh ein bisschen feiern, genieße das Leben! Dein Leben besteht nicht nur aus Kämpfen. Du brauchst nen bisschen Spaß! _

_Ich habe dir fast alles hinterlassen, außer zwei Häusern und einer Millionen, das Geld und die Häuser haben Nymphodora (dieses Wort ist auch ein Grund warum du dies hier allein lesen sollst - Tonks reißt mir den Kopf ab wenn sie irgendwann mal hier ist)(hihi) und Remus bekommen._

_Du hast immerhin noch vier Wohnsitze bekomme - auf jeden Fall kennen die Todesser nur einen Feriensitz in Spanien, die anderen drei kennen sie nicht, und dort solltest du mal ausmisten. Alles wichtige was meine Familie je besaß ist in den drei Häusern verteilt. Ich weiß nicht wo sie liegen, aber ein „Schlüssel" befindet sich in der Kiste._

_Schau, es ist ein Metallgebilde, dass du auf die Innenseite deines linken Handgelenkes legen musst. Wenn du ihn allerdings benutzt, dann kannst du ihn nie mehr wegkriegen, bis du stirbst oder jemand anderem den Schlüssel übergibst. Wenn du aber Sachen brauchst - dann benutze den Schlüssel und finde die Sitze._

- Hier runzelte Harry die Stirn, aber er beschloss noch nichts. -

_Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch ein angenehmes Leben und tschüss!_

_Nein - das war ein Scherz._

_Trotzdem weiß ich eigentlich nicht was ich noch schreiben soll, außer dass du nicht so depressiv sein sollst und du brauchst dir auch nicht für alles was je passiert ist die Schuld zu geben._

_Nu weiß ich aber echt nichts mehr._

_Viel Glück Harry,_

_ich bin sicher du meisterst locker alles was sich die entgegenstellt._

_In Liebe,_

_dein Pate_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Ein Tatzenabdruck war unter der Unterschrift zu sehen.

Wieder einmal gerührt legte er den Brief zur Seite und wandte sich neugierig der Schachtel zu.

Sirius hatte ihn wirklich neugierig gemacht.

Auch diese Schachtel öffnete sich ohne Probleme, und er sah gleich das rundliche Metallding von dem Sirius gesprochen hatte. Harry befand, dass Sirius nie was von Kunst gehört haben muss.

Verschlungen sah man viele Sachen in dem Ding, und wenn man es nur leicht drehte, zeigte sich wieder etwas ganz neues. Umgeben war all dies mit einer leichten Silbernen Kette, an der kleine Tansanite eingelassen waren. Die Dunkelblaue Farbe, derer spiegelte sich leicht in den dunkelroten Rodolithsteinen die im Gebilde eingelassen waren.

Die Rodolithen stellten oft Augen da von Schlangen, Theastralen oder Kaninchen...wie er belustigt entdeckte.

Er beschloss, dass der Macher dieses Schlüssels und seines Ringes der Gleiche war.

Fest entschlossen, legte er es sich schließlich auf die Innenseite seines linken Handgelenkes.

Auf einmal leuchteten alle Steine auf und das Metall-Wolfram zerflossschneller wie Eis zu Wasser werden konnte.

Die Steine schwammen im Metall als es begann sich neu zu formen. Ein leicht verschnörkeltes B erschien und wurde von allen möglichen Tieren eingekreist, manche hatte Harry ja bereits gesehen. Nun verästelte sich die Silberkette noch um das ganze Medaillon und alles lief so wie es war in seinen Arm. Schließlich sah es aus als hatte Harry ein Tatoo.

Genannter hatte dem ganzen Prozess angespannt zugesehen - bis sich das Medaillon mit ihm vereinte. Es tat nicht weh, doch vor Schreck fiel Harry vom Sitz, wovon sich das Medaillon ja aber nicht hatte stören lassen. Verstört sah er auf seinen Arm - als er mit seiner rechten Hand über die Stelle fuhr, fühlte er den Schlüssel, kalt, als würde er doch nur auf der Haut liegen. Plötzlich hörte er eine sanfte Stimme in seinem Kopf.

-+- Ich bin die Wächterin und Seele des Schlüssels. Du bist der rechtmäßige Erbe, auch wenn das Black'sche Blut bereits vor Jahrhunderten in deine Familie floss. Wenn du den Schlüssel benötigst, kannst du mir Bescheid sagen. Lege deine Zeige - und Mittelfinger auf den Schlüssel und denke, ich höre dich und werde dir helfen solange es in meiner Macht steht.. -+-

/Ähm...okay...danke/

Immer noch leicht geschockt setze sich der Schwarzhaarige zurück und guckte ob noch was in der Schachtel wäre.

Er fand ein kleines Päckchen. an dem ein Zettel klebte.

Da du jetzt ja schon fast siebzehn bist, kannst du sie sicher gebrauchen - grins-

Misstrauisch öffnete er das Papier und sah entsetzt auf den Inhalt.

Erst wurde er blass und dann leicht rötlich.

Sirius hatte ihm KONDOME vererbt!

War denn das die Möglichkeit - waren die nicht schon längst abgelaufen?

Als er nach dem Verfallsdatum guckte, sah er nur Sirius Schrift: Haltbarkeitszauber P

Knallrot pfefferte er die Teile zurück in die Kiste und sah verlegen zum Kobold, während der versuchte sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Immer noch mit roten Wangen, griff Harry einfach zum nächsten Dokument.

_Lieber Harry,_

stand dort in altbekannter Schrift

_Ich bin fasziniert wie viel Magie du bereits als Baby in dir hast! Aber auch der kleine Neville trägt viel ungebändigte Magie. Ich denke ihr werdet gemeinsam Mächtiges hervorbringen können._

_Vielleicht könnt ihr sogar die Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen?_

_Aber egal, hier und nun geht es darum etwas wichtiges weiterzuvermitteln und persönliches...also um es kurz zu machen, ich bin dein Urgroßvater...der Vater, der Halbschwester, der Frau deines Großvaters bin ich...gut jetzt **war** ich es._

_Zwei mächtige Blutlinien wurden so wieder zusammengeführt._

_Die Wege der beiden Schwestern...meiner beider Töchter, trennten sich und doch fanden die beiden Kinder sich wieder._

_Alice Longbottom ist die Tochter von Lilith und Wilbert Pylix._

_So wie Lily Evans nur adoptiert ist...und eigentlich die Tochter von Noreen und Stephen Keagen ist._

_Leider wurden bei Lily bis zu ihrem ersten Lebensjahr keine magischen Anzeichen festgestellt und Stephen Keagen, kam aus der dunklen gehobenen Gesellschaft, wo man so etwas nicht duldete._

_Sie spielten vor ihre Tochter sei von einem Lethifold umgebracht worden_.

_In Wirklichkeit legte Noreen sie aber nur vor ein wärmeausstrahlendes Haus, anstatt die Kleine umzubringen, wie es Stephen befohlen hatte._

_So kommt auch die leichte Bindung zwischen Alice und Lily...die wohl auf dich und Neville übergesprungne ist, wie ich es gewagt habe zu hören._

_Ich bin der Meinung dass du schon sehen wirst was passieren wird._

_Dennoch möchte ich dir vorab einige Informationen geben._

_Ich werde versuchen mit aller Macht auf euch beide aufzupassen. Solche bezaubernde Ur-Großenkel!_

_Also weiter im Text._

_Du, sowie Neville haben ganz besonderes Blut geerbt._

_Durch mich habt ihr beide die Gryffindorgene geerbt._

_Ja Harry du hast richtig gelesen. Du bist einer der beiden letzten rechtmäßigen Erben, die den Titel des Lord Gryffindor auch in öffentlichem Recht benutzen dürfen. Damit hast du allerdings auch Slytherinblut in dir, genau wie Neville, da Gryffindor und Slytherin, als sie noch jünger waren, einen magischen Blutsbrudereid geleistet hatten._

_Dadurch, vermute ich auch deine starken Kräfte im Parselgebrauch...alleine durch einen Fluch kann nie soviel Energie übertragen werden._

_Ich hab dich und Neville als Kinder gekannt, damit ihr beide nicht aus versehen die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf euch zieht, als Kind merkt man nicht wie viel Magische Ausstrahlung man hat._

_Die Schlüssel habe ich in eure beiden Schachtel gelegt._

_Ich habe beide Schlüssel in beide Schachtel gelegt._

_Es sind Kleine Pillen die ihr mit dem beiliegendem Trank runterschlucken müsst. Alleine wirkt keins von beiden._

_Sie werden eure wahren Kräfte entschlüsseln._

_Ich habe beiden von euch außerdem einen Teil meiner privat liebsten Sammlung vererbt. _

_Jedes Paar ist mit einem bestimmten Spruch oder Trank versetzt worden, es sind aber positive, helfende Zauber._

Langsam schien Harrys Kopf zu dampfen, da er keine weitere Kiste gesehen hatte.

_Ich hoffe du freust dich darüber._

_Mehr möchte ich dir nun nicht verraten._

_Ich liebe meine Familie von ganzen Herzen._

_Viel Glück und Spaß in deinem weitern Leben._

_Ich denke ich hab noch genug von dir und du von mir mitgekriegt, so dass ich beruhigt Lebe wohl sagen kann._

_Also dann,_

_mit väterlichen Gefühlen geschriebenen Abschiedsgrüßen,_

_Lebe wohl!_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Harry sah sich mit Tränen in den Augen um.

Er hatte Familie...Neville war sein Cousin 3. Grades

Der Kobold stand auf uns zog damit den Blick des Teenagers auf sich.

Die Truhe des verstorbenen steht hier.

Seine Hände zeigten auf eine große verzierte Truhe, die aussah als würde sie zum Zimmer gehören.

Mit großen Augen schritt er an die riesige Truhe und öffnete sie.

Das erste was er sah waren...

Socken.

Socken...in allen erdenklichen Farben und Mustern. Plötzlich erschien ein großes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er wühlt ein wenig in der Kiste.

Er zog einen anderen Ring heraus.

Dieser war ganz schlicht gehalten.

Aus einem gespannten Bogen sah er den alterwürdigen Anfangsbuchstaben D der Dumbledores.

Im Hintergrund ein Baum und am Rand waren Zeichen einritzt.

Eine Bildnis und eine Rune, abwechselnd - so ging es um den Ring herum.

Harry meinte ein spitzes Ohr erkennen zu können. Das zweite was er sah waren jeweils eine Hand die etwas in der Hand hielt. Bei der einen Hand war es eine Flamme, bei einer anderen floss Wasser über die Hand, eine andere zeigte einen kleinen Baum der mit Blüten verziert aus der Hand herauswuchs. Das letzte Bildnis konnte man kaum erkennen, die feingliedrige Hand war wieder zum Kelch geformt worden, aber nichts war zu sehen.

Schließlich sah man noch einen Voll- und nach der nächsten Rune einen Halbmond. Ein kleiner Dolch, ein Drachenkopf und ein Blitz waren die letzten Zeichen.

Der Ring war aus einem angelaufenem Silberfarbenem Metall.

Als er den Ring auf seinen Finger zog, begann dieser zu leuchten.

Das Metall erstrahlt ein neuem Glanz und in jedes eingeprägte Zeichen und die Rune danach, waren Edelsteine eingelassen. Das D sah aus wie Holz und so fühlte es sich auch an.

Bewundert lies er die Hand sinken und grabbelte wieder in der Kiste.

Langsam fühlte es wie sein Kopf klarer wurde und die Verwirrtheit durch dies alles verschwand.

Schon wieder fand er ein Schmuckstück. Ein schlichtes schwarzes Band.

Er legte es sich um das linke Handgelenk und er spürte eine wahnsinnige Energie in sich.

Er fühlte sich verändert, innerlich und äußerlich.

Wie von selbst erschien ein Spiegel vor ihm und er betrachtete sich.

Seine Haare waren lang und glatt, fast bis in die Kniekehlen. Gewachsen und mit ein paar femininen Zügen fand er seinen Körper im Spiegel wieder. Seine Augen strahlten stärker als zuvor und seine Brille war einfach verschwunden.

Volle, durchblutete Lippen zierten sein Gesicht wie kein anderes.

Baff lies er sich in den Sessel zurück fallen.

Nicht verstehend was vor sich ginge.

Der Spiegel verzerrte sich und dehnte und verkleinerte sich. Mit einem „Puff-Geräusch war ein Dokument daraus geworden und eine kraftvolle männliche Stimme erklärte, dass er ein offizieller Erbe von allen vier Gründern sei, auf direktem Wege und er bekam erklärte, dass Godric Gryffindor ein Hochelf war. Salazar Slytherin ein Dunkelelf, Rowena Ravenclaw eine Veela und Helga Hufflepuff hatte ein Bund mit einem Einhorn geschlossen, wodurch sie unnatürlich stark und zur Hälfte ein Einhorn wurde.

Irgendwo zwischen Schock und Unglaube verließ Harry nach langen Regelungen mit dem Kobold die Bank.

* * *

**Anmerkung zum Ende: **So mal schauen, wie ihr dieses Kapitel fandet. Wenn es euch gefallen hat - Reviews!!! - dann folgt diesmal das nächste Kapitel schneller. Es sind übrigens zwei weitere in Vorbereitung!!! 

Außerdem suche ich noch weitere Co-Autoren - siehe Prolog! Bitte melden - Danke!

**Schatten.Licht **und **waihtAngel **Bitte meldet euch doch noch mals - Thanks  
**  
**


	4. Urlaub

**Anmerkung:** Mensch klasse - nach weniger als 24 Stunden schon 5 Reviews. Wie kann ich mich da nur bei euch bedanken?

...was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch einfach noch was zu lesen gebe. Und wenn ihr wieder so fleißig antwortet ... ein weitere Kapitel hätte ich dann auch noch...

...hier nun das nächste Kapitel. Das Rating würde ich hier auf **"M"** setzen. Nun schaut, ob es euch gefällt. Autor bin diesmal wieder ich!

* * *

Urlaub 

Harry war per Flohpulver zurück im Lingusterweg gelangt und saß im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys, um die vergangenen Stunden revue passieren zu lassen. Während er darüber nachdachte, besonders die Tatsache, das er eine Menge an Häusern und sogar Schlösser geerbt hatte, wurde ihm noch immer schwindelig.

Doch das erstaunlichste war die Tatsache, das er nicht nur der rechtmäßige Erbe aller vier Gründer von Hogwarts sei, sondern das er sowohl ein Hochelf und ein Dunkelelf war und er damit rein technisch gesehen selber ein Elf wäre. Dann erschien ein Uhu mit einem Pergament vom Ministerium.

Er gab der Eule einen Keks, die daraufhin auch schon wieder verschwand. In dem Brief stand, das er, auf Grund seiner besonderen Situation, hiermit vorzeitig für Volljährig erklärt. Damit bekam er automatisch die Erlaubnis zu zaubern, obwohl er erst in knapp zwei Monaten, für Zauberer, die Volljährigkeit erreichen würde.

Auch die Lizenz zum Apparieren lag dabei, da er ja die Prüfung bereits erfolgreich abgeschlossen hätte, und nun, mit Eintritt der vorzeitigen Volljährigkeit, diese gültig wurde.

Endlich einmal gute Nachrichten dachte sich Harry. Dann wollen wir das einmal ausprobieren. Damit apparierte in die Winkelgasse. Er wollte sich unbedingt ein Buch über Elfen besorgen. Dort angekommen ging er zuerst zu Gringotts, um sich dort mit Geld zu versorgen. Er bat nochmals kurz mit Merirun zu sprechen.

Kurz darauf wurde er zu Merirun geführt, der ihn gleich fragte: „Gibt es noch Unklarheiten Mr. Potter?"

„Nein, nein, ich habe nur eben vom Ministerium ein Dokument erhalten, das mich für volljährig erklärt. Und auf Grund der Erben, wollten ich nun schnell noch ein paar Dinge besorgen. Da kam mir die Frage, wie das mit dem Bezahlen so abläuft, gibt es nicht andere Möglichkeiten, als immer erst hierher zu kommen und Geld abzuheben? Und besonders, wenn ich irgendwo hin will zum Beispiel ins Ausland, wie kommen ich dann an Geld? Und zu guter Letzt, was ist, wenn ich mir in der Muggelwelt etwas kaufen will, wie bezahle ich da?"

Merirun lächelte: „Da kann ich sie beruhigen. Überall in der Zaubererwelt, hier in England oder sonst wo, können sie mit den Ringen der Potters, der Blacks oder Dumbledores bezahlen. Es wird dann automatisch abgebucht. Und das Funktioniert nur, wenn Sie, Mr. Potter, den jeweiligen Ring auch tragen. Oder später einmal ihre Gemahlin oder ihre Seelenpartnerin!"

Überrascht und leicht rot werden schaute Harry Merirun an, der dies wieder mit einem leichten Grinsen quittierte.

„Und was die Bezahlung bei den Muggel angeht", fuhr Merirun fort, „so kann ich ihnen ganz schnell einige Zahlungsmöglichkeit zur Verfügung stellen. Sie haben doch sicher schon von EC-Karten und Kreditkarten gehört?"

„Ja, schließlich bin ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen und musste bisher zu den Sommerferien immer bei denen erscheinen!"

„Das ist gut!" antwortete Merirun, „Dann stelle ich ihnen die Karten aus. Bedenken sie bitte den Umtauschkurs. Eine Gallone entsprechen zehn Pfund!"

Als Harry realisierte, was das bedeutete, rutschte ihm auch schon die nächste Frage raus: „Wie viel ist denn eigentlich in Sirius' Verlies?"

„Sirius?" fragte Merirun.

„Oh, ich meine Mr. Sirius Black, meinen Paten!"

„Ach so, Augenblick bitte ... ja hier hab ich's, ja es sind genau 275 Millionen Gallonen aus dem Black'schen Vermögens... nochmals 100 Millionen von Dumbledore ... und...ja ... rund 500 Millionen von den vier Gründern..."

Der Rest ging in einem geschrienen: „Waaaaaaas?" von Harry unter.

Merirun setzte sich ein wenig pikiert zurück, als Harry fortfuhr: „Was soll ich denn mit dem ganzen Geld und Gold." Und deutlich leiser flüsterte er mehr zu sich: „Alles würde ich geben, wenn ich meine Eltern und Sirius und auch Dumbledore wieder hätte, das brauch doch niemand..."

Ganz unerwartet und für Kobolde völlig untypisch streichelte Merirun dem ein wenig zusammen gesunkenen Harry über den Kopf: „Entschuldigen sie, das ich den letzten Satz mit gehört habe, aber vielleicht finden sie ja Möglichkeiten, die ihnen Spass machen das Geld sinnvoll einzusetzen!"

„Vielen Dank, und übrigens nennen sie mich bitte Harry. Schließlich bin ich nicht mehr wert, nur weil ich soviel geerbt habe!"

Merirun lächelte ihm zu und sagte dann: „Hier sind ihre Kreditkarten und die EC-Karte. Sie sind unbegrenzt nutzbar, sowohl zeitlich als auch in der Höhe der Summe, die sie abheben wollen. Wir haben sie mit einem besonderen Zauber belegt, zur Sicherheit, wenn sie gestohlen werden sollte oder verloren gehen würde. Vor jeder Zahlung müssen sie mit ihrem Daumen diesen Chip berühren, dann erst ist die Karte freigeschaltet aber nur für eine Minute. Eine Minute später müssen sie einfach dieser den Daumen auf diesen Chip legen. Damit kann niemand anderes die Karte benutzen."

Harry war sehr zufrieden über die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Gringotts, als Merirun noch fragte: „Wollen sie Urlaub machen?"

„Nein eigentlich hatte ich daran gedacht mir Bücher über Elfen, Veelas und Einhörner und über magische Geschöpfe zu kaufen! Aber Urlaub wäre auch eine tolle Sache. Das werde ich wohl auch machen, besonders da niemand etwas dagegen sagen kann!"

Merirun reichte ihm daraufhin eine Liste der Bücher, die in den verschiedenen Verliesen war. Sie war ewig lange. Harry bat ihn daraufhin, das er eine Auswahl von den eben genannten Büchern aus den Verliesen heraufholen lassen sollte, außerdem wollte er noch alle Bücher über Angriffsmagie und die Magie der Elfen haben, auch wenn es dunkle Magie beinhalten würde.

Kurz darauf erschien auf Merirun Schreibtisch ein großer Haufen von unterschiedlichsten Büchern. Es waren fast zwei Dutzend. Harry verkleinerte sie und verabschiedete sich von Merirun und verlies Gringotts.

Er ging zielstrebig zu Florean Fortescues Eissalon und bestellte sich ein Kännchen Tee und etwas Gebäck. Dann überlegte er sich wohin er eigentlich Urlaub machen wollte. Während er so nachdachte kam ihm die Idee, das er sich einmal über die restlichen drei Wohnsitze der Blacks mit der Wächterin und Seele des Schlüssels in Verbindung setzten sollte. Wie er sich erinnerte legte er seine Zeige- und Mittelfinger auf den Schlüssel und dachte an die ominöse Wächterin, die sich auch sogleich meldete

-+- Ich bin die Wächterin und Seele des Schlüssels. Du, der rechtmäßige Erbe, hast mich gerufen. Wie kann ich dir helfen? -+-

Harry wollte wissen, ob es einen Wohnsitz gibt, an dem man auch Urlaub machen könnte. Also dort wo es am Besten warm sein und vielleicht auch ein See in der Nähe sei oder so. Außerdem wollte er wissen, ob sie auch einen Namen hätte. Das wäre für ihn leichter!

-+- Ja ich habe einen Namen. Nenne mich bitte Badhorbéiell. Das bedeutet übrigens soviel wie: Tochter des gerechten Richters. Und zu deiner ersten Frage kann ich dir die gute Nachricht geben, das es einen wunderschönen Landsitz gibt direkt am Meer. Und das beste wird für dich sein es ist ganz in der Nähe von Dubai, also auch schön warm! -+-

/Danke, äh, Badhorbéiell, das ist eine super Neuigkeit. Besonders weit weg. Das ist es was ich brauche!/

-+- Nichts zu danken. -+- und damit war Badhorbéiell auch schon wieder aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

Dann kam ihm die Idee, das er endlich auch einmal unerkannt bleiben wollte und alles auf Muggel-Art erledigen wollte. Er war richtig begeistert über die Möglichkeiten, die sich ihm nun ermöglichten. Damit er aber unter den Muggeln nicht so auffiel kürzte er sich seine Haare, so das sie nur noch schulterlang waren.

Nachdem er gezahlt hatte begab er sich nach Muggel-London. Kurz darauf hatte er einen Flug und Rückflug gekauft. Den Hinflug hatte er für Morgen Mittag reservieren lassen. Da er am Abend ankommen würde ließ er sich überreden die beiden ersten Nächte im Hotel, direkt am Meer zu verbringen. Später dann würde er seinen Landsitz besuchen gehen. Er hatte ja Zeit. Den Rückflugtermin wollte er offen lassen.

Er kaufte sich dann noch entsprechende Muggel-Kleidung und besonders Badesachen ein und voll bepackt ging es am frühen Abend zurück in den Lingusterweg.

Dort angekommen packte er noch am selben Abend seine beiden Koffer, die er ebenfalls gekauft hatte. Seine Bücher hatte er bereits bei Gringotts geschrumpft, die wollte er im Urlaub mitnehmen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte stellte er fest, das sein Schlafanzug irgendwie zu klein war. Draußen war schon die Sonne aufgegangen und er erkannte genau sämtliche Gegenstände, ob nah oder fern. Dann bemerkte er, das er keine Brille trug. Dann erinnerte er sich, das er dies bei seiner gestrigen Wandlung geschehen war. Erstaunt ging er ins Bad und schaute in den großen Spiegel und stellte erschrocken fest, das er noch etwas größer geworden war.

Als er durch seine Haare hindurch fuhr stellte er erschrocken fest, das er offensichtlich spitze Ohren bekommen hatte. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Er hatte sich zum Elfen gewandelt. Als er sich zum duschen auszog konnte er auch noch feststellen, das sich sein Körper auf angenehme Weise verändert hatte. Er sah richtig durchtrainiert aus. Dann musste er grinsen. Vielleicht würde er Sirius letztes Geschenk doch eher als gedacht benötigen. Doch bei den letzten Gedanken wurde er wieder traurig, da er mit Bedauern an Ginny denken musste. Obwohl er wusste, dass dies die bessere Lösung war.

Am Vormittag fuhr er mit einem Taxi zum Flughafen. Harry war naturgemäß sehr aufgeregt.

Nach einem fünfstündigen Flug kam er sicher in Dubai an und fuhr direkt ins Hotel. Bei der Fahrt staunte er über die Schönheit des Landes. Schließlich kamen sie an und er lies sich seinen Zimmerschlüssel geben. Es war schon irritierend, das so viele ihm helfen wollten, Koffer tragen, die Zimmertüre aufschließen, und so weiter. Zum Glück wusste er, das er etwas Trinkgeld zu geben hatte. Später dann ging er noch ins Restaurant und aß noch zu Abend.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er nach dem Frühstück zum Strand. Dort wurde er dann doch sehr überrascht. Am Strand war eine Gruppe jugendlicher, die er nie dort erwartet hätte. Dort saßen augenscheinlich vier Paare. Ron und Hermine genauso eng umschlungen wie Seamus Finnigan und Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom zusammen mit Luna Lovegood und Cho Chang zusammen mit Dean Thomas. Besonders die Tatsache, das Ginny dort mit Seamus zusammen saßen, lachten und sich jetzt auch noch innig küssten, machte ihm doch zu schaffen.

Zwar hatte er mit Ginny Schluss gemacht und sie erschien ihm damals sehr traurig, aber offensichtlich hatte die Trauer doch nicht lange angehalten. Allen Anschein nach schienen sich die vier Paare köstlich zu amüsieren.

Langsam ging er auf die Gruppe zu, die ihn gar nicht bemerkten. Als er nahe bei ihnen stand begrüßte er sie: „Das ist ja eine Überraschung euch hier zu treffen. Offensichtlich genießt ihr euren Urlaub!"

Jetzt schauten ihn alle überrascht, nein eher geschockt an. Harry selber wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert, traurig oder wütend sein sollte.

Die erste die sich fing war erwartungsgemäß Cho: „Und was macht der berühmte Potter hier? Das scheint also dein so grausamer Ferienaufenthalt zu sein, in den Sommerferien, von dem du immer erzählt hast?"

„Halt die Klappe Chang, du hast keine Ahnung von was du sprichst!"

„Es sieht aber schon merkwürdig aus, das du hier bist. Die Dursleys werden dich wohl nicht mit hier her genommen haben? Oder doch?" fragte nun Ron leicht provozierend.

„Und bist du alleine hier? Oder in Begleitung?" wollte Ginny wissen, ohne zu ahnen, das gerade ihre Frage Harry extrem schmerzte.

Neville wollte noch wissen: „Oder bist du wider abgehauen?"

„Es wundert mich aber schon wieso du hier bist, Harry? Obwohl ich mich freue, dich zu sehen!" fragte Hermine und wollte damit die Schärfe aus der Diskussion nehmen.

Doch damit hatte sie keinen Erfolg mehr.

Harry antwortete gekränkt: „Du, Ron, solltest dich selber fragen, wie es eure Familie schafft hier, solch einen teuren Urlaub zu machen, wo bei euch doch immer das Geld knapp ist. Und du Neville, halt am Besten ganz die Klappe. Leider weiß ich Dinge über dich, die ich eigentlich gerne mit dir geteilt hätte. Aber so nicht! Und du Hermine brauchst hier gar nicht mehr den Mittler zu spielen. Das ist jetzt sowieso egal. Was mich aber wirklich wundert bist du, Ginny. Du scheinst dich ja schnell über mich hinweg getröstet zu haben. Scheint ja nicht wirklich was dran gewesen zu sein, an deinen Gefühlen mir gegen über. Na vielen Spass euch allen noch..."

Damit drehte er sich auch schon um und verließ wieder den Strand in Richtung Hotel. Er ließ eine Gruppe zum Teil verwirrter, wütender, nachdenklicher und erschrockener Teenager zurück.

Dort packte er seine Sachen und begab sich zu seinem Haus. Da er die Rechnung bereits beglichen hatte, brauchte er sich auch gar nicht weiter hier aufhalten. Er bestellte sich noch einen Fahrer, der ihn an die gewünschte Adresse bringen sollte.

Nach drei Stunden Fahrt erreichte er das Haus, das tatsächlich ein etwas heruntergekommener aber prächtiger Landsitz im hiesigen Stile war. Er bezahlte den Fahrer, der es überraschender Weise sehr eilig hatte, diesen Ort zu verlassen.

Er betrat das Haus und in dem Moment verschwanden die Schlingpflanzen, Spinnenweben und all der andere Dreck und das Haus erstrahlte im saubersten Zustand. Es ist schon angenehm ein Zauberer zu sein, dachte sich Harry und legte seine Sachen ab. Er richtete sich ein und stellte fest, das die Küche gefüllt war mit Speisen und Getränke. Ebenso der Keller war ausgerüstet mit einem bemerkenswerten Weinlager.

Also machte er es sich bequem, zog sich auch wieder gemütliche Sachen an, die ihm fast schon zu groß waren und nahm sich vor den kommenden Morgen am Strand zu verbringen. Er setzte sich auf den Balkon auf einen bequemen Sessel und nahm sich das Buch über die Geschichte der bekanntesten magischen Wesen vor.

Es war sehr interessant was dort alles über die Elfen stand. Besonders das Thema der unterschiedlichen Elfenrassen fesselte ihn. Die Nachtelfen hatten es ihm besonders angetan, da sie fast unbesiegbar waren und unter besonderen Voraussetzungen unsterblich.

Es war schon Nacht geworden. Er erschrak fürchterlich, als er von der Seite her angesprochen wurde: „Was macht du denn da! Hier darfst du nicht sein!"

Er schaute vorsichtig zur Seite und erkannte das dort ein Mädchen stand, recht groß aber in einer Art Jogginganzug und ihn wütend betrachtete.

„Ich denke schon, das ich hier sein darf, schließlich habe ich dieses Haus hier geerbt!" stellte Harry bestimmt fest, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, das sie beide hier wohl alleine waren.

„Oh, und ich dachte das gehört hier niemanden mehr, da noch nie jemand hier war!"

„Bist du öfter hier?"

„Ja, eigentlich jede Nacht! Es sind auch meine Speisen und Getränke hier im Hause!"

„Ja das hatte mich auch verwundert, das hier alles gefüllt war mit Essen und Trinken!"

Sie schauten sich nun fragend an und keiner wusste im Moment weiter. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und wollte offensichtlich gehen, als Harry sagte: „Warte bitte. Es sind schließlich deine Sachen aber mein Haus. Und offensichtlich wolltest du alleine sein und bist wohl deshalb immer hier her gekommen, oder?"

Sie drehte sich leicht zu ihm um und nickte.

„Geht mir auch so. Das kenne ich nur zu gut. Weist du was? Wenn ich deine Nahrungsmittel mit nutzen darf, dann darfst du hier auch bleiben und kommen und gehen wann du willst. Als so eine Art Miete. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Nun strahlte sie, drehte sich vollkommen um und sagte: „Das würde mir schon gefallen. Aber sonst willst du nichts von mir?"

Harry der sogleich begriff, worauf das hinaus laufen sollte antwortete lächelnd: „Nein, nein, ich will wirklich meine Ruhe haben. Obwohl nichts dagegen spricht, sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten. Sonst aber nichts, o.k.?"

Sie lächelte nun mehr und nickte.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Amirah und du?" wollte sie wissen.

„Ich heiße Harry und du hast einen außergewöhnlichen aber irgendwie schönen Namen!"

„Und ist das jetzt dein erster Flirtversuch?" fragte Amirah.

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen: „Nein damit lasse ich mir für gewöhnlich Zeit, so fünf Minuten, ungefähr!"

Nun mussten beide ein wenig lachen.

Sie bemerkten aber beide, dass das Lachen nicht ganz von Herzen kam. Scheinbar hatte jeder einiges zu verbergen.

So trafen sie sich beide jeden Abend und das immer in vergleichbaren und kaschierenden Klamotten, als hätten beide etwas zu verbergen. Nach vier Wochen konnte Harry die Ungewissheit nicht mehr zügeln und fragte Amirah vorsichtig: „Du verbirgst einiges, würdest du mit mir darüber reden?"

Amirah legte den Kopf schief und stellte eine Gegenfrage: „Würdest du mir denn einige Fragen beantworten? Denn du bist da nicht besser als ich, oder?"

„Stimmt und manches tut unheimlich weh, wenn man es erzählt!"

Sie konnte nur verstehend nicken.

„Willst du mir etwas erzählen?"

„Ich habe Angst, das du dich erschreckst, wenn ich etwas über mich erzähle!" begann Amirah.

Nun musste Harry grinsen: „Wieso, bist du eine Massenmörderin oder ein getarnter Mann oder ein Vampir?"

Was nun kam entsetzte Harry zu tiefst. Amirah fing haltlos an zu weinen und rannte weg, auf den Strand zu. Er hinter her und nach wenigen Schritten, kurz vor dem Strand packte er sie am Arm, hielt sie und nahm sie dann vorsichtig in eine gut gemeinte Umarmung.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir etwas getan habe oder dich beleidigt habe. Das wollte ich nicht."

Sie scheute mit verweinten Augen zu ihm auf und er bemerkte das erste Mal wie schön ihre Hellblauen Augen aussahen. Scheinbar ging es ihr mit seinen Augen genau so.

Dann hatte sie sich wieder gefangen: „Sei mir nicht böse, aber es ist besser, wenn wir uns nie mehr wieder sehen! Du könntest das nie verstehen, auch wenn ich keine Massenmörderin und kein getarnter Mann bin."

Langsam verstehend schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf und sagte dann: „Das sehe ich anders. Scheinbar willst du mir nichts sagen, obwohl ich jetzt einiges ahne. Aber vielleicht fange ich damit an etwas von mir zu erzählen. Wenn du das gehört hast, wirst du ganz sicher abhauen und nie mehr was von mir wissen wollen. Aber das ist ganz in Ordnung so!" sagte Harry nun mit einer sehr traurigen Stimme, was Amirah dazu brachte ihn höchst erstaunt anzuschauen.

Nun erzählte Harry so umfangreich wie möglich, von seinem Leben. Der Tot seiner Eltern und der Grund warum sie umgebracht wurden, das Leben bei den Dursleys und die Schikanen von denen. Er merkte wie gut es ihm tat, sich mit jemanden zu unterhalten, der keinerlei Vorbehalte ihm gegenüber hatte. Und zum Schluss stellte er fest: „So gleich kannst du wegrennen oder mich für verrückt verkaufen. Nämlich zu meinem 11. Geburtstag wurde mir erklärt, das ich ein Zauberer bin. So nun tschüss!"

Amirah lehnte sich nun mit ihrem Kopf an seine Brust: „Das ist traurig, das mit deinen Eltern und deinem Leben, aber bitte erzähle weiter. Ach ja ich weiß, das es Magie gibt. Und es ist schön, das du kein Muggel bist!" damit musste sie nun doch grinsen.

Harry, der nun Gewissheit hatte, was vor einigen Minuten noch Vermutung war, erzählte nun irgendwie erleichtert weiter von Cedrik, von Sirius, von Dumbledore und von seinen vermeintlichen Freunden und dann noch von seinen letzten Erlebnissen. Immer wieder merkte er, das Amirah leise weinte, so sehr nahm sie die Geschichte mit.

„Und zum Schluss stelle ich fest, das ich wahnsinnig viel geerbt habe, an Geld, Gold und Häuser und das ich und nun pass auf!" damit schob er seine Haare beiseite, „unter anderem ein Elf bin! Und auch noch ein Mischling aus Hochelf und Dunkelelf, ob das was zu bedeuten hat weiß ich noch nicht. Das versuche ich aber heraus zu finden!"

„Aber das ist immer noch nicht alles! Ich bin auch noch offizieller Erbe von vier mächtigen Zauberern, das wäre zum Einen Godric Gryffindor, durch den ich ein Hochelf bin und Salazar Slytherin, durch den ich ein Dunkelelf bin. Dann kommen noch Rowena Ravenclaw durch die ich Veela-Blut und durch Helga Hufflepuff habe ich Einhorn-Blut in mir. Was das alles für mich noch bedeutet weiß ich nicht!"

„Ach ja und laut der Prophezeiung, bin ich der einzige der diesen größenwahnsinnigen Voldemort töten kann."

Amirah schaute ihn nur fasziniert an und dann passierte es. Sie küsste ihn zart auf den Mund, was zur Folge hatte, das Harry glaubte Sterne zu sehen.

Als sie sich wieder lösten sagte Amirah: „Nun dann solltest du erst einmal meine Geschichte hören. Dabei wird dir auffallen, das es sehr viele verschiedene Parallelitäten zwischen uns beiden gibt. Fangen wir aber bei mir von hinten an. Ich bin das was man einen angehenden Vampir nennt. Ich bin die uneheliche Tochter einer arabischen Prinzessin, die von einem Vampir vergewaltigt wurde. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und meine Großeltern worden von dem selben Vampir getötet. Er ist ein Führer eines Vampir-Clans. Und mit meiner Volljährigkeit, wenn ich 18 bin, also in einem halben Jahr werde ich automatisch zu einem vollwertigen Vampir. Ich kann daher jetzt schon nicht mehr so gut im Tageslicht herumlaufen, brauche aber noch nicht das Blut aus der Jagt, sondern es reichen Konserven. Doch das wird sich schon vorher ändern, da dieser Vampir Anführer mich ausersehen hat, das ich zu seinem Clan gehören soll. Dafür muss er mich entjungfern und dann beißen. Er hat mir angekündigt, das dies bald geschehen würde, wobei er mir noch als Alternative genannt hat, das es auch sein ältester Sohn für ihn machen könnte"

Nun schauten Harry sie bestürzt und dann immer wütender an: „Nicht nur das ich Voldemort killen muss, diesen Bastard und seinen Sohn werde ich mit Freuden ebenfalls umlegen!"

Nun wurde er heftig von Amirah umarmt: „Du bist schon süß, das weißt du schon? Aber leider geht das nicht. Ein Clan-Führer ist unsterblich. Einzug ein sogenannter ‚daywalker' kann ihn töten "

Nun flüsterte sie mehr zu sich: „Ich könnte ja mit dir schlafen und dadurch meine Jungfräulichkeit verlieren und damit das Interesse an diesem Clan-Führer und seinem Sohn, aber dann würde ich dich beißen müssen!"

Harry der das sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte rannte, zur großen Verwunderung Amirahs, in das Haus und holte ein Buch heraus. Dann blätterte er darin bis er die entsprechende, von ihm gesuchte Stelle gefunden hatte: „Schau dir doch das Kapitel über die Nachtelfen einmal an!" sagte er ganz aufgeregt.

Sie las sich das Kapitel in dem Buch durch. Nach einer halben Stunde schaute sie Harry halb verwundert und halb belustigt an: „Und das wärst du bereit zu tun? Für mich?"

Harry der nicht so richtig verstand fragte: „Wie meinst du das?"

„Nun hier steht, das es Wesen gibt, die die Elfen als ‚Nachtelfen' und die die Vampire als ‚daywalker' bezeichnen. Du würdest also für mich und mit mir zu einem Nachtelfen werden, damit ich ein Leben führen kann, wie ein normaler Mensch, nur mit den besonderen Eigenschaften, da ich fast unbesiegbar wäre und unter besonderen Voraussetzungen sogar unsterblich?"

„Ja klar, warum nicht, jederzeit!" rief Harry aus.

„Also zum einen scheinst du einen ‚Rette-Mensch-Tick' zu haben und zum anderen – hast du dir durchgelesen, was wir machen müssen, um uns zu wandeln?" damit reichte Amirah ihm das Buch zurück und schüttelte grinsend ihren Kopf.

Harry nahm das Buch und las darin. Mit zunehmender Zeit bekam er einen roteren Kopf. Dann war er fertig, traute sich aber nicht Amirah an zu schauen.

Dann aber entschloss er sich und sagte: „JA, das würde ich tun. Du bist es wert, obwohl ich dich erst vier Wochen kenne, ich bin mir sicher. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben warum, ich weiß es einfach!"

Amirah schaute ihn erstaunt an und fragte nochmals: „Du hast das auch alles gelesen?"

„Jaaaa" sagte er genervt.

„Also erst einmal zu den Voraussetzungen," sagte Amirah oberlehrerhaft aber mit einem Schmunzeln, „Nun, das ich noch Jungfrau bin, wissen wir. Wie steht es mit dir? Bist du noch Jungfrau, halt männliche?"

Harry hatte einen hochroten Kopf als er antwortete: „Ja!"

Nun kicherte Amirah: „Was für Erfahrungen hast du denn?"

„Hey das wird jetzt aber fies, deine Fragen!"

„Sag schon"

„Nur geküsst!"

Amirah grinste, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Dir ist auch klar, das ich dich dann beißen muss, wenn ich meinen Orgasmus habe. Das wir dann nochmals miteinander schlafen müssen und du mich dann unter den gleichen Voraussetzungen beißen muss, ist dir auch klar."

Harry nickte nur mit dem Kopf, unfähig zu sprechen.

Amirah stand auf und nahm ihn an die Hand: „Das solltest du dir nochmals genau überlegen!" Damit gab sie ihm einen Kuss und verabschiedete sich.

Die nächsten beiden Nächte blieb Harry alleine. Er merkte, obwohl er sich im Klaren war, das sie sich erst ganz kurz kannten, das sie ihm fehlte. Es schmerzte unheimlich, regelrecht körperlich. Auch darüber fand er einiges im Buch über das Wesen der Elfen. Es schien sich eine Art Seelenbund zuwischen ihm und Amirah gebildet zu haben. Und der ist, so stand es im Buch unabhängig von der Zeit wie lange ein Paar zusammen sei.

In der dritten Nacht erschien Amirah wieder. Aber erst lange nach Mitternacht. Diesmal hatte sie ein wunderschönes Kleid an, das ihre atemberaubende Figur zur Geltung brachte. Bisher hatte Harry das noch gar nicht bemerkt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nahm er sie in die Arme.

Sie schaute ihn mit bewundernden Blicken an, da er die letzten Nächte sich eine moderne Jeans und immer körperbetonte Shirts anhatte und sie auch einiges interessante erkennen oder vermuten konnte.

„Möchtest du das immer noch machen – wirklich?"

„Ja, ganz sicher. Es hat so weh getan, das du nicht da warst!"

„Mir ging es genau so, obwohl ich zuerst nicht mehr kommen wollte!" antwortete Amirah.

„Ich dachte mir das schon! Aber ich freue mich riesig, das du nun hier bist."

Obwohl es regnete nahm er sie an die Hand und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort mit an den Strand. Dann legte er eine schöne Decke in den Sand und kniete sich nieder vor Amirah in den Sand. Sie setzte sich auf die Decke.

„Bisschen sandig hier, aber schön!" sagte Harry

„Oh! Dann komm hier her", sagte sie und krabbelte über die Decke zurück.

Er folgte ihr auf allen Vieren, er blickte sie an, als ob er sie gleich hier und jetzt verschlingen könnte. Eine Hitze jagte durch ihren Körper, wie sie es nie zuvor gespürt hatte und sobald er über ihr war, flogen ihre Hände zu dem Hosenschlitz seiner Jeans. Sie hatte so lange gewartet und sie wollte ihn jetzt.

Er blickte darauf was sie tat und dann zurück zu ihr, ein riesiges Lächeln im Gesicht, dass sich auf seine Augen übertrug. Sie zog seinen Reißverschluss herunter, schob seine Jeans und Unterwäsche über seine schmalen Hüften hinunter. Er stieß alles hinunter und half ihr, sein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Er half ihr, ihr Kleid auszuziehen und sie lächelte in sich hinein, glücklich, dass es ihm nicht drauf ankam, dass sie irgendwelche seidenen Schlüpfer anhatte. Er wollte sie ohnehin.

Jetzt nackt, erforschten sie einander, seine Hände umfingen ihre Brüste, als ihre Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch wanderten.

„Amirah?"

„Ja?" fragte sie.

„Ist es... du weißt... sicher? Mein Zauberstab ist im Haus, also kann ich keinen Zauberspruch an mir selbst ausführen, aber ich kann gehen und ihn holen...", sagte er und murmelte ein bisschen.

„Oh nein. Es ist alles gut. Ich habe etwas, dass ich nur einmal im Jahr ausführen muss, also keine Sorgen damit", sagte sie und er seufzte mit Erleichterung, bevor er sich wieder auf ihren Körper konzentrierte.

Dies alles ging so schnell und Amirah's Kopf drehte sich so sehr, dass sie ihre Augen schließen musste. Er bewegte eine Hand hinunter zwischen ihre Schenkel und sie seufzte leise, als er ihre Klitoris fand. Sie hatte sich immer gefragt, was für ein Gefühl das sein würde und jetzt fand sie es heraus.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und entdeckte, dass er einmal mehr in ihre starrte, auf der Suche nach Bestätigung, dass es richtig war, was er tat. Als ob er es falsch machen könnte.

Er streichelte sie im Takt zum Regen, der auf sie fiel und sie stöhnte, ließ ihn damit wissen, wie glücklich sie war. Während alledem, nahm er nicht die Augen von ihr und das, zusammen mit seiner Berührung, schaffte es, sie schnell in nichts schmelzen zu lassen. Sie kam schneller, als je in ihrem Leben zuvor. Ihr Körper zuckte unter seinen Fingern und sie nahm die Augen nicht von ihm, als sie jeden Stoß der Freude, den er ihr gab, gut überstand.

Sie zog ihn herunter bis er auf ihr lag, er passte perfekt zwischen ihre Schenkel. Sein Geschlecht streifte ihres und es war unglaublich. Seine Haut war unglaublich heiß gegen die ihre und sie ließ ihre Hand zwischen ihrer beider Körper gleiten, um nach ihm zu suchen.

„Du hast Recht – ich kenne dich, wenn auch erst kurz. Ich kenne das Meiste von dir... außer dies", sagte sie und führte ihn in ihren Körper. Es fühlte sich so erstaunlich an, wie sie geahnt hatte, dass es sein würde. „Und jetzt kenne ich dies". So also war das, was sie wollte.

Mit derselben perfekten Leichtigkeit, die sie hatte, wenn sie im Wasser schwamm, drehte sie sich um, so dass sie jetzt oben war.

Er bewegte seinen jetzt nassen Finger hinauf zu einer ihrer Brüste und streichelte einen bereits harten Nippel. Dann nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Immer tiefer und tiefer.

Sie war wieder am Rand, so nahe ihn zu überschreiten. Als sie es schließlich tat, rief sie seinen Namen aus und fiel vorwärts gegen ihn und biss ihn endlich in den höchsten Wogen ihres Orgasmus. Sie hatte das Gefühl Unmengen an Blut von ihm zu nehmen. Es war das erregendeste Gefühl das sie jemals hatte.

Dann lies dieses extrem gute Gefühl letztendlich doch nach. Und sie legten sich erst nebeneinander und dann kurz darauf drehte sich Harry über sie.

Keiner von ihnen sagte lange Zeit danach etwas, aber stattdessen sahen sie einander einfach in die Augen. Zärtlich legte er seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange und sie seufzte zufrieden.

Seine Lippen trafen ihre und jeder Zweifel, der mit der langsam aufgehenden Morgensonne gekommen war, war schnell vergessen. Der Kuss begann zärtlich, beide von ihnen testeten vorsichtig neue Wasser, jetzt das sie nicht länger durch die Dunkelheit der Nacht geschützt waren.

Amirah fühlte sich jetzt bloßgestellt, obgleich sie ihm in der verschwindenden Nacht ihre Seele... und ihren Körper... hingegeben hatte.

Zärtlichkeit wurde bald von hungriger Leidenschaft ersetzt, als seine Zunge ihre Lippen teilte, befreit in ihren Mund drang und erkundend umherstreifte. Sie stöhnte gegen seinen Kuss, ein Ton, so ursprünglich kam aus ihrer Kehle, dass Amirah nicht glauben konnte, dass sie ihn gemacht hatte. Sie wollte ihn und er wollte sie ebenfalls und das war besser, als sie es sich je hatte vorstellen können.

Damit begann er sich zu bewegen, noch langsam, er nahm nicht die Augen von ihren, als ob er darauf wartete, dass sie ihm sagte, sie habe genug.

Amirah konnte spüren, dass er begierig war, sich schneller zu bewegen, sie trieb ihn an und bemerkte den Ausdruck von Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht, als sie es tat.

Seine Stöße wurden fester und Amirah stöhnte, grub ihre Fingernägel in seine muskulösen Arme, hielt sie fest, als er weiter und weiter machte.

Die beiden bewegten sich im Einklang, Amirah lehnte sich zurück, weg von Harrys Mund, so dass sie in seine Augen sehen konnte.

Bald, zu bald, kam er und rief ihren Namen aus, wie sie seinen zuvor ausgerufen hatte. Und als er zu seinem zweiten Orgasmus kam, kam er nun dazu sie zu beißen. Gierig als wäre er ein Ertrinkender, dem man Wasser gab, nahm er von ihrem Blut.

Danach lagen sie aufeinander küssten sich, streichelten sich und merkten gar nicht, das nun endgültig die Sonne aufgegangen war. Und Amirah wie auch er hatten offensichtlich die Wandlung erfolgreich durchgeführt.

/Das war so wunderschön!/ dachte Harry

Und Amirah antwortete: „Ja das war es!"

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an: „Hast du gehört was ich gedacht habe?"

Nun schaute Amirah ihn verwundert an/Ja habe ich. Und außerdem wollte ich sagen und jetzt denke ich es. Ich liebe dich!/

„Ich liebe dich auch!" sagte Harry glücklich.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel ist wie gesagt bereits fertig. das hat **golden-Fee** zusammen mit mir geschrieben. Mal schauen, wenn ihr das Kap gut gefunden habt und es ein paar Reviews gibt (so 5 wären schon gut...), dann kommt das nächste Kapitel schnell!!! 


	5. Der Überfall

**Anmerkung: **Hier nun das vierte Kapitel von: **golden-Fee - **Sie ist die Ideengeberin - sie hat hier das inhaltliche Gerüst gegeben und ich habe es so umgesetzt! Hoffentlich gefällt euch auch dieses Kapitel!!!

* * *

**Der ****Überfall**

Sie standen nun auf, zogen sich an und gingen ins Haus. Dort duschten sie gemeinsam, was erwartungsgemäß doch noch länger dauerte, da sie sich beide beim Abseifen halfen und einfach ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen konnten.

Später frühstückten sie dann noch ausgiebig. Weißt du eigentlich das du traumhaft schön aussiehst? Warum hast du dich immer so verhüllt?"

„Na du warst ja auch nicht besser! Ich hatte auch nicht geahnt was für ein Schätzchen unter deinen weiten Sweatshirts versteckt war! Und mir ging es genau so!"

„Schau mal", sagte Amirah, „ich kann meine Fangzähne vergrößern, bis sie so groß sind wie bei einem Vampir oder verkleinern, so das sie genau so aussehen, wie bei einem Menschen!"

Als Harry das sah probierte er das mit den Elfenohren. Und auch da klappte es. Das war ein weiterer Vorteil, um nicht sofort erkannt zu werden!

Die nächste Woche verbrachten sie damit, tagsüber spazieren zu gehen, sich gegenseitig zu bekochen, zu lesen und zu lernen und die Nächte sich zu leiben und ihre Körper zu erkunden. Durch ihre Wandlung brauchten sie kaum Schlaf.

Zwischendurch fragte Harry: „Wo hast du eigentlich gelebt und besonders wo warst du tagsüber?"

Amirah war das sichtlich peinlich: „Ich war tagsüber immer in irgend welchen Höhlen, wo ich vor der Sonne sicher war. Doch jetzt brauche ich das nicht mehr. Und Abends bin ich oft bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante gewesen. Von ihnen habe ich Essen und Trinken bekommen und auch meine Kleider. Sie waren auch die einzigen Nicht-Vampire, die von mir wussten. Und meine Tante war es auch, die mich zu dir zurück geschickt hatte.

Weitere Woche verbrachten sie und lernten sich nun vollkommen kennen. Außerdem lernten sie viel über das Thema der Elfenmagie. Es war eigentlich alles stablose, stille Magie, die durch ihre Wandlung unheimlich mächtig war.

In einem Buch fanden sie auch heraus, das sie offensichtlich durch ihre Wandlung auch gegen die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche immun waren. Der Imperius- und der Crucatius-Fluch würden sie problemlos abschütteln können. Beim Avada Kedavra Fluch würden sie eine Wirkung spüren, ähnlich wie bei einem einfachen Reduktor-Fluch. Schlimmstenfalls sollten sie dabei gebrochene Knochen als Verletzung davon tragen, die aber durch ihre Elfenkräfte umgehend von alleine heilen würden.

Das war eine unglaubliche Situation, die sich ihnen nun neu stellte. Aber ausprobieren wollten sie das beide nicht.

Dann eines Abends hatte Amirah einen Vorschlag: „Was hältst du eigentlich davon, deine Freunde am Strand, zu besuchen? Es findet dort morgen Abend eine riesige Strandparty nur für Zauberer statt, die wirklich alle besuche werden, sogar aus dem Ausland kommen viele. Mit ein paar netten Klamotten machen wir bestimm ne Show! Was hältst du davon?"

„Ich freue mich darauf, besonders weil du mich dorthin begleiten wirst. Aber jetzt habe ich etwas anderes vor!" dabei grinste er schelmisch.

„Ich plane die ganze Nacht Liebe mit dir zu machen. Das weißt du, oder?", fragte Harry, seine Finger bewegten sich jetzt tiefer, vorbei an ihrem Bauch und zwischen ihre Schenkel.

„Das ist für mich in Ordnung... wenn du sonst nichts geplant hast", sagte Amirah, jetzt stöhnend durch seine Berührung.

„Ich habe keine anderen Pläne... außer vielleicht... wir könnten zum Strand gehen. Da fortsetzen, wo wir gestern aufgehört haben", sagte Harry und sie konnte ihre Augen nicht länger offen halten, als sie sich in der Empfindung verlor, durch das was er mit ihr tat.

„Das klingt... ohhh... nett", sagte sie, ihr Körper bewegte sich im Takt mit seiner Hand, begierig nach mehr.

„Und wir können zum Marktplatz gehen, wo du und ich gestern waren. Ich würde gerne mit dir hingehen, seitdem du planst das Abendessen zu kochen und ich will noch einiges dafür einkaufen. Dort sind einige gute Länden die du magst", sagte er, seine Fingern drangen nun in ihren Körper ein, ihre Hüften hoben sich vom Bett hoch. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diese Pläne so rational besprechen konnte, während sie dagegen kämpfte, nicht seinen Namen herauszuschreien.

„Harry...", sagte sie, nicht so laut wie sie wünsche.

„Ja?"

„Halt schon die Klappe!", befahl Amirah und Harry schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen.

„Ich kann auch was anderes mit meinem Mund tun, außer reden", sagte er und bevor sie die Chance hatte darüber nachzudenken, war er dort unten, seine Zunge trat an die Stelle seiner Finger und dann saugten seine Lippen zärtlich an ihrer Klitoris.

Es gab keinen Weg, der sie stoppen konnte, immer wieder seinen Namen zu schreien und nichts konnte sie abhalten, ihn zu greifen, ihre Finger brachten sein unordentliches Haar durcheinander, als sie ihn verzweifelt näher zog.

Er drängte sie so schnell an den Rand... zu schnell... aber sie liebte, was er mit ihr tat. Sie liebte wie er ihr Empfinden weckte... wie schnell er sie dazu brachte zu kommen... wie ungehemmt sie im Bett oder sonst wo mit ihm war.

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten sie gemeinsam und verbrachten den Tag eher entspannend. Sie genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Dann war der Augenblick des Aufbruchs da. Da sie zwischenzeitlich die Teleportation auf Elfen-Art erlernt hatten, wollten sie auf diesem Wege in die Nähe des Festes kommen, um den Rest zu Fuß zu bewältigen.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie am gewünschten Ort angekommen. Sie sahen nicht weit von sich entfernt die Lichter der Feier. Was sie irritierte war die Tatsache, das kaum Lärm zu hören war. Und jetzt, wo sie genauer hinhörten, erkannten sie angstvolle und verzweifelte Schreie.

Schnell begaben sie sich an den Ort und mussten mit entsetzen feststellen, als sie feststellten, das hier gerade ein Überfall stattfand. Rund zwei dutzend Magier, meist vermummt, Harry erkannte sie als Totesser hatten eine Gruppe Jugendlicher als Geiseln genommen und den Rest der Gäste durch eine Barriere getrennt gehalten.

Amirah sagte gedanklich zu Harry/Sind das deine Freunde oder was ist das für ein Zufall?/

Harry nickte nur, als Amirah ihn weiter informierte/ Der große Mann da rechts mit dem langen weißen Mantel, den kenne ich nur zu gut. Das ist Samuel Fey der Sohn von Aelfric Fey. Und Aelfric Fey der Clan-Führer der Vampire, der mich für seinen Spass vorgesehen hatte!/

Harry hatte zwei weitere Wesen erkannt und teilte das Amirah auf gleicher weise mit/Der große in dem verwahrlosten Mantel ist Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf, der einen der besten Freunde meiner Eltern und meines Paten gebissen hat, so das er nun selber zu einem Wehrwolf wurde. Und dann der von mir am meisten gehasste Mensch nach Voldemort ist auch da. Der kleine dickliche da, das ist Peter Pettigrew. Er war es, der meine Eltern verraten hat, so das sie ermordet werden konnten und ich diese Narbe erhielt. Und wegen ihm ist auch mein Pate für zwölf Jahre ins Gefängnis gekommen. Und er hat einen meiner Schulkameraden einfach so umgebracht, weil er für ihn und seinen Meister nutzlos war./

Harrys Wut war unbeschreiblich. Er erklärte noch, das die anderen Todesser seien. Dann hörten sie was gesprochen wurde.

Fenrir Greyback sprach gerade: „Los Wurmschwanz las uns nicht so lange trödeln. Lass es uns hinter uns bringen. Das sind die Freunde von Potter. Wir sollen sie umbringen. Wir haben schließlich genug Leute hier. Danach können wir uns ja noch ein wenig amüsieren!"

Peter Pettigrew antwortete mit seiner piepsigen Stimme: „Aber vorher wollen meine Jungs noch etwas ihren Spass haben mit den jungen Hühnern!"

Nun meldete sich auch noch Samuel Fey: „Die Rote lasst mir. Ich kann momentan jemand anderes, den ich schon länger suche, nicht finden. Daher will ich mich mit ihr erst ein wenig vergnügen."

„Macht was ihr wollt. Aber macht zügig. In der Zeit kann ich mich ja mit den Jungs vergnügen und sie vielleicht zum mitmachen überreden!" sagte Fenrir Greyback mit einem absolut gehässigen Ton.

Peter Pettigrew rief ekelerregend, gierig zu den Todessern: „Nun dann wollen wir doch mal schauen, was uns die Ladies so zu bieten haben. Los reist ihnen die Kleider vom Leib!"

In dem Moment standen Amirah und Harry auf und gingen ohne nennenswerte Schwierigkeiten durch den Schild der Todesser: „Das ist aber nicht die feine Art, wie man mit Ladies umgeht!"

Damit ließen sie gleichzeitig vier mächtige Reduktorflüche aus ihren Händen schießen, die augenblicklich die Köpfe der Todesser sprengten und in tausend Stücke zerfetzten, die Ginny, Hermine, Luna und Cho gehalten hatten.

In dem Moment schoss Peter Pettigrew einen Avada Kedavra in den Rücken von Harry. Doch bevor der ihn erreichen konnte, hatte sich Amirah schon in die Flugbahn geworfen und ihn abgefangen. Gleichzeitig schickte Fenrir Greyback ebenfalls einen Avada Kedavra auf Harry, der nur geschockt dastand und mit entsetzten der zusammenbrechenden Amirah hinter her schaute. Er wurde auch von dem Fluch getroffen und brach ebenso zusammen.

Samuel Fey schrie: „Ihr verdammten Idioten. Ihr habt meine zukünftige Braut getötet. Spinnt ihr?"

„Jetzt reg dich ab, hier sind noch genügend anderer Weiber. Such dir eine aus. Das war übrigens dieser Potter gewesen, weswegen wir eigentlich den ganzen Aufwand überhaupt betrieben hatten. Wer weiß, warum er überhaupt hier war. Unser Meister wird aufs äußerste zufrieden sein!" sagte Fenrir Greyback trocken.

Während dessen schauten Ron, Hermine, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho und Dean entsetzt zu Harry und dann wieder auf ihre Peiniger in Erwartung vom Schlimmsten.

In der Zeit baute Amirah gedanklich eine Verbindung auf und meldete sich bei Harry/Wie geht es dir?/

/Gut soweit, scheinbar haben wir den Fluch tatsächlich überlebt!/

/Sieht so aus! Wie wollen wir nun weiter machen?/ fragte Amirah

/Am besten beschwören wir gemeinsam einen noch stärkeren Schild. Außerdem sollten wir einen Bann über alle legen, so das sie nicht mehr apparieren können und das sie sich nicht mehr wandeln können. Schließlich kann sich der eine in eine Ratte, der andere in eine Fladermaus und der letzte in einen Wehrwolf verwandeln. Diese Möglichkeiten müssen wir ihnen nehmen!/

/Gute Idee, aber dann mit aller Gewalt und ohne Kompromisse!/

/Einverstanden, aber Fenrir Greyback und Samuel Fey bekommen eine Sonderbehandlung! Und ganz besonders mein ‚Freund' Pettigrew! Lass uns ihm vorher noch die Magie nehmen./ sagte Harry im größten Zorn.

/Das ist genau nach meinem Geschmack. Zuerst und gemeinsam die Todesser. Dann improvisieren. Jetzt aber machen wir erst einmal auf cool!/ sagte Amirah.

Langsam standen sie auf, ohne sofort bemerkt zu werden. In der Zwischenzeit hatten vier andere Todesser die vier Mädchen in einen festen Griff genommen. Ihre Freunde knirschten vor Wut und Verzweiflung, als Wurmschwanz süffisant lächelnd sagte: „The show must go on. Nun wollen wir Spass haben!"

Diesmal wurde er von Amirah unterbrochen: „Wie Harry schon sagte, das ist nicht die feine Art..." dabei klopfte sie sich, ebenso wie Harry, den imaginären Staub von den Schultern.

Fenrir Greyback keuchte auf: „Das gibt es doch nicht! Wie könnt ihr das überleben?"

„Nun mein Freund", begann Harry mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, „ich bin schon längst immun gegen diesen dämlichen und unwirksamen Fluch und meine Partnerin, der Todesenge hier links von mir, sowieso!"

Damit gerieten Harry und Amirah in Aktion und scheinbar aus ihren Fingern schossen mehr als ein Dutzend Reduktorflüche auf die verbliebenen Todesser. Ihnen wurden, ebenso wie vorhin, die Köpfe der Todesser sprengten und in tausend Stücke zerfetzten.

Dann versuchten Fenrir Greyback und Samuel Fey sich scheinbar zu verwandeln, was ihnen aber zu ihrer Überraschung nicht gelang. Dann griffen sie mit ihrer übermenschlichen Kraft und Geschwindigkeit Harry und Amirah an.

Entsetzt schauten die acht Jugendlichen erst sich um und erkannten nur getötete Todesser, um dann mit Angst und Schrecken dem Angriff der Wehrwolfes und des Vampirs auf Harry und der Unbekannten zuzuschauen.

„Ich nehme den Wehrwolf und lasse dir die verkappte Fledermaus!" schrie Harry provozierend.

Und Amirah rief: „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, aber denk dran keine Gnade und volle Pulle!"

Harry merkte, wie seine Wut ins Unermessliche stieg. Dann, als er sah wie Fenrir Greyback sein Maul aufriss und ihm seine Klauen entgegen streckte, ging so etwas wie das Tier in Harry mit ihm durch. Bevor er überhaupt realisieren konnte wie ihm geschah, packte er mit seinen noch viel übernatürlichen Kräften die Handgelenke des Wehrwolfes brach sie mit seinen Fingern und zerbiss mit seinen Zähnen, die nun hervorgetreten waren, die Kehle des Wehrwolfes. Fenrir Greyback war auf der Stelle tot.

Gleichzeitig erfuhr Samuel Fey das gleiche Schicksal. Amirah war so wütend auf Samuel Fey, das sie mit ihrer gesamten Wut und Energie ihn auf die gleiche Weise tötete.

Dan wandten sich die beiden, zum Entsetzten von Peter Pettigrew, genau ihm zu. Sie sprachen beide eine Beschwörung und Wurmschwanz hatte ein höchst unangenehmes Gefühl. Als sie scheinbar fertig waren, erinnerte er sich daran, das er ja ein Zauberer war. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und griff die Jugendlichen an. Mit seinem Zauberstab deutete er zuerst auf Ginny und schrie: „Avada Kedavra!"

Sie war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen und auch die anderen sieben schauten entsetzt zu. Aber nichts tat sich es trat kein Fluch hervor. Es passierte überhaupt nichts.

Wurmschwanz schrie nur: „Was hab ihr mit mir gemacht!"

„Wir haben dir deine Magie genommen und deine Fähigkeit dich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln." Sagte Harry emotionslos, während ihm noch immer das Blut, ebenso wie bei Amirah vom Kinn tropfte. Sie sahen beide grausam aus.

Mit einem gemeinsamen Reduktor-Fluch zertrümmerten sie ihm noch die Beine und Amirah sagte: „Das ist dafür, das du sicher nicht mehr fliehen kannst!"

Damit hoben sie die Schilde auf und die Auroren und dortige Zauberer traten hinzu. Sie hielten gehörigen Abstand zu den beiden. Betrachteten die Leichen und nahmen Wurmschwanz fest

Amirah ging nun auf die Bar zu und holte für sich und Harry eine große Flasche Butterbier. Sie reichte sie ihm mit dem lockeren Spruch: „Hier zum runter spülen!"

Harry nahm das Bier und trank sofort daraus. Dann wischten sie sich ihre Gesichter sauber und mit einem Säuberungs- und Reparatur-Spruch brachten sie sich und ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung.

Dann ging Harry auf die Auroren zu: „Das war ja keine berauschende Leistung, die sie da zum Schutze der Gäste geliefert haben. Aber was soll's dafür waren wir ja glücklicher Weise hier!"

Der leitende Auror senkte nur betroffen seinen Kopf als Harry weiter sprach: „Hier sind zwanzig Todesser, Anhänger Voldemorts, Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf, der etliche schon zu seinesgleichen gemacht hat und wegen vieler Morde in England gesucht wird. Des weiteren haben wir hier einen Vampir und zwar Samuel Fey der Sohn von Aelfric Fey der Clan-Führer der hiesigen Vampire. Und last but not least, Peter Pettigrew, wegen dem unter anderem mein Pate zwölf Jahre unschuldig im Zauberergefängnis saß und der mitgeholfen hat meine Eltern zu ermorden. Außerdem hat er selber nachweislich zwölf Muggel getötet!"

„Bis auf Samuel Fey sollen alle an das Britische Zaubereiministerium übersendet werden!" endete Harry. Der Leiter der Auroren dankte ihm und versprach sich entsprechend zu kümmern.

Die anderen Gäste und Schaulustige wurden bei Seite gedrängt und zum Verschwinden aufgefordert.

Dann wandte er sich erleichtert, zusammen mit Amirah im Arm, seinen „Freunden" zu: „Nun das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen!" aber die Reaktionen die nun kamen hatte er nicht erwartet.

Ginny baute sich vor ihm auf und schrie auf Weasley – Manier auf Amirah deutend: „Das ist also der Grund, warum du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast. Ich hatte verdammt noch mal wirklich ein schlechtes Gefühl gehabt. Aber wofür?"

Auch Hermine keifte los: „Und du findest das in Ordnung, das ihr hier zwei Dutzend Zauberer so gnadenlos dahin gemetzelt habt?"

Auch Ron wurde laut: „Das ist wieder typisch für dich. Du willst nur im Mittelpunkt stehen. Und dann mit solch einer Tussi hier zu erscheinen – typisch Potter!"

Und dann noch Cho: „Das ist nicht nur eine Tussi, das ist eine billige Schlampe, die hat sich nur wegen Harrys Berühmtheit an ihn gehängt!"

Amirah hielt beruhigend Harrys Unterarm und teilte ihm telepatisch mit, das sie mal ein ernstes Wort mit dieser Ginny sprechen wollte und er sollte ihnen den Kopf zurecht rücken. Vielleicht wären sie ja lieber vergewaltigt worden, sollte er sie erinnern.

Dann wandte sich Amirah an Ginny: „Komm mal mit ich möchte mit DIR unter vier Augen sprechen. Oder hast du nur eine große Klappe und traust dich nicht mir zuzuhören und bist nur ein Feigling!"

Ron und Hermine wollten aufbrausen aber Ginny winkte ab. Amirah hatte Ginny offensichtlich genügend provoziert und diese sagte zu den anderen: „Lasst mich ruhig gehen, wenn sie mir was tun wollte könntet ihr mir auch nicht helfen, oder?"

Damit trat sie und Amirah zusammen ein wenig ins Abseits aber Harry legte nun ruhig aber bestimmt los und wendete sich zuerst an Hermine und Cho gleicher maßen: „Stimmt ich sollte mich gerade bei euch beiden und natürlich bei dir Luna und bei Ginny entschuldigen. Es hätte euch sicher sehr gefallen, wenn ich gestorben wäre und ihr vier eure mehrfache Vergewaltigung hättet genießen können."

Und zu den Jungs gewandt: „Sorry, das ich euch um das wunderbare Schauspiel gebracht habe, das ihr erkennt, zu was eure Freundinnen alles in der Lage sein. Ich meine sexuell und Ausdauer. Wenn ihr versteht was ich meine?"

Und das ich euch den Spass genommen haben sich auszusuchen, ob ihr sterbt, eine Wehrwolf oder ein Vampir werdet, kann ich mir auch nie verzeihen. Bitte entschuldigt alle, das ich euch euer Vergnügen genommen habe!"

Flashback

Ginny schaute wütend zu Amirah die nun zu sprechen begann: „Du bist also Harrys erste feste Freundin, Ginny, gewesen. Stimmt das?"

„Ja, aber was geht dich das an?"

„Nun jetzt bin ich Harrys Freundin. Aber weist du eigentlich, wie sehr du ihm weh getan hast mit deiner Aussage?"

Ginny schaute nur wenig betoffen als sie antwortete: „Das haben mir die anderen zwar auch gesagt und auch, das er mich eigentlich sehr lieben müsste, wenn er zu meinem Schutz Schluss mit mir macht." Nun aber schaute sie Amirah wieder wütend an: „Aber das war wohl nicht die große Liebe gewesen, oder wie siehst du das?"

Amirah schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Es ist etwas zwischen Harry und mir geschehen, das wir leider nicht mehr rückgängig machen können. Ich kann dir nur soviel dazu sagen, das wir mit einander geschlafen haben"

„Hattest du schon mal was mit einem Jungen vorher gehabt?" fragte Ginny leicht rot werdend.

Jetzt grinste Amirah sie kopfschüttelnd: „Nein wir beide waren noch Jungfrauen. Doch das hat sich drastisch geändert!"

Nun machte Ginny etwas Überraschendes: „Ich hätte seine erste sein sollen oder jemand aus unserer Schule. Aber was nimmt er, so eine Schlampe wie dich! Du hast du ihn wahrscheinlich mit einem Zauber belegt oder Drogen gegeben, sonst hätte er eine von uns genommen. Er hätte doch bloß zu uns kommen brauchen, wir wären doch für ihn da gewesen!" schrie sie nun Amirah an

„Wie bitte?" wurde jetzt Amirah laut, „du oder diese Cho hättet eure jetzigen Freunde abgeschoben und für Harry die Beine breit gemach?"

„Was du denkst, ist doch scheiß egal du blöde Kuh!" ereiferte sich Ginny weiter. Jetzt ist er sowieso verdorben bis zum letzten, wegen dir!"

Dann fragte sie noch nun grinsenden: „Und stellst du dir das vor, wie du das nächste Jahr überstehen willst, wenn er wieder bei uns in der Schule ist?"

Entsetzt schaute Amirah Ginny an, die ein gehässiges Grinsen aufsetzte und nun liefen ihr die Tränen in Strömen, das hübsche Gesicht herunter.

Flashback Ende

Keiner der verbliebenen sieben Jugendlichen brachte noch ein Wort heraus. Alles was Harry sagte stimmte. Doch schließlich, wie zu erwarten sprach nun Hermine: „Harry, schließlich ist es deine verdammte Pflicht gewesen uns beizustehen. Aber die brutale Art scheint von dieser Tussi zu kommen. So warst du bisher noch nie gewesen. Sie scheint dich zu verderben. Irgendwie bist du ihr hörig!"

Jetzt meldete sich auch Cho ganz aggressiv dazu: „Das mach doch nichts, sobald die Ferien vorbei sind und er wieder in Hogwarts mit uns ist, wird er sie Schlampe schon vergessen!"

Ron, Seamus und Dean nickten zustimmend. Nur Neville und Luna schauten sich an und distanzierten sich etwas von ihren Freunden. Offensichtlich waren sie nicht mit deren Handlungen einverstanden.

In diesem Augenblock erschien die neue Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, Prof. McGonagall. Sie war von den Auroren gerufen worden, da es sich ja um ausschließlich Schüler ihrer Schule handelte.

Sie wandte sich an Hermine und fragte sie: „Was ist denn hier passiert. Mrs. Granger können sie mir erklären, warum ein Auror von Mord und Todschlag, einem regelrechten Massaker, erzählt und das zehn meiner Schüler darin verwickelt seien?"

Hermine erzählte genau und detailliert, was sich hier vorgetragen hatte. Dann schilderte sie in aller Ausführlichkeit, was sich zugetragen hatte. Die grausamen Einzelheiten und was die Todesser, der Wehrwolf und der Vampir vorhatten schilderte sie sehr nüchtern. Das Harry und Amirah mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch belegt wurden und unbegreiflicher Weise überlebt hatten, dies vergas Hermine zu erwähnen. Dagegen die Taten von Harry und besonders von Amirah stellte sie als besonders verabscheuungswürdig dar.

„Das ist aber nicht alles gewesen!" sagte Luna

„Stimmt und ohne Harry und seine Freundin wären wir alle wahrscheinlich tot und den Mädchen wäre Schlimmes geschehen!" stellte nun auch Neville fest.

Die anderen Hogwartsschüler schauten die beiden mit Wut in den Augen an!

„Stimmt das Mr. Potter?" fragte Prof. McGonagall, „hat sich das so zugetragen? Haben sie tatsächlich mit der von Mrs. Granger geschilderten Brutalität ihre Opfer getötet?"

Harry konnte sich nur mit Mühen beherrschen, als er gepresst antwortete: „Es stimmt, wie wir die Verbrecher und NICHT OPFER, getötet habe. So ist es tatsächlich geschehen. Aber erst einmal zum richtigen Ablauf, denn die liebe Hermine hat doch entscheidendes vergessen. Die 20 Todesser, Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback und ein Vampir, Sohn eines Clan-Führers, namens Samuel Fey haben diese Feier nutzen wollen, um die hier anwesenden acht Hogwarts-Schülerinnen und –Schüler zu vergewaltigen, zu foltern, zu verstümmeln und letztendlich zu töten. Als sie sogar mit der Vergewaltigung von Hermine, Ginny, Cho und Luna beginnen wollten, habe meine Freundin und ich eingegriffen und vier Todesser mit dem Reduktor-Fluch angegriffen. Die waren offensichtlich so stark, das ihre Köpfe explodierten. Direkt danach wurden meine Freundin und ich mit einem Avada Kedavra Fluch angegriffen, den wir beide wie durch ein Wunder überlebten aber kurzzeitig bewusstlos waren. Während dessen wollten die verbleibenden Verbrecher mit den Vergewaltigungen weitermachen. Dies haben dann meine Freundin und ich verhindert und auf die geschilderte Art und Weise dann diesen Abschaum zur Strecke gebracht."

Prof. McGonagall hielt sich entsetzt den Mund, als Harry weiter erzählte: Als wir die Verbrecher endlich besiegt hatten, haben mich meine vermeintlichen Freunde angegriffen und besonders meine Freundin aufs tiefste beleidigt. Das hat mich so wütend gemacht, deshalb habe ich ihnen einige Fragen gestellt wie, zum Beispiel, ich sollte mich gerade bei den Mädchen entschuldigen. Es hätte denen sicher sehr gefallen, wenn ich gestorben wäre und die vier ihre mehrfache Vergewaltigung hättet genießen können. Sicher habe ich die Herren um das wunderbare Schauspiel gebracht habe, das sie erkennen konnten, zu was eure Freundinnen alles in der Lage sein. Ich meine sexuell und Ausdauer. Wenn sie versteht was ich meine? Und das ich denen den Spass genommen haben sich auszusuchen, ob sie sterben, eine Wehrwolf oder ein Vampir werden, kann ich mir auch nie verzeihen. Bitte ich möchte mich nochmals bei allen entschuldigen, das ich euch um euer Vergnügen gebracht habe!"

„Mr. Potter, ich kann ihre Wut verstehen und ich muss sie loben, das sie sich für ihre Schulkameraden eingesetzt haben. Aber die Art und Weise ist doch nicht akzeptabel!"

„Was soll das denn heißen", schrie Harry seine Lehrerin an, „schließlich habe ich einen mehrfachen Mörder, unter anderem der Mörder von Cedrik, Verräter meiner Eltern und zum anderen, denjenigen, der Prof. Lupin das angetan hat, zur Strecke gebracht!"

„Jetzt beruhigen sie sich, Mr. Potter. Das stimmt zwar, aber ihr Verhalten ist nicht zu billigen! Wie kommen sie eigentlich hier her, sie sollten doch bei den Dursleys in Sicherheit sein. Was ist aus ihnen nur geworden? Ich sehe das übrigens genau so wie ihre Mitschüler. Der Einfluss, der auf sie ausgeübt wird ist äußerst schädlich!"

Das Harry jetzt keine Sicherung durchbrannte war schon ein Wunder: „Zum einen habe ich mich tatsächlich geändert. Aber wie oder was werde ich euch nicht sagen, das geht euch allen eine feuchten Dreck an. Dazu habt ihr mein Vertrauen zu sehr zerstört, als das ich euch darüber jemals was sagen werde. Ja und es war brutal, wie wir die Todesser gekillt haben, aber das ist die einzige Sprache die diese Schweine verstehen. Und zum zweiten ist diese _Tussi oder Schlampe_ wie ihr, meine lieben **_Schulkameraden_**, sie genannt habt, seit zwei Monaten meine Freundin, Geliebte und Seelenpartnerin. Und wenn sie nur will, auch noch viel mehr. Ich jedenfalls liebe sie, mehr sogar als mein Leben!"

Überrascht schauten Prof. McGonagall, Hermine, Cho, Luna, Neville, Ron, Seamus und Dean an Harry vorbei, der sich langsam umdrehte und eine verweinte, aufgelöste und doch strahlende Amirah sah.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, Ginny ignorierend, und nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen sehr sinnlichen und langen Kuss. Dies wiederum rief die Empörung der anderen hervor.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Prof. McGonagall dann auch sehr aufgebracht, „das kann ich nicht dulden. Sie benehmen sich unmöglich. Da gegen werde ich einschreiten. Ich habe bereits das nötige in Bewegung gesetzt. Nur zu ihrer Information, als ich erfahren habe, das sie hier sind, habe ich einen Antrag auf Vormundschaft gestellt. Er müsste, Augenblick, heute ist Samstag, also übermorgen hier eintreffen. Damit wir uns klar verstehen, ich verbiete ihnen damit den Umgang mit dieser unmöglichen Person. Und wenn sie in Hogwarts sind, werden sie sowieso keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihr da haben! So und jetzt trennen sie sich augenblicklich!"

Harry musste Amirah sehr festhalten, die jetzt bitterlich weinte und fortlaufen wollte, wie Harry bemerkte. Dann antwortete er Seelenruhig und bittersüß, nicht ohne vorher Amirah noch einen langen Zungenkuss zu geben und dabei mit seinen Händen provokativ auf Entdeckungstour zu gehen: „Liebe Frau Prof. McGonagall können sie mir bitte sagen, welchen Tag wir heute haben?"

„Was soll das, das ändert auch nichts an meinem Entschluss!"

„Bitte sagen sie mir nur, welchen Tag wir heute haben!"

„Wenn ihnen daran soviel liegt! Wir haben heute den 31. Juli. Und was wollen sie damit bezwecken?" Auch alle anderen schauten sich fragend an.

Harry nahm Amirah ganz fest in beide Arme, schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sagte: „Weißt du, Amirah, vor genau zwei Monaten wurde ich vom Zauberei-Ministerium für volljährig erklärt. Aber selbst wenn man das rückgängig machen würde, wäre das egal. Denn seit heute bin ich auch vom Alter her volljährig!" Damit küsste er sie wieder heiß und innig.

Amirah genoss erst einmal den Kuss ausgiebig, als sie realisierte, das Harry selbst entscheiden konnte und ihm niemand mehr reinreden konnte. Dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Harry hatte heute Geburtstag!

Sie schubste ihn erschrocken weg und schrie: „Mensch, Harry, du hast ja Geburtstag, und sagst mir nichts?" Dann fiel sie ihm wieder in die Arme und in dem Moment funkte ein richtig diabolischer Gedanke durch ihren Kopf.

Sie entfernte sich wieder etwas von Harry und sagte dann: „Jetzt habe ich kein Geschenk für dich!"

„Das macht doch nichts, ich brauche doch gar nichts!" wehrte sich Harry

„Hast du was gegen eine Improvisierung?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weist du was, lass uns in dein Haus zurück gehen. Dann werde ich mich umziehen und nichts als eine Schleife um den Bauch tragen. Dann kannst du machen mit mir, was du willst, die ganze Nacht durch. Oder ich mache was immer du willst!" Dabei blitzte der Schalk aus ihren Augen, als sie die anderen, besonders die Mädchen betrachtete. Die ihrerseits entsetzt die beiden anschauten.

Harry ging darauf ein, als er antwortete: „Das ist aber kein sehr abwechslungsreiches Geschenk. Das habe ich doch jede Nacht!"

„Stimmt schon aber nicht mit Schleife!" lachte nun Amirah.

Nun mischte sich Prof. McGonagall wieder ein, die sich von dem Schock, das sie hier keinen Einfluss auf Harry ausüben konnte: „Sie wissen sicher, wie abstoßend sie sich benehmen und leider kann ich tatsächlich nichts dagegen tun. Aber in vier Wochen ist das sowieso vorbei. Dann sind sie wieder in der Schule!"

Wieder erschrak Amirah und war doch sehr traurig.

Nun stellte sich Harry mit seine ganzen Größe von Prof. McGonagall: „Falsch! Ich lasse mich von ihnen nicht mehr manipulieren. Ich gehe entweder mit Amirah zusammen nach Hogwarts..."

„Das werde ich niemals zulassen!" schrie die Schulleiterin.

„...oder ich mache meine Ausbildung woanders zu Ende. Ich kann die Prüfungen auch direkt im Ministerium ablegen!"

„Oder hier in Riad. Dort gibt es ebenfalls eine Zauberer und Hexen Schule. Dort habe ich übrigens meinen Anschluss gemacht!" sagte Amirah süffisant lächelnd.

Jetzt hatte Harry große Augen: „Du hast deinen Abschluss schon? Du bist doch erst ein paar Monate älter als ich?"

„Später", murmelte Amirah, „wollen wir uns jetzt nicht nach einer Unterkunft umschauen?"

„Gute Idee, lass uns ein Zimmer hier in dem Hotel nehmen!" sagte Harry

Er merkte nicht das Cho mit den anderen etwas flüsterte und gehässig zu den beiden schaute. Dann gingen die acht, geschickt von Prof. McGonagall ebenfalls ins Hotel. Sie, Prof. McGonagall, verschwand.

Harry und Amirah kamen etwas später im Hotel an, da sie sich mit Küssen immer wieder unterbrachen und so nicht wirklich schnell voran kamen.

Dort angekommen standen die acht Hogwartsschüler mit einem älteren Mann, der wahrscheinlich Cho's Vater war. Doch das bemerkten die beiden Turteltauben gar nicht.

Dann am Empfang fragte Harry nach einem Zimmer. Der Empfangschef, dieses riesigen Hotels, war recht unfreundlich und wollte erst einmal eine Sicherheit, ob Harry bezahlen konnte.

„Sie können sich eine Karte aussuche, mit der ich bezahle!"

Der Empfangschef machte große Augen, als er nur exklusive Kreditkarten vorgehalten bekam. Irgendwie hilfesuchend schaute er den Mann an, der in der Gruppe von Harrys „Ex-Freunden" stand. Der kam dann an den Empfang und sagte: „Ich glaube nicht, das sie diesen beiden Personen ein Zimmer vermieten können. Ich bin der englische Botschafter und es wäre mir sehr unangenehm, mit diesen Personen unter einer Decke zu wohnen!"

Der Empfangschef wandte sich mit einem entschlossenen Blick an Harry und Amirah und bedauerte, das er unter diesen Umständen ihnen kein Zimmer vermieten könne. Harry drehte sich wütend zu seinen „Ex-Freunden", die nur hämisch grinsten.

Er wollte schon mit Amirah das Hotel verlassen, als diese ihn fragte: „Wollen wir nicht doch hier übernachten?"

„Du siehst doch, das die uns hier nicht wollen!"

„Wenn ich will", sagte Amirah bestimmt, „dann bekommen wir hier das beste Zimmer!"

Harry schaute überrascht in die selbstsicheren und auch wütenden Augen seiner Freundin. Gab es da etwas, was sie ihm noch nicht gesagt hatte?

Als könnte sie Gedanken lesen – ach ja sie konnte – sagte sie: „Wir wissen noch längst nicht alles von einander und manches sagen wir scheinbar beide nicht, da wir keine Fans der Rumprotzens sind, oder?"

Harry nickte nur und gab ihr sanft einen Kuss: „Stimmt auch da sind wir uns sehr ähnlich!"

Mr. Chang und die anderen Jugendlichen, die zwischenzeitlich hergekommen waren, hörten irritiert dem Gespräch zu.

Amirah öffnete derweil die oberen beiden Knöpfe ihres Kleides und zog an einer Kette eine großen und unsagbar schönen Bernstein hervor. Sie zeigte ihn Harry, der erkannte, das sich darin etliche Insekten versteinert befanden, als sie ihm erklärte: „Dieser Stein wird „die Träne Allahs" genannt. Dies ist mein Schlüssel zu allem hier in Arabien. Mehr dazu später, wenn wir alleine sind!"

Dann hielt sie den Stein dem Empfangschef unter die Nase und fragte im arrogantesten Ton: „Was meinen sie wird mein Großvater über ihr Benehmen sagen? Ich reise übrigens inkognito!"

Absolutes Entsetzen spiegelte sich in den Augen des Empfangschefs wieder. Dann antwortete er: „Ma...!"

„Ich sagte ich reise inkognito!" wurde Amirah laut.

„Verzeiht, ich lasse sie zur königlichen Suite führen. Ist ihnen das Recht so?"

„Ja dann lassen sie uns noch oben gehen!" damit packte sie Harry an er Hand und wurden vom Empfangschef persönlich nach oben geleitet.

Dabei drehte sich Amirah um und sprach im beiläufigen Ton, aber so, dass das von den entsprechenden Personen gehört wurde: „Ach eine Frage hätte ich doch noch. Könnten sie dafür sorgen, das diese acht Jugendliche und dieser Pseudobotschafter nicht nur dieses Hotel verlassen, sondern auch das Land?"

„Wenn sie es wünschen, dann lasse ich dafür sorgen, das diese von ihnen genannten zu „persona non grata" ernannt werden und sie nie mehr arabischen Boden betreten dürfen!"

Harry machte große Augen aber Amirah sagte in einem hochnäsigen Ton: „Na für heute lassen wir das. Aber wenn sie sich noch einmal daneben benehmen, dann werde ich nicht mehr so gnädig sein!"

Mr. Chang und die anderen Jugendlichen stand das schiere Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Damit gingen Amirah und Harry geleitet durch den Empfangschef, in ihre Suite. Dort angekommen staunte Harry über den pompösen Luxus. Als sie endlich alleine waren ging er ruhig auf Amirah zu.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und sprach dann: „Wie es scheint brauchen wir wohl noch einige Zeit, um uns genau kennen zu lernen, oder?"

„Harry entschuldige, ich wollte dir davon erzählen, aber es war irgendwie noch nicht die richtige Zeit dafür!" entschuldigte sich Amirah ängstlich.

„Schhhhhhh!" beruhigte sie Harry, „keine Angst. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich habe dir auch noch nicht alles gesagt, über mich. Es sind Dinge, die mir nicht so wichtig sind oder andere Sachen, die ich nur ungern erzähle, weil es Prahlerei wäre. Ich denke es geht dir dabei genau so!"

„Wir sind schon ein komisches Pärchen, oder?" antwortete Amirah nun etwas beruhigter. „Also, was willst du wissen?" fragte sie Harry.

Der grinste: „Nun da wären schon ein paar Dinge. Erstens, wie heißt du richtig, da fällt mir ein, meinen vollständigen Namen kennst du auch nicht! Also ich heiße Harry, Harry Potter und du?"

„Mein kompletter Name lautet Amirah Shitana al-Schara. Dabei bedeutet Amirah in deiner Sprache Prinzessin und Shitana steht für Teufelin!" dabei scheute sie ihn schalkhaft an.

Jetzt grinste Harry aus vollem Herzen: „Nun das mit der Teufelin kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen...", Amirah schaute ihn fragend an, als er dann weiter sprach, „nun du bist verteufelt sexy und du machst teuflisch scharfe Sachen mit mir...was mich zur zweiten Frage bringt. Steht das Angebot mit der Schleife noch?"

„Nur wenn du nicht zu müde bist!" und damit warf Amirah Harry aufs Sofa und sagte nur: „Warte ab, bis ich dich rufe!"

Harry hatte es sich auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Doch dauerte Amirahs Aktion doch länger, so das er einschlief.

„Wow", entfuhr es ihr und Amirah keuchte bei diesem Anblick leise auf.

Was sie sah, hatte ihr glatt die Sprache verschlagen und das sollte bei einer Amirah Shitana al-Schara schon etwas heißen. Auf der Couch lag Harry und schlief. Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt, welches ihm etwas aus der Hose gerutscht war. Dadurch hatte Amirah jetzt einen atemberaubenden Blick auf seinen braungebrannten muskulösen Waschbrettbauch. Amirah konnte ihre Augen einfach nicht von diesem Bauch nehmen und sagte sich im Stillen, sicher seine Brust ist ja auch so muskulös.

„Jetzt was essen wäre auch nicht schlecht", überlegte sie und schielte wieder zu Harry rüber. „Aber nicht davon naschen und diesen fantastischen Bauch ignorieren." Schließlich wollte sie ihn schlafen lassen.

„Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?"

„Natürlich sollst du", meldete sich Amirah s innere Stimme zu Wort.

„Aber was ist, wenn er aufwacht? Was wird er dann von mir denken?"

„Hoffentlich macht sie weiter", antwortete die Stimme trocken.

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht machen", protestierte Amirah und versuchte unter Harry T-Shirt zu sehen.

„So kann ich nichts sehen", grummelte Amirah leise und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag.

Langsam schob Amirah die Spitze des Zauberstabs unter das T-Shirt, hob es vorsichtig an und hoffte so, mehr von Harry Oberkörper sehen zu können.

„Mist!"

„Bist du nun eine Hexe oder bist du keine?" nervte die Stimme Amirah wieder.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Dann schwenkte Amirah ihren Zauberstab. „Merlin", keuchte Amirah leise auf, als Harry nun mit freiem Oberkörper vor ihr lag.

„Na, ist das nicht ein atemberaubender Anblick?" meldete sich wieder ihre innere Stimme.  
„Halt endlich die Klappe! Ich habe jetzt Besseres zu tun, als mir deine blöden Kommentare anzuhören", zischte Amirah und ihre innere Stimme verstummte zufrieden.

Amirah fuhr mit ihren Fingern jeden einzelnen Muskel nach, ohne Harry dabei zu berühren. Sie ließ ihre Finger langsam nach unter, wieder nach oben und wieder nach unter wandern, dabei stellten sich die feinen Härchen auf Harry Oberkörper auf, was Amirah ganz kribbelig werden ließ.

Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabs lag Harry nun nur noch mit seiner Boxershorts da.

Amirah setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Couch, um Harry ja nicht auf zuwecken und fuhr mit ihren Händen, ganz langsam seine Beine rauf, runter und wieder rauf. Sie zog kleine Kreise auf seinem Bauch, bewegte sich langsam zu seinen Hüften und weiter über seine Shorts. Dabei streifte sie leicht seinen Penis, der bei dieser Berührung etwas zuckte.

Amirah schien wie im Trance. Sie streichelt weiter über Harrys Shorts und schob einen Finger unter den Bund von dieser, dabei kitzelten sie seine Haare am Finger. Sanft schob sie nun die anderen Finger in seine Boxer und berührte seinen Penis ganz sachte, bis dieser sich versteifte und aufrichtete. Dieses Kribbeln in Amirah wurde immer stärker und veranlasste sie dazu, sich etwas bequemer hinzusetzten. Mit beiden Händen schob sie seine Shorts bis zu seinen Füßen und betrachtete sein erregtes Glied, was sich ihr entgegenstreckte.

Amirah leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und verspürte den unbändigen Wunsch, sich weiter mit seinem Penis zu beschäftigen und diesem Wunsch, ging sie gerne nach. Sie beugte sich weiter über seinen Unterleib, so dass ihre langen Haare auf seine nackte Haut fielen. Nicht sicher, ob das was sie machte, richtig ist, küsste sie vorsichtig seinen Schaft entlang und fuhr mit der Zunge darüber.

Harry , der schon lange nicht mehr schlief, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und betete inständig, dass sie weiter machen würde! Mit ihrer Zunge umkreiste Amirah langsam und sanft sein erregtes Glied und hauchte kleine Küsse darüber, was Harry wohlige Schauer den Körper runter laufen ließ. Amirah hatte völlig vergessen, das sie eigentlich Harry schlafen lassen wollte und liebkoste und gab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Zärtlich leckte sie über die Spitze seines Penis und Harry stöhnte leise auf. Das kribbelige Gefühl war nun auch zwischen Amirah s Beinen angekommen und sie rutschte unruhig hin und her. Amirah knabberte vorsichtig an seinem Penis und leckte darüber, bevor sie ihn in den Mund nahm. Ihre Zunge spielte mit ihm, wobei sie zuerst zaghaft und anschließend fester ihre Lippen zusammendrückte und ihn tiefer in den Mund nahm.

„Süßer Merlin", keuchte Harry und packte Amirah von hinten, schob ihre Beine über seinen Bauch, so dass sie nun über ihm kniete.

Erschrocken drehte Amirah sich um und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Entspann dich, Shitana und genieße es einfach!"

Amirah beugte sich wieder nach vorne, schloss ihre Lippen um seinen Penis und wurde immer schneller. Harry fuhr die Innenseiten von Amirah s Schenkel langsam nach oben und strich sanft über ihre Schamlippen, bevor er sie spreizte und vorsichtig einen Finger in sie einführte. Sie stöhnte gegen sein Glied, was ihn dazu veranlasste, tiefer in sie einzudringen und sich ihrem Rhythmus anzupassen. Noch bevor Amirah die Chance hatte, zu realisieren, was sie da machte, führte Harry einen weiteren Finger in sie hinein und bescherte ihr, eine bis dahin noch nie gekannte Lust und so verbannte sie auch die letzten Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und genoss, was Harry da tat.

Der Atem beider ging nun stoßweise und Harry wusste, wenn Amirah in diesem Tempo weitermachte, würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er kam. Mit geschickten Händen lag Amirah Minuten später unter ihm und sah ihn geschockt an.

„Harry , ich…!"

„Pssst! Ist schon gut. Ich möchte dich auch ein wenig verwöhnen Süße! Entspann dich einfach", bat er sie mit sanfter Stimme und fing an ihre Schleife, die sie sich tatsächlich umgebunden hatte zu lösen.

Er küsste und liebkoste jeden Zentimeter freigelegte Haut und Amirah stöhnte dabei leise auf. Sie fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Rücken und durch seine Haare und stellte fest, wie fantastisch es sich anfühlte. Zärtlich verteilte er Küsse auf ihre Beine und streichelte über Amirahs Bauch. Amirah wurde es bei diesen Berührungen heiß, sie hatte das Gefühl, lichterloh in Flammen zu stehen und als Harry sanft mit seiner Zunge über ihre intimste Stelle fuhr, war es um sie endgültig geschehen. Harry genoss, was er da tat. Er wollte nicht aufhören und hoffte, dass Amirah es auch nicht wollte. Seine Zunge glitt sanft in sie hinein und Amirah schrie leise auf.   
„Harry ", keuchte sie und bog ihren Rücken durch, als Harry seine Zunge immer wieder und schneller in sie hineinstieß.

Ihr Atem wurde schneller und sie keuchte und stöhnte lauter. Vorsichtig schob Harry noch zusätzlich zwei Finger in ihre nun sehr feuchte und heiße Höhle und trieb sie dadurch fast zum Höhepunkt. Vor Amirah s Augen tanzten bunte Punkte und sie hielt es kaum noch aus. Sie bewegte ihr Becken und drückte immer wieder vor Lust schreiend ihren Rücken durch und vergrub ihre Hände in Harrys Haaren. Er nahm seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen weg und richtete sich auf. Sein Blick wanderte über Amirah s bebenden Körper. Schwer atmend, mit geröteten Wangen und zersausten Haaren lag sie da und sah ihn unsicher an. Harry beugte sich nach unten und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen, so dass sie sich selbst an ihm schmecken konnte.

Amirah glaubte zu zerspringen! Harry schaute ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er ganz vorsichtig und behutsam in sie eindrang.

Ihre Zungen tanzten miteinander, als Harry sich fast gänzlich aus Amirah herauszog, um wieder und wieder vorsichtig in sie vorzustoßen. Amirah bäumte sich unter ihm auf und beiden schrieen laut vor Lust auf. Sie konnte seinen heißen keuchenden Atem an ihrem Hals spüren, was Amirah eine noch größere Lust bescherte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass einige Mädchen meinten, Harry wäre fantastisch im Bett. Amirah war da ganz anderer Meinung. Er war göttlich und sie wünschte sich in diesem Moment, dass es nie aufhören würde.

Sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit heißen Küssen. Harry bewegte sich immer schneller und stieß immer fester und tiefer in sie hinein, bis Amirah laut aufschrie, als sie ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. Harry stieß noch zweimal tief in sie hinein und brach dann laut stöhnend über ihr zusammen. Heftig um Atem ringend lagen sie noch minutenlang da.

Dann eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sie sich, mit einigen Unterbrechungen, fertig gemacht hatten begaben sie sich zum Frühstück. Dort nahm Harry rein aus Neugierde die Zeitung zur Hand. Was er las erschreckte ihn zu tiefst. Entsetzt zeigte er die Zeitung Amirah.

Entsetzliches Verbrechen an zwei der am Vorabend Geretteten!

Eine junge Frau und ein junger Mann, die gestern nur knapp einem Attentat entkommen sind wurden heute Nacht Opfer eines feigen Anschlags. Beide wurden brutalst zusammengeschlagen und mit den übelsten Flüchen gefoltert. Bei den Opfern handelt es sich um Luna Lovegood und Neville Longbottom.

Laut einem Statement des leitenden Arztes sehe er keine Überlebenschance für die beiden. Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, das sie noch nicht tot seien!

Harry hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er sagte: „Scheinbar haben wir einige Todesser übersehen. Lass uns ins Krankenhaus gehen, ich will sie nochmals sehen!"

Amirah sagte: „Das machen wir – sofort! Außerdem können wir sie vielleicht retten. Weißt du, wir können sie als „daywalker" beißen, so dass sie selber welche werden!"

Harry schaute sie entsetzt und mit hochrotem Kopf an, als Amirah realisierte was durch Harrys Kopf ging. Sie kicherte und sagte: „Wir müssen sie nur beißen und nicht mehr. Das war nur für uns als Vereinigung von Elfe und Vampir notwendig, das wir auch miteinander schlafen mussten oder durften!"

„Außerdem glaube ich nicht, das noch weitere Todesser hier waren. Ich glaube fast, das die anderen nicht besonders begeistert waren, das die beiden sich auf unsere Seite gestellt haben!"

Entsetzt schaute sie Harry an, als er realisierte, was sie damit andeutete.

Sie machten sich umgehend auf den Weg, als sie an dem Tisch der anderen vorbeigingen. Sie hatten die Zeitung ebenfalls zur Hand, wie Harry bemerkte, aber keiner schaute geschockt, eher zufrieden. Dies blieb in Harrys Gedächtnis wie eingebrannt!"

Kurz danach waren beide im Krankenhaus. Sie kamen auch gleich zur Intensiv-Station und betraten sie ohne lange zu fragen. Eine Schwester wollte sie zwar Abhalten, wurde aber von dem rigorosen Verhalten von Harry und Amirah zur Seite gedrängt. Sie stürzte ans Telefon und rief nach dem Sicherheitsdienst.

„Jetzt müssen wir schnell machen!" stellte Harry fest.

„Genau, du beist deinen Freund und ich deine Freundin! O.k. so für dich?" fragte Amirah

„Natürlich, und dann apparieren wir direkt in das Haus!" Amirah nickte nur bestätigend.

Harry deutete in den Raum, in dem er Luna und Neville erkannte. Dort hin begab er sich mit Amirah. Er fand bei Luna und Neville im Zimmer eine weitere Person. Es war Mme Pomfrey.

„Was machen sie denn hier Mr. Potter?" wollte die Hogwartskrankenschwester wissen.

„Wir sind hier, um unsere Freunde zu retten! Aber wir bekommen gleich Besuch, unerwünschten, wir müssen schnell machen!" antwortete Harry hastig.

„Stimmt," bestätigte Mme Pomfrey, „hier haben wir auch keine Chance etwas zu machen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das die beiden überhaupt nicht geheilt werden sollen! Obwohl sie sowieso schon so gut wie tot sind! Ich weiß nicht, ob sie überhaupt noch zu retten sind?" 

Nun meldete sich Amirah: „Deswegen sind wir hier. Wir können sie retten, obwohl es sicher schockierend für sie sine wird!" dabei schaute Sie Mme. Pomfrey mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Harry erklärte hastig in kurzen Worten, was sie machen wollten, einer tatsächlich immer entsetzteren Mme Pomfrey. Sie stimmte aber zu, nur unter der Bedingung, das sie mitgenommen würde. Dem stimmten Harry undAmirah zu.

Harry ging nun ohne zu zögern ging an das Bett seines Freundes Neville, beugte sich runter und nachdem er durch einen schnellen Blick erkannte, das Amirah schon am Bett stand und sich über Luna beugte, biss er Neville. Unmittelbar nach dem Biss schien Neville eine bessere Gesichtsfarbe zu bekommen und auch sein Atem wurde wieder deutlich stärker und tiefer.

Harry schaute sich um und sah wie Amirah den Daumen hob. Dann hörten sie laute Schritte. Jeder nahm „seinen" Patienten, Harry noch Mme Pomfrey und beide apparierten mit ihren "Gästen" in ihr Haus.

* * *

**Anmerkung am Schluss: **Seit ihr gespannt, wer das nächste Kapitel schreibt? Einige besondere Ideen für das nächste Kapitel wurden zusammen mit **Tuniwell **erarbeitet! Das Kapitel wird wieder von **natsucat **geschrieben, die natürlich dabei auch ihre genialen Ideen wieder mit einbringt! 

Eure Ideen und Wünsche sind immer willkommen und werden, wenn möglich, wie von zum Beispiel **Spawn83**, jetzt oder in die nächsten Kapitel eingearbeitet!


	6. Geständnisse – eine neue Zeitrechnung

**Anm.:** Nun hier ist es - das nächste Kapitel Einige besonders geniale Ideen für das nächste Kapitel wurden zusammen mit **Tuniwell **erarbeitet!

* * *

**  
**

**Geständnisse – eine neue Zeitrechnung beginnt**

Sicher und ungefährdet erreichten Amirah und Harry mit den drei „Gästen" ihr heimliches Domizil. Dadurch, das Harry sein Erbe nun angenommen hatte und er mit Amirah verbunden war, konnten sie beide, die verletzten Luna und Neville in ihr Haus bringen und sie in die Betten legen, die sie für die beiden kurzfristig vorgesehen hatten. Mme. Pomfrey hingegen konnte das Haus weder erkennen, gar es überhaupt betreten!

Sie war sehr nachdenklich, was das ganze überhaupt sollte und was mit Harry überhaupt passiert ist, seit Ende des letzten Schuljahres.

Kurze Zeit später kamen Amirah und Harry zu Mme. Pomfrey. Diese fragte nun die beiden: „Könnte ich nun nach Mrs. Lovegood und Mr. Longbottom schauen? Ich möchte wissen, wie es ihnen nun geht! Und auch was ihr nun seid, würde mich sehr interessieren?"

Amirah antwortete zu erst: „Wir sind uns nicht im Klaren, ob wir ihnen trauen können. Sicher, Harry hat erzählt, das sie ihn bisher des öfteren in seiner bisherigen Schulzeit geholfen hatten. Was aber auch ihre Aufgabe war. Aber das reicht uns bei weiten nicht aus, um sie ins Vertrauen zu ziehen!"

„Nun scheinbar waren sie ja hier, um den beiden irgendwie zu helfen", dachte Harry laut nach, „und ich finde es bemerkenswert, das sie da waren, obwohl der Angriff auf Luna und Neville doch erst in der Nacht statt gefunden hat. Wie konnten sie so schnell hier sein? Es scheint mir so als wussten sie vorher schon von dem Angriff! Was sagen sie dazu?" fragte Harry nun Mme. Pomfrey in einem scharfen Ton.

Dabei wurde sie auch genauestens von Amirah gemustert, als sie dann mit einem Seufzen antwortete: „Was ich ihnen jetzt sage werden sie nur schwer glauben können. Aber ich muss einfach ihr Vertrauen gewinnen. Wenn sie wollen kann ich ihnen meine speziellen Gedanken auch in einem Denkarium kurzzeitig überlassen oder ich bin bereit Veritasserum einzunehmen, damit sie mir glauben!"

Harry und Amirah schauten sich erstaunt an, als sich dann Harry wieder an Mme. Pomfrey wandte: „Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück. Doch erst einmal erzählen sie. Den Beiden geht es übrigens viel besser, wie es mir scheint. Aber ich werde sie erst einmal hinein begleiten, damit sie sich ein Bild vom Zustand der beiden machen können. Bleiben sie aber unbedingt an meiner Seite. Sie würden es bereuen, wenn sie das nicht machen!" sagte Harry in einem ernsten Ton.

Nachdem sich Mme. Pomfrey von dem deutlich besseren Zustand der beiden überzeugt hatte, waren sie wieder aus dem Haus herausgegangen und setzten sich an den Tisch auf der Terrasse.

Hier nun begann Mme. Pomfrey zu erzählen: „Ich werden ihnen nun sehr viele Informationen geben. Doch vorab werde ich den Zauberereid sprechen, das ich ihnen die Wahrheit sagen werde!"

Nachdem sie das zum weiteren Erstaunen von Amirah und Harry gemacht hatte begann sie mit der Erzählung: „Sie wissen ja, das ihre Eltern durch den dunklen Lord umgebracht wurden. Dies geschah durch den Verrat von Mr. Pettigrew an den eben genannten."

„Das kenne ich bereits zur Genüge, das ist nichts neues!" unterbrach sie Harry.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß aber das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit. Mr. Pettigrew war zu der Zeit ein Doppelagent, der sowohl für den dunklen Lord als auch für Dumbledore arbeitete. Er hätte aber niemals ihre Eltern verraten. Da Dumbledore die Prophezeiung kannte und die Eltern von Mr. Longbottom bereits schwerst verletzt im Krankenhaus lagen mussten ihre Eltern herhalten, um die Prophezeiung und Dumbledores Waffe, nämlich sie Mr. Potter, zu ermöglichen. Unser so hochverehrter Schulleiter hat Mr. Pettigrew unter den Imperius-Fluch gestellt und ihn damit gezwungen das Versteck an den dunklen Lord zu verraten! Dadurch erst wurde es möglich ihre Eltern zu töten und das sie damit die Prophezeiung erfüllen müssten. Wobei offensichtlich nicht sicher war, ob sie die betreffende Person war. Wenn nicht und sie wären gestorben, dann wäre halt Mr. Longbottom derjenige gewesen!"

Harry war schlicht weg gesagt entsetzt. Er wollte es erst gar nicht glauben, als er von Amirah auf den Schwur hingewiesen wurde. Als er realisierte, das Mme. Pomfrey nur die Wahrheit sagen konnte oder sterben würde antwortete er: „Was ein Glück das Dumbledore tot ist. Ein Glück für ihn. Ich sollte Prof. Snape im nachhinein danken, das er ihn umgebracht hatte!" zischte Harry im Zorn.

„Nun das sind die nächsten beiden unangenehmen Überraschungen für sie, Mr. Potter!" unterbrach ihn Mme. Pomfrey.

„Bitte nennen sie mich Harry!" sagte Harry nun sichtlich von Mme. Pomfrey beeindruckt.

Amirah nickte und sagte: „Bitte sprechen sie mich auch mit Amirah an, Mme. Pomfrey!"

Dann nennt ihr mich aber bitte auch bei meinem Spitznamen, Poppy!" dabei lächelte sie die beiden an.

„Bitte erzählen sie weiter, wir werden ihnen dann auch über unser Geheimnis erzählen, Mme... äh Poppy!" bat sie Harry.

„Gerne, also Prof. Snape hat den Schulleiter nicht ermordet. Es war eine Illusion, die mehrere Ziele verfolgte. Zum einen und offensichtlich sollte Prof. Snapes Spionagetätigkeit nicht gefährdet werden, sondern er sollte sogar noch mehr von „Du-weißt-schon-wer" Vertrauen erlangen. Außerdem wäre dann Dumbledore aus der Schussbahn und könnte dann als Überraschungswaffe eingesetzt werden. Es hat aber noch ein weiteres viel schlimmeres Ziel gehabt. Dumbledore hatte gehofft, das durch seinen Tod, wenn auch nur vorgetäuscht, was sie nicht wissen durften, sie zu einer unüberlegten Handlung verleitet hätte und sie „Du-weißt-schon-wer" angegriffen hätten. Dies wäre auf jeden Fall eine Schwächung von der dunklen Seite gewesen. Auch wenn sie das, was offensichtlich von Dumbledore so gewollt war, nicht überlebt hätten!"

Harry wankte zwischen bitterlichen Heulen und unbändigen Zorn, als er Poppy unterbrach und fragte: „Warum habe ich aber dann Dumbledores Erbe erhalten?"

„Nun das ist die nächste Falle, die er dir gestellt hat. Aber erst habe ich eine Frage. Hast du noch nicht den Wunsch gehabt, deine gesamten Verliese zusammen zu legen?"

„Ja natürlich. Sobald ich zurück bin wollte ich das erledigen. Ich hatte leider noch keine Zeit dazu! Aber ich frage mich auch schon die ganze Zeit, warum ich das überhaupt will?" antwortete Harry fragend.

„Das ist auch gut so", antwortete Poppy, „denn dann hättest du alles Geld und alle Besitztümer verloren, sie wären nämlich durch einen versteckten Imperius-Fluch, der auf dem Ring, den du von Prof. Dumbledore erhalten hast, automatisch gezwungen gewesen, das Verlies so zu gestalten, das bei deinem Ableben oder bei dem Wiederauftauchen von Prof. Dumbledore alles ihm zugefallen wäre. Was mich aber interessiert, ist der eben von dir gesprochene letzten Satz. Warum machst du dir darüber Gedanken? Kannst du den Imperius-Fluch abschütteln?"

„Ja, ich kann den Imperius-Fluch zum Teil zumindest abschütteln!" gab Harry nickend zur Antwort.

Da meldete sich Amirah: „Es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund, warum der Imperius-Fluch bei Harry und auch bei mir nicht wirken kann! Das hängt mit unserer Rasse zusammen!"

Jetzt schüttelte Poppy energisch ihren Kopf: „Das können keine Zauberer. Das können nur Vampire. Und sie sind keine, denn sonst wären sie nicht mehr am Leben, da ja schon vor zwei Stunden die Sonne aufgegangen ist. Und ihr wisst sicher, dass das kein Vampir überlebt!"

Jetzt grinsten Harry und Amirah: „Hast du vergessen, wie wir Luna und Neville geheilt haben?" sagte Harry lächelnd.

Poppy runzelte die Stirn: „Ihr habt nur gesagt, das ihr ein Mittel zur Heilung habt. Ich hatte mich nur nach den Wachen des Krankenhauses umgeschaut!"

„Nun es gibt mehrere Arten von Vampiren, Poppy!", damit ließen Harry und Amirah ihre Reißzähne erscheinen und mit einer fließenden Bewegung schoben sie ihre Haare beiseite, so das ihre spitzen Ohren erkennbar waren.

Mit höchsten Erstaunen hielt sich Poppy den Mund zu. Als sie sich ein wenig von dem Schock erholt hatte stammelte sie: „Ihr seid „daywalker", wie habe ihr das geschafft?"

Nun wurden beide doch sehr rot und Harry sagte: „Das werden wir ihnen erzählen, sobald du mit deiner Geschichte fertig bist, versprochen!" dabei schaute Harry zu Amirah, die ihm nickend zustimmte.

„Na, dann ist mir klar, wie ihr Luna und Neville gerettet habt." Verstand nun Poppy und erzählte weiter, „So dann kannst du dem Fluch selbstverständlich wiederstehen. Nachdem du, aber nicht so wie gewünscht, reagiert hast, wurde Prof. McGonnagall aktiv. Sie ist übrigens mit Prof. Dumbledore verheiratet, aber nur im geheimen. Sie versucht nun dich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen!"

„Woher weißt du das alles?" wollte Amirah wissen.

„Ja und das ist für unseren „Mr. Potter" wahrscheinlich die größte Überraschung. Ich weiß das alles von Prof. Snape. Er hat mich auch hier her geschickt, um Mrs. Lovegood und Mr. Longbottom zu beschützen, mit euch Kontakt auf zu nehmen und euch zu warnen und zu informieren. Ihr wisst sicher, das Mr. Sirius Black ihr Pate war. Wissen ihr auch, das Mr. Longbottoms Mutter, Mrs. Alicia Longbottom, ihre Patin ist?"

„Ja das habe ich auch erfahren!" antwortete Harry.

„Aber wusstest du auch, das du noch einen weiteren Paten hast?"

Jetzt war Harry ganz aufgeregt und rief fast: „Wen?"

Jetzt stockte Poppy, bevor sie sagte: „Severus Snape ist dein Pate, von dem nur deine Mutter und er selbst wussten. Selbst dein Vater wusste es nicht, da deine Mutter das ihm wohl erst noch sagen wollte. Sie hatte das einen Tag vor ihrem Tod veranlasst. Sie waren übrigens entgegen der Geschichte von Dumbledore beste Freunde in ihrer Zeit nach Hogwarts gewesen. Severus durfte lt. Dumbledore nichts sagen und musste sogar auf Anordnung Dumbledores zu allen Gryffindors und besonders zu dir so ungerecht sein. Er wurde erpresst!"

Jetzt brach eine Welt für Harry zusammen. Er konnte nicht fassen, was für ein Gewirr von Lug und Trug um ihn herum war. Dann fragte er doch interessiert: „Wie hat Dumbledore Snape erpresst?"

„Nun Snape war kurz verheiratet. Seine Frau wurde angeblich von Todessern umgebracht. Doch das scheint nicht der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Zumindest hatte Severus eine Tochter. Sie ist in eurem Alter. Dumbledore wusste das. Er hat sie entführen lassen und droht sie an „Du-weißt-schon-wer" weiter zu geben. Daher muss Snape alles machen was Dumbledore will."

Entsetzen stand in den Augen von Harry und Amirah.

„Gut ich habe verstanden. Meine Prioritäten muss ich dich ein wenig korrigieren. Als da wären Voldemort, Dumbledore und Aelfric Fey die ich umlegen muss, dann dafür sorgen, das Dumbi sein Geld endgültig verliert! Vorher müssen aber erst einmal Luna und Neville soweit genesen sein, das sie am Besten hier bleiben und deren Heilung überwachen. Dann befreien wir Snapes Tochter und holen ihn selber auch her, bevor wir dann zu meinem Hauptziel übergehen!" dann zu Poppy gewandt, „wie heißt den Snapes Tochter eigentlich?"

Poppy lächelte, während Amirah die Hände in die Hüften stützte und grinsend fragte: „Und reiche ich dir nicht?"

Jetzt lachte Poppy offen, während Harry die Augen verdrehte und gleichzeitig rot wurde. Dann aber gab er es ihr zurück: „Nun ich habe ja keine Vergleichsmöglichkeit. Vielleicht sollte ich mich diesbezüglich weiterbilden..."

Nun glitzerten Amirahs Augen, als sie sagte: „Du hast doch keine Todessehnsucht oder?"

Jetzt lachten alle und Poppy sagte: „Nun Severus Tochter heißt Myrta Selene Snape. Ich fände es herrlich, wenn ihr sie befreien könntet. Besonders auf Severus' Gesicht wäre ich gespannt!"

Jetzt hörten sie ein Rufen, das entweder von Luna oder Neville kam. Harry und Amirah änderten den Schutz um das Haus, so das Poppy mit einbezogen war. Dann gingen sie zu den beiden Genesenden.

Luna und Neville atmeten erleichtert aus, als sie Mme. Pomfrey erkannten. Als sie die beiden fertig untersucht hatte sagte sie zufrieden: „Nun wieder erwartet haben sie sich von den eigentlich tödlichen Verletzungen mehr als nur gut erholt. Sie können wenn sie wollen wieder aufstehen. Doch sollte ich oder besser eigentlich ihre Retter ihnen das erklären. Dann würden wir aber gerne wissen, wer ihnen das angetan hat?"

In dem Moment betraten Amirah und Harry den Raum und Luna und Neville rückten erschrocken auf ihren Betten weg von den Beiden.

Nun lachte Poppy leise und sagte dann: „Mrs. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten, diese beiden waren es, die sie gerettet haben. Ohne die beiden wären sie längst tot!"

Maßloses Erstaunen spiegelte sich in den Augen von Luna und Neville wieder. Dann sprach Neville als erster: „Danke euch beiden. Ich habe es eigentlich nicht glauben wollen, das du, Harry böse geworden bist!"

„Ich hab dir das doch gesagt", sprach nun Luna Neville an.

„Warum behaupten dann alle, das Harry böse ist?" fragte Neville

Nun begann Harry alles mögliche zu erzählen an. Er erzählte alles, was ihn erst einmal persönlich betraf, wie das Erbe und seine magischen Volljährigkeit. Dann kam er zu einer ihn und Neville betreffende Sache zu sprechen: „Dann habe ich die Freude dir mitzuteilen, das unsere Eltern sich nicht nur sehr mochten, sondern deine Mutter ist auch meine Patin..."

Jetzt haute es Neville um, doch direkt im Anschluss stürmte er auf Harry zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Dann, ohne weiter nachzudenken nahm er Luna in den Arm, um sie gleich darauf innig zu küssen.

Als er das Lächeln der restlichen drei bemerkte bekamen er, Neville, und Luna hochrote Köpfe.

Dann wollte Luna wisse, wie Harry und Amirah sie gerettet hätten.

Sie endete damit: „...durch unseren Biss seid ihr nun ebenfalls „daywalker". Doch werdet ihr keine von unseren Fähigkeiten erlangen. Ich habt lediglich die Resistenz gegen alle Arten von Angriffen, seid wesentlich stärker und schneller und könnt eure Vampirzähne und Elfenohren erscheinen und verschwinden lassen. Wenn ihr einen Seelenbund haben wollt, dann müsstet ihr ein bestimmtes Ritual durchführen!"

„Was ist das für ein Ritual?" wollte Luna wissen, „habt ihr das selber durchgeführt?"

Das erklärte nun Harry. Es gab einige mehr oder weniger pikante Momente. Schließlich grinste Harry frech: „Also, wenn ihr einen solchen Seelenbund miteinander bilden wollt, dann empfehle ich euch ein Zimmer zu suchen!"

„Oder du gehst jetzt aus dem Zimmer, nimmst deine Seelenpartnerin und Mme. Pomfrey mit und lässt uns unseren Job tun!" dabei grinste Luna Harry und Amirah frech an.

Neville schwankte zwischen peinlichen Entsetzen und riesiger Vorfreude. Alle lachten dann aus vollem Halse.

Dann aber brachte Poppy alle wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück: „Zuerst einmal bitte ich euch genauso wie es Harry und Amirah bereits tun, mich mit Poppy anzusprechen. Ihr solltet euch erst einmal ausruhen. Schließlich seid ihr erst im letzten Moment gerettet worden."

Jetzt schaute Harry seine beiden Freunde an: „Was ist eigentlich passiert, das man euch so zugerichtet hat?"

Neville schaute nachdenklich drein: „Genaues habe ich eigentlich nicht mit bekommen. Ich wachte mit schmerzen auf und bemerkte zwischen durch nur, das ich nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer war. Dann wurde ich auch bald danach wieder ohnmächtig, durch die Schmerzen!"

„Mir ging es genau so!" bestätigte Luna

Harry und Amirah schauten sich an und Harry sagte: „Dann können wir vorerst nicht feststellen, wer das gemacht hat und wer das eventuell befohlen oder beauftragt hat!"

„Stimmt", bestätigte Amirah, „lass uns an was anderes denken!"

„Ja, du hast recht!" stimmte Harry zu. Dann wandte er sich an Neville und sagte: „Du solltest so bald wie möglich dein Erbe annehmen. Dazu sollten wir oder zumindest ihr beide zusammen gehen. Vielleicht nehmt ihr Poppy mit zu eurer Unterstützung!"

Sie ließen den restlichen Tag ruhig angehen und besprachen vieles miteinander. Nach dem Mittagessen wollten sich Neville und Luna nochmals hinlegen. Als sie in ihr Zimmer ginge bemerkten sie nicht das Schmunzeln von Poppy, Amirah und Harry.

Nach längerer Zeit kamen Luna und Neville wieder zurück, während sich Poppy, Amirah und Harry sich Gedanken gemacht hatten, wo Snapes Tochter zu finden sei.

Als die drei Luna und Neville betrachteten stellte Harry grinsend fest: „Also ausgeschlafen seht ihr eigentlich nicht aus! Habt ihr uns irgend etwas zu sagen?"

Neville schaute zu Luna und sagte dann: „Stimmt Luna das geht ihn gar nichts an!"

Jetzt lachte Harry schallend und die restlichen vier schauten ihn fragend an. Als er sich beruhigt hatte sagte er immer noch schmunzelnd: „Also könnt ihr euch nun auch telepatisch unterhalten? ...kompletter Seelenbund also?"

Nun klingelte es auch bei Amirah, die nun ebenfalls schallend lachen musste, wobei Poppy den Kopf schüttelte und nur so was wie: „Diese Jugend heut zu Tage...", murmelte.

So war dies nun Gesprächsthema de nächsten Minuten. Später, es war schon längst Abend geworden, wollten sie sich was zu essen machen.

In dem Moment stellte Amirah fest, das draußen Fremde waren. Harry sagte: „Ihr bleibt drinnen, ich gehe mal raus!"

Damit erschuf er ein zusätzliches Schild um das Haus, so das es niemand betreten oder verlassen konnte.

Dort standen fünf Vampire. Er wurde sofort von einem angesprochen: „Na kleiner du bist hier aber nicht am richtigen Platz zur richtigen Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir dich und die Mädchen, die wir hier riechen können mit zur Party nehmen. Dann hätten unsere Freunde zumindest drei von den Hühnern zum Vergnügen.

„Fresst Dreck, Abschaum!" Harry wurde von fünf Vampiren umzingelt. Er hob den Zauberstab und rief sich effektive Zauberflüche ins Gedächtnis. Dann verwandelte er seinen Zauberstab in ein Schwert.

Die Vampire reagierten sofort und bewaffneten sich mit Äxten und weiteren Schwertern. Harry schwang das Schwert dem ersten Vampir entgegen. Dieser wehrte den Schlag noch ab. Harry griff jedoch in rasendem Tempo an. Die Schwerter prallten aufeinander, Funken stoben. Harry sah die rotunterlaufenden Augen des Vampirs. Der Vampir schien schnell müde und unkonzentriert zu werden.

Harry griff weiter an und suchte eine Lücke in der Verteidigung seines Gegners. Die fand er auch schließlich und schlug sein Schwert in die Schädeldecke des Vampirs. Blut spritzte umher. Der Vampire klappte zusammen, zerfiel zu Asche und war tot. „Da waren's nur noch vier!", sagte Harry lächelnd.

Der Vampir mit der Axt kam auf ihn zu. „Anfängerglück", rief er und schwang die Axt über seinen Kopf und ließ sie auf Harry herabsausen. Harry stoppte die Axt mit seinem Schwert, wich einem weiteren Schlag aus. Er rollte sich über den Boden und sammelte das Schwert seines ersten Gegners auf und schlug nun abwechselnd auf die Axt des Vampirs ein.

Der Vampir stieß Harry überraschend zu Boden und stürzte sich auf ihn. Harry spukte Blut, verpasste dem Vampire einen Tritt in seine Weichteile. Der Vampir ließ von ihm ab und wimmerte. Harry nutzte seine Ablenkung, sprang hoch und köpfte den Vampir. Dabei wurde er mit Blut und Asche besudelt.

Zwei Vampire kamen auf ihn zu. „Aha, jetzt wird zu zweit angegriffen, sehr interessant!"

Harry schwang seine beiden Schwerter und wehrte die Angriffe der beiden Vampire spielend ab. Die Vampire umkreisten ihn, damit Harry den Überblick verlor. Dieser schien das erste Mal ein wenig überfordert zu sein. Seine Arme wiesen nach kurzer Zeit blutende Schnittwunden auf. Schweiß perlte von seinem Gesicht. Die Vampire merkten, dass er müde wurde. Sie griffen ihn mit komplexeren Angriffsmethoden an und schließlich schlug einer Harrys Schwert aus seiner Hand.

Harry bückte sich unter den Schwertern hinweg und verpasste einem einen Tritt in die Rippen. Der Vampir heulte auf und knallte zu Boden. Harry trat ihm ins Gesicht. Blut sickerte aus der gebrochenen Nase des Vampirs.

Harry schien neuen Elan gewonnen zu haben und kämpfte erbittert mit dem anderen Vampir. Nach kurzer Zeit schlug er ihm den rechten Unterarm ab. Ein fürchterliches Wehklagen und der Vampir wand sich auf dem Boden. Mit einem „Solaris maximum" lies er auch diesen Vampir zu Staub zergehen.

Harry atmete durch und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Die letzten beiden Vampire flohen. „Feige Schweine!", murmelte Harry und verwandelte sein Schwert in Pfeil und Bogen. Mit diesem knallte er die sich umwandelnden und laufenden Vampir ab, bevor sie verschwinden konnten.

Damit hob er sein Schild auf und ein zornige Amirah trat auf ihn zu: „Was sollte das denn? Spinnst du! Musst du alles alleine machen? Bin ich nichts für dich?"

Harry nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte sie sanft über ihre Haare. „Du hast recht. Ich hätte dich nicht außen vor lassen dürfen, ich will versuchen zukünftig daran zu denken!"

„Und uns wirst du auch nicht mehr außen vor lassen, ist das klar!" sagte Neville mit deutlicher Wut und baute sich provozierend vor Harry auf.

Erstaunt sah ihn Harry an. Dann nickte er: „Bevor du mich auch noch rund machst, Luna, ja ihr habt recht. Ich bin nicht der einzige, der sich wehren kann."

Dann fiel Harry wieder etwas von dem Gespräch mit einem der Vampire ein: „Einer der Vampire hat davon gesprochen, das sie mit euch dann drei Frauen zum Vergnügen hätten! Kann es sein, das sie Snapes Tochter hier haben?"

Amirah antwortete: „Das kann sein, muss aber nicht. Aber egal, wer es ist, wir sollten sie befreien!"

Harry fragte sie: „Hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie versteckt sein könnte?"

Amirahs Augen blitzten diabolisch: „Sicher im Schloss von Aelfric Fey! Ich kann euch dahin führen."

„Einverstanden, lass uns aber zuerst hier ins Haus gehen, wir haben hier eine Waffenkammer. Da können wir uns ausrüsten. Ich musste eben meinen Zauberstab in Waffen verwandeln. Das taugt nichts, wenn wir auf Zauberer treffen und gleichzeitig auf Vampire. Dann brauchen wir sowohl unsere Zauberstäbe, als auch unsere Waffen!" stellte Harry fest.

Amirah grinste: „Nun wir beide brauchen eigentlich keine Zauberstäbe, da wir durch dich stablose Magie und stille Magie beherrschen. Aber ich nehme meinen auch mit, damit sind unsere Zauber wesentlich stärker!"

Nun schauten sowohl Luna, Neville als auch Poppy überrascht auf die Beiden. Das waren schon bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten. Poppy wollte noch wissen, was Amirah für Fähigkeiten hätte.

Diese lächelte und erklärte: „Durch mich sind wir beide Telepathen, Emphaten und Gedankenleser."

Jetzt erklärte Harry noch: „Damit sind wir unabhängig von Okulmentik und Legilimens. Diese Kräfte sind wesentlich wirkungsvoller als die Fähigkeiten der Zauberer und Hexen!"

„Stimmt, wir sind nicht nur unabhängig von Okulmentik und Legilimens, sondern auch immun dagegen und gegen die unverzeihlichen Flüche und zwar gegen alle. Einzig der Todesfluch darf nicht mehrfach sie treffen. Beim Avada Kedavra Fluch würden sie auch eine Wirkung spüren, ähnlich wie bei einem einfachen Reduktor-Fluch. Schlimmstenfalls sollten sie dabei gebrochene Knochen als Verletzung davon tragen, die aber durch ihre Elfenkräfte umgehend von alleine heilen würden." vollendete nun Amirah die Erklärung.

Damit waren die fünf nun auch schon in der Waffenkammer angelangt und traten ein. Der Raum war über und über mit Waffen gefüllt.

Harry und Neville nahmen sich jeder ein Schwert und zwei Wurfmesser. Amirah und Luna nahmen sich jeweils zwei Raptiere und Pfeil und Bogen. Harry entdeckte in einer Kiste noch eine interessante Waffe, die nach genauem Betrachten eine schöne Überraschung für die Vampire sein würde. Unbemerkt von seinen Gefährten steckte er sie ein.

Als sie wieder im Wohnzimmer standen, hatten alle schon ihre Waffen umgehängt. Poppy schaute sie nachdenklich an, als Harry sagte: „Es ist klar, das sie hier bleiben. Sicher brauchen wir sie später noch, wie auch immer dieser Ausflug ausgeht!"

Poppy nickte: „Trotzdem passt auf euch auf, bitte!"

Nun war eine bisher noch nie erkannte Wut bei Harry zu bemerken: „Ich werde dort hingehen, um so viel wie möglich dieses Abschaums zu killen. Wenn es geht sollen sie auch leiden. Ob mir was passiert ist mir scheiß-egal!"

Die anderen drei äußerten sich ähnlich.

„Das ist etwas, mit dem ihr leben lernen müsst. Ihr bekommt die Aggressivität der Vampire. Ich hoffe ihr werdet nicht ungerecht und unfair, sondern ihr tut Gutes auf böse und brutale Art und Weise!"

Die vier schauten sich betroffen an und dann nickten sie entschlossen.

- Währendessen im Schloss von Aelfric Fey -

„Lass mich hier raus!" schrie eine bildhübsches blondes Mädchen . Sie schlug mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Tür des Saales, in dem sich außer Aelfric Fey, der auf einer art Thron saß, noch etwa ein Dutzend Todesser befanden.

„Keine Chance," knurrte er, seine Stimme war kraftvoll und lüstern. „Zieh dich aus, wir wollen uns doch noch ein wenig amüsieren," befahl er ihr.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst, während sie versuchte noch fester an der Tür zu rütteln.

„Runter mit den Klamotten! SOFORT!" Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem fiesen und hinterhältigen Lächeln. „Oder soll ich das für dich machen?" Seine Augen glänzten, während sie an ihren Körper auf und ab fuhren. Er war neugierig darauf, was sich unter ihrer Kleidung befand.

Das bildhübsche blonde Mädchen, es war Snapes Tochter, begann zu schreien, aber es war vergebens. Bellatrix lachte sah sie mit einem boshaften Grimasse im Gesicht an.

„Okay, dann übernehme ich das für meinen lieben Freund Dolohov." Sie zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie und schwang ihn. Sofort verschwanden ihre ganzen Kleidungsstücke. Sie keuchte, wurde rot und betrachtete ihren nackten Körper, sogleich versuchte sie ihn mit ihren Armen zu bedecken.

„Sehr schön..." flüsterte Dolohov und starrte sie gierig an. Myrta sank zu Boden und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie weinte vor Angst und Abscheu.

„Du kannst dich gleich hier auf den Tisch legen," befahl er ihr und machte sich an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen.

Sie schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit und schluchzte weiter.

„Geh und leg dich auf den Tisch, verdammt!" kreischte er, sein Ärger wuchs. Plötzlich riss er sie an einem Arm hoch und schmiss sie mit aller Gewalt auf den Tisch, sie versuchte sich zu wehren, aber er war zu stark für sie und er hatte die Magie auf seiner Seite. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und fesselte ihre Arme an den Tischbeinen.

Es war hoffnungslos. Myrta lag mit ihrem verweintem Gesicht, zerzausten Haaren und gefesselt, nackt auf dem Tisch, für alle... es war zu höchst erniedrigend.

„Das wird ein Spaß," spottete Dolohov und entledigte sich dem Rest seiner Kleidung. „Ich bin mir sicher, das du das genießen wirst! Und wenn nicht? Auch egal, wir werden unseren Spass auf jeden Fall haben."

Sie schloss die Augen, während er brutal ihre Beine auseinander drückte, und dann langsam mit seinen Händen an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang glitt...

In diesem Moment schlug die Tür auf...

- Vor dem Schloss -

Damit nahmen Harry und Amirah, Neville und Luna an die Hände und teleportierten nach Elfenart, die Neville und Luna noch lernen mussten, zum Schloss des hiesigen Vampir-Clans. Als sie dort ankamen stellten sie fest, das es sich um ein sehr kleines Schloss handelte und keiner draußen war. Dann setzten sich die vier langsam in Bewegung und der Wind schien den Atem anzuhalten, wie um ihnen gebannt zuzusehen. Harry tastete nach dem metallenen Gegenstand, den er sich zwischenzeitlich besorgt hatte: es sei der einzige Weg den Vampir umzubringen.

‚Wir werden sehn', dachte Harry, ‚wir werden sehn...' Seine Wut verstärkte sich noch mehr. Amirah tätschelte ihm den Arm. „ Ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst, Harry. Nur du kannst es schaffen!" Harrys Innereien entspannte sich etwas, wenn auch nicht viel. Er würde nicht allein kämpfen, nein, seine Freunde werden ihm helfen.

Sie betraten das Schloss und gingen unentdeckt durch die Eingangshalle, als sie durch eine Tür laute Geräusche hörten. Amirah sprengte die Türe auf. Und Harry schrie „Defendre argos!" und ein mächtiger goldfarbener Schild entstand, vergrößerte sich rasch und umfasste bald die ganze Gruppe, nicht zu früh, als von drüben einige Flüche herüberschwirrten, die nutzlos am Schild abprallten.

Sie verfielen in einen leichten Trab. Harry konnte nun die Masken der Todesser sehen. Sie hissten wie Schlangen und einige riefen ihnen Beleidigungen herüber. Nun stand der Kampf bevor und Harry rief laut und zornerfüllt:" Für meine Eltern! Für Sirius!"

Und somit prallten die Gruppen zusammen, der Schild zerbarst, Lichtblitze flitzten umher, Die Duelle begannen. Harry verlor den Überblick. Er dachte an Sirius seine Eltern, die Mutter und Großeltern von Amirah... sie würden alle noch leben, gäbe es Voldemort, Dumbledore oder Aelfric Fey nicht... und mit diesem Gedanken schrei er „EXPECTO PATRONUM!!" und ein gewaltiger Hirsch brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und jagte hin zu den Dementoren, die ebenfalls erschienen, die er sogleich in die Luft schleuderte.

Er sah aus den Augenwinkel eine Bewegung, fuhr herum und schrie gleich zeitig „Protego!" und der Todesser, der ihn eigentlich schocken wollte, wurde selbst von seinem Fluch getroffen.

Harry eilte zu dem Tisch, auf dem er das nackte und gefesselte Mädchen entdeckt hatte. Mit zwei schnellen stillen, stablosen Sprüchen befreite er sie und erschuf Sachen zum Anziehen, die sie gleich anhatte.

Harry hatte kaum Zeit sich zu erholen, als schon der nächste auf ihn zukam. „Na, Harry? Willst du etwas spielen?" Harry erkannte diese Stimme sofort. Es war Dolohov. Er holte mit seinem Zauberstab aus um irgendeinen Fluch zu sprechen, doch Harry ließ es nicht dazu kommen. Er schrie „Reduktor" und zertrümmerte seinen Arm.

Dann hörte er ein: „Sectumsempra!" dies schrie das eben befreite Mädchen und Dolohov fiel in einem Schauer seines eigenen Blutes zu Boden. Er schaute sich weiter um.

Jemand neben ihm wurde jemand zu Boden geschleudert. Entsetzt sah er, dass es ein Mädchen war. „Kann ich dir helfen?" Sie öffnete die Augen und lächelte schwach „mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht schon wieder. Los, mach sie platt!" Harry nickte, und wandte sich dem Todesser zu, der das Mädchen zu Boden geschickt hat.

Es war Bellatrix Lestrange, die mit amüsiert drein schauenden Augen zu ihnen sah. „ Och, hab ich deine kleine wertlose Freundin verletzt? Verzeih mir bitte!" sagte sie mit grausamen Spott ihn der Stimme. „Sei ruhig, du Hure!" „Oh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst! Tu mir nichts!" sagte sie in ihrer furchtbaren Babystimme. Doch ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Harry packte der Zorn und er schrie „Crucio!" Bellatrix fiel zu Boden und schrie, schrie ihre Agonie hinaus in die Welt, einige drehten sich zu ihnen um und Harry registrierte erschüttert, das er es genoss sie zu quälen, er genoss, Sirius zu rächen. Da packte ihn jemand an der Schulter und schmiss ihn zu Boden und Bellatrix hörte auf zu schreien, man hörte sie nur leise wimmern.

Neville hatte Harry zu Fall gebracht, er sah Harry entsetzt an, sagte jedoch nur „ Geh, erfülle deine Aufgabe. Ich möchte Lestrange noch etwas... sagen" Und er drehte sich zu ihr um und schrie „Avada Kedavra!"

Harry schloss seine Augen, dennoch sah er den grünen Blitz durch seine Lider scheinen. Als er sie öffnete, lag Bellatrix tot da. „Ich musste es tun. Sie hat meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen..." sagte Neville schwach. Harry nickte verständnisvoll, aber er war doch sehr geschockt.

Das hätte er niemals von Neville erwartet. „Geh. Räche nun Amirahs Mutter" Und Harry ging. Diesmal griff ihn niemand an. Er registrierte kaum, was um ihn herum geschah, wusste nicht, ob sie verlieren würden oder gewinnen, ob sie alle leben oder sterben würden, ob er seine Aufgabe erfüllen oder scheitern wird und sie alle in den Tod stürzen würde.

Dann sah er ihn. Sein hässliches, rattengleiches Gesicht war im zugewandt, den grausamen Mund umspielte ein grausames Lächeln, die spitzen Zähne lugten blutrünstig hervor und die roten Augen mit den Schlitzen als Pupillen glühten ihm schon von weitem entgegen.

„Potter, wie schön dich endlich kennen zu lernen, sieh ich habe den Zauberstab des dunklen Lords. Ich soll dir schöne Grüße bestellen, bevor ich dich zu deinen lästigen Eltern schicke!" sagte Aelfric Fey in seiner hohen, kalten Stimme, als wenn Harry sein Lieblingsenkel wäre und nicht seine mögliche Vernichtung.

Harry tastete nach dem Griff der Waffe, die er sich besorgt hatte. „So Harry, was machen wir denn nun? Beide wollen wir den anderen tot sehen."

„Aelfric Fey", sagte Harry, "du wirst es sein, der zuerst stirbt. Ich habe alle deine Helfer vernichtet. Du bist nun an der Reihe zu sterben." Aelfric Feys Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen, als er sich umschaute. „Hier, wo du auferstanden bist, hier, wo dein verfluchter Körper erneut die Erde berührt hat, hier diesem Gemäuer wirst du auch wieder sterben!" rief Harry, seine Stimme mit jedem Wort stärker werdend. Und so wie vorhin, schrie Harry nun mit emotionsgeladener Stimme: „ Für Amirahs Mutter! Für alle Menschen die du leiden ließt!"

„Impedimenta!" schrie Harry und Aelfric Fey: „Stupefy!" Als Die Zauberstäbe sich zu verbinden versuchten, riss Harry seinen weg und schrie „Reducto!" und gleich darauf „Protego!" Als Aelfric Fey ebenfalls etwas schreien wollte. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu, weil ein quergehender fluch ihn in den Rücken traf und er vorwärts taumelte. Er fing sich jedoch rasch und rief schnell „Crucio!"

Harry dachte, sein Kopf würde explodieren, als es schien, dass weißglühende Dolche sich in sein Gehirn bohrten. Dann hörte es auf. Keuchend richtete er sich auf und rief „Sectumsempra!" Er war aber so schwach, dass er nur Aelfric Feys Umhang zerfetzte.

„Was, so schwach?" spöttelte dieser, „ Ich dachte, der große Harry Potter ist gekommen, um mich zu vernichten?" Und dann schwang er seinen Stab und Harry wusste, er hatte versagt, den nun würde Aelfric Fey seinen Todesfluch auf ihn schicken.

Harry schloss die Augen und hörte Aelfric Fey sagen „Avada Ke- ahhhhr!" Harry öffnete schnell die Augen und jubelte innerlich. Inmitten eines Feuerballs war ein dunkelgrüner Phönix erschienen und so wie vor genau drei Jahren, Fawkes gehört hatte, erklang nun überall auf diesem „Friedhof" sein Gesang, erfüllte die Herzen der Freunde mit Hoffnung und Freude , die der Todesser, die wenigen, die noch lebten, aber mit Furcht. Nun flog Fawkes über das Schlachtfeld, hier und da jemanden attackierend, doch immer noch sein überirdisch schönes Lied singend. Harry erkannt erstaunt, dass nur noch wenige Todesser standen und einige sich seinem Kampf mit Aelfric Fey zugewandt hatten.

Er wusste was zu tun war. Er hatte nur eine Chance, wenn er Aelfric Fey umbringen wollte und die durfte er nicht verstreichen lassen.

Harry wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Noch hast du nicht gewonnen, Potter! Selbst wenn alle Todesser sterben werden, ich werde wieder entkommen!" „Nein, wirst du nicht", antwortete Harry sanft, „ weil du nämlich tot sein wirst" und damit zog er die Pistole, die er in seinem Umhang versteckt hatte , entsicherte sie schnell und schoss auf Aelfric Fey mit einer silbernen Patrone. Niemand hätte etwas tun können, keiner hätte so schnell einen Spruch aufsagen können oder Disapparieren können, so auch nicht Aelfric Fey, der wohl größte und schlimmste Vampir aller Zeiten. Er fasste sich an die Stirn, wo ein dünner roter Blutstrom entsprang und brach lautlos zusammen und zerfiel dann schreiend zu Asche.

In dem Moment starb auch der letzt der Todesser. Harry bemerkte, das wesentlich mehr als zuerst im Raum waren, hier nun tot am Boden lagen.

Dann ging er zu dem befreiten Mädchen und fragte sie: „ Bist du Myrta Selene Snape?"

Sie schaute ihn mit verweinten Augen an und nickte.

Harry setzte sich zu ihr und wollte sie in seine Arme nehmen, sie aber zuckte erschreckt zurück und hatte Panik in den Augen.

„Entschuldige, ich will dir nichts tun! Ich will dir nur helfen!"

„Wer seid ihr?" fragte Myrta Selene Snape.

„Nun wir sind vier Freunde und wir drei", damit zeigte er auf Luna, Neville und sich, „sind Schüler deines Vaters. Und ich bin wohl ganz offensichtlich auch noch der Patensohn deines Vaters!"

Nun schaute Myrta Selene Snape ihn mit großen Augen an: „Du bist also Harry Potter! Über den mein Vater immer traurig erzählt hatte, das er dich so quälen musste?"

„Das habe ich vor kurzem erst erfahren. Vorher hatte ich deinen Vater gehasst. Wir wollen schauen, das er sobald wie möglich kommt! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?"

Nun fing sie wieder an zu weinen und gleichzeitig bekam Harry einen Schlag auf den Kopf: „Äy für was war denn das?"

Luna und Neville standen etwas abseits und mussten lächeln, als Amirah antwortete: „Du bist vielleicht ein Gefühlstrottel. Hast du nichts bemerkt?"

Nun bekam Harry einen roten Kopf und Myrta ein leichtes Lächeln.

Amirah gab ihr die Hand, zog sie auf und schlug vor, das sie in Harrys Haus teleportierten.

Vorher aber schaute sich Harry nach dem Phönix um. Der kam auch umgehend auf sie zugeflogen und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter und trällerte wieder ein schönes Lied.

Dann bemerkte Harry, das der wunderschöne tiefgrüne Phönix sein Haupt neigt und in gedanklich fragte, ob er sich mit ihm binden wolle.

Harry war ganz aufgeregt und freute sich über diese Chance/Gerne möchte ich mich mit dir binden. Gilt das dann auch für meine Seelenpartnerin?/ wollte Harry noch wissen.

Irgendwie kicherte der Phönix als er antwortete/Ja natürlich gilt das für jeden mit dessen Seele du gebunden bist!/

Harry war begeistert, ohne auf die Antwort weiter einzugehen fragte er ihn noch/Wie heisst du denn eigentlich?/

/Mein Name lautet, Femas, ich freue mich dein Vertrauter zu sein!/

Damit traten sie den Rückweg an, nicht ohne das kleine Schloss mit ihrer vereinten Macht, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht zu haben.

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird wieder von **natsucat **geschrieben, die natürlich dabei auch ihre genialen Ideen wieder mit einbringt! Der Titel wir wie folgt lauten: Nevilles Erbe. ...und umso mehr ihr uns Reviews schickt, desto schneller stellen wir das nächste kapitel on. ...es ist bereits auch geschrieben - oh was bin ich so fies... 


	7. Nevilles Erbe

Nevilles Erbe 

Als sie ankamen trat ihnen sofort Poppy entgegen, nahm Myrta an die Hand und sagte: „Super, das ihr sie befreit habt, soll ich dich kurz untersuchen?" dabei schaute sie Myrta freundlich an.

Die riss sich los und wollte wegrennen. Amirah reagierte augenblicklich und hielt sie fest. Darauf hin sagte nur leise: „Komm!" Damit verschwanden die beiden.

Poppy schaute verwundert, als Harry erklärte: „Wir fanden sie nackt und einem Tisch gefesselt und einer der Todesser wer ebenfalls nur wenig bekleidet. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie vergewaltigt. Ich bin da auch schon in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten!"

Poppy schaute ihn verstehend an, als Harry weitersprach: „Ich halte es für das Beste, das ihr drei nach London zu Gringotts geht. Dort kannst du, Neville, dein Erbe antreten. Denke aber dran, nicht die Verliese zusammen zu legen. Besprich dich mit den Kobolden. Dann solltet ihr auch versuchen Professor Snape zu finden und ihn hier her mit zu bringen! Wir werden solange vorsichtig versuchen Myrta zu helfen. Ich glaube Amirah hat einen Draht zu ihr gefunden!"

Damit waren die drei einverstanden. Harry erschuf für alle noch Portschlüssel für den Notfall und auch für die Heimreise. Für Poppy hatte er als Ziel ihr Zimmer hier im Haus und ebenso für Luna und Neville. Dann erschuf er noch einen letzten Portschlüssel für Prof. Snape. Hier überlegte er länger, was er als Adresse definieren sollte. Weil er ihm eine Freude machen wollte gab er den Namen von Myrta an, so dass Snape direkt bei seiner vermissten Tochter ankommen würde.

Kurz danach waren Poppy, Luna und Neville auch verschwunden. Harry bleib eine Weile auf der Terrasse sitzen. Seine Waffen hatte er wie die anderen bereits abgelegt. Nach längerer Zeit stand er auf.

Harry ging gedankenversunken ins Schlafzimmer. Er wollte sich etwas hin legen und warten, bis Amirah ihn holen würde. Als er die Türe öffnete erschrak er, da die beiden auf dem Bett saßen und sich in den Armen hielten.

„Sorry, ich wusste nicht, das ihr hier seid. Ich kann gerne wieder gehen!"

„Nein, nein", sagte Amirah, „ich denke du kannst hier bleiben!" dabei schaute sie Myrta an, die nickend zustimmte.

„Kann ich irgendwas tun?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Erzähle es ihm ruhig!" forderte Myrta Amirah auf.

Amirah erzählte, das Myrta nicht bist zum bitteren Ende vergewaltigt worden sein, aber sie hätte den ersten Biss eines Vampirs erhalten. Sie würde also in den nächsten sieben Tagen sich zu einem vollständigen Vampir wandeln.

Dann erzählten Harry und Amirah abwechselnd von sich, das sie „daywalker" seinen, wie es zu ihrer Verwandlung gekommen sein, auch was sie gemacht hatten. Das lockerte die Stimmung zusehends. Dann erläuterten sie noch, das sie durch ihr Ritual den Seelenbund geknüpft hätten und die damit verbundenen magischen Vorteile für die beiden. Harry lies es sich nicht nehmen, über den Seelenbund von Neville und Luna ausführlich zu berichten.

„Verstehe ich euch richtig, einer von euch beiden würde mich beißen, so das ich auch ein „daywalker" werde?" fragte Myrta.

„Natürlich!" sagten Harry und Amirah gleichzeitig.

Myrta schaute Amirah nachdenklich an, die dann auf einmal kurz ihre Augen aufriss, was Harry gar nicht so richtig mitbekam, und dann sagte Amirah: „Komm ich zeige dir dein Zimmer. Ich gebe dir auch das Buch mit, das über alles, was mit „daywalkern" zusammenhängt, beinhaltet! Lese es dir durch, dann kannst du dir ein besseres Bild machen. Wenn du heute Nacht nicht schlafen kannst, bist du jederzeit willkommen!" Harry nickte dazu.

Damit verschwanden die beiden und Harry blieb alleine im Schlafzimmer. Es dauerte doch noch eine lange Zeit und Harry wollte gerade losgehen, um nach zu schauen, als Amirah wieder herein kam.

„Was habt ihr so lange gemacht?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Frauensachen!" war Amirahs einzige Antwort. Dann schubste sie ihn zurück in Richtung Bett.

Amirah sah Harry von unten nach oben an und biss sich dabei leicht auf ihre Unterlippe, was bei Harry dazu führte, dass die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch Salsa tanzten.

„Bitte Amirah, tu das nicht", stöhnte Harry innerlich, konnte den Blick dennoch nicht von Amirah abwenden.  
Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass nur seine bloße Gegenwart bei Amirah ein Kribbeln auslöste, was sich immer schneller in ihrem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

„Dass ich das noch erleben darf", seufzte Harry und stellte sich ganz nah an Amirah.

„Dass du was noch erleben darfst?"

„Wir sind seit ewiger Zeit endlich Mal wieder nur für uns", resümierte Harry und legte seinen Kopf auf Amirahs.

„Hm, ja. Das habe ich wirklich schon so sehr vermisst", wisperte Amirah und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite, so dass Harry leichter an ihren Hals kam, den er mit kleinen zarten Küssen bedeckte.

„Was hast du vermisst? Dass wir alleine sind, oder dass ich dich küsse?"

„Beides, obwohl die Küsse noch mehr...", gab Amirah wahrheitsgemäß zu und lehnte sich näher an Harry. Dabei verloren beide sehr schnell ihre Kleidung.

„Harry…!"

„Ja?"

„Ich…Du…", fing Amirah an, konnte aber nicht Weitersprechen, da Harry ihr sanft über ihren Bauch und ihre Brüste streichelte.

„Hm,…was?"

„Du…du machst mich ganz kribbelig, Harry", hauchte Amirah und keuchte leicht auf, als Harry begann, ihre Brüste leicht zu massieren.

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" verlangte er darauf zu wissen und verstärkte dabei den Druck seiner Hände, worauf Amirah zu stöhnen begann.

Sanft leckte Harry mit seiner Zunge über Amirahs Hals und knabberte vorsichtig an ihrem Ohrläppchen. Fuhr langsam mit seiner Zungen den Hals herab. Dann fand er mit seiner Zunge ihre schon aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Er nahm eine nach der anderen in den Mund um sie gleichzeitig mit seiner Zunge zu umkreisen, was Amirah schier in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Mit einem Mal war es wieder da. Amirah spürte, wie sich das wohlige Gefühl schnell, immer schneller, in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ihre Hände fuhren durch Harrys Haare und nun war es Amirah, die Harry näher zu sich heran zog. Sie atmete Harry Duft ein und konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen. Ganz langsam fuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge über Harry Unterlippe, während sie weiter durch seine Haare strich.

„Ich glaube wir sollten später weiter reden?" fragte sie leise und verteilte kleine Küsse auf Harry Mund. „Wenn du mich schon so fragst, kann ich ja gar nichts anderes mehr als ja sagen, oder siehst du das anders?"

„Wir können unsere Unterhaltung auch gerne vorsetzten, wenn du darauf bestehst und du sonst auch nichts besseres vor hast", bot Amirah an.

„Werden wir auch, aber erst nachher, aber jetzt will ich dich...sofort", antwortete Harry und streichelte über Amirahs Rücken und ihren Po, den er dann auch noch knetete.

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete Amirah die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd und streichelte zärtlich über Harry Oberkörper und verteilte heiße Küsse auf diesem und lies nun ihre Zunge ebenso über Harrys Brustwarzen tanzen, was diesem ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Harry löste den Verschluss von Amirahs Kleid, das sie zwischenzeitlich angezogen hatte und streifte es ihr über die Hüften. Sein Mund wanderte über Amirahs Hals hinunter zu ihrem Bauchnabel und wieder zurück zu ihrem Mund. Zärtlich knabberte Harry an Amirahs Unterlippe und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Sanft stupste er ihre Zunge und sie versanken in einen innigen Kuss, der mit der Zeit immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Amirah hatte das Gefühl, ihre Beine würden gleich einknicken, doch Harry hielt sie ganz fest. Vorsichtig hob Harry Amirah hoch, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen und trug sie zum Bett, wo er sie langsam absetzte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick, unterbrach Harry den Kuss und zauberte ein paar Kissen und Decken auf das große Bett.

„So ist es noch bequemer", grinste Harry, hob Amirah hoch und legte sie sanft auf die Decken.

Amirah zog Harry zu sich herunter und streichelte sanft über seinen Rücken. Ihre Finger fuhren langsam seinen Rücken rauf und runter, während Harrys Hände zärtlich über ihren Oberkörper fuhren und kleine Küsse auf diesem verteilte. Harry war so geschickt, dass Amirah nicht bemerkte, wie er ihr den BH öffnete und auszog. Amirah stöhnte leise und wand sich hin und her, während Harry zärtlich ihre Brüste massierte und begann, leicht an ihren Brustwarzen zu saugen.

„Harry", keuchte Amirah und drückte ihm ihr Becken entgegen.

Mit seiner rechten Hand massierte Harry weiter Amirahs Brüste, während er mit der Linken sanft über ihren Bauch und ihre Hüften streichelte. Harry bemerkte, dass er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte, als er über die Innenseiten von Amirahs Beinen streichelte.

„Harry, bitte", wimmerte Amirah und drückte ihren Rücken durch, als seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine fuhren und ihr den Slip auszogen.

„Da kann wohl jemand nicht mehr warten, hm?" neckte Harry sie und führte einen Finger in ihre Scheide, worauf Amirah laut aufkeuchte.

„Das ist nicht fair. Du bist immer noch halb angezogen", brachte Amirah schwer atmend hervor.  
„Das können wir ja ändern, Ami..."

„Das werden wir ändern", entgegnete sie entschlossen und schob ihn sanft aber bestimmt auf den Rücken.  
Ihre Hände zitterten ein wenig, als Amirah den Reißverschluss von Harry Hose herunterzog. Harry hob sein Po und half ihr so, die Hose leichter herunter zuziehen. Sanft streichelte Amirah über Harry Erregung.

„Aah, Amirah bitte", keuchte Harry und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich immer schneller.

„Wer wohl nicht mehr warten kann?"

„Ich ... Du ... Wir?! Aaaah", presste Harry hervor, als Amirah ihre Hand in seine Boxershorts gleiten ließ und sein hartes Glied fest in ihre Hand nahm.

Amirah zog Harry die Boxer aus, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste Harry innig, während sie sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß setzte. Als sie sein hartes, pochendes Glied an ihrem Schenkel spürte, löste Amirah sich von Harry Lippen und stöhnte laut auf. Vorsichtig und immer noch etwas unsicher, ließ sie sich auf seinem Glied nieder. Harry stöhne wohlig auf, als Amirah sich erst langsam und dann immer schneller bewegte.

Er wusste bereits, dass sie sehr leidenschaftlich und auch manchmal ungestüm war, aber nicht, dass sie so leidenschaftlich war. Schnell hatte Amirah ihre anfängliche Unsicherheit wieder abgelegt und ritt ihn nun immer schneller. Beide stöhnten immer lauter und ihr Atem kam nur noch stoßweise, als Harry bemerkte, dass Amirah immer enger wurde und, dass auch er gleich kommen würde. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen kamen sie fast gleichzeitig zum Höhenpunk. Erschöpft und sehr glücklich sackte Amirah auf Harry zusammen.

„Das war grandios, Amirah", flüsterte Harry ihr nach einer Weile ins Ohr, als sich sein Atem reguliert hatte.

„Jaaaaaa, dass fand ich auch. Können wir das öfter machen?" lächelte sie Harry verliebt an und küsste ihn zärtlich.

In dem Moment wurden sie von Myrta erschreckt: „'tschuldigt ich wollte nicht herein platzen aber ich konnte nicht schlafen und ihr habt mir erlaubt zu kommen wenn ich nicht schlafen kann..."

„Kein Problem", sagte Amirah, „komm ruhig rein! Und hast du das, was wir im Buch gefunden haben, überlegt?"

Mit einem verlangenden Blick auf Harry gerichtet sagte Myrta: „Ja! Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, will ich das auch!"

„Sonst hätte ich es nicht vorgeschlagen!"

Harry, der gar nichts verstand schaute beide fragend an: „Über was redet ihr?"

Myrta kam mit dem Buch zum Bett und Amirah hob die Bettdecke, worüber sich Harry erschrak, da er und Amirah nackt waren. Myrta setzte sich mit leicht roten Wangen ans Fußende des Bettes, während Amirah Harry erklärte, was die beiden Frauen herausgefunden hatten.

„Wie du ja weißt, muss einer von uns Myrta beißen, damit sie keine Vampirin wird, sondern zu einem daywalker wird. Wir haben aber in dem Buch über daywalker noch einiges gefunden. Doch vorab, wusstest du, das Myrta ein Metamorphmagus und ein Multianimagus ist?"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er wusste überhaupt nicht wohin das ganze führen sollte.

Amirah erklärte ihm, das sie Informationen zu einer Legende von daywalkern am Ende des Buches gefunden hätten, darum hat es auch so lange gedauert, bis Amirah von Myrta wieder zurück kam. Es handele sich dabei um die Tatsache, das der Clanführer der daywalker mit drei Todesengeln zusammen die Welt zu einem Besseren ändern könne. Die Eigenschaften entsprechen denen, die er, Harry und nun sie zwei hätten. Die von dem dritten „Todesengel" ständen auch da, aber den kennen sie noch nicht.

„Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Nun", begann Amirah, „du musst das gleiche Ritual mit Myrta wie mit mir durchführen und ich auch mit ihr, dann würden wir drei unsere Fähigkeiten miteinander teilen und auch gemeinsam den Seelenbund knüpfen!"

Harry schaute aufs höchste erschrocken und überrascht, abwechselnd beide an. Sowohl Amirah als auch Myrta hatte zwar rote Wangen, nickten ihm aber zustimmend zu.

Harry stand nachdenklich auf, zog sich an und sagte: „Ich muss kurz alleine sein, ich komme gleich wieder!" damit ging er runter und setzte sich auf die Terrasse.

Viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er war auch über seine Gefühle irritiert, das er regelrecht besitzergreifende Gedanken hatte, den beiden Mädchen gegenüber. Er war sich nicht klar darüber warum das so ist. Vom Verstand aus war er dagegen, hatte er sich doch für Amirah entschieden. Sein Herz, seine Gefühle und sein Körper aber sagten ganz etwas anderes. Er begehrte beide und der Gedanke auch mit Myrta zu schlafen erregte ihn unheimlich. Als er dann noch daran dachte, das Amirah dabei sei, drohten ihn Gefühle wie Macht, Rausch und Lust zu übermannen. Sein Verstand versuchte gegen diese Gefühle an zu kämpfen.

Es war aber schon mehr als eine Stunde vergangen, als Amirah und Myrta Arm in Arm zu ihm auf die Terrasse kamen. Er bemerkte sofort den harten Glanz in ihren Augen.

„Was ist mit euch geschehen?" wollte Harry wissen.

Amirah schaute ihn selbstbewusst an: „Wir haben den Bund unserer Seelen geschlossen. Du weißt was das bedeutet?"

„Bevor du dich weiter fragst", fuhr Myrta fort, „ich bin ein Mensch der schnellen Entscheidungen. Und ich fühle das sie richtig ist!"

„Bevor du dich weiter wunderst. Eine der Besonderheiten bei daywalkern ist außer der deutlich gesteigerten Aggressivität aus der deutlich höhere sexuelle Drang. Es ist für **_unsere Rasse_** normal. Hattest du keine Gefühle uns beiden gegenüber, als du nun hier unten warst?" wollte Amirah wissen.

Harry fühlte sich zwar ertappt, doch das berauschende Gefühl bekam schnell die Oberhand: „Stimmt, trotzdem will mein Verstand das nicht wahr haben!"

Dann näherten sich die beiden und wie von einer fremden Macht gelenkt, küsste er erst Amirah heiß und innig und dann Myrta. Die trat darauf hin in Aktion

„Ich kann nicht länger warten", sagte Myrta und schob Harry gegen die Wand.

Ihr Mund traf seinen und es war glühende Leidenschaft.

Seine Finger verwickelten sich in ihrem Haar, banden ihren Schal auf, den sie umgezogen hatte und Harry erkannte die Bissstelle von Amirah. Myrta zog ihr Gesicht noch näher. Ihre Zunge wirbelte in seinem Mund umher und streifte über seine Zähne.

Als sie sich von seinem Kuss löste, nippt er zärtlich an ihrer Unterlippe und zog sie zurück. Eine Hand fiel von ihrem Haar und zerrte an ihrem Rock, schob in weit genug hoch, so dass er ihre Beine mit seinem Knie trennen konnte.

Amirah stand dabei und schauten den beiden wie in Trance zu. Myrta sank runter gegen seinen Oberschenkel und stöhnte, als sein muskulöses Bein gegen ihr Zentrum streifte. Sie bewegte sich von seinem Mund weg, so dass sie seine Augen beobachten konnte. Sie waren so angefüllt mit Hitze und Verlangen, dass sie spüren konnte, wie sie sich in sie einbrannten.

Dieses Brennen setzte sich zwischen ihren Beine und Myrta rieb sich selbst gegen ihn, der raue Baumwollstoff seiner Jeans gegen ihren seidenen Schlüpfer und ihr feuchtes Geschlecht. Sie war dabei zu kommen, hier auf der Terrasse und es erregte sie noch mehr, das Amirah dabei zuschaute, sie schien wirklich zu kommen gegen Harrys Bein und sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dies passierte. Sie wollte dies und ihn so sehr und jetzt...bei dem Gedanken an ihn und was er mit ihr tat, schnappte sie nach Luft, ihr Kopf viel zurück, als sie versuchte das Sehnen in ihrem inneren zu verlangsamen.

„Du darfst jetzt nicht aufhören", sagte sie jetzt keuchend.

„Ich will nicht", sagte er, kippte ihr Gesicht, so dass sie in seine Augen sah. „Ich mag dich beobachten. So wie Amirah das tut."

„Vielleicht mögt ihr das beobachten", Myrta ging auf ihre Knie runter, ihre Hände fingerten an Harrys Reißverschluss rum.

„Was wenn wir nicht der einzigen sind, die zusehen, wenn die anderen schneller wiederkommen?", fragte Harry, als sie seine Jeans über die Hüften zog. Sie sah zu ihm auf und merkte, dass er die Umgebung absuchte, bevor er sich darauf konzentrierte, was sie gerade mit ihren Händen tat.

„Kümmert es dich?", fragte sie, als sie ihre Finger über seine Erektion gleiten ließ, spürte ihn durch den weichen Baumwollstoff seiner Boxershorts.

„In diesem Moment, nein", sagte er, lehnte sich gegen die Wand zurück und ließ Myrta tun, was sie wollte und was sie gerade jetzt mehr, als alles andere wollte, war ihn in ihrem Mund zu haben.

Sie grinste Amirah an und die verstand, kam dazu und beide fuhren mit ihren Zungen an seinem Penis entlang, was ihm ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Beide Mädchen küssten sich nun, um sich dann wieder um Harrys Mannespracht zu kümmern.

Myrta befreite ihn schließlich von seinen Shorts und blickte zu ihm auf, bevor sie ihre Lippen um seinen Penis schlang. Harry stöhnte und vergrub seine Finger in ihrem Haar, als ihre Zunge gegen die Spitze schnellte, sie schmeckte den winzigen Tropfen Flüssigkeit der sich dort bildete.

Gleichzeitig ließ Amirah ihre Zunge über Harrys Oberkörper tanzen.

Ein Geräusch gurgelte aus dem hinteren seiner Kehle und es war so rau und animalisch, dass dadurch noch mehr Verlangen in Myrta und Amirah brannte. Dies mit ihm zu tun, ließ sie sich mächtig fühlen und ihrer Sexualität sicher sein und es war ein neues Gefühl.

Myrta schlang ihre Finger um die Basis, sie streichelte ihn, als sie leckte, schaffte es, dass seine Hüften sich von der Wand stießen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er hier und jetzt kommen würde, aber stattdessen schob er ihren Kopf weg und hob sie vom Boden hoch.

„Ich will dich", sagte er und drehte sie um, so dass sie beide in Richtung Wand blickten. „Gott ich brauche dich..."

„Ich bin dein", sagte Myrta, ihre Hände oben gegen den rauen Ziegelstein gedrückt, als Harry ihren Rock hochschob. Sie spürte, wie ihr Schlüpfer an ihren Beinen runterglitt und er zog an ihren Hüften, bis er leicht in sie hineingleiten konnte.

Er füllte sie vollkommen aus, tief und schnell stoßend. Jetzt war sie diejenige, die tierische Geräusche machte und die Kontrolle verlor. Mit Harry war es etwas ganz besonderes

„Berühre dich selbst", sagte Harry ihr, seine Stimme krächzte gegen ihr Ohr.

„Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört. Berühr dich. Ich will dass du kommst", sagte er und sie tat, wie er sagte, zog eine Hand von der Wand weg und suchte unter der Vorderseite ihres Rocks, bis sie ihre Klitoris berührte. Amirah, die sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte kam dazu und berührte beide mit ihren Händen, so dass ein ungeahntes Feuer in ihnen aufloderte.

Harry bedeckte ihre Hände mit seiner, während seine andere Hand weiterhin ihre Hüfte packte. Es war verblüffend, wie tief er in ihr war und jetzt mit ihrer kombinierten Berührung... sie wusste, das konnte nicht lange dauern.

Schweiß tropfte von ihr, fiel von ihrer Stirn und glitt zwischen ihre Brüste. Harrys Körper klatschte gegen ihren, beide klebten von der Anstrengung in der warmen Luft. Sie wollte seinen Namen rausschreien, als er weiterhin in sie stieß so schnell er konnte und dann langsam neckend herausfuhr... dann aber konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und schrie seinen Namen in die Welt.

Harry kam härter, jetzt keuchend und er zog seine Hand weg, die ihre bedeckt hatte. Er sank weiter in sie, als sie dachte, dass es möglich war und jetzt rieb sie ihre Finger fester gegen ihre Klitoris, sie wollte kommen während er noch in ihrem Körper war. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war da, ihre inneren Muskeln strafften sich um ihn und er stöhnte mehr, als sie vor Vergnügen bebte.

Dann bissen sie sich gleichzeitig in die Schulteransätze und saugten sich gegenseitig das Blut aus dem Körper, als wäre es das letzte was sie jemals tun würden.

Alle drei kamen langsam wieder zu Sinnen.

„Weißt du was ich denke, was wir brauchen?", fragte Harry, sobald sie ihren gemächlichen Kuss beendet hatten.

Amirah grinste und sagte: „Ein Bett für uns drei und eine nacht ohne Tabus..."

Damit verschwanden sie ich ihr nun gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

**- Derweil in der Winkelgasse – **

Über mehrere Etappen waren Poppy, Luna und Neville nun endlich vor der Zaubererbank „Gringotts" angekommen. Selbstbewusst betraten die drei die Bank.

Der allgemeine Trubel war wie immer vorhanden. Sie stellten sich an einen Schalter und waren auch bald dran.

Sie wurden dem gleichen Kobold zugewiesen, der auch Harry sein Erbe übergeben und vermittelt hatte.

Die drei setzten sich auf die angebotenen Plätze und Neville bekam wie Harry 4 Kästen. Die persönlichen Briefe, hatten bei ihm einen ähnlichen Inhalt, wie bei Harry.

Er erfuhr vieles, seine Mutter erklärte ihm, dass er ein Anspruchsrecht hatte, auf eine Gasse, die von der Winkelgasse abführte.

Das war eines der besoldersten Sachen. Diese Gasse wurde „Cryptic Alleyway" genannt. Neville war leicht geschockt, als er dies erfuhr. Alle die er kannte, selbst Freunde seiner Oma, die bereits viel älter waren als Dumbledore, erzählten nur von der sagenumwobenen Legende.

Sie war nur für die zu sehen, die nirgendwo anders das finden konnten was sie suchten. Wenn sie etwas besonderes suchten, brauchten, dringend benötigten...dann würde ihr Weg sie dorthin führen.

Doch Neville konnte dadurch, dass er der Besitzer der Gasse war, sie immer finden und maximal sieben Personen mit hinein nehmen. Normalerweise gelangte man nur alleine dort hin. Mit zitternden Händen, beschloss er, dass sein Weg ihn gleich nach Gringotts dorthin führen sollte.

Er dachte, dass ihn nun nichts mehr schocken könne. Doch dann kam eine Stelle, die er nicht wieder vergessen würde.

_Falls wir es dir nie gesagt haben, ich bin im Moment noch der Meinung, dass du es wissen solltest...na ja egal. Auf jeden Fall geht es darum: Im Sankt Meridt, dem Hospital in dem du geboren bist, wurde ein Fehler gemacht. Die Tücken des Krieges ließen alle nicht mehr klar denken und es passierten Fehler...es passieren immer noch welche. Nun also...was...ach ja...du...mein lieber Neville, bist zwar von unserem Blut, doch Fremdes kam dazu._

_Man machte eine Transfusion und benutze aus versehen das falsche Blut._

_Im Grunde, wurde dein Blut zum Teil in den Kreislauf eines anderen Körpers eingefügt. Auch du hast welchem von dem anderem Blut in dir._

_Man könnte sagen...du hast eine Schwester dort draußen. Ihre Mum lag mit mir in einem Zimmer. Doch kurz nach der Transfusion verschwand die Mutter und mit ihr das Baby...ich weiß nicht was aus ihnen geworden ist, aber ich hoffe, ihr findet euch vielleicht eines Tages wieder, wenn sie noch lebt._

Als Neville DAS las...reagierte er sehr menschlich. Er rutschte bewusstlos vom Stuhl.

Der Schock dauerte nicht sehr lange, er erwachte bereits nach ein paar Sekunden wieder, aber die Freude blieb.

Jetzt gab es so was wie einen Bruder UND wie eine Schwester in seiner Familie.

In seinem Kopf breitete sich eine Melodie aus, die er bereits von einer muggelstämmigen Drittklässlerin kannte.

Da war der Text..."We are family..."

Grinsend machte er sich daran weiter zu lesen.

Bald war der Brief seiner Mutter zu Ende und er öffnete ihre Schachtel. Lächelnd beförderte er eine Kette zu Tage. An der Kette waren fünf silberne Kugeln befestigt, in der mittleren Kugel prangte ein leuchtend schöner Tsavorit.

An den beiden Kugeln daneben waren jeweils ein kleines Kettchen befestigt, an der ein winziger Dolch hing.

Der Mini-Griff war auch noch in Silber, aber die Schneide war bei beiden aus rot-braunem Granatstein gefertigt.

Langsam verstand Neville, was Harry meinte mit „Unglaubliche Kostbarkeiten, kaum zuerkennen, aber wunderschön."

An den äußeren Kugeln waren noch mal zwei Steine eingelassen. Zwei intensiv blaue Topassteine beendeten die Anhänger.

Nicht verstehen was es damit auf sich hat, fuhr Neville unwissend über jeden einzelnen, wunderschönen Stein.

Der Granat waren so scharf wie ein echter Dolch, fast hätte Neville sich geschnitten. Lächelnd legte er die Kette dennoch um und bemerkte, dass die Dolche nicht in seine Haut schnitten.

Das nächste was man zu sehen bekam war ein Armband und ein Ring, beide aus purem Silber und mit schwarzen Schlieren durchzogen. Als er beides drehte, sah er, dass die Schliere auf der anderen Seite ein Großes G-R zeigten.

Den Ring auf seinen Finge ziehend, drehte er sich noch im gleichen Moment zu Luna und nahm zärtlich ihre Hand in seine.

„Wo wir doch sowieso schon gebunden sind...", lächelte er nur und machte ihr das Armband um.

Mit feuchten Augen sah sie ihn an und nahm den Brief, den er ihr bereits entgegenhielt.

Atemlos las sie, was Neville bereits wusste, während Genannter weiter das Kästchen entleerte.

Was jetzt noch zu finden war, war ein paar Ohrringe und ein Glasflakon. In dem Flakon, war das Parfüm seiner Mutter, der Brief hatte den selben Duft gehabt und die Ohrringe - ja...die Ohrringe.

Ein Ohrring hatte jeweils drei kleine Silberne Fäden die sich 6 mm. um sich selbst drehten und eine Kleine Kordel darstellten. Daran befestigt erkannte man drei kleine silberne Kugeln. Die Ohrringe schienen so etwas wie das Gegenstück zur Kette zur sein, denn erst sah man einen blauen Topazstreifen der sich einmal um die Kugel zog, in der nächsten Kugel genau so ein Streifen, bloß aus dem roten Granat, dann wieder ein Streifen mit dem grünem Tsavorit. Am Ende noch einmal diese kleine Kordel, an der schließlich die gleichen Solche befestigt waren, wie an der Kette.

Lächelnd gab er auch diese Ohrringe an seine Liebe weiter und machte sich schließlich an den nächsten Brief.

Der Brief seines Vaters überraschte ihn nun weniger, da er ja bereits wusste, dass er eine „Schwester" hatte.

Von ihm erfuhr er nur noch, dass er einen mächtigen Vorfahren hatte, der ein Freund der Gründer gewesen war, zu der Bauzeit des Schlosses aber gerade selbst zwei bauen lies, nämlich in Deutschland und Spanien.

Die in Deutschland war als eine Zauberschule gedacht und ist es immer noch, das Schloss in Spanien war die Familienmanor.

Aus seinem Kästchen, bekam er zwei Silberne, blanke Armreifen, als er sie allerdings überzog, glühten auf einmal in einem dunklem Lila mit schwarzem Glanz viel Runen ein.

Auch wenn Neville eine Niete gewesen war. Nun war er schlauer als zuvor, auch durch den Seelenbund mit Luna, und er las, dass auf dem einen Reifen, ein langer Satz stand, der sich als Schlüsselruf für die Manor herausstellte.

Auf dem anderen Reifen stand ein ähnlicher Satz, nur dass dies der Ruf für die Schule war. So konnte er sein Eigentum wieder in Besitz nehmen und die Schule leiten, wenn er wollte. Das konnte noch nützlich werden!

Die Sätze lauteten: „Ich rufe das Schloss meiner Ahnen, das mir treu sein wird auf ewig und mir somit öffnen soll! Aparece!" „Ich rufe das Schloss des Wissens, das mir und den Meistern und Lehrlingen treu sein wird auf ewig. Lass mich eintreten! Zeige mir den Weg!"

Die Sprüche waren sogar ziemlich gleich, obwohl jeder Buchstabe als Rune geschrieben war, konnte man altes Englisch erkennen, nur die letzten Worte waren in der Sprache in dem jenes Schloss steht geschrieben.

Wahrscheinlich der letzte Aufruf für das Schloss.

Grinsend fand er zwei Karten, die der Karte des Rumtreibers, die Harry ihm mal zeigte, gar nicht so unähnlich war! Bloß erkannte er, dass diese Karten von seinen beiden Schlössern her waren.

Mit Vergnügen zog er auch das letzte etwas aus der Kiste. Sein Vater hatte ihm wahrlich ein Kuscheltier hinein gelegt.

Ein kleiner weicher Plüschelefant aus der Muggelwelt lag ihn seinen Händen. Hier klebte ein Zettel daran.

„Deine erstes Kuscheltier von uns g" Auch wenn es kindisch war, freute sich Neville darüber ihn bekommen zu haben.

Den Brief seiner Patentante war schnell gelesen und er erfuhr auch hier, dass er und Harry schon als Kinder zusammen gespielt hatten. Aus der Kiste entnahm er ein Kontaktlinsen - Kästchen und ein schwarzes Band mit dunkellilanen Runen besetzt, die für Kraft, Freundschaft und so weiter standen.

Als er die Kontaktlinsen einsetzte, verschmolzen sie wie es bereits in dem Brief stand, mit seinen Augen, wo sie nicht mehr rauskommen würden, bis er es wollte. Es waren magische Kontaktlinsen, die den Träger vor bestimmten und unbestimmten Flüchen schützen. Natürlich nicht vor allen, aber wichtig war vor allen Dingen, dass alle unbestimmten Flüche, sogar Todesflüche, abgehalten werden. Auch wenn das nun nicht mehr soooooo wichtig war.

Nachdem alles Persönliche von seinen Eltern abgearbeitet war, bekam er den Betrag zu hören, den er geerbt hatte. Es waren um die 330 Millionen Galleonen fast genau so viel wie Harry von seinen Eltern, unter anderem ebenfalls noch diverse Artefakte, aber das wusste er ja bereits von Harry. Trotzdem war der Schock riesig, den Betrag zu verarbeiten - er war Milionär! Nach einer viertel Stunde kam langsam wieder Leben in ihn.

„Um...um die...330 MILLIONEN Galleonen? Bei Merlin!"

Nach dem sie sich alle wieder gesammelt hatten sagte nun Poppy: „Ich will schon einmal losziehen, um Prof. Snape zu finden. Ihr kommt sicher ohne mich aus?"

Luna und Neville nickten.

Poppy hatte sich verabschiedet, um Snape zu finden. Sie wollten sich dann später im Tropfenden Kessel treffen.

Dann übergab Merirun Neville das Erbe von Dumbledore

_Lieber Neville,_

stand dort in altbekannter Schrift

_Ich bin fasziniert wie viel Magie du bereits als Baby in dir hast! Aber auch der kleine Harry trägt viel ungebändigte Magie. Ich denke ihr werdet gemeinsam Mächtiges hervorbringen können. Vielleicht könnt ihr sogar die Welt wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen?_

_Aber egal, hier und nun geht es darum etwas wichtiges weiterzuvermitteln und persönliches...also um es kurz zu machen, ich bin dein Urgroßvater...der Vater, der Halbschwester, der Frau deines Großvaters bin ich...gut jetzt **war** ich es._

_Zwei mächtige Blutlinien wurden so wieder zusammengeführt. Die Wege der beiden Schwestern...meiner beider Töchter, trennten sich und doch fanden die beiden Kinder sich wieder. Alice Longbottom ist die Tochter von Lilith und Wilbert Pylix._

_So wie Lily Evans nur adoptiert ist...und eigentlich die Tochter von Noreen und Stephen Keagen ist._

_Leider wurden bei Lily bis zu ihrem ersten Lebensjahr keine magischen Anzeichen festgestellt und Stephen Keagen, kam aus der dunklen gehobenen Gesellschaft, wo man so etwas nicht duldete._

_Sie spielten vor ihre Tochter sei von einem Lethifold umgebracht worden_.

_In Wirklichkeit legte Noreen sie aber nur vor ein wärmeausstrahlendes Haus, anstatt die Kleine umzubringen, wie es Stephen befohlen hatte._

_So kommt auch die leichte Bindung zwischen Alice und Lily...die wohl auf dich und Harry übergesprungne ist, wie ich es gewagt habe zu hören._

_Ich bin der Meinung dass du schon sehen wirst was passieren wird. Dennoch möchte ich dir vorab einige Informationen geben. Ich werde versuchen mit aller Macht auf euch beide aufzupassen. Solche bezaubernde Ur-Großenkel!_

_Also weiter im Text._

_Du, sowie Harry haben ganz besonderes Blut geerbt. Durch mich habt ihr beide die Gryffindorgene geerbt._

_Ja Neville du hast richtig gelesen. Du bist einer der beiden letzten rechtmäßigen Erben, die den Titel des Lord Gryffindor auch in öffentlichem Recht benutzen dürfen. Damit hast du allerdings auch Slytherinblut in dir, genau wie Harry, da Gryffindor und Slytherin, als sie noch jünger waren, einen magischen Blutsbrudereid geleistet hatten._

_Ich hab dich und Harry als Kinder gekannt, damit ihr beide nicht aus versehen die Aufmerksamkeit der Todesser auf euch zieht, als Kind merkt man nicht wie viel Magische Ausstrahlung man hat._

_Die Schlüssel habe ich in eure beiden Schachtel gelegt._

_Ich habe beide Schlüssel in beide Schachtel gelegt. Es sind Kleine Pillen die ihr mit dem beiliegendem Trank runterschlucken müsst. Alleine wirkt keins von beiden. Sie werden eure wahren Kräfte entschlüsseln._

_Ich habe beiden von euch außerdem einen Teil meiner privat liebsten Sammlung vererbt. _

_Jedes Paar ist mit einem bestimmten Spruch oder Trank versetzt worden, es sind aber positive, helfende Zauber._

Langsam schien Nevilles Kopf zu dampfen, da er keine weitere Kiste gesehen hatte.

_Ich hoffe du freust dich darüber._

_Mehr möchte ich dir nun nicht verraten._

_Ich liebe meine Familie von ganzen Herzen._

_Viel Glück und Spaß in deinem weitern Leben._

_Ich denke ich hab noch genug von dir und du von mir mitgekriegt, so dass ich beruhigt Lebe wohl sagen kann._

_Also dann,_

_mit väterlichen Gefühlen geschriebenen Abschiedsgrüßen,_

_Lebe wohl!_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

Neville war wütend wie noch nie. Der Kobold war irritiert, stand aber auf uns zog damit den Blick des Teenagers auf sich: „Die Truhe des Verstorbenen steht hier." Seine Hände zeigten auf eine große verzierte Truhe, die aussah als würde sie zum Zimmer gehören.

Mit stoischer Ruhe, er hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder beruhigt, dank Luna, ging er zur Truhe. Das erste was sie sahen waren...

Socken.

Socken...in allen erdenklichen Farben und Mustern. Plötzlich erschien ein großes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er wühlt ein wenig in der Kiste.

Er zog, wie Harry aus, einen Ring heraus. Dieser war ganz schlicht gehalten. Aus einem gespannten Bogen sah er den alterwürdigen Anfangsbuchstaben D der Dumbledores. Im Hintergrund ein Baum und am Rand waren Zeichen einritzt. Eine Bildnis und eine Rune, abwechselnd - so ging es um den Ring herum.

Neville konnte ebenfalls ein spitzes Ohr erkennen. Das zweite was er sah waren jeweils eine Hand die etwas in der Hand hielt. Bei der einen Hand war es eine Flamme, bei einer anderen floss Wasser über die Hand, eine andere zeigte einen kleinen Baum der mit Blüten verziert aus der Hand herauswuchs. Das letzte Bildnis konnte man kaum erkennen, die feingliedrige Hand war wieder zum Kelch geformt worden, aber nichts war zu sehen.

Schließlich sah man noch einen Voll- und nach der nächsten Rune einen Halbmond. Ein kleiner Dolch, ein Drachenkopf und ein Blitz waren die letzten Zeichen.

Der Ring war aus einem angelaufenem Silberfarbenem Metall. Als er den Ring auf seinen Finger zog, begann dieser zu leuchten. Das Metall erstrahlt ein neuem Glanz und in jedes eingeprägte Zeichen und die Rune danach, waren Edelsteine eingelassen. Das D sah aus wie Holz und so fühlte es sich auch an. Bewundert lies er die Hand sinken und grabbelte, so wie vorher auch Harry, er hatte ihm alles genau berichtet, wieder in der Kiste. Langsam fühlte es wie sein Kopf klarer wurde und die Verwirrtheit durch dies alles verschwand. Schon wieder fand er ein Schmuckstück. Ein schlichtes schwarzes Band. Er legte es sich um das linke Handgelenk und er spürte eine wahnsinnige Energie in sich. Er fühlte sich verändert, innerlich und äußerlich.

Der Spiegel verzerrte sich und dehnte und verkleinerte sich. Mit einem „Puff-Geräusch war ein Dokument daraus geworden und eine kraftvolle männliche Stimme erklärte, dass er ein offizieller Erbe von zwei Gründern sei, auf direktem Wege und er bekam erklärt, dass Godric Gryffindor ein Hochelf war und Rowena Ravenclaw eine Veela und auch zum Teil das Erbe Slytherin, aber nicht so stark wie Harry.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sich Neville soweit gefangen, das er Merirun, den Kobold ansprechen konnte: „Nachdem ich das Erbe meiner Eltern, kommissarisch, angenommen habe, möchte ich das magische Erbe Dumbledores annehmen. Auch das materielle, genau so wie es Mr. Potter gemacht hat. Zwischenzeitlich haben wir herausgefunden, dass das Erbe Dumbledores eine Falle für Mr. Potter und mich darstellt!"

Merirun schaute entsetzt: „Können sie das beweisen?"

Neville legte ihm seinen Ring, den er wieder abgezogen hatte und den von Harry, der ihn seinen Ring mitgegeben hatte, auf den Schreibtisch: „Überprüfen sie doch bitte einmal die Zauber, die auf diesen Ringen liegen!" damit lehnte sich Neville zurück.

Merirun überprüfte die beiden Ringe und mit der Zeit trat Entsetzen in seine Augen: „Es liegt ein Imperius-Fluch, ein Vertuschungs-Fluch und ein Gedächtnis-Manipulations-Fluch auf den Ringen. Ich bin entsetzt!"

Merirun kriegte sich nicht mehr ein: „Wenn ich die Befehle richtig interpretiert habe, dann würden die Erben von ihnen und Mr. Potter auf Prof. Dumbledore komplett zufließen. Er ist doch tot - oder?"

„Nach unseren Recherchen lebt Dumbledore noch. Der Angriff von Prof. Snape war so geplant, um Voldemort in Sicherheit zu wiegen und möglichst den Tod von Harry Potter zu provozieren, indem er versuchen sollte, überstürzt „Du-weißt-schon-wer" anzugreifen, ohne sich richtig wehren zu können."

Merirun setzte sich in seinem Stuhl zu tiefst entsetzt zurück, schüttelte seinen Kopf und fragte: „Und was gedenken sie und Mr. Potter zu tun?"

„Wir hatten folgende Bitte. Das gesamte Erbe Dumbledores, auf das wir ja nun offiziell ein Anrecht haben, soll gespendet werden. Davon ein Viertel zur Unterstützung der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ein Viertel an das St. Mungos Krankenhaus, ein Viertel an den Klitterer, die einzige wirklich unabhängige Zeitung und die restlichen ein Viertel sollen den Grundstock für einen Fonds bilden, der es weniger betuchten Hexen und Zauberern ermöglichen soll ihre Ausbildung problemlos abzuschließen!"

Merirun schaute beglückt zu Neville, der sich aber an Luna wandte, die hin und her gerissen war zwischen Wut und Glück.

„Bitte akzeptiere das mit der Zeitung deines Vaters. Es ist mein Wunsch und sicher auch der von Harry!"

Dann wandte sich Neville wieder an Merirun: „Wenn das alles erledigt ist, bitte ich sie die beiden Ringe als Beweis sicher zu verwahren. Im Moment wollen wir wegen der versuchten Manipulation **_noch_** nicht vorgehen! Des weiteren bitte ich sie dann eine Nachricht in der presse zu lancieren, das Dumbledore lebend gesehen wurde und die Geschichte um Prof. Snape. Es ist uns wichtig, das er rehabilitiert wird!"

Merirun strahlte und sagte: „Genau so werden wir das machen!"

Damit stand Neville auf und verabschiedete sich ebenso wie Luna von Merirun, um in den Tropfenden Kessel zu gehen. Schließlich wollten sie auch noch die Einrichtung testen...


	8. Drei TodesEngel für Harry

**Anm.: **So das ist erst einmal das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass!!!

* * *

_**Drei (Todes-)Engel für Harry**_

Später am Abend kam dann auch Poppy vorbei, klopfte an die Zimmertüre von Luna und Neville. Neville macht mit einem sehr derangierten Äußeren auf, was Poppy ein: „Diese Jugend!" entlockte.

„Warst du in deiner Jugend etwa enthaltsam?" fragte Luna aus dem Hintergrund.

Nun wurde Poppy dezent rot, überging aber die Vertiefung des Themas und erzählte was sie erreicht hatte: „Ich war in Hogwarts, aber wie zu erwarten, kein Anzeichen von Snape. Dann erschien urplötzlich Harrys Phönix. Ihn schickte ich mit einem Brief, der die Informationen, das wir seine Tochter gefunden und gerettet hätten, beinhaltete, Snape zu suchen. Nur zwei Stunden später war er mit einer sehr positiven Antwort wieder zurück. Er würde irgendwann in den nächsten 48 Stunden hier im Tropfenden Kessel erschienen! Er wird sich aber nur mit mir treffen!"

Jetzt kicherte Luna wieder aus dem Hintergrund und fragte Poppy provozieren: „Haben wir da was verpasst?"

Aber Poppys Konter folgte sogleich: „Nur weil du grade erst entdeckt hast, wozu der Unterschied der Geschlechter unter anderem von Nutzen ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, das wir Erwachsenen enthaltsam sind. Außerdem ist das doch der Sinn als Lehrer zu arbeiten, euch in der Schule das zu verbieten, was uns Spass macht!" kicherte Poppy zurück.

Neville verdrehte nur seine Augen und sagte: „Diese verdorbene Lehrerschaft..."

„Mr. Longbottom...unterstehen sie sich..." dann aber waren alle am Lachen.

Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit und in der zweiten Nacht erschien endlich Prof. Snape. Poppy brachte ihn in ihr Zimmer: „So hier bleiben sie erst einmal. Ich habe noch zwei Personen hier, die möchte ich noch holen!"

Snape sprang auf und zog seinen Zauberstab. Poppy hob beruhigend ihre Hand: „Irgend wie kommt mir das bekannt vor!" dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und schwor den Zauberereid, das sie nichts gegen Snape im Schilde führte und auch niemand, mit denen sie gemeinsam in Kontakt treten würden.

Snape beruhigte sich und gleich darauf entschuldigte er sich und wollte es ihr erklären.

Sie winkte nur ab: „In der jetzigen Zeit ist das eine normale Reaktion. Bitte warten sie kurz, das ich meine beiden Begleiter hier her hole!"

Damit verschwand sie aus ihrem Zimmer und holte Luna und Neville. Kurz darauf betrat Poppy wieder ihr Zimmer gefolgt von den Beiden.

Snape sprang auf und rief: „Was machen die beiden hier, ich dachte sie würden jemand anderes bringen. Stattdessen die abwesende Lovegood und den tollpatschigen Longbottom!"

Mit einem Wütenden Funkeln in den Augen positionierte sich Neville vor Prof. Snape, der in dem Moment mehrere Dinge bemerkte. Zum einen war Neville nun größer als er selbst und zum anderen strahlte er eine Selbstsicherheit und auch Aggressivität aus, das nun Snape Angst und Bange wurde. Beim Blick auf Luna musste er feststellen, das sie überaus attraktiv aussah und offensichtlich hellwach war und ebenfalls ein deutliches Zeichen von Aggressivität aufzeigte. Das beide noch Händchen hielten war die Krönung des Ganzen.

Nun wurde Snape von Neville im scharfen und ernsten Ton angesprochen: „Zum einen werden sie wohl nach ihrer Musterung die Beleidigungen uns gegenüber zurückziehen. Die Konsequenzen wollen sie sicher nicht spüren! Zum Anderen sollten wir die Meinungsverschiedenheiten erst einmal zurück stellen, es sein denn sie sind auf einen Konflikt aus! Das können sie gerne haben!" drohte Neville nun ganz offen.

Mit einem geflüsterten: „Sorry, aber die Macht der Gewohnheit!" entschuldigte sich Prof. Snape

Nun war es an Luna, die Situation zu beruhigen: „Lassen wir es dabei! Wir, das heißt mein Seelenpartner Neville und ich, zusammen mit Harry Potter und seiner Seelenpartnerin, haben ihre Tochter, nach einem kurzen aber heftigen Kampf, befreit! Sie ist an einem sicheren Ort, und wir werden sie dort mit hinnehmen!"

Prof. Snape hatte auf einmal Tränen in den Augen und stammelte glücklich ein: „Ist das war? Wo ist sie? Kann ich sie sprechen?"

Luna und Neville nickten, als Prof. Snape hinzufügte: „Danke, danke ihn allen!"

Auf einmal realisierte er, was Luna gesagt hatte: „Entschuldigen sie bitte. Ich habe da ein-zwei Fragen. Was meinen sie mit Seelenpartner und was für einen Kampf, Mrs. Lovegood?"

Luna schaute zu Neville und er schaute sie an, als Poppy sage: „Sie machen es schon wieder!"

Nun schaute sie Snape fragend an, als sie antwortete: „Sie haben tatsächlich einen Seelenbund geschlossen und unterhalten sich telepatisch!"

Nun schaute Luna ihn wieder grinsend an: „Sie können mich übrigens Luna nennen!"

Nun meldete sich auch Neville wieder: „Und mich Neville, zumindest, wenn wir unter uns sind!"

„Ihr habt recht. Unter den gleichen Bedingungen nennt mich dann bitte auch Severus!" antwortete Prof. Snape.

Neville gab ihm die Hand uns sagte nur: „Gerne!"

Dann fuhr Luna fort: „Also, wir haben genauso wie Harry und Amirah den Seelenbund geschlossen. Das wie spielt hier weniger eine Rolle, doch ich nehme an sie kennen das eine oder andere Ritual, dass dazu führt. Und was den Kampf angeht, nun zumindest soviel möchte ich ihnen vorab erzählen. Es waren zusammen acht Vampire, ein Clanführer der Vampire und 15-20 Todesser, die ihre Tochter gefangen gehalten haben. Keiner hat überlebt!"

Severus schaute die beiden überrascht und auch entsetzt an: „Und wie viele waren bei euch?"

Neville schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist doch klar. Amirah, Luna, Harry und ich! Reicht doch. Obwohl das auch Harry alleine geschafft hätte. So war es halt einfacher!"

„Das geht doch nicht! Wie wollt ihr das überhaupt können?"

Severus war ganz aufgebracht, als ihn nun Poppy beruhigte: „Es stimmt alles, was die beiden sagen und es ist besser das weitere hier nicht zu erzählen. Du wirst alles erfahren, aber nicht hier! Lass uns direkt morgen früh mit den Portschlüsseln zu deiner Tochter, Amirah und Harry reisen!"

Damit waren alle und besonders Severus einverstanden. Innerlich grinste er, das er nun Harry endlich offenbaren konnte, das er sein Pate war!

**- Zurück in Dubai -**

Es war für Neville, Luna und Poppy besser gelaufen als sie gedacht hatten. Neville hatte das Erbe von Dumbledore glücklich und „gewinnbringend" verteilt, Prof. Snape war gefunden und sie waren mittels der Portschlüssel zurück in Harrys Haus nahe Dubai.

Da Luna und Neville direkt in ihrem Schlafzimmer und zur Überraschung beider direkt auf dem Bett landeten, fingen beide an zu lachen, über Harrys Spaß. Dann, es war ja noch nicht zu spät, um nicht nochmals ins Bett zu steigen, nutzten sie die Gelegenheit und zogen sie sich gegenseitig unter vielen heißen Küssen aus, als sie Prof. Snape schreien hörten...

Amirah, Myrta und Harry konnten einfach ihre Finger nicht von einander lassen. Im Moment hatten sie beide Harry vollkommen in ihrer Gewalt. Harry lag im Bett auf dem Rücken, während Amirah über seinem Gesicht saß und sich von seiner Zunge aufs heißeste verwöhnen ließ. Myrta saß auf Harrys Schoß und gab den Takt an, beim, wie sie es nannte, Zureiten ihres Hengstes. Gleichzeitig verwöhnten sich Amirah und Myrta gegenseitig, indem sie die Brustwarzen der anderen auf erregendste Art und Weise streichelten und sich gleichzeitig innig und fordernd küssten. Alle drei waren so sehr vertieft – wortwörtlich – das niemand bemerkte, das sie auf einmal Besuch hatten.

Prof. Snape war durch Harrys Portschlüssel direkt hier im Schlafzimmer gelandet. Als dieser realisierte, was sich hier abspielte und das seine Tochter mit von der Partie war fing er an zu brüllen: „Myrta Selene Snape was machst du da?"

Myrta hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne und schaute ihren Vater erst erschrocken und dann rebellisch an: „Was glaubst du was ich hier mache?"

„Du kommst sofort raus hier!" brüllte Snape weiter.

Harry schien indes nichts mit zu bekommen, scheinbar weil seine Ohren von Amirahs Schenkeln verschlossen waren. Auf jeden Fall griff er nun nach Myrtas Hüften, da sie ihre Bewegungen eingestellt hatte und stieß seinerseits heftig zu.

Jetzt entglitten Prof. Snape sämtliche Gesichtszüge: „Wer ist das denn?" und ging damit auf die drei wütend zu.

Jetzt hatten Amirah und Myrta doch rote Köpfe und signalisierten Harry, das er aufhören sollte.

Der tauchte nun auf und sagte: „Was ist denn los mit euch? Seit wann habt ihr so schnell genug, ihr beiden? Oh, hi Patenonkel, wie geht's? Auch schon da?"

Prof. Snape brachte nur noch ein geröcheltes: „Potter..." bevor er ohnmächtig zusammen brach. Just in dem Moment, als Poppy, Luna und Neville den Raum betraten.

Als Poppy die Situation überblickte wurde sie zuerst leicht rot, bis sie gemeinsam mit Luna und Neville sich lachend am Boden wälzten.

Kurz darauf prusteten auch Harry, Amirah und Myrta.

Nach einiger Zeit beruhigte sich Poppy und fragte: „Da hat er euch aber in einem optimalen Augenblick erwischt, oder?"

Jetzt grinste Amirah und erzählte was passiert war. Dann endete sie: „Wir waren starr vor Schrecken, aber Harry hatte nichts mitbekommen und machte weiter. Er griff dann nach Myrtas Hüften, da sie ihre Aktion eingestellt hatte und geriet dann selber in verstärkte Tätigkeit... Wenn ihr wisst was ich meine!"

Jetzt konnte sich auch Myrta kaum noch halten: „Und dann die Krönung. Nachdem er begriff, das was anders war, tauchte unser Hengst hier aus der Versenkung auf und sagte doch tatsächlich - _Was ist denn los mit euch? Seit wann habt ihr so schnell genug, ihr beiden? Oh, hi Patenonkel, wie geht's? Auch schon da?_ – das führte dann zur Ohnmacht meines Vaters. Oh Merlin, der wird ausrasten..."

Dann lachten alle was das Zeug hielt.

Schließlich schafften es Myrta, Amirah und Harry sich anzuziehen. Als sie wieder gesittet angezogen waren, weckten Sie Prof. Snape wieder auf.

Der schaute sich verwirrt um und entdeckte seine Tochter mit Harry und einem zweiten Mädchen auf dem Bett. Dann dämmerte es ihm: „Es war also doch kein schlechter Traum! Meine Tochter und Potter. Der Albtraum meines Lebens!"

Harry schaute ihn erst wütend an, dann wurde sein Blick tückisch, bevor er grinsend murmelte: „Jetzt bumst sein Patensohn seine Tochter und mach ihn zum Schwiegervater..."

„Potter woher weißt du das...?" stammelte Prof. Snape.

„Ups, habe ich das laut gesagt?" grinste ihn Harry an.

Nun ging Snape drohend auf Harry zu. Myrta und Amirah gingen aber zwischen die Kampfhähne und schlichteten den aufkommenden Streit.

Schließlich beruhigten sich die Beiden und Myrta begann von ihrer Gefangenschaft bei Dumbledore, der Entführung durch die Vampire und Todesser, die Gefangenschaft dort und den Biss des Vampirs und die teilweise Vergewaltigung zu erzählen. Entgegen der erwartet gebrochenen Stimmung von Myrta, war diese selbstbewusst, glücklich und zufrieden.

„Und genau in diesem Moment, bevor Dolohov endgültig sein perverses Spiel krönen konnte stürmten die vier hier den Saal. Harry befreite mich von den Fesseln, zertrümmerte Dolohov's Arm mit einem Reduktor und ließ mich ihn dann mit einem Sectumsempra töten!"

In diesem Moment nahm Severus seine Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen in seine Arme.

Dann sagte er: „Ich werde dich immer lieben, auch wenn du ein Vampir wirst. Es gibt ja leider nichts, noch nicht einmal einen Trank..."

In diesem Moment legte Myrta ihren Zeigefinger sanft auf den Mund ihres Vaters: „Paps, keine Bange, davor fürchte ich mich nicht, denn ich werden kein Vampir!"

Severus schaute sie fragend an, Harry und Amirah nickten ihr aufmunternd zu und sie sprach dann weiter: „Ich muss dir erst einmal etwas über Harry und Amirah erzählen. Wir können genaueres später im Detail erzählen. Jetzt erst einmal zusammen gefasst. Harry war am Anfang der Ferien zu einem Elf geworden, unter anderem. Amirah war ein Vampir von Geburt an und du weißt ,das sie mit ihrem 18. Geburtstag dann zu einem vollwertigen Vampir wird. Beide haben dann ein Ritual durchgeführt..."

Hier wurde sie von Severus unterbrochen, der die beiden anschaute: „Ihr seid „Daywalker"!" stellte er überrascht fest.

„Stimmt", bestätigte seine Tochter, „und so haben sie auch Luna und Neville gerettet, die beinahe durch einen hinterhältigen Angriff gestorben sind. Sie sind beide auch „daywalker". Nun haben Amirah und ich etwas über eine Legende herausgefunden. Dabei handelt es sich um die _Legende der Macht und seiner drei Todesengel_! Wir haben festgestellt, wer die Macht ist und wer zwei der drei Todesengel sind. Fehlt nur noch der letzte Todesengel..."

Jetzt stotterte Severus: „Dann, dann bist du ... ihr seid ... das alles ...zu viel ..."

„Langsam wird wohl alles klar", schmunzelte Myrta, „ich wurde nicht nur ebenfalls zu einem daywalker, wie die vier hier, sondern Amirah, Harry und ich haben gegenseitig den Seelenbund geschlossen. Wir werden, so wie ich das sehe mit Hilfe von Luna und Neville und dem bisher ominösen dritten Todesengel eine weitere Macht, die vierte Macht, bilden!"

Nun mischte sich Poppy wieder ein: „Mich könnt ihr auch dazu nehmen und wie ich in London erfahren habe, solltet ihr die ehrliche Hilfe von Remus und Tonks auch annehmen. Sie haben mir das signalisiert!"

„Und ich bin auch dabei!" meldete sich Severus zu Wort.

Nun stand Harry zwischen Amirah und Myrta und hielt beide sanft in seinen Armen.

Grinsend schaute sich das Severus an, bevor er mit einem Lächeln an Harry gerichtet weitersprach „Und du weißt also davon, das ich dein Pate bin? Lass uns dann aber auch mit dem Vornamen anreden!"

„Ja das war zuerst vielleicht ein Schock. Der nach Voldemort am meisten gehasste Mensch ist mein Pate und auch noch nett! Das war wirklich unglaublich. Und jetzt", nun musste Harry kichern, „passt es wirklich wenn ich sage, das du für mich Patenonkel und Schwiegervater bist...und gerne rede ich dich mit Vornamen an Severus!"

Lachend kam Severus auf Harry zu und würgte ihn spielerisch, als er sagte: „Und wehe du tust meiner Tochter weh., oder hast noch andere Ideen..."

Nun lachten alle, besonders Amirah und Myrta, die dann ihren Vater auch verbesserte: „Nun es war nicht Harry, der das ganze initiierte und vorantrieb, sondern Amirah und ich. Unser Held hier musste erst von uns überzeugt werden..."

„...und sogar mit sanfter Gewalt!" vervollständigte Amirah kichernd.

Severus schaute Harry an, der dunkelrot glühte, bevor er anfing zu lachen und sich nicht mehr ein kriegen konnte. Die anderen machten es ihm nach und neckten Harry noch eine ganze Weile!

Poppy wandte sich an Harry, Amirah und Myrta: „Und ihr meint das im vollen Ernst? Ihr habt tatsächlich vor das so durch zu ziehen?"

Nun schaute sie Harry sehr ruhig und auch selbstbewusst an: „Das gilt für alle. Ich, nein", dabei blickte er zu Myrta und zu Amirah, „nein, wir drei sind uns sicher, das die der einzige Weg ist, um endlich wieder Ruhe und etwas mehr Frieden über die magische Welt zu bringen. Und wenn wir dafür Voldemort mit seinen Vasallen, Dumbledore und seine Manipulanten und zu guter letzt Fudge und seine Ministeriumsspinner ins Nirwana schicken müssen, um das zu erreichen. Es wir Zeit, da wir das verändern!" endete Harry bestimmt.

Amirah und Myrta hatten einen sehr selbstbewussten und entschiedenen Blick, als sie zu Harrys Ausführungen nickten.

Dann dachte Myrta laut nach: „Jetzt fehlt uns nur noch das letzte Teil unseres Puzzels. Wir wissen das es ein Elementarmagier sein muss"

„Du meinst eine Elementarmagierin..." korrigierte sie Amirah und Myrta hob nur eine Augenbraue.

Jetzt grinsten beide, was aber gleichzeitig bei Harry ein Augenrollen verursachte.

Severus aber schaute nachdenklich drein, als er dann laut aussprach, was er gerade dachte: „Ich weiß, das die Todesser nach der Familie McAleese suchten. Sie sollten eine Tochter in eurem Alter und einen Sohn von 10 Jahren haben. Das Mädchen soll angeblich das Feuerelement beherrschen. Das bedeutet dann aber auch, das zumindest Voldemort von der Legende und ihren potentiellen Mitgliedern weiß!"

Nun war besonders Harry aufmerksam: „Ist sie denn nicht in Hogwarts auf die Schule gegangen?"

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf: „Nein es gab und gibt niemand mit diesem Namen in Hogwarts. "

„Was meinst du eigentlich mit suchten?" fragte Harry

„Laut den Berichten, die Voldemort erhielt, hatten sie die Familie bereits gefangen, aber der Tochter und der Sohn sind mit Hilfe ihrer Eltern geflohen, wobei der Sohn auf der Flucht zu Tode kam. Die Eltern wurden aus Wut über das Entkommen von Voldemort und seinen Vasallen zu Tode gefoltert. Von der Tochter fehlt jede Spur!"

Harry war kurz vorm Explodieren. Da er aber niemanden vor sich hatte, den er zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte, macht er das einzig vernünftige. Er überlegte wie er dem Mädchen helfen konnte. Dann hatte er eine Idee: „Femas", rief er und sofort erschien ihr Phönix.

„Bitte suche nach einem Mädchen in unserem Alter. Sie heißt McAleese und ist zumindest Feuerelementar und schwebt sicher in Lebensgefahr. Vielleicht ist sie sogar verletzt!"

Femas sang ein Lied und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.

„Ein Smaragd-Phönix! Sie erscheinen nur, wen eine Apokalypse bevorsteht. Es sind die einzigen Phönixe, die auch töten, um die Macht zu verändern."

„Er ist mit uns verbunden!" bemerkte Amirah.

Severus und Poppy schüttelten nur mit ihren Köpfen. Dann fragte Neville: „Danach können wir uns um unsere Attentäter kümmern. Das will ich auch noch heraus finden! Und außerdem muss ich dann noch nach meiner Schwester suchen, die ich scheinbar haben soll!"

Nun schauten alle, außer Luna und Poppy, erstaunt zu Neville, der das ganze in kurzen Worten erklärte. „Wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, werden wir, Luna und ich, auch meine Schwester mit hier her bringen!"

„Und wir sollten Remus und Tonks hier her holen!" dachte Severus laut.

„Wäre es nicht auch wichtig, Lunas Vater und Nevilles Großmutter zu holen und zu informieren? Schließlich wissen sie noch gar nicht, dass sie noch leben!"

Nun war Harry in seinem Element: „Dann machen wir das folgendermaßen. Du Severus holst Remus und Tonks hier her. Du, Poppy, holst Lunas Vater und Nevilles Großmutter, und ihr beiden, sucht die Attentäter, ihre Auftraggeber, macht aber erst mal nichts. Wichtiger wäre sicher deine Schwester zu finden. Ich denke das Hotel in Dubai wird eine wahre Fundgrube an Informationen. Und wir drei werden uns auf die Suche und alles was dafür notwendig ist, um sie sogar hierher zu bringen."

Dann erschuf Harry für jeden die entsprechenden Portschlüssel.

Severus schaute ihm erstaunt zu: „Seit wann kannst du dass denn? Und wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Das kann ich sein vier Wochen und lesen bildet bekanntlich..."

Jetzt musste ihn aber Myrta hochnehmen: „Bitte achte diesmal aber auf die richtigen Koordinaten, nicht das es wieder zu Missverständnissen kommt, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine..."

„Wieso sollte ich mich vertan haben..." dabei hob Harry provokativ eine Augenbraue

Nun schauten ihn Amirah und Myrta grimmig mit verstehenden Augen an und jede gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.

Der Rest konnte sich grade noch beherrschen, um nicht schon wieder los zu brüllen.

Dann aber erschien auch schon wieder der Phönix und teilte Harry mit, das er das Mädchen gefunden hätte. Sie hielt sich in einer Höhle im Schottischen Hochland verschanzt und wurde gerade von einer Gruppe Todesser, unterstützt von Wehrwölfen und Trollen bedrängt. Doch noch konnte sie sich alle vom Leibe halten, aber ihre magische Energie ging zu Ende. Sie hätte auch ihn angegriffen, als er in die Höhle teleportierte, um sie zu retten.

Harry erklärte den anderen, was er erfahren hatte. Er fertigte noch die restlichen Portschlüssel für die anderen. Dann bewaffnete er sich, ebenso wie Amirah und Myrta.

Dann stellte Harry noch fest: „Lasst uns in genau einer in Woche wieder hier treffen!"

Alle nickten.

„Wir sollten uns für unsere Auftritte noch ein entsprechendes Outfit besorgen..." sinnierte Amirah.

„Ja aber was knackiges!" vervollständigte Myrta.

Severus schüttelte besorgt seinen Kopf: „Ihr solltet euch lieber Gedanken um eure Sicherheit machen!"

Nun fuhr ihn Harry an: „Die müssen sich Sorgen machen und ich werde sicher keine Gnade kennen!"

„Ich auch nicht!" schrien Myrta und Amirah gleichzeitig.

„Nun gut dann lasst uns Mal unsere Aufgaben erledigen..." schloss Severus das Gespräch.

Myrta, Amirah und Harry packten Femas an die Schwanzflügel und verschwanden in einem Flammenball.

Poppy klopfte Severus auf die Schulter: „Glaube mir, die schaffen das!"

Der nickte und dann verschwanden auch die anderen.

Zur gleichen Zeit tauchten Myrta, Amirah und Harry in der Höhle auf. Sofort wurden sie mit Flammenbällen angegriffen. Femas verschwand sofort wieder und die drei wurden nur wegen ihrer übermenschlichen Schnelligkeit und Reaktionsfähigkeit nicht getroffen.

Mit einem Pertificus Totalus, der Ganzkörperklammer, fesselte Harry während einer weiteren Ausweichaktion das Mädchen. Die brach darauf hin in Tränen aus.

Dann gingen die drei auf sie zu und Amirah sprach sie an: „Bitte beruhige dich, wir wollen dir helfen. Wir suchten dich, um dich vor diesen Ärschen da draußen zu schützen!"

„Hab keine Angst, wir tun dir nichts. Wir befreien dich gleich!" sagte nun Myrta.

Harry der aus der Höhle nach draußen schauten brummte: „Aber erst lege ich diese Bastarde da draußen um. Jeden. Ohne Ausnahme."

„Nicht ohne mich!" sagte Myrta

„Ich bin auch dabei!" stellte auch Amirah fest.

Das Mädchen schaute die drei erstaunt an, konnte aber nichts sagen, durch die komplette Ganzkörperklammer.

„Los mach sie frei!" schimpfte nun Myrta, die keine Geduld mehr hatte.

Harry rief: „Finite Incantatem!" und damit war sie frei.

„Werdet ihr mir wirklich nichts tun?" fragte das Mädchen

Nun wandte sich Harry an sie: „Nein ganz sicher nicht. Mein Name ist übrigens Harry und das sind Amirah und Myrta!" damit deutete er auf seine beiden Begleiter.

„Da draußen sind Wehrwölfe und Trolle zusammen mit Todessern, und in der Nacht wollen auch noch Vampire kommen, wie wollt ihr die besiegen?"

Nun öffneten die drei ihre Münder und ließen ihre Reißzähne erscheinen und mit gleitenden Handbewegungen wurden unter ihren Haaren ihre Elfenohren sichtbar.

Erstaunt schaute das Mädchen die drei an: „Dann seid ihr die drei Todesengel, von denn die Todesser gesprochen hatten?"

„Nein nicht ganz", antwortete Myrta und Amirah vervollständigte den Satz auf sich und Myrta deutend, „wir beide sind tatsächlich zwei der drei Todesengel. Und wenn wir richtig liegen bist du der dritte. Jetzt sag doch mal, wie wir dich nennen können."

„Ich heiße Laoise Sinéad McAleese! Aber ich mache mit. Ihr wisst gar nicht ,was die mir und besonders meiner Familie alles angetan haben!" 

Harry nickte nur: „Wir wissen schon einiges, doch das kann erst einmal warten. Willst du noch eine Waffe oder reicht dir deine Elementarmagie aus?"

„Woher weißt du davon?"

„Zum Einen wissen wir einiges von dir und zum Anderen, wie hast du uns eben noch mal angegriffen?"

Laoise nickte und nahm sich dann sein Kurzschwert, als auch schon wieder die Todesser von draußen riefen: „Komm raus, du hast sowieso keine Chance. Irgendwann wirst du uns sowieso kraftlos in die Hände fallen, da du nichts zu essen hast. Und wenn du nett zu uns bist, werden wir dich vielleicht auch nicht foltern!"

Nun gingen alle vier raus. Amirah und Harry voran, schossen Fluch auf Fluch ab und setzten ihre Schwerter gnadenlos ein, bei jedem, der ihnen entgegen kam. Myrta verwandelte sich in einen königlichen Greifen und tötete zusammen mit Laoise, die ihre Flammenbälle einsetzte einen nach dem anderen der Trolle. Als die Wehrwölfe mit angriffen, waren die letzten vier-fünf Todesser bereits panisch auf der Flucht. Harry und Amirah griffen die mit ihren blanken Händen an und zerrissen mit ihren Reißzähnen die Kehlen. Einer wurde aber von Laoise mit einem Flammenball zu Asche verwandelt und der letzte von Myrta in ihrer Animagusform zerrissen.

Dann war auch nur noch ein Todesser übrig. Laoise sagte mit unbändigen Zorn: „Das ist der, welcher meine Bruder umgebracht hat!"

Dann geschah etwas überraschendes und auch sehr erschreckendes.

Mit jeder Faser wollte Harry es diesem geleckten Schnösel heimzahlen. Um seine Kraft zurück zu halten und sich zu beherrschen ihn nicht gleich mit dem Todesfluch zu töten, ballte er seine Faust ganz langsam zusammen.

Erschrocken fasste sich der Todesser an die Gurgel und röchelte auf. Harry war zu wütend um zu merken dass er dies mit ihrer Faust verursachte. Im Gegenteil er drückte die Faust noch mehr zusammen.

Die pure Röte stieg im Gesicht des Todessers und er fiel nach vorne. Seine Augen quollen nach außen. Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase auf den sandigen Boden. Dann erschlaffte sein plumper Körper.

Harry stand ungerührt und drehte sich dann um. Er ging langsam zu den dreien und blickte nicht einmal zurück. Das erstemal dankte er seinen unerforschten Kräften.

„Was war das denn?" wollte Amirah wissen.

„Können wir das auch?" fragt nun auch Myrta.

Laoise legte sich derweil auf den Boden und weinte. Harry setzte sich zu ihr und hielt sie in seinen Armen und streichelte ihre Haare. Sie blickte ihn mit ihren verweinten Augen an. Es fiel ihm zwischenzeitlich auf, das sie fast hüftlange dunkel-rote Mähne hatte und ihre Augen waren schmal und hell-grau.

„Du denkst an deine Familie stimmt doch?" versuchte sie Harry zu trösten

Sie schaute ihn an: „Danke, aber du kannst dir sicher nicht vorstellen, wie das ist!"

Amirah und Myrta schauten beide wissend an, als Harry fortfuhr: „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber wir alle habe da so unsere Erfahrungen gemacht. Deine sind nur die frischesten und damit auch am schmerzhaftesten."

„Du glaubst wirklich was du sagst?"

„JA!" sagte er nun etwas ungeduldig.

Laoise war zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt, um anders zu reagieren und schrie ihn an: „Ich brauche kein Mitleid, danke für die Hilfe aber jetzt kommen ich selber zurecht!"

Harry stand auf und ging nur wenig enttäuscht davon. Myrta und Amirah nahmen Laoise in ihre Mitte und gingen mit ihr in die Höhle zurück. Harry lies indes mit entsprechenden Flammzaubern, die Reste der Gegner zu Asche werden. Dann setzte er sich etwas abseits und wartete ab. Er war sich im klaren, das Laoise das ganze erst verkraften musste.

Kurz darauf kamen die drei und Laoise wollte sich entschuldigen, aber Harry winkte ab. Doch sie fragte die drei nun: „Wie heißt ihr denn eigentlich und was seit ihr?"

Amirah schlug folgendes vor: „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn wir zu einem angenehmeren Ort zu gehen etwas essen und trinken und uns dann unterhalten, beziehungsweise wir dir von uns mehr erzählen?"

Laoise nickte nur. Dann erschien der Phönix und sie griffen alle an die Schwanzfedern und waren kurz danach auch schon in Harrys neuem Haus.

Zuerst einmal machten sie sich etwas zu essen. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatten begann zuerst Amirah von sich zu erzählen. Danach schilderte Myrta ihre Odyssee und ihr Martyrium. Den Schluss machte dann Harry und endete sarkastisch damit: ...nun das war dann die wunderschöne Geschichte von Harry James Potter oder der-Junge-der-lebt!"

Nun bemerkte er den erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck und ihr tränenverschmiertes Gesicht. „Shit, wir sind wohl eine Gruppe von Magiern mit einem wirklich beschissenen Lebenslauf." resümierte Laoise.

„Na es gibt auch eine positive Perspektive", fing nun Myrta an zu grinsen.

„Ja, ja und Harry ist da unser Hauptdarsteller", und zu Myrta blickend, „oder nicht?"

Die antwortete lakonisch: „Sicher!"

„Aber lass uns das morgen weiter besprechen!" sagte Myrta.

„Das ist in Ordnung, legen wir uns schlafen. Aber wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, komm ruhig zu uns Laoise! In Ordnung?" sagte Amirah

„Ihr schlaft zusammen?" fragte Laoise verwundert.

Nun war es an Harry wieder die Augen zu verdrehen und er sagte: „Ich werde heute draußen übernachten..." und damit verschwand er auch schon.

„Habe ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte Laoise

Nun kicherten Amirah und Myrta, bevor Amirah vorschlug: „Dann komm mit, wie ich Harry kenne wird er auch nicht wieder so schnell zurück kommen. Dann gehen wir zusammen ins Bett und quatschen noch ein wenig."

Als sie sich umgezogen hatten legten sie sich zusammen ins Bett, Laoise in die Mitte nehmend. Dann fing diesmal Myrta an zu sprechen: „Du hast etwas von den drei Todesengeln gesprochen, richtig. Nun so wie es aussieht sind wir drei die Todesengel. Außerdem sind wir auch daywalker."

Sie erklärten ihr noch viel mehr und lockerten damit auch die angespannte Lage. Als sie dann zu dem speziellen Ritual kamen, sorgte das erst einmal für Erstaunen, später dann für viel Gelächter und auch die eine oder andere zarte Rötung in den Gesichtern der drei. Dann aber stellte Laoise die entscheidenden Fragen: „Da habe ich aber noch einige Fragen. Liebt ihr eigentlich Harry? Wünscht ihr euch, das ich mitmache? Meint ihr dass das gut gehen wird wenn wir dann zu viert sind?"

Myrta und Amirah schauten sich lange an, bevor Amirah antwortete: „Was ist Liebe? Ist es Vertrauen, Verlangen, Freude jemanden nahe zu sein oder Sehnsucht, wenn der andere nicht da ist? Wenn das alles zusammen Liebe ist, dann liebe ich Harry, ja! Und das du mitmachst, das wünsche ich mir! Aber ob es gut geht, weiß ich nicht sicher aber wenn wir vertrauensvoll und ehrlich mit einander umgehen, dann glaube ich daran, das es gut gehen wird!"

„Mir geht es genau so!" sagte Myrta kurz und bündig.

Danach schliefen sie ein. Harry war auch den ganzen nächsten Tag nicht da. Weil er aber eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte machten sie sich keine allzu große Sorgen. Den ganzen Tag über las Laoise in dem Buch über die „daywalker". Nach dem Abendessen gingen sie gemeinsam wieder ins Bett.

Als sie sich gemeinsam umzogen schaute Laoise die beiden nachdenklich an.

„Was schaust du uns so an?" fragte Myrta

Laoise fasste ihren Kopf küsste sie zuerst zart und dann immer heißer und inniger. Amirah, die natürlich sofort begriff was in Laoise vorging trat zu den beiden und es entstand ein heißes und inniges Liebesspiel. Sie ließen alle Kleidung im Bad liegen und krabbelten aufs Bett, um sich zu vergnügen und das Ritual miteinander durch zu führen.

Nachdem sie das Ritual gemeinsam mit einander durchgeführt hatten fragte Amirah: „Warum hast du dich dafür entschieden? Bei uns war es ja notwendig!"

Laoise streichelte versonnen Amirahs Brüste, während sie selber von Myrta über den ganzen Körper geküsst wurde, als sie antwortete: „Ich habe keine Familie mehr und bei euch fühle ich mich wie in einer Familie. Außerdem will ich den Bastarden den Arsch aufreißen. Sie sollen alle leiden, so wie wir es tun!"

Beide nickten. In dem Moment hörten sie unten ein Geräusch und Myrta sagte: „Wie passend unser Hengst kommt! Schnell Laoise geh dich anziehen und wenn er hier rein kommt, dann kommst du von hinten schubst ihn rein und nimmst dir, was du brauchst!"

Grinsend verlies Laoise das Schlafzimmer mit ihren Klamotten. Im Bad zog sie sich einen sehr kurzen Rock an und ein Shirt. Das viel zu kurze Shirt betonte besonders ihre Oberweite.

Derweil betrat Harry das Schlafzimmer und was er erblickte lies ihn schmunzeln. Amirah und Myrta saßen im Bett, ohne etwas an. Er wollte gerade anfangen, sich aus zu ziehen, als er von hinten auf das Bett geschubst wurde.

Dann drehte er sich um und er erstarrte. Ihm wurde heiß, er konnte seine Augen nicht von denen von Laoise lösen, während sie auf Knien die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen überbrückte, bis sie schließlich vor ihm auf dem Bett kauerte und sein Gesicht mit den Händen berührte. Warum raste sein Herz jetzt wie wild, warum musste er schlucken, warum benahm er sich eigentlich jedes Mal, wie der erste Mensch?

Sie überwältigte ihn einfach. Vor lauter Erregung und Nervosität verknotete er sich fast die Beine bei dem Versuch, aus dem Schneidersitz zu kommen, aber endlich kniete er auch vor ihr und zog sie zärtlich an sich. Als sich ihre Lippen einander näherten, schloss er die Augen.

Ein Bein links, ein Bein rechts von seinen Oberschenkeln kam sie auf ihm zum Sitzen und beugte sich über ihn. Sie presste ihren Oberkörper an seinen. Harry verspürte einen leichten Schwindel, während all sein Blut in seine Lenden zu schießen schien.

"Letzte Worte, Potter?", flüsterte sie und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren weichen Lippen. Ihm entfuhr ein tiefes Stöhnen, als sie fast gleichzeitig mit ihrer Hand über seinen Reißverschluss strich. Seine Hände begannen über ihren Rücken zu wandern, durch ihre Haare, doch zu seiner Verwunderung ergriff Laoise seine Handgelenke und drückte sie neben seinem Kopf auf das Laken ohne sich in ihrem fordernden Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Amirah und Myrta beschäftigten sich derweil miteinander, was ihn noch mehr erregte, als ob das überhaupt noch möglich wäre.

Als sie einige Sekunden später mit ihren Lippen über seinen Kehlkopf wanderte und seine Hände noch immer nicht freigegeben hatte, keuchte er: "Was ist? Willst du mich quälen?" Immerhin ahnte sie genau, wie gerne er sie berühren würde. Wieder stöhnte er auf, weil ihre Zungenspitze mittlerweile sein Ohrläppchen umspielte. Ihr warmer Atem streichelte ihn, als sie atemlos hauchte: "Verdient hättest du es. Wo du uns so lange alleine gelassen hast! Wir konnten uns nur miteinander beschäftigen..."

Langsam ging ihm ein Licht auf: „Und ihr, du willst das auch?"

„Ja!" kam es von allen dreien.

Er gab den Widerstand auf und bewegte seine Hände auch nicht vom Fleck, als sie sie kurz darauf freigab um sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Nachdem sie seinen Oberkörper entblößt hatte, zog sie ihr Shirt ebenfalls aus. Harry glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, als sie mit ihren Lippen um seinen Bauchnabel strich, die Zunge kurz darin eintauchte und dann ihre Brüste über seinen Körper streifen ließ. Unwillkürlich legte er seine Hände an ihre Hüften, doch sie drückte sie wieder in die Kissen. Ihr Gesicht war nun direkt über seinem. Sie ist so wunderschön, aber das sind auch Amirah und Myrta, durchfuhr es ihn, als sie ihn so ansah mit ihren dunklen Augen und den erhitzten Wangen, auf denen die Reflektionen der Öllampe flackerten. "Du bist aber unerbittlich mit mir", flüsterte er.

Laoise gab ihm keine Antwort. Stattdessen ließ sie sich auf ihn hinab sinken und küsste ihn erneut. Ihre Zungenspitze strich über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und drang dann tiefer. Harry bäumte sich auf, er konnte kaum noch still liegen.

Die warmen Lippen seiner neuen Freundin legten sich um seine rechte Brustwarze, sie umspielten sie und reizten sie. Heftig atmend schloss er die Augen. Ihre Locken streiften über seinen Bauch. Plötzlich hörten die Berührungen auf. Er öffnete die Augen. Laoise war aufgestanden und knöpfte ihren Rock auf. Dabei hielt sie ihn mit brennendem Blick gefangen. Er verstand und entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Hose.

Als sich ihr erhitzter Körper wieder an den seinen presste, überwältigten ihn seine Gefühle, und er musste für einen Moment all seine Gedanken darauf verwenden, nicht über sie herzufallen.

Erregung verdrängte die Gedanken, er drängte sich ihr entgegen, die sie nun mit zarten Küssen die empfindliche Haut über seinen Beckenknochen bedeckte. Gleichzeitig ließ sie die äußersten Ränder ihrer Fingernägel so behutsam an seinen Seiten hinab streichen, dass sich die feinen Härchen auf seiner Haut aufstellten und sein ganzer Körper erzitterte. Harry warf den Kopf herum. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, so dass gerade ein Stück seiner milchweißen Schneide- und Eckzähne zu sehen war, durch welche er heftig den Atem ausstieß.

Als sie leise und verführerisch wissen wollte: "Willst du mehr?", spürte er ihren warmen Atem so intensiv, dass er glaubte, ihre Lippen müssten seine Erektion fast berühren. Stöhnend nickte er.

Unvermittelt drückte sie einen zarten Kuss auf die Spitze seiner prallen Eichel und er hob sich ihr ächzend entgegen. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich um seinen Penis, und als er die Hitze und die saugende Enge in ihrem Mund spürte, verlor er fast den Verstand und keuchte flehend: "Laoise , ich halt's gleich nicht mehr aus!"  
Sie gab seine Erektion frei, krabbelte zu ihm hinauf und wisperte süffisant: "Nein?", während sie sich über ihn beugte und sich in einem Kuss auf ihn sinken ließ. Auch ihr Atem ging nun stoßweise, was das Pochen in seinem Glied nur noch steigerte. Ihr Kuss schmeckte nach ihm. Harry konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, er umschlang Laoise und wälzte sich mit ihr auf der dunkelroten Bettwäsche herum, bis sie unter ihm lag. Auf die Arme gestützt sah er sie, das Ziel seiner Begierde, an. Auch in ihrem Blick lag das Verlangen ihn zu spüren, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich heftig, die hellrosa Brustwarzen, die er so heiß fand, steil aufgerichtet. Harry schickte sich an, seinen Mund auf sie zu senken, Laoise in dieselbe Erregung zu versetzen, in der er sich bereits befand. Doch das war anscheinend nicht mehr nötig. Laoise hielt ihn zurück und erwiderte seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll. "Ich will dich", flüsterte sie und zog ihn an sich.

In dem Moment, in dem er behutsam in ihre heiße Öffnung eindrang, glaubte er zu explodieren, während sie sich stöhnend unter ihm aufbäumte und ihre Fingernägel in seinem Schultern vergrub. Während sie seinen Rhythmus fand und sich ihre beiden Körper aneinander pressten in dem Versuch, den anderen noch tiefer, noch intensiver zu spüren, bemerkte er die Feuchtigkeit in Laoise s Augen. Sie verbarg ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und ächzte: "Ich habe mich so danach gesehnt!" In diesem Moment erkannte er trotz aller Erregung, dass auch sie große Lust gehabt hatte ihn zu bekommen, sie hatte auch gehofft... sie... oh Gott... sie machte... ihn... wahnsinnig...!  
"Laoise !" entfuhr ihm ein beinahe lautloses Ächzen. Er konnte seine Erregung nicht mehr beherrschen und stieß nun schneller zu.

"Oh Harry, bitte..." kam es sehnsuchtsvoll aus ihrer Kehle, während sie sich ihm entgegen drängte. "hör... jetzt nicht auf..."

Selbst, wenn er das gewollt hätte, es wäre nun nicht mehr möglich gewesen, er hatte seine Lust nicht mehr in der Gewalt. Gegenseitig trieben sie einander in den Höhepunkt, jedes Keuchen des einen ließ den anderen noch mehr erschauern und jagte ihnen Blitze durch ihre erhitzten, erregten Leiber.  
Er spürte wie ihr Körper sich heiß um sein Glied kontrahierte, immer enger zu werden schien, er hielt das nicht mehr aus, diese Hitze, diese Enge, dieses Gefühl... Unter heftigem Stöhnen ergoss er sich in sie, klammerte er sich an sie wie ein Ertrinkender, und während sein Orgasmus, dieser süße Schmerz, in Wellen über ihn hinweg ebbte, vernahm er wie aus weiter Ferne auch ihren atemlosen Aufschrei, als sie zum Höhepunkt kam und sich unter ihm in Extase wand, um dann von ihm gebissen zu werden.

Wortlos, nach Atem ringend, einander umschlungen, spürten sie diesem unglaublichen Gefühl hinterher, als sie nun auch noch ihn biss.

Auch Amirah und Myrta kuschelten sich an die beiden und es wurde noch eine wilde Fummelei und Harry musste noch das eine oder andere Mal seinen Mann stehen. Schließlich schliefen alle vier spät in der Nacht ein.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry ein menschliches Bedürfnis. Als er dann in den Spiegel schaute wollte er seinen Augen nicht trauen: „Verdammt noch Mal, was ist das denn?" Nicht nur, das er scheinbar über Nacht einen deutlichen Wachstumsschub hatte, hatte sich auch sein Körperbau drastisch verändert. War er vorher noch schlank und ein einiger Maßen durchtrainiert gewesen, sah er jetzt eher wie ein Leistungssportler aus. Alleine das Sixpack am Bauch war sehenswert. Auch sein Gesicht hatte sich geändert. Er sah jetzt richtig markig und hart aus und seine Augen strahlten in einem Grün, als könne er damit jemand töten. Er hatte nun fast schulterlange tief-schwarze wirre Haare, Augen schmal und strahlend-grün, 1,89m, schlank, durchtrainiert.

Von dem Geräusch geweckt kamen Amirah, Myrta und Laoise ins Bad gestürmt. Jede von ihnen hatte sich mehr oder weniger gewandelt. Amirah war mit hüft-langen tief-schwarze glatten Haaren gesegnet, ihre Augen leicht schräg und madelförmig und dunkelbraun, fast schwarz, ca. 1,77m, schlank, durchtrainiert.

Myrta hatte schulterlange hell-blonde wellige Haare, Augen groß und hell-blau, 1,80m, sehr sportlich. Trotzdem hatte sie, genau wie Amirah und Laoise eine sehr weibliche Ausstrahlung und Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen, die allen anderen, so das alle anderen der weiblichen Fraktion nur Neid für sie übrig haben konnten.

Und zu guter Letzt Laoise. Sie hatte fast hüftlange dunkel-rote Mähne, Augen schmal und hell-grau, 1,78m, sehr sportlich, sehr schlank. Alle waren regelrecht makellos, was ihre Figur anbelangte.

Als die vier sich im Spiegel so anschauten stellte Harry fest: „Was verändert sich denn noch alles?" als er bemerkte, das alle drei Mädchen ein Tatoo eines grünen Phönixes hinter der rechten Schulter hatten.

„Du hast das gleiche Tatoo wie wir auf der Schulter und auf der linken Innenseite unseres Unterarms haben wir ein Tatoo eines Basilisken und auf dem rechten Unterarm einen Wolf!"

* * *

Das nächste Kapitel wird in Zusammenarbeit mit **"Schlangengift"** erstellt... 


	9. Neuerungen und Veränderungen Teil 1

**Anm.:** Hallo zusammen. Ich hoffe ihr hattet angenehme Feiertage und wünsche euch alles Gute für das Jahr 2007. Endlich – nach nun längerer Zeit habe ich wieder ein Kapitel für euch. Viel Spaß damit.

Dieses Kapitel hier wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit „Schlangengift" erstellt. Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

...Von dem Geräusch geweckt kamen Amirah, Myrta und Laoise ins Bad gestürmt. Jede von ihnen hatte sich mehr oder weniger gewandelt. Amirah war mit hüft-langen tief-schwarze glatten Haaren gesegnet, ihre Augen leicht schräg und madelförmig und dunkelbraun, fast schwarz, ca. 1,77m, schlank, durchtrainiert.

Myrta hatte schulterlange hell-blonde wellige Haare, Augen groß und hell-blau, 1,80m, sehr sportlich. Trotzdem hatte sie, genau wie Amirah und Laoise eine sehr weibliche Ausstrahlung und Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen, die allen anderen, so dass alle anderen der weiblichen Fraktion nur Neid für sie übrig haben konnten.

Und zu guter Letzt Laoise. Sie hatte fast hüftlange dunkel-rote Mähne, Augen schmal und hell-grau, 1,78m, sehr sportlich, sehr schlank. Alle waren regelrecht makellos, was ihre Figur anbelangte.

Als die vier sich im Spiegel so anschauten stellte Harry fest: „Was verändert sich denn noch alles?" als er bemerkte, das alle drei Mädchen ein Tattoo eines grünen Phönixes hinter der rechten Schulter hatten.

„Du hast das gleiche Tattoo wie wir auf der Schulter und auf der linken Innenseite unseres Unterarms haben wir ein Tattoo eines Basilisken und auf dem rechten Unterarm einen Wolf!"

* * *

**...Neuerungen und Veränderungen... – Teil 1**

Laoise sprach weiter: „Hast du die noch nicht entdeckt?"

Harry betrachtete sich seine Unterarme und in dem Moment erschien auch noch ein weiteres Tattoo über dem Herzen. Es stellte ein Einhorn dar.

„Und was soll das jetzt nun bedeuten?", er bemerkte noch, das Amirah, Myrta und Laoise nun ebenfalls diese vier Tattoos hatten.

Alle vier betrachteten sich selbst und die anderen, als die Tattoos begannen sich auf den jeweiligen Körpern zu bewegen.

Myrta brachte es kurz und bündig auf den Punkt: „Wie eine kleine Völkerwanderung!"

Amirah runzelte die Stirn: „Aber warum diese vier, die zum Teil der weißen Seite und zum Teil der dunklen Seite der Magie zugeordnet werden? Das passt doch gar nicht zusammen?"

„Nun", begann Harry laut nach zu denken, „vielleicht hängt das doch mit mir zusammen. Zum einen der Phönix, der uns bei der Befreiung von dir, Myrta, erschienen ist und ein anderer hat mir ja bereits einmal geholfen. Dabei habe ich auch einen Basilisken getötet, der mich aber gleichzeitig vergiftet hat. Ich überlebte nur durch die Phönixtränen. Dann soll sich einer meiner Vorfahren mit einem Einhorn verbunden haben. Und mein Pate hatte als Animagusform einen großen schwarzen Hund. Vielleicht ist das kein Wolf sondern ein Hund..."

Amirah, Myrta und Laoise schauten sich derweil gegenseitig an, als ihre Augen anfingen schelmisch zu funkeln. Alle drei stützten ihre Hände in die Hüften und Laoise fing zu grinsend an: „Dir haben wir das also zu verdanken..."

„...hättest du uns nicht fragen sollen..." fuhr Myrta fort.

Und Amirah rundete das damit ab: „...bist du zufrieden mit deinen Werken?"

Harry, dem nun auch bewusst wurde, das sie hier alle vier nackt beieinander standen, drehte nun den Spieß um: „Zufrieden bin ich schon, wenn ich daran denke was ich mit euch alles anstellen kann..."

Lachend fielen Amirah, Myrta und Laoise über Harry her und kitzelten ihn erst durch, um dann sich um ihn in anderer Weise zu kümmern.

Später, nachdem sie sich geduscht und angezogen hatten setzten sie sich zum Frühstück zusammen, um noch weiter nach zu forschen, was es mit den Tattoos so auf sich habe.

"Wie schön. Ihr Schlafmützen seid endlich aufgewacht. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Dornröschen hat schließlich etliche Jahre verschlafen, das wollt ihr doch nicht auch oder?"

Blitzschnell drehte sich der erschrockene Harry zu der unbekannten Person um und erstarrte. Drei Meter entfernt, am Rande der Lichtung stand ein Mann der in belustigt musterte. „Mann?" Harry korrigierte sich.  
Das vor ihm war kein Mensch, soviel machten einem die pechschwarzen Flügel sofort klar. Ansonsten sah er einem menschlichen Krieger sehr ähnlich. Er trug an der rechten Seite ein mindestens 2Meter langes Schwert und hatte eine altmodische Hose an. Zudem war er sehr durchtrainiert und hatte etliche große und kleine Narben, was man an dem nackten Oberkörper ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen konnte.

„Ein Todesengel, ein Dämon oder was sonst steht da!" flüsterte Harry. Amirah, Myrta und Laoise waren ebenso fassungslos.

Amirah antwortete flüsternd: „Ein Dämon und ein Mächtiger dazu!"

Alle vier stellten sich in Angriffsposition gegen das fremde Wesen und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe, um ihn anzugreifen.

Dabei fing ihr Gegenüber leise an zu kichern.

Sie wussten nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollten. In ihnen war nur noch ein riesiges Gefühlschaos aus Wut, Angst, Neugier und Unglauben das dies alles real sein konnte.

Und der Dämon oder was auch immer das war kam näher und näher...

Zwei Meter blieb er vor ihnen stehen und betrachtete sie genau.

Ein Teil in Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise befahl ihnen die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und zu laufen, was sie unter normalen Umständen auch getan hätte.

Aber es waren keine normalen Umstände, besonders, als sie erstaunt feststellten, dass sie selber solche Flügelchen auf dem Rücken hatten. So blieben sie stehen und warteten auf das Kommende.

Dämonen gehören zur Dunklen Seite der Magie, gegenteilig wie zu Beispiel Einhörner. Sie sind exzellente Krieger die jeden Menschen innerhalb von Sekunden in Stücke spalten können (was die Vier bei dem Schwert bedingungslos glaubten).

Und sie zählen eigentlich zu den Legenden in der Zauberwelt, aber wie ein Historiker der Zauberer einmal sagte: #Wer keine Überlebende lässt, wird auch nie berühmt.#

Harry schluckte und bereute schon seine Entscheidung dazu bleiben, als der Dämon wieder sprach:

„Und ich habe schon gedacht, dass ihr weglauft, solche Verfolgungsjagden sind immer höchst amüsant, wenn der Gejagte denkt sein Leben sei tatsächlich bedroht... Obwohl das meistens den Tatsachen entspricht..."

Im Inneren beglückwünschte sich Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise nun doch zu ihrer Entscheidung dazu bleiben. Doch was sollte jetzt kommen?

„Nun ja, zurück zum Thema. Mein Name ist Balthasar oder auch Luzifer und wie nennt ihr euch?"

„Mein Name ist Harry...Harry Potter." Antwortete dieser leicht stotternd.

Dann folgten Amirah, Myrta und Laoise mit der Vorstellung.

„Das heißt du bist der Teufel persönlich?" fragte Harry und spannte sich merklich an, um gegebenenfalls diese Wesen vor ihm doch noch anzugreifen.

Balthasar lachte schallend: „Hast du das endlich auch kapiert? Und lass das, du brauchst mich nicht anzugreifen oder deine Weibchen hier zu verteidigen. Im Moment noch würde ich dich besiegen können. Ich werde euch nichts tun, sondern…"

„Und was willst du jetzt mit uns anfangen?"

Jetzt grinste Balthasar: „Außer, das ich für die schwarzen Seelen zuständig bin, was ja allgemein bekannt ist, habe ich auch die eine oder andere Aufgabe zu erledigen, die vom Rat der Dämonen oder vom göttlichen Rat gestellt werden. Im Prinzip bin ich auch nur ein Engel, mit einem etwas ungewöhnlichen Outfit…." Dabei lachte er dann schallend.

„...und jetzt, wie geht es weiter?" unterbrach ihn nun Myrta.

„...was sind wir jetzt eigentlich für Wesen? Ich meine du müsstest es doch wissen, oder?" fragte Laoise.

Balthasar wurde mit einem Schlag ernst und sah die vier aufmerksam an. Dann seufzte er und meinte: „Das ist sehr schwer zu erklären, ihr seid alles und doch nichts. Aber am besten fang ich vorne an. Wie viel wisst ihr über Todesengel, Dämonen und andere Schattenwesen?"

„Nicht wirklich viel", sagten die Vier einhellig.

„Das dachte ich mir. Nun Todesengel sind noch weniger menschenähnlich als Elben, Feen oder Vampire. Im Aussehen unterscheiden wir uns fast gar nicht, aber in der Seele, Lebensart, Ansichtsweise... Ich sehe ihr versteht. Nun wir leiten unsere Herkunft von Azrael dem Engel des Todes ab. Azrael soll sich einmal in die Tochter der Nacht verliebt haben und sie entführt haben. Sie brachte drei Kinder auf die Welt und diese Kinder waren die ersten Todesengel. Von diesen drei stammen alle Todesengel ab."

Die vier hörte ihm gespannt zu und fanden das alles höchst interessant.

„Todesengel können nicht altern, mit anderen Worten sie leben bis sie ermordet werden. Für uns sind hundert Jahre wenig, aber für Menschen... Alle Todesengel, es gibt nur weibliche, haben ein Faible für andere Todesengel und Männer aus anderen Rassen, die ihnen gewachsen oder überlegen sind. Diese Schwäche wiegte aber nicht sonderlich schwer, da Todesengel sowie nur einmal alle 12 Jahre zeugungsfähig sind. Aus diesem Grund gibt es Kinder, wie ihr euch denken könnt, extrem selten.

Da bei euch allen entweder eure Eltern, andere Verwandte oder besonders verbundene Menschen, brutal ermordet worden sind und eure Verwandten euch nicht gerade vergöttert haben, war euer Erwachen mit dem Erwachsen werden, aber nicht vor dem 21sten Lebensjahr zu erwarten. Da ihr aber das Ritual durchgeführt habt, habt ihr euch viel früher, als erwartet, gewandelt. Außerdem seid ihr eine Mischung aus Elben, Vampiren, Daywalkern und Todesengeln. Dazu kommen noch die Gene der Einhörner und der Veelas, die nun in euch, durch das Erbe von Harry erwacht ist."

„Und was ist mit mir?" wollte nun Harry wissen.

„Durch deine Bindung mit dem Phönix des Chaos und dem Einhorn wurde aus dir, Harry, sogar ein weißer Dämon. Nach meinen Berechnungen kam ich zu dem Ergebnis das du entweder bei der Verwandlung stirbst oder du einfach alles wirst."

Harry verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Alles werden, wie soll das gehen? „Unmöglich! Ich kann nicht gleichzeitig all das sein."

„Dann sieh dich doch mal an! Zähne eines Vampirs, Ohren eines Elben, Haare sind ein Mittelding zwischen Elb und Todesengel, deine Augen sind die eines Elben mit den Fähigkeiten von Vampiren und Todesengel und du hast Flügel!!! Ebenso wie deine Partnerinnen, die reine Todesengel sind und ebenso Mensch, Elb und Vampir!. Einzig deine dämonischen Fähigkeiten unterscheiden dich und haben dazu geführt, dass du von den dreien nicht umgebracht wurdest!"

Geknickt musste er ihm recht geben. Er hatte es geschafft alles zu sein, aber was bedeutete das für ihn? „Und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf mich, Balthasar?"

„Nach meiner Theorie bist du in deinem jetzigen Zustand je ein Viertel. Aber du müsstest es schaffen können, ein Blut in dir so weit zu stabilisieren das du zu Beispiel zur ¾ ein weißer Dämon wirst, wie auch ihr drei zu ¾ Todesengel werdet. Das werden wir aber während des Unterrichts noch herausfinden."

„Unterricht? Mit dir?", fragten die vier unisono.

„Logisch mit mir oder dachtet ihr jemand anderes könnte euch alles über die Todesengel und Dämonen lehren? Außerdem hatte Argon, dein Urgroßvater, keine Zeit und bat mich."

Unterricht! Mit Luzifer persönlich! Das konnte ja heiter werden. Sie wollte mehr wissen über den Unterricht, oder so...:

„Und wie soll dieser Unterricht aussehen?", fragte Amirah.

Balthasar hielt ihnen als Antwort nur vier Stückchen Pergament hin. „Euer Wochenplan", sagte er mit ziemlich gemeinem Grinsen.

Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise schluckten und lasen ihn sich durch:

_Montag_  
06:00 Ausdauertraining - 07:00 Frühstücken -

07:30-9:00 Allgemeine Selbstverteidigung  
Pause  
09:30-11:00 Dolchkampf –

11:00-12:30 Faustkampf  
12:45 Mittagessen  
13:30-15:00 Schwertkampf -

15:00-16:00 Animagus-Training - Pause  
16:30-18:00 Zaubertränke -

18:00-19:30 Alte und neue Runen  
19:45 Abendessen  
20:30-22:00 z.b.V.

22:00-23:30 Elementar-Training –

Pause

24:00-01:30 Astronomie, Spionage, z.b.V., Tierkunde, Vampirsprüche, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Bogenschießen

_Dienstag_  
06:00 Ausdauertraining 7:00 Frühstück -

07:30-09:00 Dolchkampf  
Pause  
09:30-11:00 Geistes-Training –

11:00-12:30 Telepathie, Telekinese, Teleportation  
12:45 Mittagessen  
13:30-15:00 Elbensprache - Sprüche -

15:00-16:00 Vampirsprache und -sprüche  
Pause  
16:30-18:00 Animagus-Training

18:00-19:30 Gifttränke und ihre Anwendungen  
19:45 Abendessen  
20:30-22:00 z.b.V. -

22:00-23:30 Elementtraining –

Pause -

24:00-01:30 Astronomie, Spionage, z.b.V., Tierkunde, Astronomie, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Bogenschießen

_Mittwoch  
_06:00 Ausdauertraining –

07:00 Frühstück –

07:30-09:00 Faustkampf -  
Pause  
09:30-11:00 Vampirmagie -

11:00-12:30 Drachenmagie -  
12:45 Mittagessen -  
13:30-15:00 Vampirkunde -

15:00-16:00 Verwandlung -

Pause  
16:30-18:00 Kräuterkunde -

18:00-19:30 Karate -  
19:45 Abendessen  
20:30-22:00 z.b.V. -

22:00-23:30 Elementtraining –

Pause -

24:00-01:30 Astronomie, Spionage, z.b.V., Tierkunde, Astronomie, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Bogenschießen

_Donnerstag_  
06:00 Ausdauertraining -

07:00 Frühstück -

07:30-09:00 Schwertkampf

Pause  
09:30-11:00 Todesengelmagie -

11:00-12:30 Dämonenmagie  
12:45 Mittagessen  
13:30-15:00 Verwandlung -

15:00-16:00 Phönixmagie  
Pause  
16:30-18:00 besondere Zaubertränke -

18:00-19:30 stille und stablose Magie  
19:45 Abendessen  
20:30-22:00 z.b.V. -

22:00-23:30 Elementtraining –

Pause -

24.00-01:30 Spionage, z.b.V., Tierkunde, Astronomie, Vampirsprüche, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Bogenschießen

_Freitag  
_06:00 Ausdauertraining -

07:00 Frühstück -

07:30-09:00 Wing Chun  
Pause  
09:30-11:00 Elbenmagie -

11:00-12:30 Vampirmagie  
12:45 Mittagessen  
13:30-15.00 Geschichte (der Zauberer) -

15:00-16:00 stille und stablose Magie  
Pause  
16:30-18:00 Musik -

18:00-19:30 Tierkunde  
19:45 Abendessen  
20:30-22:00 z.b.V. -

22:00-23:30 Elementtraining –

Pause -

24:00-01:30 Astronomie, Spionage, z.b.V., Tierkunde, Vampirsprüche, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Bogenschießen

_Samstag_  
06:00 Ausdauertraining –

07:00 Frühstück -

07.30-09.00 Bogenschießen  
Pause  
09:30-11:00 Etikette am Hof der Vampirfürsten  
11:00-12:30 Etikette am Hof der Elbenkönige  
12:45 Mittagessen  
13:30-15:00 Benimm am Hof der Muggel-Königshäuser

15:00-16:00 Tanzkurs

„DAS IST MÖRDERRISCH!!!", schrieen Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise entsetzt.

„Für Menschen schon, aber für euch nicht."

„Oh doch! Wir bekommen maximal 4 Stunden Schlaf und ansonsten nur arbeiten! Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Myrta.

Balthasar nickte bloß leicht mit dem Kopf. „Reg dich ab. Du brauchst nach deiner Verwandlung bloß noch 3-4 Stunden Schlaf. Außerdem sind die z.b.V. und der Sonntag noch da."

„Was ist z.b.V.?", wollte Laoise wissen

„...zur besonderen Verfügung also Nachhol- oder Hausaufgabenstunden."

„Wir bekommen HAUSAUFGABEN?!", schrie Amirah.

„Sicher. Aber nicht sehr viele. Sonntags ist übrigens z.b.V. Tag. Das heißt du machst am Vormittag Nachholstoff mit einem Lehrer in dessen Fach du hinterher hinkst und am Nachmittag darfst du Hausaufgaben machen."

„Danke.", meinte Harry sarkastisch. „Und Abends?"

„Frei."

„Na toll sagte Harry sarkastisch. Und wie lange denkst du wird die Ausbildung dauern?"

„Zwei Jahre die Theorie und ein Jahr Praxis!" antwortete Balthasar trocken.

Jetzt waren alle drei geschockt und Harry schüttelte den Kopf als er sprach: „Das geht aber nicht. Bis dahin hat Voldemort entweder die Welt erobert, oder das Zaubereiministerium ist selber korrupt geworden oder Dumbi ist vollkommen durchgedreht. Ganz zu schweigen von den Vampiren…"

Luzifer grinste, als er Harry fragte: „Na und? Am besten sollen sie sich alle gegenseitig umbringen, dann hab ich wenigstens was davon!"

„Aber mal im Ernst", setzte er fort, „ein Jahr der Ausbildung wird in der Welt hier nur einen Tag dauern. Das heißt ihr werdet von heute an in drei Tagen wieder hier sein aber um drei Jahre älter und erfahrener.

Nun hatte Harry noch eine Frage: „Was bedeutet das eigentlich, das ich ein weißer Dämon bin und was sollte die Bemerkung, … im Moment noch würdest du mich noch besiegen können…?"

„Da du sowohl die wichtigsten Grundsätze der weißen, wie auch der schwarzen Magie in dir trägst, und durch die Verwandlung und Bindungen, bist du nicht nur ein Dämon, sondern ein weißer Dämon, der, wenn fertig ausgebildet, mich auch besiegen wird, wenn du willst."

„Ach ja, da ist noch etwas Außergewöhnliches…" begann Balthasar und die Vier schauten ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Ich spüre, dass ihr ganz besondere Tattoos tragt, besonders aus zwei Gründen. Zum einen seid ihr durch diese ganz besonderen Tattoos in der Lage diese Wesen, die sie darstellen aus euch oder besser aus euren Körpern erscheinen zu lassen und zwar die Mädchen, jede eines jeder Art, Harry aber soviel wie er will. Zum Anderen, da ihr sowohl „helle" als auch „dunkle" Wesen tragt, scheint Harry, von dem es ja ausgeht, eine gewisse Macht über die magischen Wesen zu haben. Das wird sich aber sicher erst später herausstellen!"

Damit machte er erst einmal eine Pause, bevor er noch eine Frage stellte.

„Dann überlegt euch Mal, ob ihr das machen wollt, oder nicht. Wir sehen uns dann am Abend. Dann könnt ihr mir eure Entscheidung mitteilen!"

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden.

Die Vier hingegen schauten sich nur verdutzt an.

Dann diskutierten sie den gesamten Vormittag darüber, wie sie sich entscheiden sollen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich von alle dem halten soll!" stellte Harry seine Meinung in den Raum. Genau in diesem Moment erschien eine Eule mit dem Tagespropheten …

**_Albus Wulfric Dumbledore lebt! _**

_**Ist das ein Affront gegen das Ministerium oder Geniestreich?! Der bisher so angesehene Schulleiter von Hogwarts hatte die gesamte Zaubererwelt und besonders Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf getäuscht. Er wurde nicht wie berichtet von Severus Snape ermordet, sondern wurde nur zur Rettung der Schüler von beiden Professoren vorgetäuscht. **_

_**Gleichzeitig stellte sich heraus, das der vermeintliche und bisher gesuchte Mörder, Professor Severus Snape, jahrelang als Spion für die helle Seite war. Er wurde umgehend rehabilitiert und darf sofort wieder als Lehrer an der angesehenen Schule für Zauberei, Hogwarts, unterrichten.**_

_**Ebenfalls haben wir erfahren, dass die Schule nicht wie üblich eröffnet wird, sondern einen Monat später. Es sollen Neuigkeiten im Schulplan erarbeitet werden. Unter anderem sollen Schüler verstärkt im Kampf gegen die dunkle Seite ausgebildet werden. Dafür wird in Hogwarts diesmal auch die Tore für Schüler von anderen Schulen aus dem Ausland geöffnet werden!**_

_**Weiteres in den nächsten Ausgaben!**_

_**Ihr Chef-Redakteur**_

_**M. Orion**_

_**Tagesprophet**_

Gleichzeitig mit dieser Eule waren auch zwei weitere erschienen. Die eine hatte einen Brief von Hogwarts mitgebracht hatte. Er war natürlich an Harry adressiert und er öffnete ihn sofort.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**_

_**hiermit informieren wir sie, dass die Schule einen Monat später eröffnet wird. Des Weiteren müssen wir sie darüber informieren, dass der neue Besitzer und Hüter von Hogwarts ein fünftes Haus gegründet hat. Dort sollen hochbegabte Hexen und Zauberer eine erweiterte Ausbildung erfahren, um besser für die Verteidigung gegen die Todesser gerüstet zu sein. **_

**_Des Weiteren geben wir hiermit bekannt, dass sie in folgenden Kursen eine Wertung mit O oder E haben müssen, um in das fünfte Haus übernommen zu werden. Das wären die folgenden Fächer: Alte Runen, Arithmantik, PMG, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Grundlagen der stillen Magie, Grundlagen der stablosen Magie, Duellieren, Zaubertränke und Transfiguration. Da die Fächer Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie das erste Mal angeboten werden, muss jeder Anwärter in den verbleibenden Wochen im Ministerium einen Aufnahmetest machen. In den Fächern Alte Runen und Arithmantik, die sie nicht belegt haben, können sie eine Nachprüfung in demselben Zeitraum machen, um schlussendlich auch dafür zugelassen zu werden. _**

_**Außerdem werden freiwillige Kurse in folgenden Fächern angeboten: Selbstverteidigung, Grundlagen der Elementarmagie, Grundlagen der Druidenmagie und Schwertkampf!**_

_**Im Anhang finden sie ein Anmeldeformular für das fünfte Haus, eines für den Aufnahmetest und ein Anmeldeformular für die Nachprüfungen.**_

_**Die O.W.L. Ergebnisse für Harry James Potter:**_

_**Alte Runen –N/A**_

_**Arithmantik –N/A**_

_**Astronomie – E**_

_**PMG – O**_

_**Zauberkunst – O**_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – OO**_

_**Duellieren – OO**_

_**Wahrsagen – A**_

_**Kräuterkunde – O**_

_**Geschichte der Magie – T**_

_**Muggelstudien - N/A **_

_**Zaubertränke – O**_

_**Transfiguration – O**_

_**Sie haben 9 O.W.L.**_

_**Bestanden:OO Bester des Jahrgangs; O Ohne gleichen; E Erwartung übertroffen; A Annehmbar; **_

_**Durchgefallen: M Mies; SSchrecklich; T Troll **_

_**-Bestes Ergebnis der Jungen in diesen Jahr **_

_**-Bestes Ergebnis überhaupt in Verteidigung und Duellieren **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Schulleiterin**_

_**Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei.**_

„Hey du Streber!" neckte ihn Amirah.

„Wie hast du ein „O" bei meinem Vater geschafft?" stellte Myrta kopfschüttelnd die Frage.

Und Laoise grinste: „Na hoffentlich haben wir unseren Helden nicht zu sehr versaut, das er nicht mehr mithalten kann?" dabei zwinkerte sie ihm zu.

Harry winkte nur grinsend ab: „Amirah, du hast auch einen Brief erhalten. Willst du ihn nicht lesen? Von wem ist der eigentlich?"

Amirah hielt ihren Brief hinter dem Rücken und neckte Harry: „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, vielleicht ein heimlicher Liebhaber?"

Nun fingen Harrys Augen an wütend und zornig zu leuchten: „Ich glaube zwar, das du mich nur provozieren willst, aber damit das ein für alle mal klar ist. Wenn du mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben willst, kannst du, natürlich jede von euch dreien, gehen. Aber wenn ihr mit mir zusammen bleiben wollt, ich will es auf jeden Fall, denn noch nie habe ich so schnell jemanden wie euch dreien getraut..., dann sollte niemand versuchen sich zwischen uns zu stellen. Sollte irgendein Typ zu aufdringlich werden kann es passieren, das es seine letzte Tat in seinem Leben war..."

Amirah, Myrta und Laoise schauten erst erschrocken, dann erstaunt und zum Schluss glücklich verliebt zu Harry. Laoise fasste sich als Erste: „Gut zu wissen, aber das trifft auch für mich zu. Sollte irgendeine Tussi versuchen dich mir, beziehungsweise uns, auszuspannen, dann hilft ihr auch nicht mehr die beste Schönheitsoperation..."

Amirahs Augen funkelten: „...ich würd sie killen!"

Und Myrta zischte nur: „...aber ganz langsam, sie sollte ja was davon haben!"

„Na na meine Damen, wo bleibt denn Ihre gute Erziehung...", grinste nun Harry.

Allmählich beruhigten sich ihre Gemüter und alle konnte wieder etwas grinsen und Myrta fasste zusammen: „Also ich denke niemand sollte versuchen uns auseinander zu bringen, aber ich befürchte, durch unsere Verwandlung haben wir ein so hohes Aggressionspotential, das wir wahrscheinlich leicht die Beherrschung verlieren können. So Amirah sagst du uns nun was in dem Brief steht oder sollen wir dich erst einmal in Ruhe lassen?"

„Nein, nein, es ist nur die Antwort auf meine Anfrage zu den Anmeldeunterlagen für Hogwarts. Offensichtlich habe ich die Unterlagen erhalten!" damit öffnete sie den Brief und alle vier lasen ihn gemeinsam.

**_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Amirah Shitana al-Schara,_**

_**hiermit informieren wir sie, dass die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei ihre Pforten zum 1. Oktober öffnen wird. Da der neue Besitzer und Hüter von Hogwarts ein fünftes Haus gegründet hat, in dem auch Schüler aus anderen Nationen und auch nicht menschliche Wesen unterrichtet werden sollen, können wir ihnen hiermit mit Freuden die Unterlagen für ihre Aufnahme zusenden. **_

**_Des Weiteren geben wir hiermit bekannt, dass sie in folgenden Kursen ein Wertung mit O oder E haben müssen, um in das fünfte Haus übernommen zu werden. Das wären die folgenden Fächer: Alte Runen, Arithmantik, PMG, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Grundlagen der stillen Magie, Grundlagen der stablosen Magie, Duellieren, Zaubertränke und Transfiguration. Jeder Anwärter muss in den verbleibenden Wochen im Ministerium einen Aufnahmetest in den genannten Fächern machen. _**

_**Außerdem werden freiwillige Kurse in folgenden Fächern angeboten: Selbstverteidigung, Grundlagen der Elementarmagie, Grundlagen der Druidenmagie und Schwertkampf!**_

_**Im Anhang finden sie ein Anmeldeformular für das fünfte Haus und eines für den Aufnahmetest **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Schulleiterin**_

_**Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei.**_

Amirah machte von dem Anmeldeformular und von dem Formular für den Aufnahmetest zwei Kopien und gab jeweils einen Satz an Myrta und einen an Laoise weiter: „Ihr wollt euch doch sicher auch dort anmelden, oder?"

„Hast du gesehen, was wir alles wissen müssen?" schaute Laoise entsetzt.

Und Myrta fügte hinzu: „...und dann krieg ich noch Unterricht bei meinem Dad, das gibt ne Katastrophe!"

Jetzt war es an Harry, zu kichern und alle drei schauten ihn leicht wütend mit in die Hüften gestützte Fäuste an, als er ihnen erklärte: „Dazu haben wir doch genügend Zeit...!"

Die drei schauten ihn an, als ob er verrückt sei.

„...na zumindest drei Jahre und ein paar Wochen, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" endete er.

Langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Gesichter von Laoise, Amirah und Myrta.

„Dann ist es also abgemacht, wir machen unsere Ausbildung bei unserem Freund ‚Luzi' und dann geht's gemeinsam nach Hogwarts." Sagte Amirah.

„Aber ich hab keinen Bock, das wir dann in verschiedenen Räumen schlafen sollen also Jungs und Mädchen getrennt..." maulte Myrta

Laoise nickte und sagte: „Und mit anderen zusammen will ich auch nicht liegen, sondern nur mit euch..."

„Dafür werden wir eine Lösung finden. Und wenn nicht, dann gehe ich auch nicht hin!" versuchte Harry die Drei zu besänftigen.

In diesem Augenblick kam Femas, der dunkelgrüne Phönix, mit einem Brief in seiner Kralle. Er war von Neville und Luna und letztendlich an alle vier gerichtet.

_**Hi ihr drei-vier oder wie viel auch immer,**_

_**schöne Grüße von mir und auch von Luna. Sicher habt ihr schon den Brief von der ollen McGonagall erhalten. Die Sache mit dem fünften Haus ist auf Lunas und meinem Mist gewachsen. Ist doch cool oder?**_

_**Ich habe noch etwas als Besitzer und Hüter von Hogwarts veranlasst. Alle Familienmitglieder, Verlobte, Ehepaare und gebundene Menschen oder Wesen können in einen Raum oder besser gesagt in eine gemeinsame Wohnung des fünften Hauses. Nur wer das nicht hat, beziehungsweise ist, muss in die entsprechenden Jungen- und Mädchen-Schlafräume. **_

_**Nun da ihr ja gebunden seid, wird der sprechende Hut euch drei-vier-fünf, hahaha, in eine gemeinsame Wohnung schicken. Übrigens Luna und mich auch, da wir uns zwischenzeitlich verlobt haben. So jetzt wisst ihr es auch – grins!**_

_**Gruß **_

_**Neville**_

_**P.S. Hi ihr vier, hoffe ich doch mal an! Der wird ganz schön überheblich mein „Großer". Aber es stimmt, er hat mich überrumpelt... nein Quatsch wir haben uns tatsächlich verlobt. Mehr dazu in sechs Tagen, dann sehen wir uns ja wieder! Ich hoffe euch geht es gut und es hat alles ohne größere Probleme geklappt!**_

_**Gruß **_

_**Luna**_

„Die konnten es wohl nicht abwarten, obwohl ich auf Nev ja ein bisschen neidisch bin..."

„Wieso neidisch?" wollte Laoise wissen.

„Stehst du auf Luna?" fragte nun auch Myrta

Und Amirah bekam schon Tränen in ihre schönen Augen und sagte erst einmal nichts.

Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf als er hektisch antwortete: „Nein, nein, ich bin nicht neidisch, das Neville Luna hat, sondern ich bin neidisch, das die beiden sich verlobt haben und auch bald heiraten können…"

Ein Strahlen breitete sich auf den Gesichtern von Laoise, Myrta und Amirah aus, aber Harry sprach weiter:

„…Ihr braucht euch gar nicht zu freuen. Natürlich will ich mit euch allen dreien zusammen bleiben. Aber wir können natürlich nicht heiraten. Das ist nicht erlaubt!" Dabei machte Harry einen geknickten Eindruck.

Die drei schauten sich fragend an und Amirah fing an zu lächeln und winkte ihren beiden Freundinnen zu und sie verschwanden im Haus, einen verdutzten Harry zurück lassend.

Nach kurzer Zeit kamen sie wieder heraus und verabschiedeten sich, ganz geheimnisvoll tuend, von Harry und waren verschwunden. Nach einer guten Stunde waren sie wieder zurück und alle hatten ein außerordentliches Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wo wart ihr und was habt ihr gemacht?" wollte Harry wissen

Amirah winkt nur ab und sagte: „Du musst dich gedulden. Alles wird gut, aber es ist eine Überraschung für dich. Aber es dauert seine Zeit, so circa drei Jahre oder etwas mehr!"

Harry verstand nur Bahnhof und runzelte seine Stirn.

Laoise kicherte und erklärte: „Lass uns nun erst einmal unsere Anmeldungen für Hogwarts duplizieren und ausfüllen!"

Myrta fügte hinzu: „…und du, Harry, solltest deine Anmeldung auch ausfüllen!"

„Und wie wollt ihr das alles noch lernen?" wollte Harry wissen.

Amirah, Laoise und Myrta schüttelten ihre Köpfe und Amirah erklärte Harry lächelnd: „Ich denke die Entscheidung ist doch schon vorhin gefallen, dass wir die Ausbildung bei Freund Luzifer machen. Und wenn du dir den Stoff mal genauer anschaust, dann wirst du feststellen, dass wir nicht besser vorbereitet sein können. Da wird doch sogar viel mehr gelernt…"

Jetzt grinste Harry: „So alt bin ich doch nicht, das ich schon verkalke, oder?"

Das brachte alle zum Lachen.

Gesagt, getan. Sie einigten sich noch darauf, dass sie ihre Aufnahmeprüfungen und Nachprüfungen in fünf Tagen ab heute gerechnet durchführen wollten. Dann füllten alle vier die entsprechenden Dokumente aus und gaben sie den Eulen mit.

Später am Abend erschien dann wieder Luzifer.

„Na, wie habt ihr euch entschieden?"

Harry stellte sich mit schüttelndem Kopf vor Luzifer und sagt: „Es tut mir Leid dir das zu sagen, aber wir können dein Angebot zur Ausbildung leider …. (längere Pause) …. nicht …. (längere Pause) …. ablehnen. Du musst dich in den nächsten drei Jahren mit uns rumschlagen.

Luzifer bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, bis er realisierte, dass Harry ihn gefoppt hatte.

„Erstens werde ich euch nicht alleine ausbilden, sondern viele werden euch QUÄLEN. Und zweitens ihr werdet den Tag noch verfluchen, an dem ihr euch entschlossen habt diese Ausbildung mit zu machen!" Jetzt grinste er so fies, wie es nur der Teufel kann.

„Hier haltet euch an diesem Seil fest. Ich nehme euch jetzt mit!" Damit verschwanden alle fünf, nachdem sie alle das Seil ergriffen hatten.

Drei Tage später, die Nacht war schon am hereinbrechen, als sich vor dem Haus ein Portal öffnete und vier Personen hindurch schritten, die man wegen der dunklen Mäntel mit Kapuzen zwar nicht erkennen konnte, denen man aber die edle Haltung sofort ansah.

Vorsichtig aber doch bereit auf jeden und alles zu reagieren schauten sie sich um. Als sie scheinbar nichts Ungewöhnliches feststellen konnten, steckten sie ihre gezogenen Schwerter zurück in die Schwertscheiden und gingen langsam auf die Terrasse von Harrys Haus

Es waren natürlich Laoise, Myrta, Amirah und Harry, die nach drei Tagen in dieser Welt aber für sie drei Jahren voller Entbehrungen und Anstrengungen aber offensichtlich doch sehr erfolgreich wieder kehrten.

Harry schaute sich um und entdeckte, dass vier Briefe auf dem Tisch lagen, jeweils einer an jeden von ihnen.

„Schaut wir haben Post bekommen, es geht wahrscheinlich gleich weiter mit dem Stress…"

Amirah, Myrta und Laoise lächelten zurückhaltend und Amirah sagte: „Das wird doch kein Stress…"

„Stimmt anstrengender kann es nicht werden!" bestätigte auch Myrta.

Und Laoise schlug vor: „Lasst uns die Briefe öffnen und lesen!"

Jeder nahm sich seinen Brief und las ihn durch.

Harry legte seinen auf den Tisch, so dass ihn jeder lesen konnte.

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**_

_**hiermit informieren wir sie, dass die von ihnen gewünschten Nachprüfungen am 07. August dieses Jahres stattfinden werden. Wir sind überrascht, das sie in den Fächern: Alte Runen, Arithmantik, PMG, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Transfiguration eine Nachprüfung beantragt haben, aber wir werden ihrem Wunsch nachkommen und sie in all diesen Fächern Prüfen. Sollten sie jedoch in einem dieser Fächer schlechter abschneiden, wird nur die Nachprüfung gewertet.**_

**_Da, wie bekannt, die Fächer Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie das erste Mal angeboten werden, müssen sie im Ministerium auch hierfür einen Aufnahmetest machen. Dieser wird am gleichen Tag statt finden. _**

_**Viel Glück – sie werden es brauchen**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Schulleiterin**_

_**Albus Wulfric Dumbledore**_

_**Schulleiter**_

_**Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei.**_

Sie schauten sich auch noch die verbleibenden Briefe an.

**_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Amirah Shitana al-Schara,_**

_**hiermit informieren wir sie, dass die von ihnen gewünschten Aufnahmeprüfungen am 07. August dieses Jahres stattfinden werden.**_

**_Da, wie bekannt, die Fächer Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie das erste Mal angeboten werden, muss jeder Anwärter im Ministerium einen Aufnahmetest machen. Dieser wird am gleichen Tag statt finden. _**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Schulleiterin**_

_**Albus Wulfric Dumbledore**_

_**Schulleiter**_

_**Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei.**_

Die Briefe für Laoise und Myrta waren überraschender Weise nicht genau so formuliert. Der von Myrta sah wie folgt aus:

**_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Myrta Selene Snape,_**

_**wir freuen uns die Tochter unseres hochverehrten Zaubertränke Lehrers, Professor Severus Snape, in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen und wünschen ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Aufnahmeprüfung.**_

_**Hiermit informieren wir sie, dass die von ihnen gewünschten Aufnahmeprüfungen am 07. August dieses Jahres stattfinden werden.**_

**_Da, wie bekannt, die Fächer Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie das erste Mal angeboten werden, muss jeder Anwärter im Ministerium einen Aufnahmetest machen. Dieser wird am gleichen Tag statt finden. _**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Schulleiterin**_

_**Albus Wulfric Dumbledore**_

_**Schulleiter**_

_**Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei.**_

Aber bei dem von Laoise waren sie alle vier doch sehr überrascht. Er hatte folgenden Wortlaut:

**_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Laoise Sinéad McAleese,_**

_**wir freuen uns die Tochter unserer ehemaligen Schulsprecher aus dem Jahre 1974 in unseren Reihen begrüßen zu dürfen und wünschen ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Aufnahmeprüfung.**_

_**Hiermit informieren wir sie, dass die von ihnen gewünschten Aufnahmeprüfungen am 07. August dieses Jahres stattfinden werden.**_

**_Da, wie bekannt, die Fächer Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie das erste Mal angeboten werden, muss jeder Anwärter im Ministerium einen Aufnahmetest machen. Dieser wird am gleichen Tag statt finden. _**

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Stellv. Schulleiterin**_

_**Albus Wulfric Dumbledore**_

_**Schulleiter**_

_**Hogwarts-Schule für Zauberei.**_

Harry schaute sie erstaunt an, als er fragte: „Wusstest du davon?"

Laoise schüttelte nur traurig ihren Kopf. Alle drei nahmen sie in ihre Arme, um sie zu trösten. Sie redeten noch ein wenig über den morgigen Tag. Als sie sich soweit beruhigt hatten, gingen sie nun doch früh zu Bett, um gut gerüstet zu den Prüfungen zu gelangen.

Nach dem Frühstück bereiteten sie sich für die Abreise vor, als Harry bemerkte: „Also ein Portal sollten wir nicht direkt vor das Ministerium öffnen. Dies und viele andere unserer Fähigkeiten sollte vorerst niemand kennen, noch nicht einmal unsere Freunde und Vertrauten. Also lasst uns das Portal zum Potter Manor öffnen und dann apparieren wir direkt vor das Ministerium. Einverstanden?"

Die drei nickten nur und verschwanden zuerst einmal im Potter Manor. Dort angekommen wurden sie von einer Hauselfe überrascht: „Oh Lord Potter, endlich sind sie erschienen. Bradley ist glücklich, das Lord Potter endlich erschienen ist."

Harry musste schmunzeln: „Aha, du bist also Bradley, mein Hauself hier auf Potter Manor?"

„Lord Potter, ich bin der verantwortliche Hauself hier auf Potter Manor. Ich habe die Verantwortung über alle hier angestellten Hauselfen. Hier sind insgesamt 37 von uns in ihren Diensten!"

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen, was ihm ein Schmunzeln von Myrta, Laoise und Amirah einbrachte. Dann erklärte er Bradley, dass sie wegen Aufnahmeprüfungen weiter nach Hogwarts mussten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von einem enttäuschten Hauselfen. Seine Stimmung besserte sich allerdings, als sie versprachen, nach den Prüfungen den Abend und die Nacht hier zu verbringen und erst nach dem Frühstück wieder zu gehen.

* * *

So wenn ihr häufig genug Reviewt - unten rechts der "GO"-button - so 5-10 Mal, dann werde ich euch das nächste Kapitel gleich auch noch reinsetzen... grins 


	10. Neuerungen und Veränderungen Teil 2

**Anm.:** So hier habe ich nun auch schon den zweiten Teil von „Neuerungen und Veränderungen" - muß ich ja machen, wenn es 8 Reviews an einem Tag gibt... DANKE!!!

Dieses Kapitel hier wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit „Schlangengift" erstellt. Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Die drei nickten nur und verschwanden zuerst einmal im Potter Manor. Dort angekommen wurden sie von einer Hauselfe überrascht: „Oh Lord Potter, endlich sind sie erschienen. Bradley ist glücklich, das Lord Potter endlich erschienen ist."

Harry musste schmunzeln: „Aha, du bist also Bradley, mein Hauself hier auf Potter Manor?"

„Lord Potter, ich bin der verantwortliche Hauself hier auf Potter Manor. Ich habe die Verantwortung über alle hier angestellten Hauselfen. Hier sind insgesamt 37 von uns in ihren Diensten!"

Harry verdrehte nur die Augen, was ihm ein Schmunzeln von Myrta, Laoise und Amirah einbrachte. Dann erklärte er Bradley, das sie wegen Aufnahmeprüfungen weiter nach Hogwarts mussten.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von einem enttäuschten Hauselfen. Seine Stimmung besserte sich allerdings, als sie versprachen, nach den Prüfungen den Abend und die Nacht hier zu verbringen und erst nach dem Frühstück wieder zu gehen.

* * *

**...Neuerungen und Veränderungen... – Teil 2**

Sie apparierten umgehend ins Ministerium. Dort legten sie ihre Einladungen vor und wurden eingelassen. Ein Ministeriumsangestellter brachte sie in die entsprechende Etage und erklärte ihnen die Vorgehensweise: „Sie sind übrigens die Ersten, die zu den Prüfungen erschienen sind. Außer Ihnen vier wird diese Woche niemand geprüft. Hier stehen an jeder Tür die Fächer, die in den jeweiligen Räumen geprüft werden. Nach Beendigung der Prüfungen werden sofort ihre Ergebnisse kontrolliert. Nach Abschluss aller Prüfungen erhalten Sie hier am Ausgang, nach Abgabe ihrer Anmeldung ihr Zeugnis und falls erfolgreich auch die Anmeldung zum 5. Haus in  
Hogwarts. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Erfolg.

Die Vier vereinbarten, dass sie jeweils alleine jede Prüfung abschließen wollten, damit im Nachhinein niemand an der Rechtmäßigkeit rütteln könne. Der Ministeriumsbeamte nahm das wohlwollend auf und versprach, dies im Zeugnis erwähnen zu lassen.

So gingen sie in die verschiedenen Räume und legten eine nach der anderen die Prüfungen ab. Nachdem sie sage und schreibe 12 Stunden durch die verschiedenen Räume gegangen waren, hatten sie ihre Prüfungen endlich abgelegt. Harry aber war wegen seiner zwei nicht gemachten Prüfungen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Duellieren eine Stunde früher fertig.

Gemeinsam begaben sie sich an den Ausgang, gaben ihre Anmeldung ab und erhielten ihre Zeugnisse.

Sie lächelten sich gegenseitig an und dann sagte Harry: „Lasst uns unsere Zeugnisse gleich hier öffnen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du zuerst Laoise, dann du Myrta, danach du Amirah und ich zuletzt. Einverstanden?"

Die drei nickten, dann öffnete Laoise den Umschlag leicht unsicher, was sie erwartet…

**_Die O.W.L. Ergebnisse für Laoise Sinéad McAleese:_**

_**Alte Runen – OO**_

_**Arithmantik – OO**_

_**Astronomie – O**_

_**Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe – OO**_

_**Zauberkunst – OO**_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – OO**_

_**Duellieren – OO**_

_**Wahrsagen – O**_

_**Kräuterkunde – OO+**_

_**Zaubertränke – OO+**_

_**Transfiguration – OO**_

**_Grundlagen der stillen Magie – OO_**

**_Grundlagen der stablosen Magie – OO_**

_**Sie haben 13 O.W.L.**_

_**- Gemeinsam bestes Ergebnis der Mädchen in diesen Jahr **_

_**- Bestes Ergebnis überhaupt in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke (daher die Bewertung OO+) **_

_**- Es wird bestätigt, dass Sie alle Prüfungen alleine ohne andere Teilnehmer erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat**_

_**- Wir bestätigen die Zugehörigkeit zum fünften Haus in Hogwarts für das kommende Schuljahr.**_

_**Annabelle McDowell**_

_**Stellv. Prüfungsleitung**_

_**Ministerium für Zauberei.**_

Jubelnd fiel Laoise den dreien um den Hals und Harry sinnierte: „Ja, ja, deine Druiden-Gene! Jetzt du Myrta!"

Sie öffnet ihren Umschlag ebenso ängstlich…

**_Die O.W.L. Ergebnisse für Myrta Selene Snape:_**

_**Alte Runen – OO+**_

_**Arithmantik – OO**_

_**Astronomie – O**_

_**Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe – OO**_

_**Zauberkunst – OO**_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – OO**_

_**Duellieren – OO**_

_**Wahrsagen – O**_

_**Kräuterkunde – OO+**_

_**Zaubertränke – OO**_

_**Transfiguration – OO**_

**_Grundlagen der stillen Magie – OO_**

**_Grundlagen der stablosen Magie – OO_**

_**Sie haben 13 O.W.L.**_

_**- Gemeinsam bestes Ergebnis der Mädchen in diesen Jahr **_

_**- Bestes Ergebnis überhaupt in Kräuterkunde und Alte Runen (daher die Bewertung OO+)**_

_**- Es wird bestätigt, dass Sie alle Prüfungen alleine ohne andere Teilnehmer erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat**_

_**- Wir bestätigen die Zugehörigkeit zum fünften Haus in Hogwarts für das kommende Schuljahr.**_

_**Annabelle McDowell**_

_**Stellv. Prüfungsleitung**_

_**Ministerium für Zauberei.**_

So wie eben Laoise fiel nun Myrta jubelnd den drei anderen um den Hals und Harry flüsterte: „Ja, ja, hier kommt nun die Elfe zum Vorschein! Jetzt du Amirah … enttäusch mich nicht!" grinste nun Harry.

Sie öffnet ihren Umschlag, nach den hervorragenden Ergebnissen von Laoise und Myrta recht hektisch…

**_Die O.W.L. Ergebnisse für Amirah Shitana al-Schara :_**

_**Alte Runen – OO**_

_**Arithmantik – OO**_

_**Astronomie – O**_

_**Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe – OO**_

_**Zauberkunst – OO**_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – OO**_

_**Duellieren – OO+**_

_**Wahrsagen – O**_

_**Kräuterkunde – OO**_

_**Zaubertränke – OO**_

_**Transfiguration – OO+**_

**_Grundlagen der stillen Magie – OO_**

**_Grundlagen der stablosen Magie – OO_**

_**Sie haben 13 O.W.L.**_

_**- Gemeinsam bestes Ergebnis der Mädchen in diesen Jahr **_

_**- Bestes Ergebnis überhaupt in Duellieren und Transfiguration (daher die Bewertung OO+)**_

_**- Es wird bestätigt, dass Sie alle Prüfungen alleine ohne andere Teilnehmer erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat**_

_**- Wir bestätigen die Zugehörigkeit zum fünften Haus in Hogwarts für das kommende Schuljahr.**_

_**Annabelle McDowell**_

_**Stellv. Prüfungsleitung**_

_**Ministerium für Zauberei.**_

Jetzt war es an Amirah jubelnd den drei anderen um den Hals zu fallen und Harry lachte nun lauthals: „Ja, ja, unser Hausvampir hat uns noch gefehlt, wusste ich es doch! Jetzt bin ich wohl dran!" sagte Harry.

Damit nahm er seinen Umschlag und öffnete ihn:

**_Die O.W.L. Ergebnisse für Harry James Potter :_**

_**Alte Runen – OO**_

_**Arithmantik – OO**_

_**Astronomie – O**_

_**Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe – OO+**_

_**Zauberkunst – OO**_

_**Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – OO+ (Bewertung nach neuen Richtlinien)**_

_**Duellieren – OO+ (Bewertung nach neuen Richtlinien)**_

_**Wahrsagen – O**_

_**Kräuterkunde – OO**_

_**Zaubertränke – OO**_

_**Transfiguration – OO+**_

**_Grundlagen der stillen Magie – OO_**

**_Grundlagen der stablosen Magie – OO_**

_**Sie haben 13 O.W.L.**_

_**- Bestes Ergebnis der Jungen in diesen Jahr **_

_**- Bestes Ergebnis überhaupt in Duellieren, Pflege magischer Tiere, Verteidigung und Transfiguration (daher die Bewertung OO+)**_

_**- Es wird bestätigt, dass Sie alle Prüfungen alleine ohne andere Teilnehmer erfolgreich abgeschlossen hat**_

_**- Wir bestätigen die Zugehörigkeit zum fünften Haus in Hogwarts für das kommende Schuljahr.**_

_**Annabelle McDowell**_

_**Stellv. Prüfungsleitung**_

_**Ministerium für Zauberei.**_

Nun grinste Harry erleichtert und seine drei „Mädchen" kicherten nur. Amirah sagte dann nur: „Ja, ja, unser Herrscher über die magische Tierwelt…"

„Wahrsagen und Astronomie sind scheinbar nicht ganz unsere Stärken!" stellte Harry belustigt fest, „aber unsere Ausbildung hat sich doch tatsächlich gelohnt, oder?"

Danach verschwanden die Vier wieder ins Potter Manor, um den erfolgreichen Tag gebührend zu feiern.

Bradley erwartete sie bereits mit einem wirklichen Gala Dinner das sie mit Freuden zu sich nahmen.

„Wisst ihr was? Wir sollten uns nun etwas Gutes tun. Vielleicht bleiben wir noch einen weiteren Tag hier und gehen in der Winkelgasse oder sonst wo in Muggel-London shoppen. Was haltet ihr davon?" stellte Myrta eine Frage.

„Das ist eine geniale Idee!" war Amirah sofort begeistert.

Und Laoise fügte hinzu: „ Das ist die Idee, am besten ein paar geile Klamotten, damit wir in Hogwarts für ein bisschen Stimmung sorgen können und was haltet ihr davon, das wir Mädchen uns vielleicht jede ein Pircing machen lassen und Harry einen Ohrring..."

Alle, selbst Harry waren Feuer und Flamme für die Idee und Bradley der Hauself war natürlich glücklich, das die Vier sogar noch einen weiteren Tag hier bleiben würden.

Nach dem Frühstück apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse. Dort fanden sie schnell einen Tattoo- und Pircingladen mit dem Namen „Magic Dungeon!". Schon in der Auslage der Schaufenster konnten sie einige wunderschöne Schmuckstücke entdecken. Als sie eintraten fanden sie noch viel mehr wunderbarer Schmuckstücke. Harry hatte sich sehr schnell für einen etwas breiteren Ohrring entschieden, der mit verschiedenen Runen versehen war. Er musste innerlich grinsen, als er die Runen las. Das waren die Runen für Kraft, Ausdauer, Zielstrebigkeit und Potenz. Den Ohrring musste er haben. Er lies sich sofort ein Ohrloch stechen und steckte den Ohrring sofort an.

Amirah, Laoise und Myrta brauchten etwas länger. Aber dann fanden sie jeder ein für sie passendes Bauchnabel-Pircing. Amirah eine Fledermaus, Myrta ein Einhorn und Laoise einen Phönix. Das Beste war, das sie den eigentlichen Anhänger vom Pircing abschrauben konnten und einen anderen Anhänger dafür dran machen konnten.

Sie verschwanden in einem hinteren Raum, um sich die Bauchnabel-Pircings stechen zu lassen.

„Können sie auch Gravuren in die Anhänger machen?" fragte Myrta den Verkäufer.

Der Bestätigte das.

Sie schaute Laoise und Amirah grinsend an und sagte: „was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir folgendes machen…" danach konnte selbst der Verkäufer nichts mehr verstehen. Kurz danach brachen alle drei in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Kichernd suchte sich jede noch einen weiteren Anhänger aus. Alle drei nahmen einen Anhänger mit einem roten Rubinherzen, in den sie alle gleich etwas eingravieren ließen.

Als sie fertig waren, hatte jede ihren eigenen Anhänger an das Pircing befestigt und alle drei hatten die identischen in ihre Taschen eingesteckt.

Als sie dann herauskamen schaute sie Harry fragend an: „Na, zeigt ihr mir eure Schätze?"

Die drei grinsten und hoben ihre Shirts hoch und Harry bewunderte die Schmuckstücke. Dann erklärte Laoise: „Schau, die sind sogar austauschbar, die Anhänger!"

Amirah fiel ihr ins Wort: „Wir haben uns alle auch noch eine weiteren Anhänger ausgesucht!"

Und Myrta klimperte mit den Augen: „Willst du die auch mal sehen?"

Natürlich wollte Harry das. Die Drei drehten sich um und wechselten die Anhänger. Dann drehten sie sich wieder um und Harry hob nacheinander bei jeder das Shirt hoch, um dann die drei doch leicht verärgert anzuschauen.

Um jedes Herz herum war folgender Text eingraviert: #EIGENTUM VON HARRY JAMES POTTER#

Sie schauten ihn etwas verunsichert, wegen seiner Reaktion, an, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder in der Gewalt. Erst einmal zahlte er für den Schmuck und das Stechen der Ohr- und Pircing-Löcher, dann sprach er die drei mit einem fiesen Grinsen an: „Bevor wir weiter einkaufen gehen, müssen wir erst einmal zu Gringotts, der Zaubererbank. Kommt mit, ich brauche eure Hilfe!" sprach er, drehte sich um und winkte, so das sie ihm folgten.

Die drei schauten sich fragend an, konnten sich aber keinen Reim darauf machen. Als Harry mit den dreien im Schlepptau die Bank betrat bat er darum Merirun, „seinen" Kobold zu sprechen. Sie wurden in ein größeres Büro geführt. Dort waren einige gemütliche Sessel, in die sie sich setzten. Dann erschien Merirun und begrüßte Harry. Der stellte seine Partnerinnen vor, bat diese kurz zu warten und verschwand mit Merirun in dessen eigentliches Büro. Nach einiger Zeit kam er grinsen wieder heraus und bat Amirah, Laoise und Myrta herein zu kommen. Sie wussten überhaupt nicht, was Harry vor hatte.

Merirun sprach sie an: „Es ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Könnte sie mir, jede von ihnen, einen Tropfen Blut geben, es geht um einige administrative Dinge, um die mich Lord Potter gebeten hat." Ohne weiter über die Worte des Kobolds nachzudenken gaben sie ihm das Gewünschte. Dasselbe machte nun auch Harry.

Derweil entdeckten die drei etwas auf dem Schreibtisch des Kobolds. Dort lagen drei silberne Ringe, genauso wie der von Harry. Alle drei Frauen konnten die verschlungenen Buchstaben darauf genau erkennen. „G" „R" „S" „H" „E" „N" „M" „P" standen dort in einem glitzernden hellem Midnightblau. Diese wurden nun mit den gemischten Blutstropfen beträufelt. Sie leuchteten kurz weiß auf, um dann wieder zu verlöschen.

Harry nahm die drei Ringe und steckt jedem seiner Freundinnen einen an, um ihnen dann zu erklären: „Da ihr mich ja zu eurem Eigentümer gemacht habt, denke ich, das es nur gerecht ist, wenn ich mich dann auch um euer Wohlbefinden kümmere. Damit habt ihr nun den gleichen Zugang zu allen meinen Verliesen, Konten, Häusern und Schlössern wie ich. Ist doch nur gerecht oder?"

Natürlich brausten alle drei auf, das sie dies nicht annehmen würden, doch Harry unterbrach sie: „Dieser Vorgang ist unumkehrbar. Da ich euch leider auch nicht heiraten kann, will ich euch wenigstens so absichern!"

„Harry, Harry, Harry, du bist immer so voreilig!" tadelte ihn Amirah mit erhobenen Finger und Laoise und Myrta fingen an zu kichern, als Amirah weiter erzählte: „wir waren doch kurz vor unserer Abreise noch einmal für gut eine Stunde weg, kannst du dich noch daran erinnern?"

Harry nickte mit dem Kopf und die Drei schüttelten leicht tadelnd ihre Köpfe. „Wir haben da etwas klären können, das wir dir eigentlich erst in ein paar Tagen mitteilen wollten. Doch nun erfährst du es schon jetzt. Ich bin, das haben wir dort nochmals sicherstellen können, wie Myrta und Laoise bereits wissen, eine arabische Prinzessin und wenn wir beide heiraten, dann bist du mein Gemahl und damit automatisch ein Prinz, der, nach arabischen Recht, noch weitere Frauen heiraten darf, die dann ebenfalls den Status einer Prinzessin erhalten. Dafür aber müsst ihr drei erst einmal die arabische Staatsbürgerschaft erhalten, die wir bereits beantragt haben…"

Harry konnte nicht anders. Er hatte während der Erklärung schon feuchte Augen bekommen und umarmte die Drei heftig. Schließlich waren sie sich zwar vor der Ausbildung schon körperlich näher gekommen und hatten einen Seelenbund geschlossen. Aber während der dreijährigen, sehr ereignisreichen Ausbildung wurde ihnen klar, dass sie sich niemals trennen würden. Das sie ihre Bindung nun legalisieren konnten, war das I-Tüpfelchen der gesamten Geschichte.

„Dann war ich doch nur etwas voreilig…" damit grinste er nun schelmisch. Die vier verabschiedeten sich von Merirun und setzten ihre Shopping-Tour fort. Den Abend und die Nacht verbrachten die Vier noch im Potter Manor, wobei sie diesmal nicht zum Schlafen im eigentlichen Sinne kamen.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Frühstück verschwanden die Vier wieder durch ihr selbst geschaffenes Portal nach Dubai in ihr Haus dort vor Ort.

Dort angekommen begaben sich die vier direkt zur Tante von Amirah, um das Vorbereitete umgehend in die Tat um zu setzen. Sie wollten endgültig und vollendete Tatsachen, bevor irgendjemand ihrer Freunde erschien. Es war noch ein sehr hektischer, ereignisreicher und nachdenklich stimmender Tag. Am Abend kamen sie dann zurück in ihr gemeinsames Haus.

Einen Tag später kam Severus Snape in Begleitung von Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks. Myrta, Laoise, Amirah und Harry saßen am Tisch auf der Terrasse vor dem Haus als die ersten Besucher ankamen. Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks schauten völlig entgeistert Harry an. Er hatte sich völlig geändert.

„Bist du das wirklich?", stammelte Remus und Tonks war nur sprachlos. Harry war aufgesprungen, umarmte Remus und dann auch Tonks, die sich endlich gefangen hatte.

„Wie hast du das denn gemacht? Ist das alles echt?" wollte Tonks in einem amüsierten und provokativ lüsternen Blick.

Das rief aber eine mehr als nur leicht aggressive Reaktion seitens Myrta, Laoise und Amirah hervor. Sie sprangen auf und stellten sich zwischen Tonks und Harry und starrten Tonks mit stechenden Blicken in die Augen an.

„Keine gute Idee, Tonks." zischte Harry. Er schwang sich aus seinem Stuhl, dann sah er zu Laoise, Myrta und Amirah, „Relaxt, meine Süßen! Das sind hier unsere Freunde und Gäste."

„Aber sie hat dich respektlos behandelt und einfach angemacht!" maulte Myrta.

„Du bist unser Seelenpartner! Niemand spricht derart respektlos mit dir und damit mit uns!" schimpfte Laoise

Amirah fügte hinzu: „Dann könnte ja jede kommen!"

Harry nickte und wandte sich zu einer erschütterten Tonks. "Du hast dir gerade eine Menge Ärger eingehandelt, dessen Ausmaß du nicht abschätzen kannst." sagte Harry hart.

„Ich möchte euch alle hier warnen. Wir verstehen in der Sache was Beziehungen angeht keinen Spaß! Wir haben so viel in letzter Zeit erlebt und erfahren müssen, dass könnt ihr gar nicht wissen. Daher behandelt uns bitte mit dem notwendigen Respekt. Bei allem anderen machen wir jeden Blödsinn mit, nur nicht das Thema Beziehung. Bitte akzeptiert das."

Nun mischte sich endlich Severus ein: „Was ist mit euch geschehen, ich habe das Gefühl, das ihr in der letzten Woche um zwei – drei Jahre gealtert seid. Was ist passiert mit euch? Und wer sind denn bitte Sie?" die letzte Frage richtete er an Laoise.

Doch nicht sie, sondern Harry antwortete: „Darf ich Vorstellen, dies ist Laoise Sinéad McAleese. Weiteres ebenso später, wenn wir komplett sind, bitte!"

Severus nickte und erklärte Tonks und Remus kurz, was er wusste! Remus schaute die ganze Zeit skeptisch zwischen Harry und Severus hin und her.

Die vier schauten sich kurz darauf intensiv an und tauschten sich über ihre telepathische Fähigkeit aus. Dann wandte sich Harry an Severus, Remus und Tonks: „Remus, Tonks, wusstet ihr, das Sev hier einer meiner Paten ist?"

Remus und Tonks waren regelrecht geschockt über diese Neuigkeit. Dann meldete sich Tonks: „Erst einmal sorry, ich wollte euch nicht auf den Schlips treten."

Dabei schauten sie Amirah, Myrta und Laoise an sich herunter und Laoise sagten: „Eigentlich weniger, schließlich haben wir ja keine Krawatten an, oder?" Dabei mussten die drei nun kichern.

Nun schmunzelte auch schon wieder Remus: „Jetzt erzählt doch einmal genau, was ist denn alles geschehen?"

„Lasst uns doch bitte warten, bis die anderen wieder da sind!" schlug Harry vor. „Dann brauchen wir es nicht mehrmals zu erklären!"

Kurz darauf erschien Poppy mit Lunas Vater und Nevilles Großmutter. Wenige Minuten später kamen eine ganz aufgeregte Luna und ein ebenso aufgeregter Neville.

Luna rannte auf Harry los und sprach sehr hastig: „Wir haben erfahren, das Nevilles Eltern im Krankenhaus umgebracht werden sollen. Wir können aber nicht so schnell dort hin. Bitte hilf uns!"

Ohne sich noch weiter damit zu befassen, erschufen Amirah, Myrta, Laoise und Harry ein Portal direkt in das Krankenzimmer der Longbottoms.

Als sie verschwunden waren, hinterließen sie acht total verdutzte Menschen. Severus fasste sich als Erster: „War das ein Portal? Ich habe mal von Legenden gelesen, dass so etwas existieren soll, das aber kein Zauberer in der Lage und mächtig genug sein eines zu erschaffen!"

Remus schaute nur entsetzt: „Warum hat er uns dann nicht mitgenommen. Er begibt sich nur wieder unnütz in Gefahr…"

Hier wurde er von Neville unterbrochen: „Stimmt, dort, wo Harry und die drei Mädchen, doch wie sie jetzt aussehen eher Frauen, hingehen, ist es sehr gefährlich. Ich habe das mit Luna zusammen schon einmal erlebt! Es wird dort höchst gefährlich – für Harrys Gegner."

Tonks schaute ihn ungläubig an: „Harry ist schon gut, aber er ist nicht Merlin oder Gott…"

Nun wandte sich Luna an die Erwachsenen: „Nein er ist sicher nicht Gott. Denn WENN Harry kämpft, dann gibt es zu Gott einen Unterschied. Gott kennt Gnade, Harry…"

Hier machte Luna eine Pause, aber Neville vervollständigte: „…nicht!"

Derweil waren die Vier durch das Portal direkt im Krankenzimmer der Longbottoms gelandet. Draußen hörten sie aufgeregte Stimmen, die sich beschimpften…

Sie schnappten sich die beiden und verschwanden aber erst einmal zum Potter Manor. Dort legten sie das Ehepaar Longbottom auf ein Gäste Doppelbett. Sie schauten sich an und nickten sich zu. Dann nahmen sie sich an ihre Hände und Harry begann eine endlos lange Beschwörungsformel zu sprechen. Nach etlichen Minuten löste sich von den Vieren jeweils ein goldener Schimmer und verschwand in den Körpern des Paares. Kurz danach schlugen sie die Augen auf.

Nach ein paar Minuten fragte Frank Longbottom: „Wer sind Sie und wo sind wir hier!?"

„Sie müssen zu unserem Baby und es retten!" sagte nun Alice Longbottom aufgeregt.

„Bitte beruhigt euch!" begann Harry, „ihr habt die letzten 16 Jahre im Koma gelegen. Ich bin Harry James Potter. Alicia ich bin dein Patenkind…"

Sie sahen ihm entsetzt an: „Was ist mit unserem Kind?"

Jetzt schmunzelte Harry: „Dem geht es mehr als gut! Er hat uns auch zu euch geschickt, da ihr, trotzdem ihr wehrlos im Krankenhaus lagt, umgebracht werden solltet. Dann haben wir euch geheilt, wir befinden uns übrigens im Potter Manor."

Frank richtete sich auf, nachdem er einige Aufbautränke, ebenso wie seine Frau zu sich genommen hatte, und fragte Harry: „Dann hole deine Eltern her. Wir wollen sie begrüßen!"

Nun bekam Harry wie erwartet einen tief traurigen Gesichtsausdruck: „Sie wurden kurz nach dem Angriff auf euch von Voldemort getötet. Doch dazu später mehr. Lasst uns zu eurem Sohn, Remus, Tonks und Severus gehen!"

Das Paar war entsetzt und tief traurig. Beiden liefen die Tränen herunter. Alice fragte: „Ist Sirius auch da?"

Nun konnte Harry seine Tränen nicht mehr kontrollieren: „Der wurde durch Bellatrix Lestrange vor gut einem Jahr getötet, als ich gegen Voldemort meinen vierten Kampf hatte!"

Bestürzung und tiefe Trauer waren in den Augen von Alicia und Frank zu sehen.

Nun wandte sich Amirah an die beiden: „Lasst uns gehen, wir werden euch später vieles erzählen."

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich was ein: „Aber wisst ihr etwas von Nevilles Halbschwester?"

„Susan Bones die Nichte von Amelia Bones!" antwortete Alicia.

Harry war vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Er konnte nicht nur zusammen mit Amirah, Myrta und Laoise Nevilles Eltern heilen, sondern auch seine Halbschwester finden.

Harry hatte sich wieder beruhigt und wandte sich an seine drei Partnerinnen: „Ihr bringt Nevilles Eltern zu ihm und seiner…"

„KLAPPE!" kam es laut und deutlich von den dreien, die aber auch grinsten.

„…o.k. und ich hole die beiden Bones, besonders weil Amelia Bones im Zaubereiministerium arbeitet, als Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung. Ich treffe euch dann bei den anderen!"

Sie nickten sich gegenseitig zu und verschwanden aus dem Manor der Potters.

Als Myrta, Laoise und Amirah mit dem Ehepaar Longbottom in Dubai erschien und Neville erkannte, das seine Eltern da waren und nicht nur das, sie waren genesen, da fiel er einfach in Ohnmacht.

Auch allen anderen ging es nicht viel besser. Sie waren alle geschockt, aber im guten Sinne. Laoise, Amirah und Myrta waren sich im Klaren, das es hier einiges zu klären gab.

Sie erweckten, besonnen lächelnd, ihn wieder. Neville fiel, krachte zu Boden, krabbelte auf allen Vieren, zu ihnen blickend, kopfschüttelnd nach rückwärts, konnte nicht glauben, was er sah.

„NEIN! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! IHR…MOOMMMM, DAAAADD!!" schluchzte Neville los, konnte nicht glauben, dass sein Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen war, zitterte am gesamten Leib. Frank konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten, sank auf die Knie, genauso wie Alice. Beide weinten vor Freude, streckten die Arme aus, während Remus sich aufrappelte, auf sie zustürzte, sich in ihre Arme schmiss, sie umriss und herzzerreißend mit ihnen weinte.

In dem Moment erschien auch Harry mit Susan und Amelia Bones. Besonders Amelia Bones ließ interessiert ihren Blick über den illusteren Kreis schweifen. Auch sie war zu tiefst berührt, als sie realisierte, dass die Longbottoms offensichtlich geheilt waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sich alle soweit beruhigt, während Neville die Hände von beiden nicht loslassen wollte, aus Angst, er würde dies alles nur träumen. All sein Schmerz und seine Mühen hatten den gewünschten Erfolg erzielt und er hatte so viele Fragen! Selbst Severus hatte heimlich Tränen verdrückt, konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, beide lebendig zu sehen. Remus und Tonks hingegen trauten sich jetzt nun endlich gemeinsam die beiden zu umarmen, weinten ebenso und konnten es einfach nicht fassen. Sie waren einfach nur glücklich, ihre damaligen Freunde wieder zu sehen – munter und lebendig.

Harry hingegen hatte sie aus einer Mischung aus Glücklich sein und totaler Trauer etwas abseits begeben. Er saß am Strand völlig verwirrt. Dort hin folgten ihm kurz darauf auch Amirah, Laoise und Myrta, die natürlich über ihre vielseitigen Verbindungen zu Harry gespürt hatten, in welchen Gefühlskonflikt er sich befand.

Die Drei nahmen Harry in eine ganz enge Umarmung, streichelten und liebkosten ihn, um ihre Nähe und Verbundenheit mit ihm zu vertiefen. Sie schotteten ihre Empfindungen zur Außenwelt völlig ab.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten die anderen, dass sich die Vier von ihnen abgewendet hatten. Sie ließen sie sitzen und Poppy, die wohl am Meisten zusammenfügen konnte, gab allen in den nächsten Minuten eine stichpunktartige, aber doch umfangreiche Erläuterung dessen, was sie wusste.

Längere Zeit später begaben sich Amirah, Laoise und Myrta mit einem sichtlich beruhigteren Harry zu den anderen zurück. Sie wurden ruhig und gefasst erwartet.

Harry betrachtete jeden ruhig und sehr aufmerksam. Dann sagte er: „Ich denke wir sollten uns mal etwas unterhalten. Ihr habt sicher einige Fragen. Lasst mir bis Morgen früh Zeit, dann werden wir…", damit wandte er sich an Myrta, Amirah und Laoise, die ihm zunickten, „euch alles über uns erzählen."

Dann wandte er sich leicht grinsend an Neville und Luna: „Habt ihr eigentlich euer Thema mit euren Eltern besprochen?"

Die beiden angesprochenen wurden sofort rot und gleichzeitig erhielt Harry mehrere Kniffe von Amirah, Laoise und Myrta.

In diesem Moment wandte sich Neville tief durchatmend an Mr. Lovegood und sprach ihn an: „Mr. Lovegood ich möchte ihnen hiermit mitteilen, das Luna und ich uns vor einer Woche verlobt haben. Ich hoffe im Nachhinein ihre Zustimmung und ihren Segen zu erhalten." Mit den Worten wurde Neville immer selbstsicherer.

Mr. Lovegood schaute ihn erstaunt an, drehte sich dann seiner Tochter zu und dabei wurde sein Blick immer milder und glücklicher. Sie schaute ihn zu Anfang fragend und dann immer glücklicher an. Dann sagte Mr. Lovegood nur kurz und bündig: „Meinen Segen habt ihr!"

Daraufhin wurde das Paar von Mr. Lovegood und den Eltern von Neville, Frank und Alicia, in einer Massenumarmung fast erdrückt.

„Das ist ja traumhaft!" jubelte Alicia.

Und Frank fügte hinzu: „Sohnemann, ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich kenne Luna erst kurze Zeit, doch ist mir dabei schon mein Herz ihr entgegen geflogen. Ich bin mir sicher, das du eine wunderbare Frau bekommst!"

Nachdem sie die fünf langsam beruhigt hatten, drehte sich zuerst Neville zu Harry: „Das du mein Trauzeuge wirst ist dir klar, oder?"

Harry nickte nur lächelnd.

Luna drehte sich zu Susan: „Da du ja die vermisste und lange gar nicht bekannte Halbschwester von Neville bist, wünsche ich mir dich als meine Trauzeugin. Und ihr drei…", damit wandte sie sich an Myrta, Amirah und Laoise, werdet die Brautjungfern und Blumenmädchen. Ich erwarte euren vollen Einsatz."

Die drei grinsten sich an, als dann Laoise antwortet: „Gerne machen wir das!"

Amirah sagte: „Ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen!"

Und Myrta konnte sich ein diabolisches Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Ich weiß auch schon wie wir uns stylen werden, das wird ein unvergesslicher Augenblick!"

Luna schaute erst leicht entsetzt, doch dann konterte sie: „Solange ihr überhaupt etwas anzieht, soll es mir recht sein…"

Myrta schaute entsetzt: „Mist jetzt müssen wir uns doch noch etwas anderes ausdenken…"

Nun mischte sich ihr Vater ein, wobei er ein schelmisches Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen konnte: „Myrta Selene Snape, kannst du dich nicht benehmen? Scheinbar hat dich und für die beiden da gilt das auch, der Umgang mit Potter euch versaut…"

Nun drehten sich Myrta, Laoise und Amirah mit furios funkelnden Augen zu Severus und stützten ihre Fäuste in ihre Hüften. Alle anwesenden machten sich auf einen heftigen Disput gefasst, doch was nun kam haute jeden aus den Socken.

Myrta legte ihren Kopf schief und sagte: „Was meinst du damit als du gesagt hast … der Umgang mit Potter… schließlich ist er seit gestern mein Ehemann…"

Nun stotterte Severus zum ersten Mal: „Was … hast … du … gesagt … dein … Ehemann…"

Myrta nickte: „…nicht nur das, sondern…"

„Meiner auch…" fügte Laoise hinzu.

„Ebenso…" war der lakonische Kommentar von Amirah.

Alle anwesenden bekamen ihre Münder vor Erstaunen nicht mehr zu. Es sah aus wie in einem überdimensionalen Aquarium mit Goldfischen – blubb, blubb -!

Nun stellte sich Harry vor die erstaunten und zum Teil entsetzten Leute und sagte: „Lasst uns das alles bitte umfassend morgen besprechen. Ich verspreche die nächsten Tage werden noch sehr ereignisreich. Das ist nur die Spitze des Eisberges, wie man so schön sagt. Poppy sorge bitte für die Verteilung der Zimmer. Es war auch für mich heute sehr viel! Bitte versteht uns!"

Alle nickten, obwohl sie ihre Ungeduld und Neugierde kaum zügeln konnten. Damit verschwanden Harry, Myrta, Laoise und Amirah im Haus und gingen in ihr Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen Nach einem eher ruhigen Frühstück konnte sich Severus nicht mehr beherrschen und fragte seine Tochter: „Jetzt sag mir, ist das wahr, seid ihr beide verheiratet?"

Myrta nahm ihren Vater in den Arm und erklärte: „Also ich will hierzu am Ende beginnen, aber eigentlich nur zur Erklärung. Wir haben uns vorgenommen euch alles, was uns betrifft zu erzählen. Doch wir bitten euch vorher den unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten.

Harry legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und alle griffen danach. Amirah, Laoise und Myrta hielten sich an ihm fest. Die anderen, die den Schwur leisten wollten, nahmen die Vier, denen sie das Versprechen geben würden, bei den Händen und sprachen ihm die Forderungen nach. Als Zeuge berührten Laoise, Myrta und Amirah mit dem Zauberstab die vielen Hände, rote Feuerlinien umschließen die Hände und besiegeln den Schwur.

Dann fing Myrta an zu erklären: „Als Vorab-Information, doch dazu kommen wir später, nur soviel. Bevor wir nach Recht und Gesetz geheiratet haben, haben wir vier und nicht nur wir beide, alle miteinander, den kompletten Seelenbund geschlossen. Das alleine bedeutete ja schon so viel, wie eine Eheverbindung."

„Als Harry über einen Brief von Luna und Neville erfahren hatte, dass sie sich verlobt hätten, wurde er sehr traurig, weil er glaubte, dass ihm dies nicht gelingen würde. Wir drei waren dann einmal für gut eine Stunde weg, um wichtige Informationen, die Amirah betrafen zu recherchieren!"

Nun fügte Amirah an: „Ich bin, das haben wir dort dann an diesem Tag bei meiner Tante nochmals sicherstellen können und wie Myrta und Laoise zu erst alleine nur wussten, von Geburt an eine arabische Prinzessin und nachdem wir beide, Harry und ich, geheiratet hatten, wurde Harry nicht nur mein Gemahl sondern damit automatisch ein Prinz, der, nach arabischen Recht, noch weitere Frauen heiraten durfte. Die würden dann ebenfalls den Status einer Prinzessin erhalten. Das hat er natürlich auch sogleich mit Myrta und Amirah gemacht. Das die Drei erst einmal die arabische Staatsbürgerschaft benötigen, die wir zu dem Zeitpunkt über meine Tante bereits beantragt hatten, ist selbstverständlich. Das ist erst ein Mal alles zum Thema unserer schnellen Hochzeit gewesen."

Nun meldete sich auch Laoise zu Wort: „Eigentlich wollten wir darüber und über alles andere, was uns widerfahren ist, Stillschweigen bewahren. Doch zwischenzeitlich hat sich noch so viel ereignet, wie das mit Nevilles Eltern zum Beispiel, so dass wir uns in der Nacht klar wurden, das ihr diese Infos benötigt, wenn ihr mit uns zusammen arbeiten wollt und wir ein Team sein wollen."

Harry sagte noch: „Schließlich seid ihr Menschen und nicht meine Schachfiguren…"

Nun trat eine kurze Pause ein, dann aber gratulierten alle herzlich den Vieren. Neville konnte es nicht lassen und musste noch ein wenig sticheln: „Erst eifersüchtig sein aber dann sich seinen eigenen Harem zulegen…"

„Oh, oh, mein Freund. Ich höre da doch keinen Neid heraus? Weiß das Luna, das du selber an einem Harem interessiert bist?" schoss nun Harry zurück.

Luna hob eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihren Verlobten: „Was hast du dazu zu sagen, mein lieber Bräutigam? Hab ich da was verpasst?"

Neville stotterte nur: „Nein, nein, wirklich nicht…"

Luna nahm ihn in den Arm und grinste: „Besser so für dich. Aber ich hab's sowieso gewusst!"

Nun lachte sie aus vollem Hals und alle fielen mit ein!

Nun war es an Severus sich in die nun aufgelockerte Runde mit ein zu mischen: „Harry, genau so wie Alicia, bin ich ja dein Pate. Doch ich denke, da du ja leider noch nicht so viel von deiner Familie hattest, sollte ich mich einmal mit dir unterhalten. So von Mann zu Mann…"

Harry schaute ihn entsetzt an, als ahnte er was jetzt kommen sollte. Doch zum Glück sprang Myrta jetzt für ihn ein: „Glaubst du wirklich, das er das noch nötig hat? Das, lieber Vater, solltest du doch besser wissen oder erinnerst du dich nicht mehr daran, wie du hier das erste Mal erschienen bist?"

Severus wurde blass, Poppy, Luna, Neville und die Beteiligten grinsten ohne Ende.

Nun wandte sich Myrta, trotz der Proteste von Severus an die anderen und erzählte von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen. Immer wieder wurde sie unterbrochen, aber zum Schluss gab Severus verzweifelt auf, als Myrta dann fortfuhr: „Dann war auf einmal mein Daddy im Raum. Wir waren starr vor Schrecken, aber Harry hatte nichts mitbekommen und machte weiter. Er griff dann nach meinen Hüften, da ich natürlich alle Aktionen eingestellt hatte aber Harry geriet dann selber in verstärkte Tätigkeit... Wenn ihr wisst was ich meine!"

Kaum einer konnte sich noch beherrschen, nur Severus schaute sauer drein. Jetzt konnte sich auch Myrta kaum noch halten: „Und dann die Krönung. Nachdem Harry begriff, das was geändert hatte, tauchte unser Hengst hier aus der Versenkung auf und sagte doch tatsächlich - _Was ist denn los mit euch? Seit wann habt ihr so schnell genug? Oh, hi Patenonkel, wie geht's? Auch schon da?_ – das führte dann zur Ohnmacht meines Vaters."

Dann lachten alle was das Zeug hielt. Nur Severus schaute alle zornig an, was zu weiteren Lachern führte.

Dann konnte sich auch Laoise nicht mehr bremsen: „Schade, das ich da nicht mit dabei war. Aber Severus, mein Lieber, ich kann dir versichern, selbst mit uns dreien zusammen, können wir uns nicht beschweren. Er kann unsere Anforderungen immer zu unserer vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllen…", dabei blickte sie zu Harry, als sie fortfuhr, „…du…Hengst…du…"

Nun rubbelten Amirah, Myrta und Laoise Harry durch sein Haar, was noch strubbeliger wurde. Er selber hatte erwartungsgemäß einen hochroten Kopf.

Aber er wäre nicht Harry gewesen, wenn er nicht noch einen letzten Kommentar abgegeben hätte: „Lieber Patenonkel. Wenn DU noch Fragen zu dem Thema hast, kannst du mich ruhig fragen…"

„Außerdem, damit es allen klar ist!" sagte Amirah…dann hoben die drei noch ein wenig ihr Shirt an und zeigten ihr Bauchnabel-Pircing, dass mit der Innschrift: #EIGENTUM VON HARRY JAMES POTTER#.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten begann Harry wieder zu sprechen: „Was wollt ihr eigentlich wissen?"

Fast wie aus einem Mund sagte jeder: „Alles!"

Er schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf, als ihn Amelia Bones ansprach: „Harry, wir müssen dich verstehen lernen. Das, was wir bisher bruchstückweise von dir, beziehungsweise euch, erfahren haben, dient eher dazu uns glauben zu machen, das ihr und besonders du nur emotional handelst und selten wohl überlegt. Warte… ich will dich nicht ärgern, sondern nur meine oberflächliche Empfindung darlegen!"

* * *

So ... was soll ich sagen ... das nächste Kap wird nicht lange dauern ... Der Titel des nächsten Kapitel heißt dann: Lebensbeichten und Schicksalsschläge - viel Spass... 


	11. Lebensbeichten und Schicksalsschläge

**Anm.:** In den nächsten Kapiteln werden Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise von ihrem jeweiligen Leben bis hin zu ihrer Rettung und Ausbildung sprechen. Verzeiht, wenn es dadurch das eine oder andere doppelt vorkommt. Es wird aber dann nicht in dem gleichen Umfang sein.

Dieses Kapitel hier baut auch noch auf die Zusammenarbeit mit „Schlangengift" auf. Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Dann lachten alle was das Zeug hielt. Nur Severus schaute alle zornig an, was zu weitern Lachern führte.

Dann konnte sich auch Laoise nicht mehr bremsen: „Schade, das ich da nicht mit dabei war. Aber Severus, mein Lieber, ich kann dir versichern, selbst mit uns dreien zusammen, können wir uns nicht beschweren. Er kann unsere Anforderungen immer zu unserer vollsten Zufriedenheit erfüllen…", dabei blickte sie zu Harry, als sie fortfuhr, „…du…Hengst…du…"

Nun rubbelten Amirah, Myrta und Laoise Harry durch sein Haar, was noch strubbeliger wurde. Er selber hatte erwartungsgemäß einen hochroten Kopf.

Aber er wäre nicht Harry gewesen, wenn er nicht noch einen letzten Kommentar abgegeben hätte: „Lieber Patenonkel. Wenn DU noch Fragen zu dem Thema hast, kannst du mich ruhig fragen…"

„Außerdem, damit es allen klar ist!" sagte Amirah…dann hoben die drei noch ein wenig ihr Shirt an und zeigten ihr Bauchnabel-Pircing, dass mit der Innschrift: #EIGENTUM VON HARRY JAMES POTTER#.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten begann Harry wieder zu sprechen: „Was wollt ihr eigentlich wissen?"

Fast wie aus einem Mund sagte jeder: „Alles!"

Er schüttelte belustigt seinen Kopf, als ihn Amelia Bones ansprach: „Harry, wir müssen dich verstehen lernen. Das was wir bisher bruchstückweise von dir, beziehungsweise euch, erfahren haben dient eher dazu uns glauben zu machen, das ihr und besonders du nur emotional handelst und selten wohl überlegt. Warte… ich will dich nicht ärgern, sondern nur meine oberflächliche Empfindung darlegen!"

Lebensbeichten und Schicksalsschläge 

„Wollt ihr wirklich alles wissen? Also ab dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts?"

Amelia schüttelte ihren Kopf: „Nein eigentlich interessiert mich auch die Zeit davor, also auch was du in den 11 Jahren vor Hogwarts so gemacht hast…"

Unendlich traurig schaute Harry alle, aber besonders Amirah, Myrta und Laoise, an.

„Ihr wollt also davon hören, wie der große allmächtige Albus Dumbledore, den Jungen-der-Lebt umsorgt und in Sicherheit gehalten hat?", er rollte mit den Augen.

„Sicher in einem Haus, der Schwester meiner Mutter, in dem er missbraucht wurde und die ersten zehn Jahre in einem Schrank unter der Treppe leben musste, mit niemanden als Freund außer Staub und den Spinnen?"

Alle Anwesenden keuchten auf, niemand hatte nur die blasseste Ahnung davon gehabt. Die Frauen hielten sich ihre Hände vor ihre Münder und versuchten ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ihr seht nicht glücklich aus? Eher überrascht! Was für ein Wunder. Das hätte auch nicht in das Image des wunderbaren Dumbledores gepasst!"

Amirah, Myrta und Laoise standen auf und ging zu ihm. „Bist du sicher, dass du es wirklich allen hier erzählen willst Harry? Hier von allen Leuten?"

Er hatte seinen Blick nicht von Amelia angewandt. „Ich denke, dass es vielleicht hilft dies hier alles zu sagen. Vielleicht werde ich dadurch damit etwas besser fertig. Die einzige Frage ist nur, wo beginne ich? ... ah ich könnte damit beginnen, wie ich fast täglich, von meine Cousin verprügelt worden bin. Er hatte ziemlich viel Spaß und besonders perverse Fantasie dabei, genauso wie seine Freunde, wenn es darum ging mich zu quälen und verletzen. Wenn ich dann am bluten war oder gar Knochen gebrochen waren, dann steckten sie mich in den Keller, damit niemand meine Jammerei hörte…"

Mann hätte eine Feder fallen hören können.

„Oder noch besser, wie ist es damit, das ich jedes Jahr zusehen musste, wie mein Cousin über zwanzig Geburtstagsgeschenke, von meine Onkel und meiner Tante bekam plus eine riesengroße Party, während ich einen neuen Weg suchte mich umzubringen. Oh wie dumm von mir. Ich vergaß, normalerweise bekam ich zerbrochene Kleiderbügel, gebrauchte Putzlappen oder sonst etwas in der Art zum Geburtstag. Ich muss gestehen das mein bester Geburtstag das Jahr war, in dem ich die Schlaftabletten entdeckte... so viel einfacher und angenehmer, als sie schrecklich schmeckenden Gifttränke."

Alle waren in Tränen ausgebrochen und seine Frauen versuchten ihn stoppen.

„Hey Schatz, komm lass uns ins Haus gehen und reden..." begann Laoise zögerlich.

Myrta versuchte es auch: „Bitte, Harry, bitte es ist genug, das hältst du doch niemals..."

Aber selbst als noch Amirah sich meldete: „Komm lass uns gehen, bitte...", brachte es nichts.

„Nun, es scheint dass Harry viel auf der Seele liegt. Möglicherweise sollten wir aber doch abbrechen..." schlug nun auch Amelia vor, die ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil sie es war die davon erfahren wollte.

„Nein jetzt erst recht! Ihr wollt etwas aus meinem Leben hören... Ich werde es euch nun erzählen. Ich bin euch auch gar nicht böse. Ganz im Gegenteil ich habe das Gefühl als würde mir das helfen."

Er gab ein merkwürdiges Lachen von sich. „Zuerst dachte ich, dass es schwer fallen würde, aber je mehr ich erzähle, je einfacher wird es. Wirklich!"

Er machte noch eine kleine Pause: „So wie ging es weiter? Oh ja... Weihnachten lief es nicht anders ab, als an den Geburtstagen, man gewöhnt sich an alles. Wenn ich besser in der Schule war als Dudley, wurde ich geschlagen und wenn ich viel Glück hatte, musste ich eine Woche ohne Essen in meinen Schrank verbringen. Oh... Was ein Glück, das ich nicht so gemästet wurde wie mein fetter Cousin! Mann, da gibt es so viel, es würde den Tag sprengen."

Dann fuhr er fort: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir alles bis nach Hogwarts überspringen? Da war ich so sicher, dass ich einen Bergtroll bezwingen muss, um meine, bis vor kurzem, beste Freundin zu retten. Im gleichen Jahr war ein Lehrer, der Voldemort in seinem Körper beheimatete, den ich auch bekämpfen musste, nur weil Dumbledore den Stein der Weisen bei mir versteckt hatte."

„Im zweiten Jahr bekämpfte ich die Erinnerungen von Voldemort und einen Basilisken. Rettete eine Mitschülerin, und zwar die, in die ich mich letztes Jahr sogar verliebt hatte, nur um vor zwei Monaten zu erfahren, das ich auch für sie nur Mittel zum Zweck war."

„Im dritten Jahr befreite ich einen Gefangenen, es war Sirius mein bis dahin einzige Verbindung zu meiner Familie und entdeckte das Peter Pettigrew noch lebte."

„Im vierten Jahr wurde ich gezwungen an einen Turnier teilzunehmen, ich kämpfte gegen Drachen, Meermenschen, unzählige andere Kreaturen und half Voldemort unfreiwillig seinen Körper auf den Friedhof wieder zu bekommen. Und wenn Sie denken, dass es eine nette kleine Geschichte ist, dann sollten sie wissen das ich direkt von Barty Crouch jr. dort hingeschickt wurde, Voldemorts beliebtester Günstling. Das dabei vor meinen Augen ein Mitschüler einfach so abgeschlachtet wurde… #Töte den Überflüssigen# … war der Befehl Voldemorts an Pettigrew."

„Dann der dritte Kampf gegen Voldemort. Da unsere beiden Zauberstäbe den gleichen Kern haben, kam es zum Priori Incantatem Phänomen. Alle von Voldemorts Zauberstab getöteten erschienen als Geister, also Cedric und natürlich auch meine Eltern…Letztendlich entkam ich dadurch!"

„Ah noch eine Sache, mein fünftes Jahr... Umbridge ließ mich mit einer Blutfeder schreiben, die jeden Satz in meine Hand ritzte." Er zeigt ihnen seine Narben. „Es gab einige Kreaturen, die mich hätten töten können, Visionen, Todesser, bla, bla, bla. Sie würden denken das wäre genug oder. Nein noch lange nicht."

„Schlussendlich das sechste Jahr. Die Suche gemeinsam mit Dumbledore nach den Horkruxen. Ich war felsenfest überzeugt einen väterlichen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben. Dort kämpfte ich unter anderem gegen Dutzende von Inferi. Um dann mitzuerleben, wie angeblich mein Protege von dir Severus umgebracht wird… aber glaube mir, ich hege keinen Groll gegen dich. Jetzt habe ich verstanden!"

Amirah, Myrta und Laoise versuchten ihn immer noch davon abzuhalten weiter zu erzählen. „Das Jahr vorher entschied sich dieser verdammte Dumbledore, nachdem ich einen Menschen verloren habe, der mir zu dem Zeitpunkt am meisten bedeutete, weil er meines Wissens nach der Rest meiner Familie war, mir von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen."

Er musste pausieren und sammelte seine Kraft um fortzufahren. Er drehte sich mit einen grimmigen Gesicht zu den anderen. „Hört zu... das ist worauf ihr die ganze Zeit wartet. Ich erzähle euch jetzt von der Prophezeiung, die nur mich und Voldemort betrifft."

„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ... der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ..."

Es war mucksmäuschen still. Harry fühlte sich befreit, von all dem was bis eben noch auf ihm lastete.

Neville sah ihn erschrocken an und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Remus und Tonks waren jetzt bei Harry und versuchten ihn ebenso wie Severus zu trösteten ihn. Die Longbottoms erkannten was auf ihren Kindern lastete und verstanden plötzlich, warum sie so schnell erwachsen wurden... sie hatten keine andere Wahl.

„Harry möchtest du nun aufhören?" fragte Poppy

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr es mit anhören musstet. Ich wollte euch nicht erschrecken. Ich denke nach allen, das ich euch Antworten auf eure Fragen schuldig bin." Sie starrten ihn alle an.

#Wie kann jemand so etwas durch machen und immer noch so logisch denken. Die Meisten wären schon längst weggelaufen.#

Amelia Bones fasste sich als erste. „Kannst du das? Kannst du ihn töten?"

„Jetzt ja, sogar problemlos. Doch so geht es leider nicht so einfach, wie man es sich vielleicht wünschen würde. Wir dürfen nicht nur ihn beseitigen. Dann würden nur andere kommen und seine Position einnehmen. Wenn dann müssen wir auch möglichst alle Todesser mit eliminieren." Er nickte ihnen selbstbewusst zu und sah nur erstaunte und erschrockene Gesichter.

Plötzlich merkte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter; er sah in das Gesicht von Severus. „Dann werde ich dir helfen Harry... so gut wie ich kann."

„Danke, besonders nach dem ich nicht gerade nett zu dir in den letzten Jahren war und du die Überraschung mit deiner Tochter auch noch zu verkraften hast. Ich werde jede Hilfe annehmen, die ich bekommen kann."

Die anderen boten ihm nun auch alle, ohne Ausnahme, ihre Hilfe an.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragten Amirah, Myrta und Laoise unisono.

Er nahm sie alle in seine starken Arme. „Mir geht es gut ihr Lieben ... ich habe das einfach nicht erwartet, wie hart es werden würde davon zu erzählen." Alle bemerkten dass die drei jungen Frauen das Beste in der Sache waren und versuchte die Vier nicht voneinander abzulenken. Sie begannen sich alle etwas zu entfernen, um ihnen ihre wohlverdiente Ruhe zu geben.

„Was soll ich jetzt machen? Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht mit allen teilen, ich wollte eigentlich noch nicht einmal euch davon erzählen."

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld Harry. Möglicherweise, musstest du einfach deine heiligsten Geheimnisse loswerden", antwortete Myrta.

Amirah wollte wissen: „Hast du noch nie mit jemanden darüber geredet? Noch nicht einmal mit Ron und Hermine? Sie waren doch schließlich sechs Jahre deine besten Freunde?"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Laoise senkte ihre Schulter, als sie das realisierte: „Warum hast du das für dich behalten wollen?"

„Möchtet ihr wirklich einen Antwort?"

Alle drei nickten, ebenso wie die anderen.

„Meine Leben war schon gedemütigt genug und dann komme ich in eine Welt, die mich als Helden bezeichnet und regelrecht verehrt. Wie würdet ihr damit umgehen? Es war schon schlecht genug, dass ich die abgetragene und löchrige Kleidung meines Cousins tragen musste, wenigsten im meiner Schuluniform war ich so gut wie jeder andere, die andere Zeit konnte ich mich hinter Roben und Mänteln verstecken. Aber was sagst man zu Menschen, die glauben, dass du sie retten wirst, aber du dir nicht mal selbst helfen konntest?"

Langsam begannen alle zu verstehen. Nach einer längeren Pause atmete Amirah deutlich tief ein.

„Kommt alle her, ich möchte direkt weiter machen", sagte Amirah, „wenn wir nun schon dabei sind, dann will ich euch meine Lebensbeichte auch gleich hier mit ablegen!"

Dabei setzte sie sich in den Sand und drehte sie sich zu Harry: „Schatz, setz dich bitte hinter mich und nimm mich in deine Arme!", und zu Myrta und Laoise gewandt, „und ihr beide setzt euch bitte rechts und links von mir, um mir den notwendigen Halt zu geben!"

„Nun dann solltest ihr einmal meine Geschichte hören. Aber nur in einer Kurzfassung."

Sie lehnte sich ganz eng an Harry und Laoise und Myrta hielten sie liebevoll von den Seiten. Alle bemerkten das unendliche Vertrauen, das alle viere zueinander hatten.

„Euch wird sicher bei meiner Geschichte auffallen, dass es sehr viele verschiedene Parallelitäten zwischen uns beiden gab, trotz unterschiedlicher Protagonisten. Fangen wir aber bei mir von hinten an. Ich war das was man einen angehenden Vampir nennen würde. Ich bin die uneheliche Tochter einer arabischen Prinzessin, die von einem Vampir vergewaltigt wurde. Meine Mutter starb bei meiner Geburt und meine Großeltern worden von demselben Vampir getötet. Er ist ein Führer eines Vampir-Clans."

„Anfangs versuchte ich mit meinen Mitmenschen zu Recht zu kommen. Doch das war eigentlich nicht das Problem. Sie kamen nicht mit mir zu Rande. Am angenehmsten war es, wenn man mich ignorierte. Wenn man mich fortjagte war das noch das harmlosere. Doch meistens wurde ich mit Knüppeln und Steinen beworfen, damit man mich vertreiben konnte. Einige Male wurde ich von aufgebrachten Menschenmengen gefangen genommen und öffentlich ausgepeitscht. Lediglich meine Großtante half mir. Sie hat mich dann jedes Mal gesund gepflegt…"

„Dann mit Vollendung meines 18ten Lebensjahres, also in knapp vier Monaten, wäre ich automatisch zu einem vollwertigen Vampir. Doch das hätte sich schon vorher geändert, da dieser Vampir Anführer mich ausersehen hat, dass ich zu seinem Clan gehören soll. Dafür hätte er mich entjungfert, natürlich mit Gewalt, man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts und dann beißen. Er hat mir angekündigt, das dies bald geschehen würde, wobei er mir noch als Alternative genannt hat, das es auch sein ältester Sohn für ihn machen könnte."

„Um mich davor zu schützen, habe ich mich hier in der Umgebung in Höhlen versteckt und in diesem Haus. Dort bin ich dann auch auf Harry gestoßen."

„Nach vier Wochen waren wir so vertraut miteinander, das wir uns gegenseitig ‚outeten'. Ich erzählte ihm von meiner Zukunft als Vampir und er erzählte mir, dass er ein Elf sei. Dann zeigte er mir in seiner Unschuld in einem Buch das Ritual, das die Wandlung in besondere Wesen beinhaltete, die die Elfen als ‚Nachtelfen' und die die Vampire als ‚Daywalker' bezeichnen."

„Dann wurde es lustig. Ich fragte ihn, ob er sich das mit dem Ritual auch genau durchgelesen hätte!"

Jetzt musste Amirah kichern und Laoise fragte ebenso wie Myrta, um was es bei dem Ritual ginge. Amirah erklärte mit leicht rotem Gesicht: „Voraussetzung war, das wir beide noch Jungfrauen waren…" jetzt grinsten die zwei schelmisch und Amirah wie auch Harry saßen nun mit hochroten Köpfen da, bevor Amirah fortfuhr, „wir mussten miteinander schlafen und während meines Höhepunktes musste ich ihn dann beißen. Dann mussten oder durften #kichern# wir nochmals miteinander schlafen und Harry musste nun mich unter den gleichen Voraussetzungen beißen!"

Sie pausierte und sprach dann weiter:

„Ich wusste nicht was ich machen sollte und verschwand erst einmal. Ich sprach dann lange mit meiner Großtante, die mich auch davon überzeugte, es zu wagen, da sie schneller merkte, dass ich dazu bereit war, als ich es mir selber zugestehen wollte. Nach drei Tagen der Bedenkzeit kehrte ich schließlich zu Harry zurück und wir vollzogen das Ritual!"

„Und wie war's?" fragten Laoise und Myrta synchron.

Amirah schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf: „Warum fragt ihr – ihr wisst doch wie es ist…"

Laoise und Myrta mussten schmunzeln.

Nach weiteren vier Wochen wollten wir auf eine Party. Dort waren dann augenscheinlich vier für Harry bekannte Paare. Ron und Hermine genauso eng umschlungen wie Seamus Finnigan und Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang zusammen mit Dean Thomas und last but not least Neville Longbottom zusammen mit Luna Lovegood in der Gewalt von zwei Dutzend der schlimmster Verbrecher. Es waren ca. zwanzig Todesser, Fenrir Greyback, der Werwolf, der etliche schon zu seinesgleichen gemacht hat und wegen vieler Morde in England gesucht wird. Des Weiteren haben wir hier einen Vampir und zwar Samuel Fey der Sohn von Aelfric Fey der Clan-Führer der hiesigen Vampire. Und last but not least, Peter Pettigrew."

„Fenrir Greyback war es der mich…" flüsterte Remus immer leiser.

„Beruhige dich Remus", beschwichtigte Harry, „lass uns zu Ende erzählen…"

Amirah nickte und fuhr fort: „Sie waren nur da, um alle acht zu töten. Besonders diese Ratte hatte perverse Ideen, die besonders die vier Mädchen betrafen. Kurz gesagt, wir haben sie alle umgebracht, obwohl wir beide währen des Kampfes den Todesfluch abbekamen. Als Ergebnis wurden wir von den Freunden, mit Ausnahme von Luna und Neville, aufs heftigste verbal angegriffen."

Mit großen Augen schaute Remus auf Amirah und Harry. Harry wurde konkreter: „Ich war so wütend, ich ahnte schon, das du eines seiner Opfer warst. Hiermit habe ich ihm mit größter Wut seine Kehle zerrissen!", damit entblößte er seine Fangzähne, die er nicht nur, wie normale Vampire im Oberkiefer hatte, sondern auch zwei im Unterkiefer, „Ich muss gestehen, es war befriedigend und er hatte keine Chance. Doch es war richtig!"

Amirah entblößte ihre identischen Fangzähne und erklärte dann: „Ich habe mich genau so an Samuel Fey der Sohn von Aelfric Fey gerächt. Aber glaubt nicht, das wir nun, nur um unsere Ziele zu erreichen, zu jedem aggressiv sind", mit einem Grinsen an Tonks gerichtet, „bei unserem Männchen ist das natürlich was anderes!"

Laoise und Myrta zeigten ebenso ihre Fangzähne, ohne aber weiter darauf ein zu gehen.

Nun begannen alle langsam aber sicher zu begreifen, welche Macht da vor ihnen saß.

„Später dann erfuhren wir von dem Angriff auf Luna und Neville."

Nun fuhr Luna fort: „Poppy konnte uns nicht mehr helfen. Aber Harry und Amirah. Doch die Rettung hatte ihren Preis und ich kann sagen, das ich dankbar bin, das sie es gemacht haben."

Alle, besonders Mr. Lovegood und das Ehepaar Longbottom, schauten Luna fragend an aber Neville sprach weiter: „Sie haben uns gebissen und uns damit ebenfalls zu Daywalkern gemacht. Hätten sie es nicht getan, würden wir heute nicht mehr leben."

Luna vervollständigte in ihrer gewohnt unschuldigen Art: „Ach ja, wir haben dann auch noch das Ritual der Vampire zur Seelenbindung durchgeführt!"

Nach dem Blick von Mr. Lovegood und dem Ehepaar Longbottom zu urteilen, wussten sie, was das bedeutete und Neville suchte eine Stelle um im Erdboden zu versinken.

Mr. Lovegood schaute ihn an und sprach dann beruhigend: „Neville, ihr alle sechs hier habt offensichtlich Schlimmstes durchmachen müssen. Trotz alle dem versucht ihr alles Mögliche, um Anderen zu helfen, egal was es euch kostet. Ich will hier ein für alle Mal fest halten. Du bist das Beste was meine Tochter widerfahren konnte. Und euch allen vier danke ich… mir fehlen einfach die Worte!"

Alice nahm Luna in den Arm und sagte: „Das trifft für dich, Luna, genauso zu, wie das was dein Vater über Neville gesagt hat!"

Frank nahm sie nur Wortlos in den Arm.

„Habt ihr eigentlich herausgefunden, wer euch das angetan hat?" fragte Harry Luna und Neville.

Neville antwortete: „Ja es waren Todesser. Aber das interessante ist, das offensichtlich Botschafter Chang, der Vater von Cho, mit ihnen sympathisiert. Er hat verlauten lassen, dass er keinen Wert auf die weitere Zurückhaltung unsererseits Wert legen würde. Der Angriff auf Cho war hingegen ein Missverständnis, das beinahe schlecht für die Changs ausgegangen wäre."

„Also, nach den Dursleys sind dann die Changs dran, die wir platt machen werden…" resümierte Amirah

„Oh nein", unterbrach sie Luna, „wir wollen auch unseren Spaß. Ihr die Dursleys und wir die Changs!"

Alle schauten die sechs entsetzt an, als Neville bestimmt und selbst bewusst sagte: „Schaut nicht so, ihr werdet noch das eine oder andere erfahren, wo ihr sehen und lernen könnt, das wir nicht mehr so zimperlich sind!"

Nach einiger Zeit der Besinnung fuhr Amirah fort: „Dann bauten wir mit Poppy eine vertrauensvolle Basis auf und sie informierte uns auch über einige delikater Details unter anderem Severus betreffend. Besonders, das er Harrys Pate sei, war der Knaller …"

Harry unterbrach: „Genau genommen wusste es selbst mein Vater nicht, da meine Mutter das ihm wohl erst noch sagen wollte. Sie hatte das einen Tag vor ihrem gemeinsamen Tod veranlasst. Sie waren übrigens entgegen der Geschichte von Dumbledore beste Freunde in ihrer Zeit nach Hogwarts gewesen. Severus durfte lt. Dumbledore nichts sagen und musste sogar auf Anordnung Dumbledores zu allen Gryffindors und besonders zu mir so ungerecht sein. Er wurde erpresst!"

„Zwischenzeitlich wurden wir hier von fünf Vampiren angegriffen und erfuhren, das Myrta beim Vampirclan gefangen gehalten wurde. Doch ab hier sollte nun lieber sie weiter erzählen!"

Amirah stand auf und wechselte die Plätze mit Myrta. Nachdem sie sich ebenfalls regelrecht in Harry hinein gekuschelt hatte, begann sie mit ihrer Erzählung: „Mein Dad war nur kurz verheiratet. Mom wurde angeblich von Todessern umgebracht. Doch das scheint nicht der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Zumindest bin ich Severus' Tochter. Dumbledore wusste das natürlich. Er hat mich entführen lassen und meinem Dad gedroht mich an Voldemort weiter zu geben. Daher musste mein Dad alles machen was Dumbledore will."

Nun erklärte Severus: „Das stimmt! Dazu gehörte, dass ich dir Gryffindors und besonders Harry, wo immer ich konnte benachteiligen sollte und die Slytherins dementsprechend bevorzugen. So baut man halt ein Feindbild auf!"

Entsetzen stand in den Augen von allen, die diese Geschichte noch nicht kannten.

Myrta fuhr sichtlich emotional fort: „Schließlich landete ich dann tatsächlich bei Voldemorts Schergen, die mich an diesen Clanführer Aelfric Fey in dessen Schloss verschacherten, da in dessen Nähe Harry gesehen worden war. Dort wurde ich dann ein Spielball der perversen Ideen von diesem Dolohow. Doch im wirklich aller letzten Moment konnte mich Harry retten. Er befreite mich und gab mir die Möglichkeit mich direkt an Dolohow zu rächen!"

„Was hat dieser Bastard getan?" Severus war aufgesprungen.

„Das brauchst du nicht zu wissen. Es war schlimm genug. Genau wissen es nur Harry, Amirah, Laoise und ich. Und das reicht. Glaube mir!"

Hier machte sie eine Pause und wurde von ihrem Mini-Clan ganz feste gedrückt.

Erschüttert schaute Severus auf seine Tochter, bevor er leise zu ich sprach: „Wie hältst du das nur aus und ihr anderen auch…"

Auch die anderen waren zu tiefst erschüttert. Keiner hatte auch nur annähernd so schlimmes in seinen Leben durchgemacht.

Dann sprach Myrta mit fester Stimme weiter: „Ein wenig hat es geholfen, dass Harry mir die Chance gab mich an ihm zu rächen. Ich habe ihn geköpft!"

Jetzt wandte sich Neville an seine Eltern: „Harry überließ mir dann Bellatrix. Ich habe sie mit dem Avada Kedavra getötet. Ich musste es tun. Ich war der Überzeugung sie hätte meine Eltern auf dem Gewissen..."

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich breit, doch Amelia wiegelte ab: „Es ist Krieg und ich sage euch eines. So hart wie es klingt, aber nur ein toter Todesser ist ein guter Todesser!", und an Severus gerichtet, „Das gilt nicht für dich, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, wie es so schön heißt!"

Myrta fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Harry tötete dann den Clan-Führer der Vampire. Dann gingen wir hier her. Im Laufe der nächsten Stunden erzählte ich, dass mich bereits ein Vampir gebissen hätte und ich mich in den nächsten Tagen verwandeln würde. Amirah fand dann heraus, das Harry das gleiche Ritual mit mir wie mit Amirah durchführen und ich auch mit ihr, dann würden wir drei unsere Fähigkeiten miteinander teilen und auch gemeinsam den Seelenbund knüpfen!"

Langsam machte sich Verständnis breit, bei den Zuhörern.

Nun grinste Myrta Amirah an, bevor sie ihre Geschichte fortsetzte: „Dazu mussten wir aber Harry erst überreden. Es war sogar etwas mehr als sanfter Druck von Nöten."

Nun mussten Amirah, Myrta und auch Laoise kichern, während dessen Harry eine rote Birne bekam.

„Wir zogen dann zu dritt dieses Ritual durch. Einer der besonderen Augenblicke war das Erlebnis mit meinem Vater, das ihr ja bereits kennt!"

Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

Danach setzte Myrta ihre Erzählung fort: „Später dann haben Amirah und ich etwas über eine Legende herausgefunden. Dabei handelt es sich um die _Legende der Macht und seiner drei Todesengel_! Wir stellten dann fest, wer die Macht ist, logisch, es ist Harry, aber dazu später noch mehr und wer zwei der drei Todesengel sind. Fehlt nur noch der letzte Todesengel..."

Nun schaute sie auf Laoise und endete ihre Erzählung: „Dann erfuhren wir bei weiteren Gesprächen von den Fähigkeiten von Laoise, sie ist eine Elementarmagierin, die Voldemort gefangen nehmen wollte, was zwischenzeitlich auch geschah. Doch das ist nun die Geschichte von Laoise!"

Damit wechselte sie nun den Platz und Laoise begann mit ihrer Erzählung: „Soweit stimmt es, außer, das dort wo wir gefangen gehalten wurden noch etwa passiert ist, was ich bisher noch nicht erzählen konnte. Es kamen immer ein Vater und dessen Sohn, mit ganz hellblonden Haaren zu Besuch. Der Vater erklärte mir immer wieder, das wenn ich nicht mitmachen würde, nicht nur, dass meine Eltern und mein kleiner Bruder umgebracht würden, sondern sein Sohn sich mit mir vergnügen würde. Bei jedem Besuch begrapschte und betatschte mich der Jüngere…"

Zornig zischte Harry: „Unsere Liste derer, die ich", mit einem Rundblick auf Amirah, Myrta und Laoise verbesserte er sich, „ die wir killen werden, wird immer länger. Voldemort, Fudge, Dumbledore, die Dursleys, die Malfoys…"

Hier wurde Harry von Remus unterbrochen: „Du kannst doch nicht wirklich jeden aufgezählten umbringen wollen…"

Hier wurde Remus nun von einer wütenden Myrta harsch unterbrochen: „Erstens heißt das ihr und nicht du, denn wir werden da mit machen…"

„Außerdem ist das eine endgültige Lösung…" vervollständigte Amirah.

Laoise beschwichtigte halbherzig: „Was wir wie machen steht noch in den Sternen. Das wir etwas machen ist klar. Dass wir keine Richter oder Henker sind wissen wir. Aber sollten wir von den genannten Personen angegriffen werden, garantiere ich für uns gemeinsam, das wir mit aller Härte uns wehren werden. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste!!!"

Amirah, Myrta und Harry nickten heftig dazu.

Verständnis aber auch Schock machte sich bei den Zuhörern breit.

Als sich alle etwas beruhigt hatten fuhr Laoise fort: „Meinen Eltern, mein Bruder und mir gelang dann die Flucht. Ich musste meinen Eltern schwören, dass ich alles dafür einsetzen sollte, um zu fliehen. Egal was mit dem Rest meiner Familie geschehen würde. Unwissend gab ich ihnen mein Wort. Glaubt mir es war entsetzlich. Ich musste mit anhören, wie mein Vater und mein Bruder zu Tode gefoltert wurden, nicht ohne dass sie vorher noch miterleben mussten, dass meine Mutter auf brutalste geschändet wurde. Sie brachte sich dann selber um."

Jetzt konnte sie nicht weiter erzählen und brach schluchzend in den Armen von Harry zusammen.

Hier erzählte nun Harry zu Ende: „Wir fanden Laoise in einer Höhle, fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Nachdem wir uns unter schwierigen Umständen verständigt hatten entschieden wir uns anzugreifen!"

Hier machte Harry eine Pause.

„Nun gingen wir vier raus. Amirah und ich voran, schossen Fluch auf Fluch ab und setzten unsere Schwerter gnadenlos ein, bei jedem, der uns entgegen kam. Myrta verwandelte sich in einen königlichen Greifen, sie ist ein Multianimagus und tötete zusammen mit Laoise, die ihre Flammenbälle einsetzte einen nach dem anderen der Trolle. Als die Wehrwölfe mit angriffen, waren die letzten vier-fünf Todesser bereits panisch auf der Flucht. Amirah und ich waren wie von Sinnen und wir griffen die Wehrwölfe mit unseren blanken Händen an und zerrissen ihnen mit unseren Reißzähnen die Kehlen. Einer wurde aber von Laoise mit einem Flammenball zu Asche verwandelt und der letzte von Myrta in ihrer Animagusform zerrissen."

„Glaubt mir, es hat mir nicht Leid getan und wird es auch nicht. Sie haben es verdient und nichts anderes!"

Wieder konnte man das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern der Zuhörer erkennen, das aber wieder schnell einem Verständnis wich.

Nun setzte Laoise schmunzelnd ihre Erzählung fort: „Wir müssen wohl nicht wieder auf die Details eingehen, aber wir vier vollzogen nun gemeinsam das Ritual. Das heißt also, dass wir vier Seelenpartner und wie ihr nun wisst nun auch nach arabischem Recht Ehepartner sind. Das soll aber alles vorerst niemals diesen Kreis verlassen. Das sage ich nur der Vollständigkeit halber."

Alle nickten bestätigend.

Nun wandte sich Harry wieder an die Gruppe: „Wir haben euch noch ein paar wichtige Sachen mitzuteilen, aber wir wollen uns das für morgen und die nächsten Tage aufheben. Glaubt mir, es wird teilweise noch viel härter, als das, was ihr bisher gehört habt!"

Severus schaute die Vier ungläubig an: „Was wollt ihr in der letzten Woche noch alles erlebt haben?"

Harry schaute Amirah, Myrta und Laoise an, die ihm zunickten.

Die anderen, mit Ausnahme von Luna und Neville, die sofort verstanden, blickten die Vier nur verständnislos an. 

Dann grinste er ein wenig verlegen und erklärte: „Telepathie ist doch was feines! Nur soviel noch vorab. Wir haben die Chance erhalten in einer anderen Dimension oder Welt eine extrem umfangreiche Ausbildung zu absolvieren. In dieser Welt ist ein Jahr so lange wie hier ein Tag. Wir waren für hiesige Zeit drei Tage weg, das heißt, wir haben euch noch von einer dreijährigen Ausbildung zu erzählen. Dabei haben wir noch einige Aufgaben übernommen und Fähigkeiten erlangt, die seinesgleichen suchen. Noch eins, wir werden das nächste Schuljahr in Hogwarts gemeinsam verbringen. Doch das ist dann das Ende unserer Erklärungen! Aber nicht mehr heute. Heute sollten wir das Gehörte und Erzählte erst einmal verarbeiten!"

Es wurde noch viel über einzelne Details im Laufe des Nachmittags und Abends gesprochen…

* * *

Das nächste Chap ist schon in arbeit. Ich freue mich schon wieder auf eure vielen Reviews 


	12. Die Ausbildung – Teil 1

**Anm.:** Bei diesem Kapiteln werden Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise von ihrer Ausbildung sprechen. Verzeiht, wenn es dadurch vielleicht manchmal langweilig wird, da nun viele Erklärungen und Aufzählungen kommen.

Dieses Kapitel hier baut immer noch ein ganz wenig auf die Zusammenarbeit mit „Schlangengift" auf. Das Meiste stammt aus der Feder von GoldenFee! Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

...Nun wandte sich Harry wieder an die Gruppe: „Wir haben euch noch ein paar wichtige Sachen mit zu teilen, aber wir wollen uns das für morgen und die nächsten Tage aufheben. Glaubt mir es wird teilweise noch viel härter, als das, was ihr bisher gehört habt?"

Severus schaute die drei ungläubig an: „Was wollt ihr in der letzten Woche noch alles erlebt haben?"

Harry schaute Amirah, Myrta und Laoise an, die ihm zunickten. Dann grinste er ein wenig verlegen und erklärte: „Telepathie ist doch was feines! Nur soviel noch vorab. Wir haben die Chance erhalten in einer anderen Dimension oder Welt eine extrem umfangreiche Ausbildung zu absolvieren. In dieser Welt ist ein Jahr so lange wie hier ein Tag. Wir waren für hiesige Zeit drei Tage weg, das heißt, wir haben euch noch von einer dreijährigen Ausbildung zu erzählen. Dabei haben wir noch einige Aufgaben übernommen und Fähigkeiten erlangt, die seines gleichen suchen. Noch eins, wir werden das nächste Schuljahr in Hogwarts gemeinsam verbringen. Doch das ist dann das Ende unserer Erklärungen! Aber nicht mehr heute. Heute sollten wir das gehörte und erzählte erst einmal verarbeiten!"

Es wurde noch viel über einzelne Details im laufe des Nachmittags und Abends gesprochen…

* * *

**Die Ausbildung – Teil 1**

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück, setzten sich alle wieder an den Strand und Harry begann zu erzählen: „Nun hatten wir also uns alle gegenseitig miteinander gebunden, als die nächste gigantische Überraschung auf uns wartete. Wir hatten Besuch…"

Er machte nun eine theatralische Pause, was ihm ein Augenrollen von Amirah, Myrta und Laoise einbrachte. Doch diesmal reagierte er sofort: „Amirah Shitana al-Schara, Myrta Selene Snape, Laoise Sinéad McAleese ihr seid unmöglich. Aber ich finde es schon äußerst bemerkenswert, wenn sich Luzifer uns als Ausbilder für drei Jahre vorstellt…"

Einer nach dem anderen fiel kurzerhand in Ohnmacht. Diese Überraschung war dann doch des Guten zu viel.

Grinsend erweckte Harry mit einem Schlenkern seiner Hand die Zuhörer.

Severus fing sich als erster: „Sagtest du Luzifer?"

Ja ich sagte Luzifer oder Balthasar oder der Dämon oder Belzebub, wie auch immer ihr ihn nennen wollt. Genau der hat uns mit vielen anderen ausgebildet.

„Des Weiteren bedeutet das auch, dass wir alle nun drei Jahre älter sind.

Nun wurde Harry von hinten umfasst, als Amirah erklärte: „Übrigens werde ich dadurch in fünf, Laoise in sechs, Myrta in acht aber Harry erst in elf Monaten 21 Jahre alt."

Nun nahmen ihn die drei in den Arm und Laoise grinste: „Er ist unser Nesthäkchen…"

„Ja, ja unser KLEINER!" kommentierte das nun auch Myrta.

Nun war Severus doch sehr interessiert: „Und was habt ihr dort so gelernt?"

Hierbei verdrehte Harry die Augen: „Du wirst es nicht glauben, was wir alle hatten. Da waren zum einen erst einmal die Fächer, wie wir sie auch in Hogwarts hatten, nur intensiver. Im Einzelnen hatten wir folgende Fächer: Zaubertränke, Alte und neue Runen, Astronomie, Spionage, Verwandlung, Zaubersprüche, Kräuterkunde, besondere Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei."

Amirah sprach gleich weiter: „Mir gefielen besonders folgende Fächer: Ausdauertraining, Allgemeine Selbstverteidigung, Dolchkampf, Faustkampf, Schwertkampf, Bogenschießen, Karate und Wing Chun. Da konnten wir uns wirklich austoben!"

Das bestätigte Laoise: „Stimmt aber es gab auch Fächer, die für uns zum Teil völlig unbekannt waren und das waren auch noch die meisten Fächer, nämlich: Animagus-Training, Tierkunde, Vampirsprüche, Elementarmagie, Geistes-Training, Telepathie, Telekinese, Teleportation, Elbenmagie, Vampirmagie, Gifttränke, Drachenmagie, Phönixmagie, stille und stablose Magie und ja genau auch noch Dämonenmagie und Todesengelmagie."

Myrta musste nun lächeln, als sie aufzählte: „Und dann noch die Fächer, die besonders bei Harry äußerst beliebt waren. Das waren: Elbensprache, Vampirsprache, Vampirkunde, Elbenkunde, Etikette am Hof der Vampirfürsten, Etikette am Hof der Elbenkönige, Benimm am Hof der Muggel-Königshäuser ja und das Beste war der Tanzkurs!"

Wie habt ihr das alles geschafft und in wie weit beherrscht ihr das?" wollte nun Remus wissen.

Nun beendete Harry den kurzen Überblick: „Nun ganz einfach wir hatten wie folgt Unterricht. Montag bis Freitag jeweils von 6:00 Uhr morgens bis nachts um 1:30 Uhr, am Samstag von 6:00 Uhr morgens bis 16:00 Uhr und dann Hausaufgaben. War doch ganz einfach! Und dann drei Jahre lang ohne irgendeine Pause, wie Ferien oder so, dann wird man recht gut!"

Amirah schüttelte kichernd den Kopf: „So kann man das auch nennen, recht gut! Wir waren zum Schluss in allen Fächern besser als unsere Lehrer. Noch Fragen?"

Nun schauten Severus, Remus, Tonks und Poppy ganz aufgeregt die vier an und Severus sagte: „Habt ihr schon erfahren, das es ein fünftes Haus geben soll, und man dafür Aufnahmeprüfungen ablegen muss? Mit eurer Ausbildung dürfte euch das doch nicht zu schwer fallen!"

Nun grinsten die vier und freuten sich diebisch auf die nächste Überraschung.

Harry holte tief Luft, als er dann anfing zu sprechen: „Natürlich haben wir davon erfahren. Wir haben die Prüfungen vorgestern schon gemacht und auch schon die Ergebnisse!"

Hier machte er nun eine längere Künstlerpause… dann fuhr er fort: „Laoise, Myrta, Amirah und ich haben alle 13 O.W.L's. in Astronomy und Wahrsagen haben wir alle ein O, Laoise hat in Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Duellieren, Transfiguration, Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie jeweils ein OO und das beste Ergebnis überhaut in Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke (daher die Bewertung OO+)."

Hier machte Harry eine Pause, bevor er weiter fort fuhr: „Myrta hat in Zaubertränke, Arithmantik, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Duellieren, Transfiguration, Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie jeweils ein OO und sie hat das beste Ergebnis überhaut in Kräuterkunde und Alte Runen (daher die Bewertung OO+)."

Nach einer weitern Pause setzte Harry seine Aufzählung fort: „Amirah hat in Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Duellieren, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Transfiguration, Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie jeweils ein OO und das beste Ergebnis überhaut in Duellieren und Transfiguration (daher die Bewertung OO+)! Das sind die Ergebnisse, die sie bei den Prüfungen hatten. Gut gell?"

Alle schauten Harry nach seiner Aufzählung mit großen Augen an, doch Amirah, Myrta und Laoise schüttelten nur ihre Köpfe, als Amirah es war, die nun auch Harrys Ergebnisse bekannt gab: „Da will wieder jemand sein Licht unter den Scheffel stellen. Hier nun die Ergebnisse von Harry: Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde, Zaubertränke, Grundlagen der stillen Magie und Grundlagen der stablosen Magie jeweils ein OO und das beste Ergebnis überhaut in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Duellieren und Transfiguration (daher die Bewertung OO+)"

„Genau und das beste Ergebnis der Jungen überhaut, wie auch wir das beste Ergebnis der Mädchen überhaupt hatten!" ergänzte nun Myrta mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ach und außerdem haben wir uns noch bestätigen lassen, dass wir alle Prüfungen alleine ohne andere Teilnehmer erfolgreich abgeschlossen haben. Gleichzeitig damit erhielten wir die Zusage zur Zugehörigkeit zum fünften Haus in Hogwarts für das kommende Schuljahr." Schloss Laoise nun die Erklärung ab.

Alle waren begeistert. Außer Neville, Luna und Susan.

Sie beschwerten sich lautstark, dass diese Prüfungen doch kaum alle zu schaffen seien. Die Erwachsenen, boten sich an, mit ihnen zu üben, ebenso wie Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise. Dann meldete sich Severus zu Wort: „Natürlich ist es schwer, es soll ja das „Elite-Haus" von Hogwarts werden. Außerdem, wenn Potter … ähm … Harry das schafft …"

Nun wurde er von allen Seiten mit Kopfschütteln betrachtet und Harry klopfte ihm auf die Schultern: „Ich glaube ja nicht so ganz daran, das du nicht doch viel Spaß daran hattest, uns und besonders mich all die Jahre zu quälen! Oder?"

Nun stotterte Severus: „Ähm … nein … Versehentlich … nicht so gemeint…!"

Nun wurde er durch seine Tochter unterbrochen: „Eigentlich hast du recht, Harry, mein Dad hat sich immer diebisch gefreut, wenn du durch seine Provokationen ausgerastet bist…" dabei grinste Myrta diebisch.

Harry griff sich theatralisch ans Herz und stöhnt: „Ich hab's gewusst, keiner liebt mich!"

„Das stimmt nicht!" schrie Severus aufgebracht.

Nun lachten alle, als sie merkten, wie Severus hoch genommen wurde. Als der das bemerkte ging er schmollend ins Haus. Das brachte ihm noch weitere Lacher ein.

Nun ging Harry auf Neville, Luna und Susan zu: „Wollt ihr die Prüfungen machen?"

„Jaaa!" sagten alle drei wie aus einem Munde, wobei Neville und Luna strahlten, doch Susan eher bedrückt drein schaute.

Das bemerkten Amirah, Myrta und Laoise und Laoise fragte wissend: „Du scheinst ja nicht KOMPLETT zufrieden zu sein?"

Myrta schlug in die gleiche Kerbe: „Fühlst du dich nicht vernachlässigt?"

Und Amirah brachte das ganze auf den Punkt: „…und wie heißt er?"

Mit großen Augen und ohne zu überlegen antwortete Susan: „Er heißt Blaise Zabini…", um sich aber sofort den Mund zu zuhalten, da sie sich verplappert hatte.

Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Das hast du aber gut vertuscht oder besser **ihr** habt es gut vertuscht!"

Amirah, Myrta, Laoise und Harry schauten sich an und tauschten sich telepatisch mit einander aus. Zwischenzeitlich war auch Severus wieder aus dem Haus zurück gekommen. Er bemerkte, wie sich die vier konzentriert betrachteten. Dann fragte er: „Was gibt es denn, warum seid ihr alle so ruhig?"

Harry erklärte, das sie möglicher Weise Blaise Zabini noch herholen wollten, da er offensichtlich der Freund von Susan ist.

„Die Zabinis sind eine ehrenwerte, alte und reinblütige Familie, die sich aber immer erfolgreich gewehrt hat, aktiv Voldemort zu unterstützen. Sie sind auch nicht gänzlich für die Ideen des dunklen Lords aber in Dingen, hinter denen sie mit Überzeugung stehen, dort haben sie Voldemort politisch unterstützt. Aber eigentlich mehr für sich als für andere.

Für Harry war klar, dass er sich nicht dagegen stellen wollte und holte zusammen mit Susan Blaise ab. Sie erschienen auch kurz darauf wieder hier.

Danach arbeiteten alle ein Programm aus, nach dem sie üben wollten, um den vieren ebenfalls den Zugang zum „Elite-Haus" zu ermöglichen.

Später denn, nach einem ausgiebigen Abendessen, gingen alle zu Bett.

Als dann Harry zusammen mit Amirah, Myrta und Laoise im Bett lagen, schauten ihn die drei an und Amirah fragte dann: „Wir haben da noch einige Fragen an dich bezüglich der Ausbildung?"

„Dann fragt ruhig! Ich werde euch alles erzählen!" sagte Harry ruhig.

Myrta schaute ihn fragend an: „Wirklich? Gibt es nichts, was du uns verheimlichen musst?"

„Nein, selbst wenn es etwas gäbe, würde mich das nicht interessieren. Ich werde vor euch keine Geheimnisse haben. Warum auch! Das wäre Quatsch! Also was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Nun", begann Laoise zögernd, „Du warst einmal alleine sehr lange mit Luzifer unterwegs. Wir würden gerne wissen, was du da gemacht hast?"

Harry atmete tief durch, doch dann erzählte er, was sich damals abgespielt hatte.

Flashback

„Nun lass uns gehen!" forderte Luzifer Harry auf.

Nachdem sie gegangen waren klärte Luzifer seinen Zögling auf: „Um dich endgültig zu einem Dämon zu initiieren, müssen wir selbst einen hohen Dämon beschwören. Dafür ist ein Blutopfer nötig. Je höher der Dämon in der Hirachie steht, umso höher muss der Stand des Opfers sein!"

Nun erklärte Luzifer weiter: „Doch zuvor müssen wir die Opfer holen!"

„Welche Opfer?" fragte Harry

„Ich weiß, dass du jetzt geschockt sein wirst! Aber wir brauchen einen Mann und eine Frau, am Besten ein Ehepaar, das wir opfern werden!"

„Niemals", schrie Harry, „da mache ich nicht mit!"

„Beruhige dich!" redete Luzifer auf Harry ein, „Ich kenne das Paar. Es sind Todesser, die letzte Woche einen Kindergarten angegriffen haben, in dem nur magische Kinder gingen, von deren Eltern ein Teil Muggel waren. Sie haben alle Kinder, 25 genaugenommen und die drei Kindergärtnerinnen getötet! Meinst du nicht, das sie dafür prädestiniert sind?"

Entsetzen und dann kurz darauf unheimliche Wut auf diese Leute, machte sich in Harry breit: „Lass uns gehen, sie haben nichts Besseres verdient!" zischte Harry.

Später dann gingen sie mit zwei gefesselten Personen, die über ihren Schultern lagen, zum vorgesehenen Ritenplatz.

Harry bekam das Gefühl, dass Luzifer nicht zum ersten Mal diese Strecke lief. "Wir werden ein Beschwörungsritual durchführen, um einen bestimmten Dämon herbeizurufen, einen Schatten-Dämon. Heute ist… eine besondere Nacht. Du hast Glück, die Feierlichkeiten sind zufällig hierher verlegt worden, damit du daran teilhaben kannst."

Der Grünäugige wurde immer nervöser, doch ohne, dass Luzifer etwas davon bemerkte. Ein Schatten-Dämon? Er würde einer Dämonsbeschwörung beiwohnen? Was für eine Art von Dämon war denn eigentlich gemeint?

"Was… was für eine Art von Dämon ist das?"

Aus der Kehle Luzifers drang ein tiefes, raues Lachen. „Dritter Rang. Ein sehr altes, mächtiges Wesen. Ich weis, du hattest überhaupt noch nie ein Erlebnis dieser Art und… bist wahrscheinlich noch eher etwas anderer Einstellung als meine Freunde und ich. Halte dich zurück und wenn es dir gesagt wird, dann tue, was man dir sagt!"

Luzifer erzählte Harry noch einige andere Dinge, über das augenscheinlich anstehende ‚Fest' und wie lange er alles vorbereitet hatte, da er diesmal die Hauptbeschwörung leiten würde. Doch sein Schüler hörte ihm bereits nicht mehr zu.

Dritter Rang. Ein Dämon dritten Ranges. Wo war Harry hier nur herein geraten!

Bald schon verlangsamten sie ihre Schritte und traten schließlich auf eine Lichtung. Vor ihnen war bereits ein großer Beschwörungskreis errichtet worden und mehrere schwarz-rot vermummte Gestalten tummelten sich auf dem Waldboden. An einer Seite der Lichtung waren einige mit schwarz-roten Tüchern bedeckte Tische aufgestellt und auch Sitzgelegenheiten mit den gleichen Farben gab es hier. Schnell wurde Harry klar, dass es mit diesen Farben etwas Besonderes auf sich hatte.

Luzifer wies ihn an, die beiden an einen Baum zu fesseln. Konnte er wirklich zusehen, wie diese zwei Menschen geopfert wurden, dachte er sich, als er sie an die Bäume band.

Luzifer löste den Illusionszauber und die Vermummten verharrten. Dann warfen sie ihre Kapuzen zurück und grüßten die Neuankömmlinge.

13 Personen zählte Harry insgesamt und blickte stumm zu, wie sie Luzifer begrüßten. Es waren sowohl Frauen als auch Männer, doch niemand war ihm bekannt. Nachdem der Ritualmagier begrüßt worden war, wandte man sich ihm zu.

"Das ist also Euer Lehrling, Luzifer?", wollte eine Frau mit weißlich-blondem Haar wissen.

"Ja, Harry ist sein Name. Er ist vielversprechend, er soll die Weihe der Dämonen erhalten."

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sich die Zauberer und Hexen ausgetauscht hatten, nahmen sie ihre Plätze um den Beschwörungskreis herum ein. Luzifer selbst stellte sich auf die Rune des Ritualführers, der mit seiner Energie den größten Teil übernehmen würde und die Frau mit dem weiß-blondem Haar holte die Opfer.

Durch Zauber wurden sie am Boden verankert und dazu gezwungen zu knien. Dann begann Luzifer mit einem langen Beschwörungssatz auf Latein. Nach und nach stimmten die anderen mit ein und schon bald stoben kleine magische Fünkchen durch die Luft, die vor Energie zu knistern anfing.

Harry stand etwas abseits des Kreises und zog seine schwarze Robe etwas enger um sich. Ein Gefühl der Kälte beschlich ihn, während er in die angsterfüllten Gesichter der beiden Muggel in der Mitte des Kreises schaute. Er verstand große teile des Lateins und wusste, dass diese beiden Menschen bald schon als Geschenk für ein mächtiges, magisches Wesen sterben würden.

Sollte er hier einfach nur stehen und zuschauen? Sollte er nicht doch versuchen, diese Leute zu retten? Aber er verspürte kein großes Rettungsgefühl, wie es früher vielleicht der Fall gewesen wäre. Es verband ihn ja eigentlich nichts mit diesen beiden Personen, sondern im Gegenteil, für das was sie getan hatten wollte er sie eigentlich am liebsten selbst umbringen. Er wusste nicht, was er damit dachte.

Er kannte sie nicht einmal. Vielleicht war es ja sogar besser, dass sie starben. Sie waren kriminell, gefährlich absolute Bestien.

Das Gemurmel der Beschwörer nahm an und Luzifer begann mit dem Zeichnen der magischen Runen, die frisch gemacht werden mussten. Mit seinem Zauberstab malte er sie nacheinander in die Luft und schickte sie an die Stellen des Kreises, die für sie bestimmt waren. Harry erkannte einige. Feuer. Schutz. Zerstörung. Geschenk. Gewalt.

Hier wurde ein wirklich mächtiges Wesen gerufen.

Das weibliche Opfer sah Harry bittend an. Sie hatte verstanden, dass er nicht zu diesen Männern gehörte und wollte befreit werden. Das war verständlich, schließlich musste ihr bewusst sein, in was für einer Gefahr sie schwebte.

Konnte Harry das hier überhaupt mit seinen Idealen und Zielen als „Retter der Welt" vereinbaren? Wollte er nicht Gleichheit für alle? War es nicht einfach falsch, das Leben dieser beiden Menschen zu opfern, um einen Dämon zu rufen?

Aber manchmal waren Opfer nötig, flüsterte eine Stimme in Harrys Innerem. Ein Teil von ihm wollte sehen, was geschehen würde, sobald das Opfer vollbracht worden war. Ein Teil von ihm wollte den Dämon sehen - ihn beschwören.

Und mit jedem Wort aus den Kehlen der Beschwörer wurde dieser kleine Teil von ihm lauter und der andere leiser.

Als Luzifer endlich in das Innere des Kreises trat und einen langen, silbernen Opferdolch zog, war der besorgte Teil Harrys vorläufig besiegt. Erwartungsvoll sah er zu, wie Luzifer zu den Opfern trat und die anderen Verstummten.

Dann rief Luzifer Harry zu sich in den Opferkreis. Wie in Trance begab sich Harry in den Opferkreis.

"Abigorus, Herzog des Krieges, schenke uns Gehör und akzeptiere dieses Geschenk unseres guten Willens."  
Noch während er sprach, hatte Luzifer den Kopf der Frau hochgezogen und deutete Harry ihr die Kehle zu durchschneiden.

Harry merkte, dass er nicht mehr einen Funken des Zweifels in sich spürte. Jetzt durchschnitt er ihre Kehle mit dem silbernen Dolch. Das Blut quoll hervor und schien fast zu sprudeln. Es benetzte die Erde vor der Frau, ihre Kleidung breitete sich in einer Lache aus.

Der Mann neben ihr schrie selbst durch den Knebel auf und starrte panisch auf den zuckenden und sich noch windenden Frauenkörper neben ihm.

Dann trat Harry auch an ihn heran und schnitt ihm ebenfalls die Kehle auf. Sein Blut vermischte sich mit dem der Frau und benetzte auch die Roben Luzifers, der durch die entstandene rote Pfütze hinweg wieder auf seinen Platz marschierte. Seine Züge waren seltsam entspannt und ruhig, so als wenn er gerade gemütlich Tee getrunken hätte und nicht den Tod zweier Menschen zu verantworten habe.

Harry indessen fühlte sich noch immer wie in Trance oder wie in einem Traum. Es war nicht der erste Mensch, den er hatte sterben sehen… da war Cedric gewesen… aber diesmal war es anders. Er fühlte kein Mitleid für die beiden Menschen, nicht in diesem Augenblick. Er fühlte… Vorfreude.

Der Boden im inneren Kreis, wo das Blut sich verbreitet hatte, begann zu glühen. Unbewusst trat Harry einige Schritte näher an den Kreis heran, bis er fast neben Luzifer stand. Er bemerkte Harry und zog ihn mit der noch blutigen Hand an den Rand des Kreises.

"Gleich ist es soweit, mein Lehrling." Die Stimme des Dämons war heiser und hier, am Rand des Kreises, war es fast unerträglich heiß. Die blutbefleckte Hand Luzifers hinterließ dunkle Flecken auf Harrys Robe, obwohl diese schwarz war und der Körper des Dämons drückte sich gegen ihn, als Luzifer ihn von hinten lose umarmte.

Im Kreis vor ihnen schien das Blut zu brodeln und zu verglühen, bis der Boden schließlich eine orangefarbene Farbe annahm und ein Wesen aus ihm empor zu wachsen schien. Zuerst ein menschlich anmutender Kopf mit leuchtenden orangefarbenen Augen und ein muskelbepackter, menschlicher Männerkörper in schwarzroter Rüstung. In der rechten Hand des augenscheinlichen Mannes lag ein Szepter, in der linken eine Lanze. Kleine Tropfen des Blutes rannen noch an ihm herab.

"Ihr habt mich gerufen und ich habe euren Ruf erhört." Die Stimme des Wesens war nicht laut, doch trotzdem fuhren einige der Beschwörer zusammen. Harry zuckte nur leicht und wurde von seinem Mentor ruhig gehalten.

Die Augen des Dämons wanderten die Umherstehenden entlang und langsam wuchsen aus seinem Rücken zwei lederartige, rötliche Flügel. Die Rüstung teilte sich und bot Platz für die rapide an Größe zunehmenden Schwingen, die schließlich von dem Wesen zusammen gefaltet wurden.

Dann lächelte er. "Von allen Beschwörungen war dies die weitaus beste, muss ich sagen. Sehr süßes Blut."

Die leuchtenden Augen sahen Harry an. „Wen haben wir denn hier?"

Der Dämon kam auf sie zu und als er die Grenzen des -eigentlich - gesicherten Kreises übertrat, wollte Harry aufschreien, doch Luzifer stoppte ihn.

"Das ist mein neuer Lehrling, Herzog. Ich hoffe ihr übernehmt ihn in den Stand eines weißen Dämons, so wie es vorausgesagt war!"

Ein Schubsen brachte ihn direkt vor den Dämon und Harry schluckte. Warum nur hatte er das hier für eine gute Idee gehalten!

Die Augen des Wesens bohrten sich in seine und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf die Züge Abigors. „Eine sehr gute Wahl, Luzifer. Eine sehr gute Wahl. Er stammt von großen Persönlichkeiten ab." Eine Hand mit schwarzem Panzerhandschuh wurde nach ihm ausgestreckt und berührte seine Schulter.

Hitze durchströmte ihn und belebte gleichzeitig irgendwie seinen Körper. Es war, als wenn ein Teil des Dämons kurz durch ihn strömte.

"Ich denke, dein Lehrling hat ein kleines Geschenk verdient.", verkündete der Dämon dann plötzlich und schien auch die anderen Zauberer und Hexen zu überraschen.

"Herzog…?", fragte Luzifer zögerlich, verstummte jedoch wieder.

Dann verschwamm Harrys Wahrnehmung. Eine wohlige Hitze durchströmte ihn und schien die Müdigkeit und Angespanntheit in seinem Körper einfach wegzuwaschen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich leicht und ohne irgendeine Sorge. Seine vorherigen Gewissensbisse wegen der Opfer waren verschwunden. Die Lichtung um ihn herum wurde schwammig, unwichtig. Sein Zeitgefühl verließ ihn.

Auch später würde er sich nie genau daran erinnern, was danach passiert war. Er wachte am übernächsten Morgen frisch und erholt auf.

Flashback Ende

Mit einem ängstlichen und unsicheren Ausdruck in den Augen schaute Harry auf Amirah, Myrta und Laoise: „Ihr könnt nun ruhig gehen. Ich verstehe euch, wenn ihr nun mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben wollt!" sagte nun Harry.

Sie nahmen ihn zu dritt in eine herzliche Umarmung.

Amirah schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Sicher ist es nicht das was wir uns vorgestellt haben, das wir unsere wehrlosen Gegner zu Tode foltern, aber im Prinzip haben sie nichts anderes verdient. Und dann denke ich, das du sicher das nicht zu deinem Hobby machen wirst!

„Das denke ich auch, obwohl ich es nur gerecht finde, wie können Menschen überhaut nur Kinder so gefühllos ermorden. Wenn es mit meinen Kindern geschehen wäre, dann hätte ich die ein Denkmal gesetzt!" ereiferte sich Myrta.

Und Laoise sagte noch abschließend: „Ich bin der selben Meinung wie Amirah und Myrta. Aber was ist das Geschenk, was der Dämonenfürst dir gemacht hat?"

„Nun das ist wirklich etwas Besonderes. Ich kann jede meiner Partnerinnen, also euch drei, einmal aus dem Totenreich zurück holen. Ich muss dafür meine Lebensenergie einsetzen!"

Laoise schaute ihn erschrocken an: „Und was bedeutet das?"

Amirah wollte wissen: „Bist du dadurch in Gefahr?"

„Musst du dafür mit etwas büssen oder gibt es sonst eine Einschränkung für dich?" wollte Myrta noch wissen.

Harry erklärte den dreien: „Also, wenn ich eine von euch dreien aus dem Totenreich retten muss, dann bin ich danach etwas geschwächt, erhole mich aber nach eine Schlaf wieder völlig. Nur wenn ich zwei gleichzeitig zurück holen muss, dann kann es sein, das ich bis zu einer Woche in einer Art Koma liege!"

Sofort wurde er von Myrta gefragt: „Und was ist, wenn du uns alle drei gleichzeitig zurück holen musst?"

„Geht das denn, uns alle drei zurück zu holen?" wollte Laoise wissen.

„Wie geht das denn, uns zurück zu holen?" fragte Amirah noch abschließend.

„Also das geht so. Ich muss mich auf eure Seelen konzentrieren und dann bin ich auch schon bei euch im Totenreich. Dann muss ich euch nur einmal ansprechen und mich zurück auf die Ebene der Lebenden wünschen. Und es ist egal, ob alleine, zu zweit oder zu dritt."

Dann sagten alle drei synchron: „…und weiter…"

Nun atmete Harry tief durch und sagte: „Nichts weiter, ihr seid dann gerettet…"

„HAAAAARRY…" sagten die drei nur.

„Also gut. Wenn ich euch drei gleichzeitig rette, dann werde ich sterben, da damit meine Lebensenergie ausgeschöpft sein wird!"

„Spinnst du?" rief Amirah.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" schimpfte Laoise.

„Das erlaube ich nicht, dass du dein Leben für meins gibst!" sagte Myrta laut und deutlich.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Das entscheide nur ich und alleine ich. Und denkt nicht daran, ihr könnt das nicht verhindern, wenn ich euch zurück hole, dann mache ich das. Ende!"


	13. Die Ausbildung – Teil 2

**Anm.:** Bei diesem Kapiteln werden Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise noch weiter von ihrer Ausbildung sprechen. Verzeiht, wenn es dadurch vielleicht manchmal langweilig wird, da nun viele Erklärungen und Aufzählungen kommen.

Dieses Kapitel hier baut immer auf die Zusammenarbeit mit GoldenFee auf! Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... „Wie geht das denn, uns zurück zu holen?" fragte Amirah noch abschließend.

„Also das geht so. Ich muss mich auf eure Seelen konzentrieren und dann bin ich auch schon bei euch im Totenreich. Dann muss ich euch nur einmal ansprechen und mich zurück auf die Ebene der Lebenden wünschen. Und es ist egal, ob alleine, zu zweit oder zu dritt."

Dann sagten alle drei synchron: „…und weiter…"

Nun atmete Harry tief durch und sagte: „Nichts weiter, ihr seid dann gerettet…"

„HAAAAARRY…" sagten die drei nur.

„Also gut. Wenn ich euch drei gleichzeitig rette, dann werde ich sterben, da damit meine Lebensenergie ausgeschöpft sein wird!"

„Spinnst du?" rief Amirah.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" schimpfte Laoise.

„Das erlaube ich nicht, dass du dein Leben für meins gibst!" sagte Myrta laut und deutlich.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sagte: „Das entscheide nur ich und alleine ich. Und denkt nicht daran, ihr könnt das nicht verhindern, wenn ich euch zurück hole, dann mache ich das. Ende!"…

* * *

**Die Ausbildung - Teil 2**

Sie unterhielten sich noch sehr aufgeregt, aber irgend wann einmal legten sie sich doch schlafen, ohne das auch nur einer in der Lage war glücklich ein zu schlafen und sich dabei zu erholen.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle vier Missmutig am Frühstückstisch, als die anderen alle langsam dazu kamen. Jeder bemerkte, das zwischen den vieren etwas nicht stimmte. Schließlich wurde es Severus zu bunt und außerdem stand er den vieren auch am nächsten, als er fragte: „Was ist denn nun los mit euch. Scheinbar seit ihr irgendwie mit dem falschen Fuß heute morgen aufgestanden. Sagt schon, was bedrückt euch?"

Laoise fing mit der Erklärung an: „Harry hat einige besondere Fähigkeiten erhalten. Er kann jede von uns bei einem tödlichen Angriff aus dem Totenreich zurück holen!"

„Nun das ist tatsächlich eine ganz besondere Gabe. Ich kann jede meiner drei Partnerinnen, also Amirah, Myrta und Laoise, einmal aus dem Totenreich zurück holen. Ich muss dafür meine Lebensenergie einsetzen!" Fügte Harry nun hinzu.

Severus schaute ihn erschrocken an: „Und was bedeutet das?"

Remus wollte zusätzlich wissen: „Bist du dadurch in Gefahr?"

„Nun erkläre doch, was bedeutet das für dich?" wollte Amelia noch wissen.

Harry erklärte den Anwesenden: „Also, wenn ich eine von meinen drei Frauen aus dem Totenreich retten muss, dann bin ich danach etwas geschwächt, erhole mich aber nach eine Schlaf wieder völlig. Nur wenn ich zwei gleichzeitig zurück holen muss, dann kann es sein, das ich bis zu einer Woche in einer Art Koma liege!"

Sofort wurde er von Tonks, ebenso wie gestern Abend von Myrta gefragt: „Und was ist, wenn du uns alle drei gleichzeitig zurück holen musst?"

„Geht das denn, dass du sie alle drei zurück holst?" wollte Poppy wissen.

„Wie geht das denn, überhaupt, die drei zurück zu holen?" fragte die Longbottoms noch abschließend.

„Also das geht so. Ich muss mich auf die Seelen meiner drei Seelenpartnerinnen konzentrieren und dann bin ich auch schon bei ihnen im Totenreich. Dann muss ich jeder der drei Seelen auch nur einmal ansprechen und mich zurück auf die Ebene der Lebenden wünschen. Und es ist egal, ob alleine, zu zweit oder zu dritt."

Dann sagten Neville, Luna, Blaise und Susan synchron: „…und weiter…"

Nun atmete Harry tief durch und sagte: „Nichts weiter, sie sind dann alle drei gerettet…"

„HAAAAARRY…" sagten die vier nur.

„Also gut. Wenn ich meine drei Frauen gleichzeitig rette, dann werde ich sterben, da damit meine Lebensenergie ausgeschöpft sein wird!"

„Spinnst du?" rief Severus.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!" schrie Tonks

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" schimpfte Remus.

Alle waren gleichermaßen erschrocken und aufgeregt.

„Das wollten wir ihm auch nicht erlauben, dass er sein Leben für meins oder unseres gibt!" sagte Myrta laut und deutlich.

„Aber er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen!" schluchtste Laoise.

Amirah erklärte: „Er sagte dann gestern Abend nur abschließend: Das entscheide nur ich und alleine ich. Und denkt nicht daran, ihr könnt das nicht verhindern, wenn ich euch zurück hole, dann mache ich das. Ende!"

Dann kehrte erst einmal Ruhe ein, aber nach längerer Zeit stand Harry auf ging ein wenig in Richtung Strand, stellte sich allen gegenüber auf und fasste ihre Diskussion von Gestern und heute folgendermaßen zusammen: „Schaut es doch bitte einmal realistisch an. Keiner von uns würde noch leben, ohne mindestens einen von uns vieren. Amirah, durch den Seelenbund mit dir, konnten wir nicht nur meine Schulkameraden retten, sondern wir haben uns in die Lage versetzt, dass wir nicht durch den Todesfluch gestorben sind. Damit haben wir uns gegenseitig gerettet. Ähnlich ist es mit Myrta und Laoise. Wir alle vier haben uns schon mehrmals gegenseitig das Leben zu verdanken. Genau genommen leben wir vier nur noch, weil wir sind wie wir halt sind. Immer für den Anderen da. Und ich gehe davon auch in Zukunft aus, das jeder von uns vieren alles dafür tun würde, selbst sein Leben zu opfern, um die anderen zu retten. Also ist es nur logisch, das keiner von uns vieren verlangen kann, nichts zu tun, wen ein Anderer von uns in Gefahr ist. Und wenn wir dafür uns opfern würden..."

Harry setzte sich derweil in den Sand und lies das Gesagte bei den Anderen erst einmal Klar werden und sich damit auseinander setzen. Langsam schienen zumindest Laoise, Myrta und Amirah zu verstehen und setzten sich im Kreis um Harry herum. Dann nahmen sie ihn alle drei in eine liebevolle Umarmung und kurz darauf überhäuften sie ihn mit Küssen. Dann fingen sie sich auch an zu streicheln und alle anderen, allen voran Severus, merkten, das die vier nun nicht mehr ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen würden. Severus war es dann auch, der sie unterbrach, bevor das Schauspiel erotische Ausmaße annahm: „Ich will euch nur ungern unterbrechen, aber denkt ihr nicht auch, dass das bald nicht mehr jugendfrei ist, was ihr da macht?"

Erst schauten Myrta, Laoise, Amirah und Harry sich bestürzt um, dann aber grinste besonders Harry, als er sagte; „Vielleicht können wir dir ha auch noch was beibringen?"

Aber Severus wäre nicht berühmt für seinen Sarkasmus gewesen, wenn er nicht eine passende Retourkutsche parat gehabt hätte: „Duuuu, miiiir ... was ... beibringen? Wer ist denn schon Vater und wer mach denn noch seine Trockenübungen?"

Myrta, Laoise und Amirah fingen an zu Kichern, worauf die Anderen mit einstimmten. Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue, stand auf, sagte aber nichts. Langsam verstummte die allgemeine Heiterkeit, dann war es an Harry, gnadenlos zurück zu schlagen: „Laoise, Amirah, Myrta, steht doch bitte auf und kommt mit. Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen!" sagte Harry, ohne weiter auf Severus' Provokation weiter ein zu gehen.

Amirah fragte als erste: „Was hast du vor?"

„Was willst du denn machen?" fragte Laoise.

„Jetzt, sofort?" wollte Myrta wissen.

An Myrta gewandt sagte Harry: „Natürlich jetzt! Wir wollen doch deinen Vater und meinen Paten nicht enttäuschen. Also kommt mit und lasst uns wie gewünscht die Babys machen ... ansonsten hätten wir auch noch von unserer Ausbildung weiter erzählen können, aber so..."

Nun erhoben sich Laoise, Amirah und Myrta und sagten nur trocken: „Dann mal los!"

„Wartet ... halt ... einen Augenblick..." stammelte Severus.

Fragend schaute ihn Harry an und sagte: „Was gibt es denn noch, Severus? Willst du dabei sein und mir ein paar Tipps geben?"

Der bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu, und als endlich Harry, Amirah, Myrta und Laoise mit dem Kichern anfingen, das sich in ein lautes Lachen steigerte, merkten alle anderen, das Severus den vieren auf den Leim gegangen war.

Dann fragte Amelia Bones: „Jetzt wo ihr unserem lieben Zaubertrank-Professor so richtig aufs Glatteis geführt habt, könnte ihr doch noch weiter erzählen, was ihr in eurer Ausbildung so an Besonderheiten gelernt habt?"

Wieder einmal schauten sich die vier intensiv an und kommunizierten offensichtlich telepatisch. Dann nickten sie in die Runde und Laoise begann mit ihrer Erläuterung: „Jede von und drei Frauen haben eine spezielle Ausbildung erhalten. Bei mir war es die schamanische Ausbildung, zu deren Abschluß ich die Möglichkeit erhielt nun allen Schamanen vor zu stehen. Dazu gehören auch alle Arten von Medizinmännern und Druiden, die sich nun zu meiner und damit unserer Unterstützung zur Verfügung stellen!"

„Was ist denn eigentlich eine schamanische Ausbildung? „wollte Neville wissen.

Nun erklärte Laoise weiter: „Schamanen, hmmpf, übersetzt bedeutet es so viel wie: "mit Hitze und Feuer arbeiten". Als Schamanen werden Menschen bezeichnet, welche die Fähigkeit besitzen, zwischen den Welten zu wandern, Kranke zu heilen und mit Geistern und Toten zu sprechen. Sie sind Mittler zwischen Menschen und Göttern. Da es sich beim Schamanismus um wissenschaftlich nicht nachvollziehbare Praktiken handelt, werden Schamanen in der westlichen Welt oft als Geisterbeschwörer und Scharlatane abgetan das sind wir aber ganz gewiss nicht. Für die Menschen in unserem Kulturkreis haben sie aber eine enorme Bedeutung. Der Begriff "Schamanismus" wurde von Wissenschaftlern und Anthropologen geprägt. Er fasst Praktiken aus verschiedenen Kulturen von Nordasien bis Nordamerika zusammen. Wir sind Wissende, Heilende sind wir Schamanen für die Menschen in unseren Kulturen. Unsere Kleidung ist mit verschiedenen Metallamuletten geschmückt. Alle Verzierungen haben eine besondere Symbolik. Der ursprüngliche Schamanismus stammt ja eigentlich aus Sibirien unterscheidet sich aber zum Beispiel in der Symbolik und in den Erzählungen von den Traditionen der Medizinmänner in Amerika und Afrika."

„Gibt es verschiedene Rituale dazu?" wollte Remus wissen.

Laoise nickte und sagte: „Ja das stimmt, die Trommel - Sie ist das wichtigste Hilfsmittel der Schamanen. Mit ihrer Hilfe gerät er in Trance. Die Bedeutung der an ihre Sippe gebundenen Schamanen hängt mit dem schwierigen Lebensraum der sibirischen Völker zusammen. Das einige Hunderttausend Quadratkilometer große Gebiet des sibirischen Nordens liegt überwiegend nördlich der Dauerfrostgrenze. Wir gelten eigentlich als Helfer der Gemeinschaft. Die dort ansässigen Nomaden und Halbnomaden mussten in einem sehr dünn besiedelten, unwirtlichen Gebiet überleben. Schamanen sind unter solchen Bedingungen Helfer des Einzelnen und Stütze der Gemeinschaft."

Nach einem kurzen Atem holen fuhr Laoise fort: „Geister sind überall - Es gibt drei Welten, diese sind durch eine Mittelachse verbunden - meist ist es ein Baum oder Pfahl, der am Polarstern beginnt. Die Menschen glauben, dass sie mit Lebewesen in anderen Welten in Verbindung treten können und die Geister mit ihnen. Aber nur ein Schamane kann die Geister in der Trance bewusst aufsuchen, ihre Hilfe erbitten oder sie aus einem menschlichen Körper entfernen. Da es in dieser Weltsicht kein Gut und Böse gibt, besteht die Hauptarbeit des Schamanen darin, alles in ein harmonisches Gleichgewicht zu bringen."

„Damit Schamanen mit den Geistern der Ober- und Unterwelt in Verbindung treten können, muss sich ihre Seele vom Körper trennen und zu den gewünschten Orten reisen. Trance ist die Voraussetzung. Nur in diesem veränderten Bewusstseinszustand, der Selbsthypnose ähnlich, können Schamanen Zugang zu den „Wirklichkeiten" erhalten, die normalen Menschen verschlossen sind."

„Gibt es besondere Stärken der Schamanen?" wollte Tonks noch wissen.

Laoise nickte: „Ja, die gibt es tatsächlich. Wir können entführte Seelen zurückholen. Während der "schamanischen Reise" treten sie mit Geistern in Zwiesprache, die ihnen helfen, Seelen von Verstorbenen an ihren Bestimmungsort zu geleiten, die entführte Seele eines erkrankten Kindes zurückzuholen oder Geister zu vertreiben, die in einen Körper eingedrungen sind. Um in die "anderen Wirklichkeiten" zu reisen, benutzen Schamanen verschiedene Hilfsmittel: Mit Hilfe der Trommel und deren rhythmischen Klängen geraten die Schamanen in Trance."

„An unserer Tracht sind Tiere aus Metall befestigt, die sie auf ihrer Reise begleiten. Der Trommelschlag ruft aber auch die Geister herbei. Mit Hilfe von Spiegeln an der Kleidung können die Schamanen die guten und bösen Taten der Menschen erkennen und feindliche Mächte abwehren. Zur Heilung eines Patienten nutzen sie zusätzlich auch die Heilkraft der Pflanzen."

"Mit dem Rasselgurt rufen wir Schamanen unsere Hilfsgeister an. Da diese in Ober-, Mittel- und Unterwelt wandeln, muss viel Krach gemacht werden, damit sie kommen. Zum Nachfolger eines Schamanen wird man berufen, aber nicht von Menschen, sondern von den Geistern, die in einer Beziehung zum alten Schamanen der Sippe und der Sippe selbst stehen. Wenn ein Mensch zum Schamanen berufen ist, wird er von der Schamanenkrankheit befallen. Sie kann nur dann geheilt werden, wenn der Anwärter seine neue Aufgabe akzeptiert. Während des Höhepunktes der Krankheit, die sich in hohem Fieber und Schweißausbrüchen zeigt, lernt der Anwärter auf seiner ersten Jenseitsreise seine "Hilfsgeister" kennen."

Langsam machte sich Entsetzen breit unter den Zuhörern, doch Laoise fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Hilfsgeister sind die Stütze der Schamanen. Sie raten uns, wenn wir nach Ursachen für Krankheit und Unheil forschen. Durch eine Lehre bei einem alten Schamanen und die anschließende Weihe wird der neue Schamane auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet. Obwohl das Weltbild der Schamanen für westliche Menschen wenig plausibel ist, können wir viel von ihrer Kultur lernen. Gewiss kann Schamanismus keine fachärztliche Betreuung ersetzen, keine Angst also Poppy, das du arbeitslos wirst! Aber er kann unter bestimmten Umständen Selbstheilungsprozesseaktivieren und seelische und körperliche Leiden günstig beeinflussen."

Nun meldete sich wieder Poppy zu Wort: „Das ist ja höchst interessant und keine Angst ich mach mir da keine Sorgen um mich, habe ich doch meinen Dauerpatienten, Harry, durch den alleine ich nie arbeitslos würde!"

Dies sorgte für allgemeine Erheiterung, bis auf Harry, logisch.

Dann fuhr aber direkt Myrta fort: „Bei mir war es die elfische Ausbildung, zu deren Abschluß ich zur Fürstin und Herrscherin aller Elfenvölker ernannt wurde!"

Nun war Susan ganz aufgeregt und fragte: „Es gibt also mehr als die Hauselfen?"

Myrta nickte und erklärte: „Natürlich gibt es viel mehr Elfenvölker. Aber lass mich einfach ein wenig darüber erzählen. Die Elfen wurden von allen anderen Rassen früher immer mit Respekt behandelt. Sie erhielten Titel, wie die Schönen oder die Feinen. All das sollte sich aber im 2. Zeitalter, dem Zeitalter der Elfenkriege ändern. Die Elfen sind unumstritten das schönste Volk der Magie. Leider hatten sie aber zur falschen Zeit einen kaltblütigen, machtgierigen König. Delebryndur der Jugendliche war ein Herrscher, der keine andere Macht duldete. Für ihn war es ein Schlag ins Gesicht, das die Menschen immer mehr Teile von Chazora, der Heimat der Elfen, besiedelte und dadurch auch Chemino, die Sprache der Menschen ihre Sprache, das melodische Mekessa, in den Hintergrund drängte. Er verlangte Gebietsabtretungen der Menschen. Diese nahmen die Drohungen des Elfenkönigs in ihrer Annahme von deren Friedfertigkeit nicht ernst. Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich herausstellen sollte. In der Schlacht von QueShu starben an einem Tag Zehntausende Menschen, die der Angriff völlig unvorbereitet traf. Zu dieser Zeit beherrschten die Elfen das gesamte Gebiet nördlich des Kreuzgebirges bis hin zum schwarzen Strom, sowie den mittleren Westen. Mit diesem sinnlosen Angriff auf die friedlichen Siedler der Menschen begann ein Krieg, der fast 900 Jahre dauern sollte, was zu dem Zeitpunkt aber sicher niemand ahnte. Siog Pauvo, ein Gelehrter an der Universität von Ainur zitiert aus einem Geschichtsbuch der Menschen: " Nachdem die Siedlungen entlang der großen Wüste westlich von Loth Fehir immer weiter florierten, war es notwendig, den Ostarm des Kreuzgebirges zu überqueren, um weiteren Siedlungsraum zu erlangen. Diese Steppen von QueShu waren nicht besiedelt und die Elfen maßen ihnen auch keine große Bedeutung bei. So waren die Menschen frohen Mutes, obgleich die Bewirtschaftung des Bodens eine unglaubliche Strapaze bedeutete. Die Menschen aber waren glücklich darüber, eine neue Heimat gefunden zu haben und deshalb war ihnen keine Mühe zu groß. Die Siedler bestanden zu 70 aus Farmern und Handwerkern, so dass sie innerhalb eines halben Jahres erstaunliches erbauten. Sie waren stolz über das Geleistete und stolz nahmen sie die interessierten Blicke der Elfenspähposten zur Kenntnis. Die Schönen beneideten sie offenbar um ihr Werk, eine größere Genugtuung konnte es kaum geben."

Hier machte Myrta erst einmal eine Pause, bevor sie fort fuhr: „Es war am Sylvesterabend des Jahres 1203 des ersten Zeitalters, als die Menschen der 12 Siedlungen von QueShu ein besonders großes Fest feierten, denn es ging ihnen gut, sie hatten allen Launen der Natur getrotzt und waren zufrieden. Die Siedlungen strahlten alle in leuchtender Pracht, es sah überwältigend aus und Deoth Staaba, der Bürgermeister der größten Siedlung NeamhShu, der gleichzeitig der Ratsherr der Vereinigung der 12 Siedlungen war hielt eine sehr bewegende Rede, an der er angeblich 2 Monate geschrieben hatte. Als er gerade dabei war seine Danksagungen zu verlesen geschah es. Er hatte soeben den Göttern gedankt und wandte sich den lieben Nachbarn, den Elfen zu, als ihm die Worte des Danks im Halse stecken blieben..."

"In dieser Nacht starben nach unbestätigten Berichten etwa 50.000 Menschen. Sie wussten, dass die Elfen sie nicht bedingungslos akzeptierten aber dieser heimtückische Angriff traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Der damalige König von Muann Fiama, dem Großkönigreich der Menschen im südöstlichen Schoß des Kreuzes, Taik Meole, der wie alle Großkönige in Loth Fehir lebte, hatte im August des Jahres 1203 die Warnungen von Delebryndur dem Jugendlichen, dem neuen König der Elfen nicht ernst genug genommen. Diesen Fehler hat er sich nie mehr verziehen. Am ersten Januar, als er durch seine magischen Berater bereits von dem schrecklichen Massaker erfuhr, proklamierte er ein neues Zeitalter, denn diese Tat sollten die Elfen auf ewig bereuen. Alle Elfen, die noch in Loth Fehir lebten, zum Teil auch ehrenwerte Bürger, die sich von der Tat distanzierten wurden hingerichtet. Taik Meole wurde wahnsinnig, aber das wurde leider erst später bemerkt. Delebryndur hatte einen Feind, der ihm in seiner geistigen Verwirrtheit in Punkto Nationalstolz in nichts nachstand. Das friedliche Zeitalter war vorbei, es herrschte Krieg..."

„In diesen Krieg wurden auch unfreiwillig andere Elfenrassen hineingezogen, die teilweise gar nicht mit dem Vorgehen von Delebryndur einverstanden waren. Da Elfen einander aber nicht bekämpfen, verhielten sich alle anderen loyal. Hätten sie die Tragweite dieser Loyalität vorher abschätzen können, hätten sie sich vielleicht von ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand leiten lassen. Aber damals war die Tradition ein stärkeres Leitmotiv."

Nun war auch Luna erstaunt und sagte: „Das ist ja grausam gewesen. Erklärst du uns nun auch die unterschiedlichen Elfenrassen?"

Myrta nickte und erzählte: „Ebenso wenig Begeisterung für die Teilnahme an einem Krieg zeigten die Hochelfen. Diese hatten einen kleinen Teil nordöstlich des Kreuzgebirges für sich allein und waren damit auch zufrieden, da sie nicht mehr benötigten. Sie lebten auch teilweise mit anderen Elfen im Wald zusammen oder lebten sogar in Städten. Sie waren immer schon die fortschrittlichsten unter den Elfen. Von ihnen waren auch die meisten, die in den Städten der Menschen lebten und Neujahr des 1. Jahres des 2. Zeitalters von den Menschen aus Rache niedergemetzelt wurden. Gerade deshalb stellten auch sie sich auf die Seite ihrer Brüder und Schwestern. Hochelfen genießen heutzutage wieder einen guten Ruf unter allen Völkern Chazoras. Hochelfen sind ein wenig größer als normale Elfen dafür aber weniger robust. Sie sind häufig auch allein anzutreffen oder in Gruppen mit anderen Völkern. Sie haben nicht so starke Bande zu ihren Artverwandten, wie andere Elfenrassen. Die Hochelfen kamen am besten mit der letztendlichen Niederlage der Elfen klar und nahmen sehr schnell wieder Kontakt zu den ehemaligen Feinden, den Menschen auf. Diese waren zunächst skeptisch nahmen die Unterlegenen aber recht schnell wieder in ihre Gemeinden auf. Normale Elfen sind heute noch sehr selten in Städten beheimatet. Den Hochelfen ist es zu verdanken, dass die Elfen als Gesamtheit Mitte des 3. Zeitalters wieder einen guten Ruf in ganz Chazora genießen, wobei man bemerken sollte, dass einer allein, nämlich der ehrenwerte Edoras Carion durch seine Taten ebenfalls einen großen Anteil daran hatte."

„Die anderen Elfenrassen, allen voran die Lichtelfen versuchten, den Krieg zu verhindern. Sie waren die magischen Berater der Elfen, da sie über ein erstaunliches magisches Potential verfügen. Sie werden auch heute noch teilweise "Die Leuchtenden" genannt. Ihrem erstaunlichen magischen Potential wegen, können sie ihre Körper regelrecht zum Leuchten bringen. Die Intensität kann die eines Lagerfeuers erreichen und es wird von Lichtelfen berichtet, oder eher besungen, die diese Fähigkeit als Waffe einsetzten. Sie können dieses Leuchten allerdings auch vollständig blockieren. Ein weiteres Merkmal aller Lichtelfen ist ein kleines sonnenförmiges Mal auf der Stirn. Daran erkennen die Eltern auch einen Lichtelfen, denn diese werden von Zeit zu Zeit geboren, um bestimmte Aufgaben zu erfüllen, so heißt eine alte Elfenlegende. Die Lichtelfen selbst, vermehre sich untereinander eigentlich gar nicht. Jhalass schreibt in seinem Buch der Prophezeiung, dass im 3. Zeitalter, das er auch das Zeitalter der Schatten nennt, ein Lichtelf geboren wird, der eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für das Schicksal aller Elfen Chazoras haben wird..."

„Aber auch die Lichtelfen konnten einen Krieg nicht mehr verhindern. So stellten sie sich unter Protest in den Dienst der Elfen. Die Lichtelfen sind ungemein selten und leben niemals in autonomen Gruppen. Sie leben eher vereinzelt unter den anderen Elfenrassen. Deshalb war ihr Einfluss auch zu gering, um in die Entscheidungen einzugreifen. Heutzutage leben die wenigen, die es noch gibt meist in Anorien und unterstützen den weisen Clanmeister Edoras Carion. In den Elfenkriegen erwiesen sie sich als eine wichtige Waffe der Elfen, da sie alte Zauber kennen, die sonst niemandem vertraut sind. Oghma, der Gott der Weisheit hatte stets eine besondere Vorliebe für die Lichtelfen. Er wollte auch, dass sich die Lichtelfen nicht an den Kriegen beteiligen. Dies war für die Lichtelfen keine Alternative, da sie ihre Brüder und Schwestern nicht im Stich lassen wollten, oder aber nicht konnten. Es wurde zwar nie erwiesen, aber es heißt dass Nydalin den weisen Berater CalilGandir aus irgend einem Grund in der Hand hatte und sie ihn gezwungen hatte, seine kleine Schar am Krieg zu beteiligen. Sie soll sogar selbst an den alten Zaubern interessiert gewesen sein aber sie war angeblich doch nicht in der Lage diese komplizierten Formen der Magie zu verstehen. Aber das sind alles nur Legenden. Fakt ist, dass die Lichtelfen am Krieg aktiv teilnahmen, was ihnen Oghma auch nie verzieh. Was wirklich der Grund für die Teilnahme der Lichtelfen am Krieg war wird wohl niemals aufgeklärt werden. Die ältesten und berühmtesten Barden kennen hierzu so manche Legende und so manches trauriges Lied. Vielleicht sollte man sie einmal befragen. Ein besonderes Talent ist der Magiefokus"

„Dann kommen wir zu den Waldelfen, sie sind ebenfalls aus Pflichtgefühl mit in den Krieg gezogen obwohl diese Rasse die kriegerischste unter den Elfen ist. Sie sind aber deshalb nicht dumm und konnten die möglichen Konsequenzen des Krieges auch absehen. Die Waldelfen leben, wie ihr Name schon sagt, am liebsten im Wald, wobei sie den Westerwald stets jedem anderen Wald vorziehen würden. Sie bemalen häufig ihre Körper und sind allgemein für elfische Verhältnisse sehr wild, was jedoch ihrer Schönheit keinen Abbruch tut. Waldelfen sind sehr geschickte Jäger mit Pfeil und Bogen, doch ihr liebster Freund ist ihr Gymbor, ein ritueller Dolch, der ihnen beim Ritus der Reife übergeben wird. Ein Waldelf wird sich von diesem Dolch sein gesamtes Leben nicht trennen, eher würde er sterben. Waldelfen sind außerdem dafür bekannt, dass sie die besten Scouts und Fährtenleser in ganz Chazora sind. Ihr besonderes Talent ist die Naturkunde."

„Als vorletztes Volk kommen die Grauelfen. Sie waren noch diejenigen, die am ehesten für einen Krieg waren. Sie waren in den Nördlichen Wäldern beheimatet und sahen sich zusehends einer Bedrohung von Norden her durch die Orks ausgesetzt und hofften durch einen Krieg weiter in den mittleren Westen vorzudringen. Aus diesem Grund kam der Krieg ihrer Königin Nydalin der Weisen sehr gelegen. Diese Tatsache konnte sie aber gut vor den anderen Elfenrassen verbergen. Nydalin war eine sehr kluge Magierin, die es verstand, den eher schlichten Delebryndur zu manipulieren. Ihrem Verhandlungsgeschick war es auch zuzuschreiben, dass die Zwerge sich zu Beginn der Elfenkriege mit den Elfen verbündeten. Zur Ehrenrettung der Zwerge und ihres damaligen Königs, Tonus Donnerhall muss man sagen, dass es nicht nur Verhandlungsgeschick allein war.

„Nicht vergessen sollte man bei der Betrachtung der Elfen ihre Vettern, die Finsterelfen, die von den Elfen nur Drow genannt werden, wodurch schon klar wird, dass sie sich liebend gern von ihnen lossagen würden. Heute würde das zwar kein Elf mehr zugeben, aber auch einige der Finsterelfen trugen ihren Teil zu den Elfenkriegen bei und zwar den mit den allergrößten Konsequenzen für ganz Chazora. Finsterelfen und besonders deren Geisterbeschwörern, ist wirklich keine Gräueltat fremd. Sie sehen in all ihren Handlungen nur den eigenen Vorteil. Wieder einmal war es Nydalin, die einige wahnsinnige Drow-Geisterbeschwörer darum bat, ihnen Unterstützung zukommen zu lassen. Damit wurde sie unfreiwillig zur Schöpferin neuer Kulturen. Sie sind besonders talentiert als Pirscher"

„Alle diese Völker haben sich nun entschieden, ebenso wie die Druiden, Schamanen und Medizinmänner uns im Krieg gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen!"

Nun sagte Blaise: „Das ist wichtig und auch notwendig, denn die Vampire unterstützen Vol..de..mort!"

Harry legte seinen Arm um Blaise und sagte: „Ich find es gut, das du versuchst seinen Namen aus zu sprechen. Doch wir haben ja auch noch Amirah..."

Diese nickte und sagte dann: „Bei mir war es die vampirische Ausbildung, zu deren Abschluß ich zur Fürstin und Herrscherin aller Vampirvölker ernannt wurde! Lediglich die gewöhnlichen Vampire, also ungefähr ein Fünftel aller Vampire haben sich Voldemort angeschlossen. Der Rest hört auf mich!"

Nun fragte Severus: „Kannst du uns bitte auch etwas über die Vampire erzählen?"

„Ja, gerne! Also die Erebus sind Abkömmlinge des Kriegslords Hierophant der vor Jahrhunderten von Vampirjägern gefangen und gepfählt wurde. Sie haben sich im laufe der Jahre zu grausigen Bestien entwickelt und durchstreifen nun nahezu alle Landstriche Scandanavias immer auf der Suche nach Aas oder dem ein oder anderen unvorsichtigen Wanderer. Langsam aber sicher breiten sie sich aber über die gesamte Welt aus genau so wie alle anderen Vampir Rassen. Sie sind zwischen 1.80 und 2.10 Meter groß und besitzen scharfe Klauen und riesige Fangzähne mit denen sie Ihre Opfer in wenigen Sekunden zerlegen können obgleich Sie wegen Ihres eher stämmigen Körperbaus etwas behäbig wirken dürften können Sie dennoch sehr hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichen und Pfeilschnell angreifen. Sie besitzen einen Ganzkörperpanzer aus dunkelblauen Hornschuppen und kleine rote Augen mit denen Sie im Dunkeln sehen können ( wie alle Vampire ). Sie sind schnell gerissen und robust und greifen nur selten vereinzelt an ein Biss von Ihnen genügt um das Opfer innerhalb weniger Stunden zu töten sollte es entkommen wird es sich innerhalb von drei Tagen in einen Erebus verwandeln nicht zuletzt dank dieser Eigenschaft stellen Sie die häufigste Vampirrasse Scandanavias dar. Ihre Selbstheilungs- und Regenerationskräfte sind ebenfalls enorm weswegen auch schwerste Wunden innerhalb kürzester Zeit vollständig verheilen die Schwächen der Erebus wie alle Vampire können auch die Erebus kein direktes Sonnenlicht ertragen kommen Sie damit in Kontakt verbrennen Sie bis auf die Knochen allerdings können Sie mit einer ausreichenden menge Blut wieder zum Leben erwachen. Ihr grünes Blut und Ihr Speichel ist brennbar weswegen Sie auch das Feuer meiden müssen der Kontakt mit Wasser kann Ihren Körper fast vollständig auflösen bricht dieser Kontakt allerdings ab kann sich der Erebus wieder völlig regenerieren wird sein Herz durchbohrt verfällt er in eine todesähnliche Starre die solange anhält bis der Gegenstand entfernt oder sein Körper vernichtet wurde"

„Dann kommen die Romania, sie sind die wohl niedrigste Vampirart von ganz Scandanavia und allesamt Geschöpfe des Verfluchten Statthalters Mahara welcher Sie aus Gräbern und Gruften rekrutiert hat gleichwohl Ihrem Schöpfer so haftet auch Ihnen der "Fluch des ewigen Verfalls an". Ihre unsterblichen Körper stehen genau an der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tod und müssen deshalb ständig erneuert werden um den Verfall zu mindern da Sie sich in einem andauernden Zustand der Verwesung befinden sind Sie gezwungen nicht nur das Blut Ihrer Opfer zu Trinken um bei Kräften zu bleiben sondern auch deren Haut und Fleisch zu Rauben um damit das eigene zu ersetzen Sie befinden sich ständig auf der Jagt denn ohne regelmäßige Beute sterben Sie rasch. Sie sind sehr träge und schwerfällig und man kann Sie zwei Meilen gegen den Wind riechen allerdings jagen Sie selten allein und wenn Sie erst ihre Beute umzingelt haben ist es aus ein direkter Treffer eines Romania fühlt sich an als hättest du einen Rammbock geküsst und wenn er erst seine Eckzähne in deinen Nacken jagt ist ein entkommen ausgeschlossen der Romania kann die Lebensenergie aller Wesen in seiner Umgebung fühlen darum vergräbt sich gerne im Erdboden um so ahnungslosen Opfern aufzulauern die Schwächen der Romania sind eigentlich mit denen der Erebus identisch bis auf das Sie leichter brennen können da Ihre Venen und Arterien meist offen legen und Ihr zähflüssiges schwarzes Blut hochentzündlich ist und meist zu einer Explosion führt auch der Kontakt mit Wasser wirkt sich auf einen Romania weitaus schlimmer aus so löst es seinen Körper meist rückstandslos auf und wirkt somit absolut tödlich für Ihn."

„Die Forsaken sind die Kinder des Spinnenherrschers Forsephon der in einer gewaltigen Kathedrale thront Sie schlüpfen aus Medizinball großen dunkelgrauen eiern welche das Riesenmonster legt nach dem Schlupf messen Sie ca. 70 Zentimeter und begeben sich sogleich auf die Jagt nach jeder Blutmahlzeit suchen Sie sich einen dunklen trockenen Ort um sich zu verpuppen innerhalb weniger Stunden wachsen Sie so um ein vielfaches ihrer Geburtsgröße heran nach ungefähr 7 Metamorphosen haben Sie schließlich Ihre volle Größe erreicht Sie werden durchschnittlich 1.90 bis 2.20 Meter groß und haben überlange dürre Beine sehr schlanke Arme und lange dünne Finger mit nadelspitzen giftigen Klauen an den Enden. Sie sind Humanoiden und gehen meist aufrecht außer wenn Sie sich bedroht fühlen dann schalten sich ihre Spinneninstinkte ein und Sie greifen ihre Gegner auf allen vieren an in dieser Haltung sind Sie ungewöhnlich schnell und können sehr präzise Attacken starten doch meist lauern Sie in dunklen Felsspalten und Mauernischen auf ihre Opfer mit Hilfe ihrer acht schwarzen Knopfaugen zwei große vorne und sechs kleine auf der Stirn besitzen Sie ein riesiges Sichtfeld und können auch bei völliger Dunkelheit noch gut sehen. Sie sehen ihre Opfer auch auf große Distanz und registrieren selbst die kleinste Bewegung. Ihre hervorragenden Kletterkünste erlauben es ihnen selbst die steilste Wand zu erklimmen und sich sogar kopfüber an der Decke entlang zu bewegen um auf ihr Opfer herabzufallen. Sie können unglaublich weit und hoch springen und finden an jedem Material festen Halt Sie besitzen sowohl ein stabiles Knochenskelett als auch einen harten Chininpanzer die schwarzgrau karierten Chininplatten sind an den Gelenken weich und elastisch sämtliche Gelenke ihres Körpers lassen sich nach allen Seiten verdrehen und verbiegen so kann ein Forsaken rücklings eine Wand hochzuklettern und gleichzeitig alles überblicken ein Biss von ihnen reicht aus um einen Menschen tagelang vollkommen erstarren zu lassen das Opfer wird daraufhin meist in Seide gewickelt und irgendwo eingelagert wird der Forsaken hungrig so injiziert er seinem Opfer eine Verdauungslösung in die Blutadern und trinkt es schließlich leer bis nur noch Haut und Knochen übrig bleiben die großen messerscharfen Fangzähne des Forsaken sind vielseitig einsetzbar beispielsweise kann er damit Netzseide zurechtschneiden oder die Fäden mit Gift versehen die Schwächen der Forsaken gleichen denen der Erebus und Melchaim bis auf wenige Ausnahmen zum Beispiel ist das hellgraue Sekret das ihren Chitinpanzer vor Nebel schützen soll besonders leicht entflammbar schon ein Funke genügt und Sie stehen lichterloh in Flammen auch ihr gelbschwarzes Blut und die Spinnenseide die Sie weben sind leicht brennbar Wasser schädigt Ihren Chininpanzer beträchtlich und kann Ihr Hülle fast völlig auflösen der Forsaken kann seinen Panzer nur regenerieren wenn er sich in einen Kokon einspinnt fällt Er ins Wasser löst sich sein Panzer vollständig auf und sein Körper wird gelähmt erst wenn das Wasser verschwindet erwacht der Forsaken und kann sich nun erholen."

„Die Choiseul sind der Clan des Fischvampirs Choishab und die einzige Vampirart die Wasser ertragen kann Sie werden aus den Reihen der gewöhnlichen ( unangepassten ) Vampire rekrutiert wenn ein normaler Vampir vom Blut eines Choiseul kostet kann er fortan im Wasser leben. Er wird daraufhin untertauchen und sich einen Kokon aus Wasserpflanzen bauen den er fest im Boden verankert damit dieser während seiner Verwandlung nicht abtreibt innerhalb einiger Jahrzehnte kann sich nun sein Körper perfekt an das Wasser anpassen nach Ablauf dieser Zeitspanne schlüpft dann aus dem Kokon ein voll ausgereifter Choiseul Sie sind dann 2.00 bis 2.20 Meter groß können aber noch gut 10 Zentimeter wachsen ihr stromlinienförmiger Köperbau ermöglicht es ihnen rasend schnell zu Schwimmen. Sie besitzen einen großen fischähnlichen Kopf mit zwei hochklappbaren Hornkämmen die von der Stirn bis über den Rücken verlaufen und zum schnellen Wenden dienen sollen scharfe Widerhaken und Schwimmhäute an Händen und Füssen steigern ihre Effizienz ihr dunkelgrauer Schuppenpanzer wirkt wasserabweisend und schützt vor Verbrennungen sowohl unter Wasser als auch an Land sind die Choiseul absolut tödliche Gegner. Sie verteidigen ihre Domäne mit wilder Entschlossenheit gegen Eindringlinge jeder Art. Sie können mit gewaltiger Wucht aus dem Wasser springen um ihre Gegner zu zerfetzen obwohl Sie an Land sehr langsam sind sollte man ihnen besser nicht zu nahe kommen denn dort ist es ihnen möglich die Luftfeuchtigkeit in ihren Lungen stark zu verdichten um diese dann unter hohem Druck und über weite Strecken gezielt auf Gegner zu Spucken ein solcher Treffer kann einen Vampir zurückwerfen und ihm seine Knochen brechen da das Dampfgeschoss zum Teil aus Wasser besteht wird so auch seine Heilung gehemmt ein Choiseul besitzt mehrere Reihen nadelspitzer Reiszähne um seine Beute festzuhalten. Sie essen ungern an Land darum lauern Sie ihren Opfern am liebsten im Wasser auf um Sie in einem unachtsamen Augenblick zu packen und in die Tiefe hinabzuziehen Sie sehen ihrem Opfer gerne beim ertrinken zu bevor Sie sein Blut aussaugen die vollkommene Anpassung an das Wasser zählt zu ihren größten Stärken so können sich ihre Wunden unter Wasser viel schneller schließen als im trockenen ein gepfählter Choiseul kann sich im Wasser seinen Pflock aus dem Herzen reißen aber nur wenn Er genug Zeit hat um neue Kräfte zu sammeln oder kurz zuvor getrunken hat die Schwächen der Choiseul sind vergleichbar mit denen der anderen Vampire Scandanavias. Ihr Schuppenpanzer macht Sie zwar feuerresistent kann aber leicht durchbohrt werden und Ihr dunkelblaues mit Phosphor angereichertes Blut ist hochbrennbar selbst im Wasser das Sonnenlicht ist ihre größte Schwäche schon ein Lichtstrahl verbrennt Sie zu Asche geschieht dies unter Wasser so kann sich der Choiseul nach längerer Zeit wieder erholen „

„Die Milosh sind das Volk des Vampirfürsten Turek und damit die zweitälteste Vampirart von Scandanavia wie die Choiseul werden auch die Milosh aus den Reihen der niederen Vampire rekrutiert ein Vampir der vom Blute eines Milosh getrunken hat wird sich eine dunkle Höhle oder eine tiefe Erdspalte suchen in der Er viele Jahrhunderte ungestört schlafen muss in dieser Zeit wächst sein Körper zu dämonischer Größe und Form heran der Milosh erwacht sobald Er eine Körpergröße von 2.10 bis 2.40 Meter erreicht hat. Er besitzt nun scharfe Klauen an den Händen und scharfkantige Stierhufe an den Füssen sein gewaltiger Kiefer ist mit Stahlharten Schneidezähnen besetzt die tiefe Wunden reißen mit Hilfe seiner riesigen Ohren kann Er selbst das leiseste Geräusch hören und auch Orten ein dicker Panzer hellbrauner Hornplatten schützt seinen muskulösen Torso vor angriffen die langen Ziegenbeine sind mit dicker schwarzer oder brauner ledriger Haut überzogen seine Körperkraft und Gewandtheit haben sich nun um ein vielfaches gesteigert gepaart mit seinen stark erhöhten Reflexen ist der Milosh ein unschlagbarer Nahkämpfer kein anderer Vampir in Scandanavia kann schneller rennen als ein Milosh eine Flucht ist fast unmöglich außer man rettet sich ins Wasser oder geht ins Sonnenlicht sollte ein Opfer zu weit entfernt sein kann der Milosh mit Hilfe seines speziellen Kiefers ein Loch in Raum und Zeit reißen und damit ein Bündel kinetischer Energie formen welches Er dann über sehr weite Strecken sicher auf sein Ziel lenken kann der Aufschlag des kinetischen Projektils selbst verursacht nur wenig physischen Schaden allerdings wird der getroffene dadurch weit zurückgeworfen was ihn sehr schädigen kann die Schwächen der Milosh sind am besten mit denen der Erebus vergleichbar der Milosh steckt dabei nur höheren Schaden ein und besitzt etwas bessere Resistenzen sein hellrotes Blut ist ebenfalls leicht brennbar doch sein Panzer beschützt ihn ausreichend geübte Vampirjäger greifen deshalb seine etwas schwächer geschützten Beine an Er erträgt Wasser länger als andere Vampire und kann sich manchmal noch daraus retten was den Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht angeht so verträgt Er es genauso wenig wie der Erebus!"

Keiner wagte Amirah zu unterbrechen, da alle gespannt ihrer Erzählung lauschten. Sie fuhr auch unbeirrt fort: „Die Raharaja waren das Volk des in Ungnade gefallenen Vampirfürsten Raha. Sie sind der mit Abstand älteste Vampirclan in ganz Scandanavia und die einzigen Vampire bei denen das Wachstum von Flügeln und die Erlangung der Flugfähigkeit garantiert sind die Raharaja werden für gewöhnlich aus den Reihen der sterblichen Menschen rekrutiert trinkt ein Mensch freiwillig vom Blute eines Raharaja ohne später daran zu versterben so wird Er am Ende seines menschlichen Lebens als ein solcher wiedergeboren der Raharaja besitzt eine knorpelige graublaue Haut und stechend gelbe Augen Er kann über weite Strecken detailliert sehen und bemerkt selbst die kleinste Bewegung seine Knochen sind innen hohl um ihm später das Fliegen zu erleichtern wie die meisten normalen Vampire hat der Raharaja zwei scharfe Reiszähne im Oberkiefer und zwei lange spitze Ohren mit denen Er hervorragend Hören kann um Gegner zu Orten seine Körperkraft ist höher als die des Milosh und Er ist geschickter als der Erebus wenn Er seine menschliche Lebenserwartung um das sieben bis neunfache übertroffen hat wachsen ihm über Nacht zwei Fledermausartige Flügel aus dem mittleren Rückgrat heraus diese ausladenden Schwingen besitzen jeweils vier lange Knochenfinger zur Stabilisierung und haben je nach Körpergröße des Raharaja eine Spannweite von fünf bis neun Meter ihre speziell angepasste Flügelform ermöglicht ihnen rasante und wendige Flugmanöver ein Raharaja kann sehr schnell gewaltige Strecken fliegend zurücklegen am tage muss Er allerdings darauf achten nicht über die dichte Wolkendecke zu fliegen die Raharaja sind die einzige Vampirart Scandanavias welche Waffen und Werkzeuge gebraucht dazu zählen vor allem lange Wurfspieße sowie scharfe Dolche und riesige Schwerter die Raharaja schleudern ihre Speere gerne im Flug auf ihre Gegner oder werfen mit Felsen genau wie die Choiseul verteidigen auch Sie ihre Domäne gegen Eindringlinge jeder Art wenn ein Raharaja Blut trinkt erhöhen sich seine Selbstheilungskräfte um ein vielfaches ansonsten verheilen seine Wunden weitaus langsamer als bei den anderen Vampiren die Schwächen der Raharaja ähneln am ehesten denen der Milosh ihre graublaue Haut und ihr violettes Blut sind leicht brennbar und nur schwer zu Löschen schon ein Feuerpfeil genügt um sie vom Himmel zu holen und lichterloh in Brand zu setzen auch der Kontakt mit Wasser kann ihren Körper vollständig auflösen und Sie sofort töten sollten Sie aber durch ein frisches Blutmal gestärkt und Ihr Körper unbeschadet sein so sind Sie in der Lage ihre völlige Auflösung aufzuhalten oder zumindest hinauszuzögern regenerieren können Sie sich aber erst sobald der Wasserkontakt abgebrochen ist nur selten übersteht ein in Brand gesetzter oder gepfählter Raharaja einen Sturz ins Wasser beim geringsten Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht entflammt seine Haut und verbrennt seinen Körper Sie lassen sich wie die meisten Vampire mit Hilfe von Blut wieder zum Leben erwecken."

„Kommen wir nun zum letzten Volk oder Rasse der Vampire. Die gewöhnlichen Vampire stehen wie die meisten Vampirrassen Scandanavias im dienste des Vampirgrosskönigs Kain nur mussten Sie sich nie an eine Domäne oder an einen bestimmten Herrscher anpassen weshalb Sie ihren Vampirvorfahren in vielen Dingen noch sehr ähnlich geblieben sind da wären etwa die langen spitzen Ohren zum besseren Hören und die scharfen Eckzähne die wie ursprünglich vorgesehen und anders als bei anderen Arten im Oberkiefer sitzen Sie haben dünne graugrüne oder graubraune Haut welche bei Treffern schnell verheilt ihre blutroten Augen können im dunkeln sehr weit und sehr detailliert sehen selbst fahles Licht kann Sie blenden weshalb Sie ihre Beute vorzugsweise im dunkeln Jagen da Sie wie die meisten Vampirrassen nicht Atmen müssen graben Sie sich gerne ein ähnlich wie die Milosh können Sie so stundenlang im Erdreich auf ihre Opfer lauern dabei verlassen Sie sich hauptsächlich auf Ihr feines Gehöhr um nahende Schritte zu Orten allerdings sollten Sie beim Eingraben achtgeben das der Erdboden trocken ist denn im Gegensatz zum Milosh sind Sie noch keine Bodennässe gewohnt ähnlich wie die Raharaja werden auch die Vampire aus den Reihen der Menschen rekrutiert allerdings ist es sehr viel schwieriger einen Vampir zu erschaffen als einen Raharaja der Vampir muss seinem Opfer fast alles Blut aussaugen und es dann vor eine Wahl stellen es muss zwischen dem Tod oder dem ewigen Leben wählen und sich selbst entscheiden wählt es das ewige Leben muss es vom Blut des Vampirs trinken und stirbt kurz darauf wenn die Wahl nicht erzwungen war und es würdig ist so erwacht es als ein Jungvampir ein Jungvampir ist etwa so stark wie zehn starke Männer und besitzt unendliche Ausdauer Er kann weite Strecken zurücklegen ohne zu ermüden und gewaltig hoch und weit Springen zudem ist Er geschickter und schneller als jeder Mensch und besitzt gesteigerte Reflexe hat der Jungvampir seine menschliche Lebenserwartung überschritten kann Er sich ändern wenn Er sich an einen trockenen dunklen Ort versteckt kann Er dort jahrelang Schlafen wenn Er dabei länger als sein Menschenleben lang schläft so stärkt dies seinen Körper nach etwa einen Jahrhundert erwacht Er dann als voll ausgewachsener Vampir der Vampir ist dann etwa einen Kopf größer und um die Hälfte stärker als vorher allerdings wird Er nur halb so stark wie sein Blutsverwandter der Milosh seine Regenerationskraft hat sich erhöht und Er wird vom Licht nicht mehr geblendet nur erwachsene Vampire können sich im Laufe der Jahre an ihre Umgebung anpassen oder spezielle Fähigkeiten entwickeln um mit der Zeit immer mächtiger zu werden deshalb werden Sie auch gerne in die Reihen der Choiseul und Raharaja rekrutiert da diese sich schon zu sehr verändert haben um noch Menschen Konvertieren zu können die Schwächen der Vampire sind das Feuer das Wasser das Licht und der Pfahl ihre dünne Haut und ihr dunkelrotes Blut sind brennbar ihr Körper löst sich durch Kontakt mit Wasser vollständig auf und direkter Kontakt mit Sonnenlicht verbrennt Sie sofort zu Asche wird ihr Herz durchbohrt bleiben Sie so lange gelähmt bis der Störkörper entfernt oder Ihr Körper vernichtet wurde. Dies sind auch die einzigen, die sich Voldemort zugewendet haben!"

Nun schaute Amelia die vier fragend an und sagte dann direkt an Harry gewandt: „Und worin liegt deine besondere Stärke?"

Harry lies alle eine Weile auf die Antwort warten, bevor er anfing: „Also, alle weißmagischen Wesen haben sich mir untergeordnet, das wären die Greifen, die Einhörner, die Drachen, um nur die bekanntesten zu nennen!"

„Und mit wie vielen Mitstreitern können wir denn eigentlich rechnen?" wollte Amelia noch wissen.

Laoise erklärte hier zu: „Nun die Schamanen, Medizinmänner und Druiden und die ihnen zugehörigen Clans machen rund 500 bestens ausgebildete Krieger aus!"

Amirah fügte hinzu: „Bei den verschiedenen Vampirvölkern kommen fast 1200 fürchterliche Krieger zusammen!"

Myrta nickte und vervollständigte: „Und von den verschiedenen Elfenvölkern können wir von gut 2300 nahezu unschlagbaren Kriegern ausgehen."

Harry fasste zusammen: „Alles in allem haben wir eine Streitmacht von 4000 der eben genannten Krieger. Dazu kommen noch einmal rund 1000 Zwerge, aber wirklich kriegerische, die uns eine Allianz mit angeboten haben. Dann noch die magischen Wesen, so haben wir eine Streitmacht von mehr als 5000 Kriegern, nicht die Zauberer des Lichts dazu gerechnet!"

Schock, das war das einzige, wie die momentane Gemütsfassung der Zuhörer zu beschreiben war.

Doch Harry fuhr fort: „Soviel wir wissen stellt Voldemort mit allen seinen Verbündeten eine Streitmacht von 3000-4000 Mann. Ach ja ich vergaß uns stehen natürlich, wenn es hart auf hart kommt noch einige Todesengel und ein weißer Dämon zur Verfügung..."


	14. Freizeit und Überraschungen

**Anm.:** Dieses Kapitel hier ist mal wieder ausschließlich auf meinem Mist gewachsen! Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Harry lies alle eine Weile auf die Antwort warten, bevor er anfing: „Also, alle weißmagischen Wesen haben sich mir untergeordnet, das wären die Greifen, die Einhörner, die Drachen, um nur die bekanntesten zu nennen!"

„Und mit wie vielen Mitstreitern können wir denn eigentlich rechnen?" wollte Amelia noch wissen.

Laoise erklärte hier zu: „Nun die Schamanen, Medizinmänner und Druiden und die ihnen zugehörigen Clans machen rund 500 bestens ausgebildete Krieger aus!"

Amirah fügte hinzu: „Bei den verschiedenen Vampirvölkern kommen fast 1200 fürchterliche Krieger zusammen!"

Myrta nickte und vervollständigte: „Und von den verschiedenen Elfenvölkern können wir von gut 2300 nahezu unschlagbaren Kriegern ausgehen."

Harry fasste zusammen: „Alles in allem haben wir eine Streitmacht von 4000 der eben genannten Krieger. Dazu kommen noch einmal rund 1000 Zwerge, aber wirklich kriegerische, die uns eine Allianz mit angeboten haben. Dann noch die magischen Wesen, so haben wir eine Streitmacht von mehr als 5000 Kriegern, nicht die Zauberer des Lichts dazu gerechnet!"

Schock, das war das einzige, wie die momentane Gemütsverfassung der Zuhörer zu beschreiben war.

Doch Harry fuhr fort: „Soviel wir wissen stellt Voldemort mit allen seinen Verbündeten eine Streitmacht von 3000-4000 Mann. Ach ja ich vergaß uns stehen natürlich, wenn es hart auf hart kommt noch einige Todesengel und ein weißer Dämon zur Verfügung..."

* * *

**Freizeit und Überraschungen**

Nun sagte Amelia Bones nachdenklich: „Also mit den Zauberern, des Lichtes und dem Ministerium und dem Orden des Phönix kommen nochmals 500 - 700 weiterer Kämpfer hinzu, so das wir ungefähr 50 mehr Kampfkraft haben. Aber was meintet ihr mit den Todesengeln und einem Dämon, wie hattest du gesagt einem weißen Dämon, gibt es denn so etwas?"

Wieder einmal tauschten sich Laoise, Myrta, Amirah und Harry telepatisch aus, als dann Amirah den noch nicht so weit eingeweihten erklärte: „Nun wie einige, nämlich Luna, Neville, Poppy und Severus schon wissen gibt es eine Legende. Nun haben Myrta und ich etwas über diese Legende herausgefunden. Dabei handelt es sich um die Legende _**der Macht und seiner drei Todesengel**_! Wir haben festgestellt, wer die Macht ist und wer zwei der drei Todesengel sind. Fehlt seinerzeit nur noch der letzte Todesengel...nämlich Laoise!"

Jetzt stotterte Amelia: „Dann, dann bist du ... ihr seid ... das alles ...zu viel ..." auch die anderen, die noch nichts davon wussten waren gelinde gesagt geschockt!

„Langsam wird euch wohl alles klar", schmunzelte Myrta, „wir alle vier wurde nicht nur ebenfalls wie Luna und Neville zu einem daywalker, sondern Amirah, Laoise, Harry und ich haben gegenseitig den Seelenbund geschlossen. Wir werden, so wie ich das sehe mit Hilfe von Luna und Neville und dem damit letzten und nun nicht mehr ominösen dritten Todesengel eine weitere Macht, die vierte Macht, bilden!"

Nun mischte sich Amelia wieder ein: „Mich könnt ihr auch dazu nehmen und wie ich in London erfahren habe, solltet ihr die ehrliche einiger weiterer Auroren, allen voran Mad Eye Moody, auch annehmen. Sie haben mir das signalisiert!"

„Und wir sind auch dabei!" meldeten sich Frank und Alicia Longbottom zu Wort.

Nun stand Harry zwischen Amirah, Laoise und Myrta und hielt alle drei, soweit es ging, sanft in seinen Armen.

Dann sagte Harry: „Es wird hoffentlich nicht zu einem Krieg direkt kommen, aber wenn doch, dann werden wir genügend Alliierte haben, um uns zu wehren und Voldemort und seine Vasallen letztendlich zu besiegen.

Poppy wandte sich an Harry, Amirah und Myrta: „Und ihr meint das im vollen Ernst? Ihr habt tatsächlich vor das so durch zu ziehen?"

Nun schaute sie Harry sehr ruhig und auch selbstbewusst an: „Das gilt für alle. Ich, nein", dabei blickte er zu Laoise, Myrta und Amirah, „nein, wir vier sind uns sicher, das dies der einzige Weg ist, um endlich wieder Ruhe und etwas mehr Frieden über die magische Welt zu bringen. Und wenn wir dafür Voldemort mit seinen Vasallen, Dumbledore und seine Manipulanten und zu guter letzt Fudge und seine Ministeriumsspinner ins Nirwana schicken müssen, um das zu erreichen. Es wir Zeit, da wir das verändern!" endete Harry bestimmt.

Laoise, Amirah und Myrta hatten einen sehr selbstbewussten und entschiedenen Blick, als sie zu Harrys Ausführungen nickten.

Dann dachte Myrta laut nach: „Jetzt fehlt euch sicher nur noch das letzte Teil des Puzzels. Ihr wollt sicher wissen, was es mit dem weißen Dämon auf sich hat?"

Überall konnte sie das neugierige Nicken sehen, dann fuhr sie fort: „Die Macht ist ein weißer Dämon, mit schier unbeschreiblichen Kräften..."

Remus hatte sich als erster gefasst, nachdem sie alle Minuten lang geschwiegen hatten, als er endlich fragte: „Bist du nun ein Dämon, Harry?" dabei schaute er ihn flehendlich an, als ob er eine Verneinung herbei sehnte.

Doch diesen Gefallen tat ihm Harry nicht: „Ja ich bin ein Dämon, aber ein weißer Dämon!"

Damit entfernte er sich ein wenig von den anderen und langsam verwandelte er sich. Das vor ihnen war kein Mensch, soviel machten einem die pechschwarzen Flügel mit den weißen Rändern sofort klar. Ansonsten sah er einem menschlichen Krieger sehr ähnlich. Er trug auf dem Rücken zwei mindestens ein einhalb Meter lange Katanas und hatte eine lederne Hose an. Zudem war er extrem durchtrainiert und hatte etliche große und kleine Narben, was man an dem nackten Oberkörper ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen konnte. Ebenfalls erkannten sie die Tatoos auf seinem Körper. Seine Augen hatten die dunkel grüne Farbe bei behalten. Seine großen Eckzähne waren zu erkennen...

Dan begaben sich Amirah, Myrta und Laoise an seine Seite und ohne ein Wort zu sagen verwandelten sie sich ebenfalls.

Dort standen nun drei äußerst attraktiver Frauen, die ebenso wie Harry in knappen und eng anliegenden Lederhosen da standen. Ebenfalls hatten alle drei Flügeln auf ihren Rücken, die aber in den Regenbogenfarben glitzerten. Auch hatten sie genau so wie Harry ihre Oberkörper frei, so das man nicht nur die unwahrscheinlich attraktiven Oberweiten erkennen konnten sondern die bei ihnen ebenfalls vorhandenen Tatoos. Auch sie zeigten ihre verlängerten Eckzähne und ebenfalls ihre spitzen Ohren.

Dann verneigten sich die drei nacheinander. Die erste mit hüft-lange tief-schwarze glatte Haare, Augen leicht schräg und madelförmig und dunkelbraun, fast schwarz, 1,81m groß, schlank und durchtrainiert sagte: „Mein Name ist Amirah Shitana al-Schara. Amirah bedeutet Prinzessin und Shitana steht für Teufelin. Meine besonderen Fähigkeiten sind: Telepathin, Emphatin und Gedankenleserin!"

Danach sagte die zweite mit fast hüftlange hell-blonden Mähne, Augen schmal und hell-grau, 1,78m, sehr sportlich, sehr schlank: „Mein Name ist Myrta Selene Snape. Myrta bedeutet die Rachefee und Selene steht für die Göttin des Mondes. Meine besonderen Fähigkeiten sind: Metamorphmagus und Multianimagus!"

Schließlich stellte sich die dritte mit fast hüftlange dunkel-rote Mähne, Augen schmal und hell-grau, 1,79m, sehr sportlich, sehr schlank vor und sagte: „Mein Name ist Laoise Sinéad McAleese. Laoise bedeutet tapfere Kriegerin und Sinéad steht für Gift Gottes. Meine besonderen Fähigkeiten sind: Elementarmagierin alle vier Elemente!"

Dann fügte Amirah noch hinzu: „Und Harry, unsere Macht oder weißer Dämon ist auch in der Lage Luzifer zu besiegen. Er kann, wenn es nötig sein sollte weitere Dämonen herbei rufen..."

„Und ihr wurdet von dem Teufel persönlich unterrichtet?" fragte Severus.

Laoise, Myrta, Amirah und Harry waren am lachen. Dann erklärte Harry: „Ja, genau, der Teufel, Luzifer, Balthasar, Belzebub oder wie auch immer. Wie hatte er sich noch vorgestellt? Ach ja er grinste und erklärte: „Außer, das ich für die schwarzen Seelen zuständig bin, was ja allgemein bekannt ist, habe ich auch die eine oder andere Aufgabe zu erledigen, die vom Rat der Dämonen oder vom göttlichen Rat gestellt werden. Im Prinzip bin ich auch nur ein Engel, mit einem etwas ungewöhnlichen Outfit…." Dabei lachte der Teufel dann schallend." Dabei schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

Dann grinste auch Amirah und sagte: „Er hatte dann auch die letzten Monate keine Chance mehr gegen Harry..."

Langsam verwandelten sich die vier zurück und beschworen sich, als sie merkten, das sie oben ohne waren, noch passende Kleidung.

Myrta ging auf ihren blassen Vater zu und sagte vorsichtig: „Nun, Daddy, bist du über das, was aus mir und den anderen von uns geworden ist, geschockt?"

Auch Amirah und Laoise schauten Severus erwartungsvoll an. Was würde er wohl dazu sagen?

Erst einmal atmete er mehrmals tief durch, bevor er dann antwortete: „Es ist viel passiert und wir alle haben hier mehr oder weniger unser Päckchen zu tragen. Ihr vier aber mit Abstand am Meisten!"

Alle anderen nickten Severus zustimmend zu, der dann weiter fort fuhr: „Ich denke wir sind da alle einer Meinung. Ich tut was ihr tun müsst. Wie ihr es macht ist mir egal, Hauptsache wir gewinnen und ihr behaltet eure Menschlichkeit. Und daran glaube ich einfach. Und ich werde nie aufhören, dich zu lieben. Egal was du bist und wie du bist, du bist meine Tochter, ich liebe dich..." und dann wandte er sich auch sichtbar an Laoise und Amirah und fügte hinzu, „und euch habe ich ebenso ins Herz geschlossen!"

Alle drei umarmten sie, nur Harry schaute Severus mit einem Fragezeichen im Gesicht an. Der wandte sich dann auch Harry zu und sagte: „Schau mich nicht so an, du bist halt der einzige Unsicherheitsfaktor... du könntest die guten Eigenschaften deiner Partnerinnen als einziges noch versauen..." damit schlich sie ein diebisches Grinsen auf Severus' Gesicht.

Alle anderen kringelten sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden und Harry wankte zwischen Mitlachen und Severus verfluchen.

Nun ja, vielleicht konnte man den heiß geliebten Tränke-Professor auch ein wenig hoch nehmen, also fragte Harry: „Sollen wir Severus, oder vielleicht auch Opa Severus, auch in unser letztes Geheimnis einweihen..."

Myrta, Amirah und Laoise reagierten augenblicklich, rieben sich synchron über ihre Bäuche und Laoise sagte dann: „Das musst du ihm aber erklären..."

„...Du ungestümer, wilder..." setzte Myrta fort.

„...nimmersatter Hengst, du!" vervollständigte Amirah den Satz der drei.

Severus schaute von einer zur anderen und wieder zurück, bevor er stammelnd fragte: „Ihr... seid... alle... drei... schwanger...ähm...Glückwunsch...ähm...überraschend..."

Harry hob wie entschuldigend seine Schultern, schaute Severus mit einem treuen Dackelblick an und sagte mit einem niedergeschlagenen Ton: „Es tut mir leid Severus und es kommt auch für mich überraschend ..." dann machte er eine Kunstpause, um dann selber bitter böse zu grinsen, bevor er fort fuhr: „...aber sie sind noch nicht schwanger. Aber danke für deine Erlaubnis, Severus..."

Dann zu seinen drei Partnerinnen gewandt: „Also was haltet ihr davon, lasst und ab ins Arbeitszimmer gehen und den Wunsch meines Patenonkels nachkommen..."

Nun konnten sich Amirah, Laoise, Myrta und Harry nicht mehr halten und mussten sich ihrerseits die Bäuche vor Lachen halten. Alle Anderen machte einen eher dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck und Severus verdrehte nur die Augen, als er realisierte, wie er herein gelegt wurde.

Remus schlug Severus mit Tränen in den Augen auf die Schultern und sagte: „Dagegen waren wir Marauder doch wirklich wie Weisenknaben, so wie die vier dich hoch genommen haben!"

Aber Severus wäre nicht Severus, wenn er nicht einen Gegenschlag führen würde, wenn auch in diesem Fall natürlich verbal: „Kusch, sitz, platz,..." sagte er nur trocken in Richtung Remus, konnte sich aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen und nahm somit alle Schärfe aus seinen Worten.

Tonks die das schnell begriff, nutzte Remus' Unschlüssigkeit und sagte an Severus gewand: „Das macht er nur bei mir und dann freut er sich immer ... schwanzwedelnd ..."

Nun hatte Remus doch richtig sein Fett weg bekommen.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten alle mit verschiedensten Vorbereitungen. Luna, Neville, Susan und Blaise übten für die Prüfungen, unter der Betreuung von Harry und seinen drei Partnerinnen. Die Anderen hatte auch alle einiges zu Tun. Dann wurde es Abend und Laoise, Myrtha, Amirah und Harry erklärten den Anderen, das sie für einige Zeit verschwinden wollten und ein Wenig sich entspannen wollten. Danach gingen alle gemeinsam zu Bett!

Harry, Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah frühstückten gemeinsam mit Remus und Severus nach deren üblichen Frühtraining und machten sich dann fertig. Er zog wieder seinen neuen Drachenhaut-Umhang an mit der passenden Hose und Weste. Das Training hatte sich ausgezahlt und er sah jetzt kräftig und durchtrainiert aus, was in dem Outfit sehr gut zur Geltung kam. Seine Haare waren etwas gewachsen und wenn ihm seine Haare in die Stirn fielen, reichten sie bis über die Augen, so dass er zwischen den Haaren hindurchsehen musste. Das gab ihm ein fast finsteren Look. Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah hatten sich eher gewagte Klamotten ausgewählt. Sie würden in Hotpants bzw. knappen Minis und bauchfreien Tops rum laufen

Remus sagte: „Also pass auf dich auf, Harry. Und ihr drei auch!"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass die Todesser einen offenen Angriff in der Winkelgasse nicht riskieren werden." meinte Harry nachdenklich, während seine drei Partnerinnen ernst dazu nickten.

Remus lachte: „Ich meinte nicht die Todesser, sondern eher die Mädchen bei dir und die räudigen und läufigen Macker bei euch drei „hübschen"." Er klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, „Pass auf, dass man euch nicht beim Teleportieren erwischt. Das ist eine längst vergessene Art zu Reisen. Das sollte geheim bleiben."

Harry hatte den größten Teil seiner Einkäufe erledigt und er hatte auch schon vorsorglich schon die eine oder Andere Überraschung für seine Partnerinnen und seine Freunde besorgt. Nun saß er bei Fortescues, dem Eiscafe in der Winkelgasse und wartete auf Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah. Er las derweil in seinem Buch über Nekromantik, das er in ein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für das siebte Schuljahr verwandelt hatte.

Als er aufblickte, sah er, wie sich Hermine ihm näherte, doch sie sah sich ständig um, als würde sie jemand suchen. Sie hatte ihm zwischenzeitlich sogar genau und direkt in die Augen, ohne ihn zu erkennen oder gar zu begrüßen. Beim Lesen waren Harry seine Haare in die Stirn gerutscht. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht erkannt. Er freute sich diebisch darauf sie ein wenig hoch zu nehmen.

Laoise, Amirah und Myrtha näherten sich zwischenzeitlich auch dem Eiskaffee Fortescues, als er sie entdeckte und ihnen telepatisch mitteilte: #Wartet bitte, ich will sehen, ob ich die Granger ein wenig foppen kann! #

Die drei stimmten ihm begeistert zu und blieben in Reichweite, aber doch weit genug entfernt, so dass sie nicht erkannt wurden.

Alle anderen Tische waren voll, trotzdem wegen Voldemort weniger in der Winkelgasse los war, als sonst. Er stand auf und sie blickte ihn überrascht mit einem bewundernden Blick an. Er hatte heute bereits festgestellt, dass an Remus' Warnung etwas dran war, denn immer, wenn er an Mädchen vorbei gegangen war, fingen diese an, die Köpfe zusammenzustecken, zu kichern oder deuteten unverhohlen auf ihn. Eine pfiff ihm sogar mutig hinterher, aber er hatte sich nicht darum gekümmert.

Zwischenzeitlich fiel ihm, währen er Hermine so musterte, allerdings auch auf, dass sie sich auch verändert hatte. Sie hatte eine knallenge Jeans und ein ebenso enges T-Shirt an, das ihre weibliche Form doch recht zur Geltung brachte. Sie sah einfach zum Anbeißen aus und wenn er nicht schon längst und ohne Kompromisse sein Herz vergeben hätte, dann gestand er sich zu, hätte sicher ein Gefühl von Hitze sich in seinem Bauch breit machen können.

Als könnten Amirah, Laoise und Myrta seine Gedanken spüren, hoppla, sie konnten das ja tatsächlich, warfen sie ihm mit funkelnden Augen, warnende Blicke zu.

„Möchtest du dich zu mir setzen?" fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und auch seine Partnerinnen, Hermine höflich.

„Ja, danke." Sagte Hermine und sie nahm neben ihm Platz aber so dass sie die Straße im Auge behalten konnte.

Nachdenklich musste er schmunzeln, als er so nachdachte. Wann hatte sich das ehemals so kleine, besserwisserische und belesene Mädchen, dass sich vor einem Troll versteckt hatte, in solch eine schöne junge Frau verwandelt?

„Du siehst aus, als würdest du auf jemanden warten." sagte Harry, der bemerkt hatte, das sie ganz abwesend war.

„Ähm... ja, ich habe mich mit meinem Freund hier verabredet."

Harrys Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen, doch durch seine Haare konnte es Hermine nicht sehen, mal ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie ihn im Augenblick sowieso nicht ansah. Sie hatte ‚meinem Freund' gesagt, nicht etwa ‚einem'. Also wartete sie auf Ron. Das würde lustig werden.

An Amirah, Laoise und Myrta gerichtet sagte er telepatisch: #Ron, ihr Freund wird wohl gleich kommen. Lasst uns einen Spass mit ihnen auf ihre Kosten machen. Reagiert einfach wie ihr wollt. Keine Planung, seid einfach wie ihr seid. Locker, cool, heiß, sexy und überaus intelligent. Ich liebe es mit euch zusammen zu sein! #

Ein dreistimmiges Kichern verbreitete sich in seinem Kopf.

„Ach so. Und darf ich fragen, wer denn der glückliche ist? Vielleicht habe ich ihn ja schon einmal gesehen."

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa, als sie antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie ihn kennen, es ist Ronald Weasley. Sein besonders auffallendes Merkmal sind seine roten Haare." seufzte sie.

Harrys Magen schlug einen Purzelbaum und er hätte sich fast verschluckt vor Vorfreude, die beiden hoch zu nehmen.

„Wieso lässt er dich denn hier warten? Wer könnte einem so hübschen Mädchen wie dich hier so lange alleine lassen?"

Hermine blickte ihn überrascht an und wurde rot.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist so nett und macht sich so viele Gedanken, dass er vielleicht gar nicht immer an seine Freundin denken kann. Er hat immer mehr Verantwortung zu tragen, weißt du. Er ist mein bester Freund neben Harry Potter und ich weiß nicht, ich habe einfach Angst, dass unsere Freundschaft darunter leiden würde, wenn ich ihn zu viel drängen würde."

„Harry? Wie Harry Potter?" fragte Harry und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Ja, kennst du ihn?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Sicher doch, Hermine. Wer kennt nicht Harry Potter und seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley."

Sie sah ihn überrascht an.

„Du kommst mir bekannt vor." sagte sie nun nachdenklich.

„Das möchte ich doch hoffen." antwortete Harry lächelnd.

„Aber ... wer bist du?" fragte sie verwirrt.

Harry tat so, als würde er sich völlig unbeabsichtigt durch die Haare fahren und enthüllte dabei seine blitzförmige Narbe. Hermines Augen weiteten sich überrascht, dann lief sie so rot an, dass sie Ron hätte Konkurrenz machen können.

„Harry?... POTTER!" rief sie entrüstet.

Dann fuhr sie aufgebracht fort: „Na toll, da warte ich auf Ron und quatsche mit jemand für mich eigentlich fremdes, um dann fest zu stellen, das du es bist."

Harry sagte nichts, er war nur am Schmunzeln. Hermine schaute ihn nachdenklich an und musste unwillkürlich, wenn auch ein wenig gezwungen schmunzeln. In diesem Augenblick trat jemand an den Tisch und sagte mit deutliche wütenden Unterton: „Hermine, mit wem unterhältst du dich hier eigentlich, ich dachte wir beide wären hier verabredet!"

Ron hatte Harry ebenso nicht erkannt. Hermine antwortete derweil schnippisch: „Nun ich warte hier schon einige Zeit auf dich und habe mich hier mit ..."

Harry war derweil aufgestanden und stellte sich ein wenig provokant vor Ron in Positur. Der reagierte auch sofort, schubste Harry, ihn immer noch nicht erkennend an der Schulter und sagte in einem wenig eingebildeten Ton: „Dann kannst du ja nun verschwinden. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen..."

Hermine schaute erschrocken in Richtung Harry und der fragte nur trocken: „Ronnikins, du kleiner Wiesel, warum schubst du deinen ehemals besten Freund?"

„Du bist nicht mein bester Freund! Das war mal der Potter, doch der Angeber reist in der Weltgeschichte herum, um bei den Weibern an zu geben! Und nun hau ab, ich will mit meiner Freundin alleine sein! Wer bist du überhaupt?" maulte Ron

Wieder fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare und jetzt erkannte auch Ron die Narbe und damit dämmerte auch ihm, wem er da gegenüber stand.

Sauer und sehr wütend sagte Ron aufgebracht: „Was ist los Potter, ist dir deine Schlampe abgehauen und suchst du dir eine neue? Aber da wirst du bei Hermine keine Chance haben! Die ist zu clever für deine billige Anmache!"

Hermine, die Rons Argumentation gar nicht Mal so schlecht fand fragte Harry zusätzlich: „Ja das interessiert mich auch. Wieso sprichst du mich hier an und verheimlichst zu erst, wer du bist? Und wo ist die Tussi, die du im Urlaub hattest? Hat Ron mit seiner Vermutung recht?"

Telepatisch bat Harry Amirah langsam zu ihnen zu kommen und im passenden Moment wie sie wollte zu reagieren. Dann wandte er sich an Ron und Hermine mit einem bitteren Ausdruck in den Augen und sagte: „Es ist echt das Letzte mit euch beiden. Sechs Jahre waren wir so etwas wie beste Freunde und jetzt auf einmal scheint es euch gut zu gehen, meidet mich und dann habe ich Glück missgönnt ihr mir das. Und nicht nur das, dann rette ich euch zusammen mit meiner Freundin und ihr beleidigt sie und mich nur noch. Da kann ich nur noch Danke sagen. Aber in einem muss ich euch enttäuschen, ich bin immer noch mit ihr zusammen..."

In diesem Moment kam Amirah in Harrys Arme gesprungen und jauchzte:" Hi Schatz, jetzt habe ich dich schon eine halbe Stunde nicht mehr gespürt..." dann küsste sie ihn ungestüm, so sehr, das sowohl er als auch Amirah ein Kichern in ihren Köpfen hörten und dann hörten sie auch noch, wie jemand, scheinbar Myrtha, sagte, das sie beide es nicht übertreiben sollten.

Amirah und Harry unterbrachen ihre wilde Knutscherei, weil sie wegen den anderen Beiden kichern mussten. Das brachte Laoise und Myrta einige Blicke ein, die ihnen ganz offensichtlich ein wenig Rache schworen.

„Euer Verhalten ist so was von billig..." ereiferte sich Hermine.

Ron fügte noch hinzu: „Potter, du bist so was von abartig, warst du schon immer so? Was ein Glück, das du nicht mehr mit meiner Schwester zusammen bist..."

Harry drehte sich nun mit vor Zorn funkelnden Augen vor Ron. Amirah aber hielt ihn zurück. Sie war es auch, die dann sagte: „Ihr beiden seid ja so was von oberflächlich und eingebildet. Und dann gleichzeitig seid ihr ja so verklemmt und unflexibel. Na hoffentlich vermehrt ihr euch nicht und sterbt hoffentlich langsam aber sicher aus!"

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und sagte dann: „Ihr nehmt sogar am Küssen in der Öffentlichkeit Anstoß. Ihr seid wirklich verklemmt. Oder könnt ihr nicht küssen?" dabei musste er grinsen.

Ron fiel auf die Provokation rein und küsste nun seinerseits Hermine recht stürmisch. Die fand das gar nicht so gut und schob ihn unsanft zur Seite.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und belehrte Ron: „Weißt du, du bist tatsächlich noch blöder als ich schon immer angenommen habe. Lässt dich so einfach von uns provozieren..."

„Ach und was hätte der so allwissende Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt, denn an meiner Stelle gemacht?" wollte Ron aufgebracht wissen.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und sagte dann belehrend: „Ron, du solltest doch am Besten wissen, was Hermine mag oder nicht. Und so wie ich sie einschätze liebt sie dich, ist aber kein Fan von öffentlichen Rumknutschen. Du hast die überrumpelt und etwas von ihr verlangt, was sie nicht so gerne mag. Du hättest es anders anfangen müssen!"

Hermine schaute Harry zuerst überrascht und dann respektvoll an. Ron, der dies zum Glück nicht merkte blaffte Harry an: „Nun dann kann mir der allwissende Harry Potter sicher sagen, was ich besser machen sollte? Und warum kann er es sich denn leisten seine Tussi so ab zu knutschen? Ist wohl was besonderes!"

Nun wurde Harry auch von Amirah aufmerksam angeschaut, als er ruhig sagte: „Du weißt doch sicher, was Hermine mag und wie sie tickt. Du hättest dich nicht von uns provozieren lassen sollen. Vielleicht hättest du sagen können, das ihr es nicht nötig habt euch in der Öffentlichkeit so zu präsentieren oder irgend etwas ähnliches. Aber eines zum aller letzten Mal. Nenn sie noch mal eine Tussi und du kaust demnächst auf den Felgen, da ich dir die Zähne ausschlage!"

Dann meldete sich Amirah zu Wort: „Außerdem gehören immer zwei oder drei oder vier dazu, um so wie wir rum zu machen. Das ist auch ein Zeichen von Vertrauen, aber das ist etwas was du nicht kennst, Wiesel!" sie kannte das Schimpfwort für Ron, der auch gleich Wütend wurde.

Ron brüllte dann auch: „Du blöde T... ähm du glaubst das doch selber nicht," dabei schaute er vorsichtig in Richtung Harry, „was du da grade sagst. Du magst das scheinbar. Aber was sollte das mit dem - oder drei oder vier - hä?"

Nun grinste Amirah und währen sie bemerkte, das Myrtha und Laoise auf sie zu kamen, sagte sie an Ron und Hermine gerichtet: „Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Harry außer mit mir auch noch mit anderen Frauen was hätte!"

Ungläubig schauten Ron und Hermine Amirah an, als Hermine sagte: „Das glaubst du doch selber nicht..."

Als sie von Harry grinsend unterbrochen wurde: „Aber dann wollte ich noch eine Rothaarige und eine Blondine, Das passt am Besten zu dir, Amirah, mit deinen wunderschönen rabenschwarzen Haaren!"

Dann schaute sich Harry provokativ um, tat so, als erblickte er überrascht Myrtha und Laoise und sagte: „Hey ihr beiden, kommt doch bitte mal her!"

Laoise und Myrtha kamen lächelnd auf die vier zu. Als sie vor ihnen standen hatte Ron Stielaugen bekommen, worauf hin Hermine ihm mit ihrem Ellenbogen in die Seite schlug. Harry, der dies bemerkte, tat so, als hätte er sich vollkommen auf die beiden konzentriert und fragte sie: „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns näher kennen lernen, ich würde mit euch dreien gerne die eine oder andere heiße Nacht verbringen. Doch zuerst würde ich gerne herausfinden ob ihr gut knutschen könnt..."

Ohne das er weiter auf seine „Wünsche" eingehen konnte nahm Myrtha ihn in ihre Arme und küsste ihn aufs heftigste. Laoise fragte währenddessen Amirah: „Und ist er im Bett genauso gut, wie er aussieht?"

„...und wie er küsst?" fragte Myrta noch atemlos, nachdem sie sich von Harry gelöst hatte.

Laoise hatte in diesem Moment Harry ebenfalls regelrecht angesprungen und lies nun ihrerseits ihre Zunge wild in Harrys Mund kreisen.

Ron und Hermine konnten sich nicht von diesem Anblicken lösen, nicht wissend, ob sie staunen oder empört sein sollten.

Derweil löste sich Harry nun auch von Laoise, setzte sich hin, während Laoise auf seinem Schoß platz nahm, Amirah und Myrta sich direkt rechts und links von Harry platzierten und alle drei fummelten an Harry herum.

Dann sagte Harry an seine Partnerinnen gerichtet: „Ihr wisst doch selbst wie gut ich im Bett bin und ich weiß auch euch, eure Liebe und nicht zu letzt eure heißen und supersexy Körper mehr als zu schätzen."

Ohne darauf etwas zu antworten küssten Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise ihn gemeinsam wild ab.

Dann hatte sich Hermine gefasst, während Ron noch lüstern und fast schon sabbernd die drei Frauen anschaute, als sie fragte: „Ihr seid ein Paar?"

Harry lachte: „Weniger ein Paar, als ein glücklich verliebtes Quartett, oder wie nennst du das, wenn vier zusammen sind?"

„Das ist nicht wahr!" stammelte Ron

„Was ist nicht wahr", wollte Harry gereizt wissen.

Ron verschränkte provokativ seine Arme vor der Brust und sagte abfällig: „Das du etwas mit allen drei hast. Sind die so was wie dein Harem?"

Hermine schaute Ron erschrocken an. Sie befürchtete wohl, das Harry ausrasten würde. Ron selber hatte vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab gezogen.

Harry konnte in seiner jetzigen Position sowieso nichts machen und funkelte Ron nur wütend an. Mit zwei lockeren Handbewegungen hatte Myrtha Hermines und Laoise Rons Zauberstab zu sich beschworen, was ein ungläubiges Staunen in die Gesichter von Ron und Hermine warf. Amirah erklärte locker: „Im Prinzip hast du sogar Recht, obwohl du sicher mehr schmutzige Fantasien hast, aber das scheint ja dein billiger Stil zu sein. Und ja wir sind Harrys Partnerinnen, Geliebte, Vertraute und wann immer er will auch seine Sexgespielinnen!" dabei mussten alle drei, Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah laut kichern.

Myrtha setzte noch hinzu: „Und bevor du es noch fragst, ja er treibt es mit uns dreien gleichzeitig..."

„...und wir vergnügen uns auch untereinander, wenn du verstehst was ich meine. Aber bei deiner abartigen Phantasie wäre das ein Wunder, wenn nicht!" vervollständigte Laoise.

Harry bekam einen hochroten Kopf, was ihm nur weitere Neckerei seiner drei Partnerinnen einbrachte.

„Das ist nur billig und so was von asozial..." grummelte Ron, der sich bewusst war, das er momentan regelrecht unbewaffnet war.

Hermine, die wieder einmal mehr nachgedacht hatte fragte: „Das ist nicht nur ungehörig, das ist auch ungesetzlich, zumindest wirst du Harry, niemals eine Ehe eingehen können mit allen dreien. Also ist es nur Rumspielerei und irgendwann musst du dich entscheiden für eine von den Dreien oder gar eine Andere!"

Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha hatten sie derweil jede einen Stuhl genommen. Ron und Hermine warteten auf eine Antwort, während sich die vier telepatisch austauschten. Dann nickte Harry seinen drei Frauen zu nahm locker die beiden Zauberstäbe an sich, reichte sie Ron und Hermine, die ihn verdutzt anschauten und erklärte locker: „Hier habt ihr erst einmal eure Stäbe wieder. Glaubt aber besser nicht, das sie euch helfen uns an zu greifen. Ihr hättet keine Chance, nicht einmal zusammen gegen einen von uns alleine!"

Hermine schaute überrascht auf den Stab in ihrer Hand und hielt Rons Arm beruhigend. Harry nickte und verstand ihre Geste Ron gegenüber, als er weiter fort fuhr: „Amirah ist eine arabische Prinzessin, wir haben geheiratet und dann..." hier machte er eine längere Pause.

In diesem Moment schlug sich Hermine gegen ihre Stirn und sagte Harry am weiter reden hindernd: „...damit wurdest du ebenfalls ein arabischer Prinz. Und nach arabischen Recht darfst du mit mehreren Frauen verheiratet sein und das hast du mit den Beiden anderen auch gemacht. Ihr seid also nach arabischen Recht, das dadurch auch hier Geltung hat, rechtmäßig verheiratet!"

Geschockt schaute sie Harry und seine drei Frauen an. Ron bekam vor Staunen seinen Mund gar nicht mehr zu. Dann aber fragte sie noch: „Und stablose Magie beherrscht ihr auch noch..."

Harry hab nur eine Augenbraue, als Ron los polterte: „Der wird nur ein weiterer dunkler Lord. Komm Hermine, lass uns gehen, weg von diesem Abschaum..." damit zog er Hermine weg und sie verschwanden in der Winkelgasse.

Harry schaute beiden nachdenklich hinter her und machte sich so seine Gedanken.

„Ich würde gerne einmal dem einen oder anderen unserer wirklichen Feinde ein wenig den Arsch aufreißen!" sagte Amirah, nachdem Ron und Hermine gegangen waren.

Myrtha und Laoise nickte dazu und blickten Harry grimmig an. Der zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern und verfiel in alte Gedanken

#Es war der Morgen des siebten Geburtstags von Harry James Potter, als er aufwachte, im Schrank unter der Treppe und dann gratulierte er sich selber. Doch das er sich auf seinen Geburtstag freute wäre schlicht weg gelogen, ganz im Gegenteil, denn an seinen Geburtstagen waren die Dursleys, seine Pseudofamilie immer besonders Schlimm und teils grausam zu ihm. Harry zog sich langsam an. Dann auf einmal war es so das er Stimmen von vor dem Schrank hörte. Es waren sein Cousin und Piers dessen bester Freund: „Heute zeigen wir es diesem Freak. Hier die ist für dich ich hab sie im Keller gefunden. Das hier benutze ich. Auf Drei 1,2,3.", hörte Harry sie flüstern, als die beiden auch schon den Schrank öffneten und bevor Harry überhaupt auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte hatte er Dudleys Faust im Magen und flog zurück auf sein Bett. Piers holte indes mit einer Eisenstange aus. Harry schaffte es zwar noch seinen Arm vor sein Gesicht zu heben, doch dieser tat nach dem Aufprall von der Stange höllisch weh. Harry brauchte sich nichts vormachen er hatte Angst, er konnte nicht entkommen sondern musste sich zusammenschlagen lassen. Er hoffte das es schnell gehen würde, eine trügerische Hoffnung. Piers holte noch einmal aus und traf Harrys Brustkorb, alle Luft wurde Harry aus den Lungen gepresst. Danach hielt er ihn Fest während Dudley ihm die Schuhe und Socken auszog und dann etwas tat was Harry nie vergessen würde. Er richtete eine Deo Dose auf Harrys Füße hielt ein Feuerzeug davor und hüllte die Füße in Feuer. Dazu hielt Piers ihm den Mund zu, so dass er nicht schreien konnte. Neben einigen Tritten und Schlägen wiederholten sie das was sie bei seinen Füßen getan hatten mit anderen Körperstellen. Zwischenzeitlich kamen auch sein Onkel und seine Tante, um auch noch ab und zu einmal zu zutreten. Nach drei Stunden gingen sie Harry der danach in Ohnmacht viel, erwachte dann aber erst am nächsten Morgen. Seltsamerweise waren alle seine Verletzungen geheilt. Er wunderte sich zwar darüber aber mehr auch nicht. #

Entsetzen zeichnete sich auf den Gesichtern von Myrtha, Laoise und Amirah ab, die ungewollt und unbewusst per Telepathie alles mit bekommen hatten.

Gleichzeitig warfen die drei schluchzend ihre Arme um Harry, um ihn zu trösten.

„Zumindest haben wir nun ein Ziel!" sagte Myrtha zornig.

Laoise nickte und sagte: „Und wir werden denen heute noch einen Besuch abstatten!"

„Rache wird am Besten kalt serviert! Und wir machen das gemeinsam!"

Sie teleportierten zusammen zum Spielplatz in der Nähe des Ligusterwegs wo Dudleys Gang oft unterwegs war und ihre Opfer fand. Sie schritten alle vier in Ruhe auf den Spielplatz. „DUDLEY, DUDLEY KOMM RAUS ZUM SPIELEN.", rief Harry über den ganzen Spielplatz und dann gingen sie weiter eine Ecke. Dort fanden sie Harrys Cousin, Dudley, dann mitsamt den anderen aus seiner Gang die gerade dabei waren einer vierzehn- oder fünfzehn Jährigen ihre Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen.

Am Boden lag ein brutal zusammen geschlagener Junge, möglicherweise ihr Freund, war Harry in Hörweite. „… Das macht riesigen Spaß und wenn wir mit der da fertig sind und alle unseren Spass gehabt haben, sollten wir nach ein paar anderen schauen, obwohl die trauen sich gar nicht raus… Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Cousin den könnt man mal wieder gebrauchen.", es war der dünnste der Gang der das sagte.

„Keine Ahnung, ist irgendwann verschwunden wäre schön wenn der jetzt hier wäre", meinte Dudley.

„Wieso wäre, ich bin hier Dudley", sagte Harry mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Der Angesprochene wich vor Schreck zwei Schritte zurück und landete in einem Busch.

Die anderen schauten gierig auf die drei jungen Frauen. Während dessen war das Mädchen und der Junge, der sich auf ihr aufstützte abgehauen. Aber Dudley und seine Gang bekamen das gar nicht mit!

„Los Dudley sag den Missgeburten warum du dich grade verpissen willst.", höhnte Harry.

„Big D, was hast du denn das ist doch nur der Freak. Und die Hühner da sind doch was besonderes, da haben wir doch alle was davon!"

Doch Harry übernahm die Antwort. „Und der Freak sorgt dafür das deine Zahnbürste morgen ins Leere greift.", mit diesem Worten hatte Harry seine Faust in Piers Polkiss Mund versenkt wobei zwei Zähne sich den Weg in die Freiheit suchten.

Während Harry sich erleichtert und besser fühlte, blieb Piers wimmernd liegen. „Ups, da ist mir die Hand ausgerutscht.", machte Harry weiter.

Alle selbst Dudley waren davon geschockt was Harry gerade getan hatte. Dann aber machten sie alle aus Dudleys Gang bereit, schließlich waren sie im Verhältnis vier zu eins, also deutlich mehr als ein Dutzend.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und eine Bewegung später konnte keiner die anderen mehr hören außer Harry, Amirah, Laoise, Myrtha, Dudley und seine Gang.

„Jetzt kann die Party steigen", sprach Harry aggressiv und ein wenig wahnsinnig zugleich. „Puvere Bonitades", und der Arm des nächst von ihm stehenden Gangmitglieds wurde vom Ellbogen ab wortwörtlich Pulverisiert.

„AAAAAHHH", schrie dieser.

Nun brach Amirah dem nächsten alle Knochen in den Beinen und Füßen, dazu zwang er ihn zu auf selbigen zu stehen.

„Reducto", ein starker aber legaler Schmerzfluch traf Dudley der im Begriff war wegzurennen.

„Wir wollen doch nicht gehen wo es gerade Spaß macht oder Dudley.", dieser krümmte sich unter Schmerzen, Harry genoss es.

Nun war der nächste Freund von Dudley dran. „Cappare Vulfere", und sein Kompletter Brustkorb wurde auf geschlitzt, nicht tödlich aber immerhin, so hatte sich nun auch Laoise mit eingebracht.

Nun war Piers wieder dran, diesen hatte er ja in besonderer Erinnerung an dem siebten Geburtstag von Harry. „Puvere Bonitades", und Amirah lies dessen Unterarme explodierten.

„Secumsemterus", und schon erschienen Tiefe Schnitte überall auf dessen Körper. Piers schrie unter dieser Qual, die ihm vom Amirah bereitet wurde.

Die vier fesselten alle, nachdem sie mehr oder minder schwerst verletzt waren, damit sich Harry in aller Ruhe um Dudley kümmern konnte, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war.

„Du kannst das doch nur wegen diesem Stab!", schrei dieser in Verzweifelung.

„Ok, dann kämpfen wir eben nur mit unseren Händen und Füßen.", meinte Harry mit Hass und Wut und nahm die Fäuste hoch nachdem er den Stab weggesteckt hatte.

Dudley wurde mutig und versuchte Harry zu schlagen. Das konnte Harry blocken und sofort ging er zum Angriff über mit einer Hand wischte er die Deckung des Walross beiseite und trommelte auf ihn ein. Jochbein, Kiefer, Nase brachen unter den ersten drei Schlägen, dann noch einen Schlag in den Magen und Dudley übergab sich Harry schlug ein letztes Mal zu und traf Dudley genau in die Fresse, mindestens acht Zähne gaben unter dieser Wucht nach.

„Wie war das noch? Ohne diesen Stab… Incendio Corpus.", Dudleys Bewusstsein wurde nun sechs Stunden vorgespielt das sein Körper brenne. Harrys Zorn der wohl zum Teil gerechtfertig war aber übertrieben lies nach und er realisierte was er getan hatte und schwor sich bei seinem Onkel nicht so grausam zu sein, damit hob er die Fesselungszauber auf. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich warum er das alles machte warum er diesen Zauber benutzte, der so derart grauenvoll war zwar nicht verboten und auch nicht ganz so schlimm wie der Cruciatus aber immerhin unglaublich schmerzhaft.

Damit war er fertig und ging er und seine drei Partnerinnen direkt zu seinem alten Zuhause. Vor dem Haus seiner Tante angekommen sah sie gerade Vernons Wagen stehen und Harrys Onkel, der gerade ausstieg.

„Hallo Onkel Vernon, du altes Walross.", begrüßte ihn Harry.

„DU…DU…", sein Onkel wollte gerade explodieren als Harry das für ihn übernahm: „Deflecto", Vernon flog direkt gegen die Hauswand.

Harry sah dies mit Genugtuung.

„Für 11 Jahre Folter: INCENDIO", schrie Amirah und ein wahre Flammenwand schoss aus ihrer Hand und entflammte das Haus.

Es fing an ihnen Spass zu machen doch sie musste sich selbst bremsen er durfte nicht der Magie verfallen. Nach einem „Reducto", von Myrtha auf das Auto war auch das explodiert.

Laoises Grinsen schockte Vernon noch einmal und dann zerstörte sie den Garten und das Gartenhaus und blickte alle nochmals fies an bevor sie gemeinsam, zufrieden per Teleportation, zum Potter Manor reisten.

* * *

**Anm.: **Für das nächste Kapitel gibt es bereits einen Autor. Ich bin selber gespannt was uns da erwartet! 


	15. Hermine und Ginny

**Anm.:** Dieses Kapitel hier stammt von alucard12 - es ist super interessant, wie ich finde! Viel Vergnügen!

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

„Ok, dann kämpfen wir eben nur mit unseren Händen und Füßen.", meinte Harry mit Hass und Wut und nahm die Fäuste hoch nachdem er den Stab weggesteckt hatte.

Dudley wurde mutig und versuchte Harry zu schlagen. Das konnte Harry blocken und sofort ging er zum Angriff über mit einer Hand wischte er die Deckung des Walross beiseite und trommelte auf ihn ein. Jochbein, Kiefer, Nase brachen unter den ersten drei Schlägen, dann noch einen Schlag in den Magen und Dudley übergab sich Harry schlug ein letztes Mal zu und traf Dudley genau in die Fresse, mindestens acht Zähne gaben unter dieser Wucht nach.

„Wie war das noch? Ohne diesen Stab… Incendio Corpus.", Dudleys Bewusstsein wurde nun sechs Stunden vorgespielt das sein Körper brenne. Harrys Zorn der wohl zum Teil gerechtfertig war aber übertrieben lies nach und er realisierte was er getan hatte und schwor sich bei seinem Onkel nicht so grausam zu sein, damit hob er die Fesselungszauber auf. In diesem Moment erinnerte er sich warum er das alles machte warum er diesen Zauber benutzte, der so derart grauenvoll war zwar nicht verboten und auch nicht ganz so schlimm wie der Cruciatus aber immerhin unglaublich schmerzhaft.

Damit war er fertig und ging er und seine drei Partnerinnen direkt zu seinem alten Zuhause. Vor dem Haus seiner Tante angekommen sah sie gerade Vernons Wagen stehen und Harrys Onkel, der gerade ausstieg.

„Hallo Onkel Vernon, du altes Walross.", begrüßte ihn Harry.

„DU…DU…", sein Onkel wollte gerade explodieren als Harry das für ihn übernahm: „Deflecto", Vernon flog direkt gegen die Hauswand.

Harry sah dies mit Genugtuung.

„Für 11 Jahre Folter: INCENDIO", schrie Amirah und ein wahre Flammenwand schoss aus ihrer Hand und entflammte das Haus.

Es fing an ihnen Spass zu machen doch sie musste sich selbst bremsen er durfte nicht der Magie verfallen. Nach einem „Reducto", von Myrtha auf das Auto war auch das explodiert.

Laoises Grinsen schockte Vernon noch einmal und dann zerstörte sie den Garten und das Gartenhaus und blickte alle nochmals fies an bevor sie gemeinsam, zufrieden per Teleportation, zum Potter Manor reisten. ...

* * *

**Hermine und Ginny  
**

Gemeinsam kamen Harry, Laoise, Amirah und Myrtha in einer prächtigen Eingangshalle an. Harry fühlte Befriedigung das er es seine Verwandten heimgezahlt hatte. Doch spürte er auch noch etwas anderes...

Er war scharf bis zum Anschlag. Der Vampir in ihm hatte es genossen und der Daywalker wollte noch mehr. Über seine Telepatische Verbindung spürte er das es seinen Partnerinnen genauso erging wie ihm. Nicht das sie es nicht offen genug zeigen würden. Sie ließen ihre Hände über seinen Körper wandern. Amirah hauchte ihm ins Ohr „Ich will dich, jetzt!" Bevor Harry auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnte hörten sie ein leises Plopp. Vor den vieren erschien ein Hauself.

„Oh Master Potter ist zurück! Loki ist glücklich." Harry bemühte sich seine Fassung zu wahren und den Hauselfen zu begrüßen. „Hallo Loki...ahh" Myrtha hatte eine Hand in seine Hose gleiten lassen und damit begonnen seine Männlichkeit zu stimulieren.

Währenddessen versuchten Laoise und Amirah ihn zu Tode zu küssen. Amirah hatte jedes weitere Wort Harry durch einen Zungenkuss unterbunden, während Laoise ihm Küsse auf den Hals setzte. Langsam begann sie sich nach unten zu arbeiten und schob dabei sein Hemd hoch.

Loki beobachtete die vier mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es schien als würde er gleich ohnmächtig werden. Harry nutzte die Chance als Amirah den Kuss aus Luftmangel unterbrach und sagte „Loki wo ist das Schlafzimmer?" Laoise, Amirah und Myrtha schien das Mittlerweile ziemlich egal zu sein sie begannen Harry zu entkleiden. Genau wie sich selbst.

Der Verstand des jungen Mannes setzte aus als Myrtha ihm die Hose hinunter schob und sich vor ihn Kniete. Ein Plopp zeigte das Loki offenbar den Ort des Geschehens verlassen hatte um nicht zu sagen das er geflohen war. Doch das Namen die vier nur noch unterbewusst war.

Hermine und Ginny saßen gemeinsam im Fuchsbau. Hermine war vor Ron geflohen der die letzte Stunde damit zugebracht hatte Potter zu beleidigen. Hermine selbst war ebenfalls sauer auf Harry er hatte es wieder einmal geschafft sich in den Vordergrund zu spielen. Wie er es immer tat. /Moment? Harry spielte sich nie in den Vordergrund./ Dachte Hermine. Er wurde mehr oder weniger in den Vordergrund gedrängt.

Nein das stimmt nicht, er machte das mit Absicht. Ron hat Recht er war ein reicher, angeberischer Bastard. Der alles tat um sich in den Vordergrund zu spielen. Er rettete Menschen und verlangte auch noch ein Danke dafür, lächerlich. /Nein! Richtig, er hat in Recht auf ein Danke schön./ Ihre Gedanken wurden immer widersprüchlicher. War es wirklich seine Pflicht jeden zu retten? Nein! war die Vernünftige Antwort. Warum hatte sie ihm das dann gesagt? Überhaupt wieso hatten sie und die anderen ihn wegen seiner Freundin angemacht und diese als Schlampe tituliert? Sicher sie war freizügig, aber das Rechtfertigte doch keine derartigen Beleidigungen? Woher kamen diese Gefühle? War es richtig was sie taten, Harry hatte vorhin wieder extremes Feingefühl bewiesen, sicher sein Streich war nicht nett aber auch nicht so schlimm.

Wieso hasste sie ihn plötzlich und verachtete ihn? Beleidigte ihn nachdem er sie gerettet hatte, gönnte ihm kein Glück wo sie doch zumindest ahnte das er nie Glücklich bei den Dursleys war?

Nein er ist einfach ein Bastard und übertreibt. Es ging ihm gut bei den Dursleys. Schoss es ich durch den Kopf. Hermine nahm alle Kraft zusammen und verdrängte diese Gedanken die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Sie zwang sich die ganze Geschichte ab Ende des letzten Schuljahres Objektiv zu sehen. Ihr Blick viel auf Ginny, sie sah genauso Nachdenklich aus wie sie sich fühlte.

„Tun wir das richtige Hermine?" Fragte die Rothaarige plötzlich. Hermine seufzte, das war genau die Frage die sie sich eben auch gestellt hatte. Und die Objektive Antwort war einfach. „Nein." Sagte sie fest. Dann zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und war einen Schallschutzzauber über sich und das Mädchen. „Ginny wenn ich das ganze objektiv betrachte machen wir hier nur Mist. Nein schlimmer wir verraten eine Freund. Das seltsame ist das ich jedes mal wenn ich diesen Gedanken habe eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt das dass Blödsinn ist." Ginny nickte. Ihr ging es genauso.

Sie konnte es nicht verstehen, sie hatte Harry geliebt und kaum war sie ein paar Stunden von ihm getrennt ließ sie sich mit einem anderen ein.

„Ich weis, ich verstehe das nicht Hermine. Er rettet uns und wir schreien ihn an. Schlimmer noch wir beleidigen seine Freundin und tun alles damit er sich mies fühlt. Ich verstehe mich selbst nicht. Ich habe ihn geliebt und keine zwei Stunden nach dem Abschied habe ich einen neuen Freund, das ist nicht meine Art." Hermine nickte nur. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie führte einen Analyse Zauber auf sich und Ginny aus. „Das darf nicht wahr sein." Keuchte sie. Die Rothaarige sah sie nur fragend an. Hermine Ordnete ihre Gedanken und ignorierte mit aller Macht die Stimme in ihrem Kopf die sagte das der Zauber nicht richtig funktioniert hatte und das Potter ein Arrogantes Arschloch war.

„Ginny wir wurden beide mit einem Gefühlslenkenden Zauber versehen. Ich kann ihn nicht brechen, vielleicht kann Harry da was machen." Die Rothaarige brauste zornig auf „Ja klar der hochverehrte Potter..:" Sie unterbrach sich selbst. Zögernd sagte sie „Wer hat das getan? Ich bin mir sicher das es Harry war. Zumindest sagt das eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, die sagt aber auch das Harry an allem Schuld sei. Hermine wir müssen was machen." Die braunhaarige Hexe nickt. Sie dachte Fieberhaft nach, den die Stimme gegen Harry in ihrem Kopf wurde immer lauter. Dann hatte sie die Lösung.

„Dobby!" rief sie. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern doch dann tauchte der Hauself auf. Sein Blick war distanziert und Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Der Hauself verehrte Harry und sah es gar nicht gerne wie ihn seine Freunde behandelten. „Was kann Dobby für Miss tun?" fragte er kalt. Hermine sammelte ihre Gedanken. „Bring uns zu Harry, wir stehen beide unter einem Zauber." Dabei deutete sie auf Ginny und sich. Dobbys Augen weiteten sich ein Stück, auch wenn man es dem Elfen nicht ansah er war sehr intelligent. Er hatte sofort erkannt was Hermine damit sagen wollte. Ohne weitere Zeit mit Fragen zu verschwenden griff er die Hände der Beiden und teleportierte sie nach Potter Manor.

Harry und seine Frauen saßen gemeinsam in der Küche und nahmen ein verspätetes Mittagessen ein. Sie hatte Glück das Loki solche Eskapaden wie vor hin anscheinend schon von Sirius gewohnt gewesen war. Der Hauself hatte den vieren lediglich einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu geworfen und dann bereitwillig das Mittagessen serviert. Als die vier fertig waren erschien einige andere Elfen und räumten das Geschirr ab.

„Nun meine Damen, wie wäre es mit einer Führung durch das Manor?" fragte Harry. Die drei Frauen waren natürlich begeistert. Bis jetzt hatten sie ja nur die Eingangshalle und die Küche gesehen. Und die Eingangshalle würden sie wohl noch mal besichtigen müssen, ihre Erinnerungen waren doch ziemlich verschwommen. „Loki!" rief Harry und der Hauself erschien mit einem Plopp.

„Was kann Loki für Master Potter und seine Misses tun?" fragte der Hauself. „Wir hätten gerne eine Führung durch das Manor." Antwortete Amirah für die vier. Loki nickte, plötzlich trat ein Funkeln in seine Augen. „Ich zeige ihnen zuerst die Schlafzimmer. Vor allem die in der nähe der Eingangshalle." Sagte der Elf mit einem Grinsen. Die vier Personen tauschten leicht verlegene Blicke und Harry kam zu dem Schluss das sein Vater den Elfen gut unterrichtet hatte.

Die vier Standen auf und folgten dem Elfen. Wie nebenbei erwähnte Loki als sie in die Eingangshalle traten. „Master Sirius bevorzuge dieses Zimmer." Und deutete auf eine Tür direkt Rechts neben dem Hauptportal. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Während Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha lachten.

„Loki kann es sein das du meine Mutter in den Wahnsinn getrieben hast?" fragte Harry den Elfen. Dieser warf ihm einen Unschuldigen Blick zu den Harry schon auf Bildern von seinem Vater gesehen hatte.

„Oh nein Master, das hat ihr Herr Vater getan."

„Jetzt Wissen wir wo du das her hast, Schatz!" gab Amirah grinsend zum besten, während Laoise und Myrtha kicherten. Loki schien von dem ganzen recht unbeeindruckt und fuhr fort.

„Aber Master Sirius war immer der, der die Frauen mitgebracht hat. Doch hat er immer den Damen die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, nicht das Loki das wüsste aber so hat es Miss Potter immer erzählt. Nun sie scheinen die Rollen anders zu verteilen." Fügte der Elf scheinbar Nachdenklich hinzu. Dieser kleine Kommentar brachte die Mädels zum erröten und Harry zum Lachen.

Der Hauself gefiel ihm. Aber was hatte er erwartet er war schließlich mit einem Rumtreiber als Master aufgewachsen. Loki schien beschlossen zu haben das die vier genug gestraft worden sind für ihr Verhalten vorhin. Er ließ keine weiteren Kommentare fallen.

Sie wollten gerade in den zweiten Stock des Manors als es ein Plopp gab. Sowohl Loki als auch die vier Menschen wirbelten herum. Harry schnappte im nächsten Augenblick nach Luft als etwas blaues in seinen Magen Schlug und ihn heftig umarmte. „Harry Potter Sir, Dobby ist so glücklich sie zu sehen."

Harry schob Dobby mit sanfter Gewalt von sich und starrte ihn an „Was machst du hier Dobby, du solltest doch ein bisschen auf meine sogenannten Freunde achten." Der Elfe nickte fleißig und deutete in die Eingangshalle. Harry folgte der Geste und erkannte Hermine und Ginny die dort standen und ihn anfunkelten.

„Warum.." doch weiter kam er nicht. Ginny legte los „Das ist also das schreckliche zu Hause zu dem du jeden Sommer..." Doch Hermine untebrach sie. „Harry bitte führ einen Analysezauber aus und du weißt warum wir hier sind."

Bevor Harry überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Laoise den Zauber schon ausgeführt und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie teilte sowohl Harry als auch den anderen beiden mit was sie entdeckt hatte. Eine Gefühls- und Gedanken steuernden Zauber.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken begann Harry in einer alten längst vergessenen Sprache zu Murmeln. Seine Hände glühten rot. Seine Stimme wurde immer fordernder. Das rote Licht verband sich mit Ginnys und Hermines Herzen und Köpfen. Nach einigen Minuten war es vorbei.

Das rote Licht erlosch und sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine standen leicht benebelt da. Laoise, Myrtha, Amirah und Harry traten schnell zu ihnen als sie begannen zu schwanken.

Gerade rechtzeitig konnten sie die beiden Auffangen.

„Interessant" sagte Harry. Er hatte die Magie Signatur des Zaubers erkannt, er war von Dumbledore gewesen. Seine drei Frauen nickten nur. Sie konnten es alle noch nicht so richtig fassen wie weit dieser Mann geht.

„Wir müssen auch die anderen Überprüfen, vielleicht liegen einige von ihnen auch unter solch einem Zauber." Stellte Myrtha fest. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Ein Plopp kündigte die Rückkehr Lokis an. Keiner von ihnen hatte überhaupt bemerkt das der Elf verschwunden war.

„Ich habe Gästezimmer bereit machen lassen Master Potter." Harry nickte.


	16. Ein Kuppler ein Dämon ein Kupplerdämon

**Anm.:** Das ist wieder ein typisches Kapitel von Alucard12. Einfach genial. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch ebenso gut wie mir.

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

...„Warum.." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Ginny legte los „das ist also das schreckliche zu Hause zu dem du jeden Sommer..."

Doch Hermine unterbrach sie. „Harry bitte führ einen Analysezauber aus und du weißt warum wir hier sind."

Bevor Harry überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Laoise den Zauber schon ausgeführt und sog scharf die Luft ein. Sie teilte sowohl Harry als auch den anderen beiden mit was sie entdeckt hatte. Eine Gefühls- und Gedanken steuernden Zauber.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken begann Harry in einer alten längst vergessenen Sprache zu Murmeln. Seine Hände glühten rot. Seine Stimme wurde immer fordernder. Das rote Licht verband sich mit Ginnys und Hermines Herzen und Köpfen. Nach einigen Minuten war es vorbei.

Das rote Licht erlosch und sowohl Ginny als auch Hermine standen leicht benebelt da. Laoise, Myrtha, Amirah und Harry traten schnell zu ihnen als sie zu schwanken begannen.

Gerade rechtzeitig konnten sie die beiden Auffangen.

„Interessant" sagte Harry. Er hatte die Magie Signatur des Zaubers erkannt, er war von Dumbledore gewesen.

Seine drei Frauen nickten nur. Sie konnten es alle noch nicht so richtig fassen wie weit dieser Mann geht.

„Wir müssen auch die anderen Überprüfen, vielleicht liegen einige von ihnen auch unter solch einem Zauber."

Stellte Myrtha fest. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Ein Plopp kündigte die Rückkehr Lokis an. Keiner von ihnen hatte überhaupt bemerkt das der Elf verschwunden war.

„Ich habe Gästezimmer bereit machen lassen Master Potter." Harry nickte...

* * *

**Ein Kuppler – ein Dämon – ein Kupplerdämon?**

Harry und seine Frauen saßen in der Küche von Potter Manor und besprachen die neusten Entwicklungen. Harry war sehr erleichtert das Hermine und Ginny ihn nicht freiwillig derartig betrogen hatten, er hoffte das sie auch bei einigen anderen Hexen und Zauberern ähnliche Manipulationen feststellen konnten.

Viel Hoffnung hatte er allerdings nicht vor allem nachdem Laoise sie über die Art der Kontroll-Zauber informierte.

„Es ist ein sehr komplexer Zauber gewesen. Er kombinierte einen Gedächtnis Zauber mit einer Version des Imperius-Fluch. Zusätzlich waren verschieden Schutzmechanismen eingebaut um zu verhindern das die Zauber von den beiden genommen werden können. Hätten wir versucht einen Zauber nach dem anderen zu brechen, wären die beiden in ein Koma gefallen aus dem sie nur der Sprecher des Zaubers hätte aufwecken können." Erklärte Laoise weiter.

Amirah nickte und fuhr fort: „Doch da du, Harry, diesen einen uralten Bannspruch der Dämonen benutzt hast, waren diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sinnlos."

Harry spürte Zorn in sich hochkommen den er nur schwer bändigen konnte. Wie konnte der alte Mann es wagen? Wie konnte er _das_ tun. Nicht nur, das er sie derart verflucht hatte und bitterböse, sauer auf Hermine und Ginny gewesen war, nein auch sie hatten wohl schlimmstes durch machen müssen.

Myrtha, Amirah und Laoise umarmten ihn beruhigend, obwohl auch sie den Wunsch verspürten Hogwarts samt Dumbledore auf der Stelle ins Nirwana zu pusten. Aber alle vier wussten das dies nicht so einfach war. Dumbledore war die Lichtgestalt im Krieg gegen Voldemort, sie musste ihn zu erst als das entlarven was er war.

Ein manipulativer, machthungriger alter Bastard. Und das mussten alle erkennen bevor sie ihn unschädlich machen konnten. Sonst würden sie riskieren das die Zaubererwelt im Chaos versinkt nachdem Voldemort vernichtet ist.

Das wollten weder Harry noch seine Frauen. Sie wollten in einer friedlichen Welt Leben. Kinder groß ziehen, eben das volle Programm.

Zögernd setzte Laoise erneut zu sprechen an. Harry konnte ihre Unsicherheit spüren, er schenkte ihr ein beruhigendes Lächeln um zu zeigen das er in den nächsten Minuten nicht ausrasten würde. Doch was er dann hörte stellte seine Entschlossenheit auf eine harte Probe.

„Der Imperius-Fluch war etwas besonderes, im Gegensatz zum normalen Imperius-Zaubern hatte hier nicht nur eine Person die Kontrolle sondern jeweils zwei. Nun wer diese zweite Person bzw. Personen waren kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich habe eine Vermutung." Endete Laoise mit ihrem Bericht.

Harry schloss die Augen um sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte auch eine Vermutung wer die zweiten Personen waren. Er wollte nicht glauben das jemand so tief sinken könnte, doch wenn doch...

Die drei Frauen beobachteten besorgt ihren Ehemann. Sie spürten seine Wut, auch sie selbst waren von der Vorstellung nicht begeistert das vielleicht Ron und Seamus die beiden Frauen mit Magie kontrolliert hatten.

Harry öffnete die Augen und sagte mit schon beängstigend ruhiger Stimme „Wir werden das überprüfen, wenn das stimmt dann Gnade ihnen Gott ich werde es nicht tun!"

Sie nickten zu Harrys Aussage. „Gut aber bevor wir das überprüfen, müssen wir die anderen über den Stand der Dinge und die neuen Entwicklungen informieren." Sagte Laoise.

Harry, Myrtha und Amirah nickten hierzu. Harry entfuhr ein frustrierter Seufzer. Die Sachen wurden immer Komplizierter.

#Ladys wir dürfen nicht vergessen noch mal mit Gin und Herms zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich wollen auch Nev und Luna noch mal wegen des Angriffs mit den beiden Reden.#

Sandte er ihnen Telepatisch. Myrtha lehnte sich grinsend zurück. #Als ob wir nicht schon genug damit zu tun hätten Voldemort zu bekämpfen...#

Amirah übernahm grinsend: #...Dumbledore zu entlarven und abzusetzen...#

Jetzt machte Laoise weiter #...Fudge und sein inkompetentes Ministerium auszuhebeln...#

Harry konnte nicht anders auch er musste grinsen und beendete den Gedankenaustausch: #...Nein jetzt müssen wir auch noch Ron und Seamus überprüfen und mit zwei wahrscheinlich ziemlich verwirrten Mädels sprechen.#

Er umarmte seine Frauen und sagte zärtlich: „Ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne euch machen würde."

„Immer noch Handbetrieb!" antwortete Amirah wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Jetzt war es mit der Selbstbeherrschung der vier endgültig vorbei. Sie Lachten so laut das Loki sich veranlasst fühlte zu Fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Dann sagte Harry nachdenklich: „Bevor ich auf Handbetrieb umstelle ...hmmpf ... Ginny und Hermine ... hmmpf ... interessante Alternative ..."

Myrta nahm Amirah und Laoise in ihre Arm und sagte diebisch grinsend: „Das war das Wort zum Sonntag .. oder waren es nicht eher Harrys letzte Worte?"

Es machte den vieren wirklich viel Spaß sich auch gegenseitig zu necken.

Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Ginny und Hermine zusammen in einem der Gästezimmer auf dem Manor. Sie waren erst vor wenigen Stunden erwacht und fühlten sich noch immer etwas benommen. Das lag vermutlich an dem Zauber den Harry benutzt hatte um die Blocks zu entfernen.

Normalerweise wäre Hermine neugierig gewesen was das für ein Zauber war, sie hatte nicht einmal die Sprache gekannt in der Harry, aber auch Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha gesprochen hatten.

Doch im Augenblick versuchte sie zu verarbeiten was überhaupt in den letzten Wochen geschehen war. Die Tatsache das sie unter einem Zauber gestanden hatte und jemand anders sie auf diese Weise Manipuliert hatte erschreckte sie. Sie fühlte sich Hilflos, Schwach und Schuldig aber auch benutzt, gedemütigt und schmutzig.

Ihr Blick viel auf Ginny und sie bemerkte das die jünger Hexe Tränen in den Augen hatte. Schnell stand sie auf und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie registrierte zu ihrer Verwunderung das es ihr gefiel das ihre beste Freundin so zu Umarmen, doch verdrängte sie den Gedanken für den Augenblick.

Sie würde sich später damit befassen. Obwohl ein Schauder über ihren Körper fuhr.

„Schhh Ginny, es ist ja gut." Ginny klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an Hermine und weinte Hemmungslos.

Hermine konnte es ihr nicht verdenken, sie bemerkte das auch ihr Tränen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

Nach mehreren Minuten hatte sich Ginny soweit beruhigt das man wieder mit ihr sprechen konnte. Die junge Hexe blickte zu Hermine auf. Ihre blauen Augen trafen auf die braunen von Hermine.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis sich Hermine von diesen verblüffend blauen Augen losreißen konnte. „Geht's wieder?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

Ginny nickte. Plötzlich wurden sich beide bewusste das sie einander immer noch Umarmten. Hastig lösten sie sich.

Ginny fand die Sprache als erstes wieder. „Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben. Sie haben uns manipuliert, Hermine ich habe Dinge mit Dean getan die ich sonst nicht gemachte hätte..." Ihre Stimme erstarb.

Hermine wusste was Ginny mit diesen Worten meinte, ihr ging es genauso. Sie hatte sich von Ron zu Dingen überreden lassen die sie eigentlich nicht tun wollte. Zumindest nicht mit ihm. Sie war sich sicher das der Zauber dafür verantwortlich war.

„Ich weis Ginny, ich weis. Ich kann nicht glauben das sie uns das angetan haben. Ich meine wie konnten sie das tun? Warum haben sie das getan? Nur um ihre Gelüste zu befriedigen?" fragte Hermine, aber sie wartete keine Antwort ab.

„Nein oder? Sie wollten auch das wir Harry das Leben schwer machen. Aber wieso? Er hatte es doch schon schwer genug wieso sollte jemand das wollen?"

„Das Hermine kann ich dir sagen!" sagte Ginny mit emotionsloser Stimme.

„Harry sollte soweit fertig gemacht werden das er sich beliebig benutzen ließe und leicht zu steuern wäre. Sicherlich wollte man das er sich in den Kampf mit Voldemort stürzt ohne über sein eigenes Leben nachzudenken." Erklärte ihr Ginny.

Hermine nickt und sagte bitter „Wir waren nur eine Zugabe für die Schweine, damit Ron und Seamus bei diesem Scheiß mitmachen." Beide verfielen in schweigen es gab noch viele Unbeantwortete Fragen.

Dann brach es aus Ginny heraus: „Ich werde nie wieder einen Mann anfassen können..."

„...oder gar küssen und schon gar nicht weiter gehen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre sogar noch mehr geschehen, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern!" Vervollständigte Hermine

Doch zuerst mussten sie beide damit fertig werden das sie die letzten Wochen wie Marionetten eines Puppenspieler, oder genau genommen drei, benutzt worden waren. Benutz um einen Freund zu quälen, benutzt um die Gelüste von zwei Männern zu befriedigen.

Ein Plopp riss die beiden jungen Frauen aus ihren immer düster werdenden Gedanken. Beide wandten sich der Quelle des Geräusches zu. Dort stand Dobby er lächelte leicht und sagte „Misses, Master Potter und seine Frauen würden gerne mit ihnen sprechen, wenn sie sich schon wieder dazu in der Lage fühlen."

Die beiden Frauen tauschten einen Blick. „Bring uns zu Ihnen Dobby." Bat Hermine freundlich. Der kleine Elf strahlte und nickte.

Dobby führte Hermine und Ginny in die Küche des Manors, dort erwartete sie neben einem gedeckten Tisch ein lächelnder Harry. Hermine und Ginny setzten sich an den Tisch und blickten Harry gespannt an.

„Esst erst mal, reden können wir danach." Meinte er.

Die beiden jungen Frauen, den eigentlich waren sie längst keine kleinen Mädchen mehr, griffen erst einmal beherzt zu. Sie merkten erst jetzt wie hungrig sie eigentlich waren.

Harry beobachtete die beiden beim Essen und runzelte etwas die Stirn. Die beiden suchten verdächtig viel Blickkontakt, er bemerkt wie sie leicht Rot wurden wenn sie sich versehentlich berührten. Nachdem der diesem Schauspiel mehrere Minuten gefolgt war machte es klick.

Er nutzte seine Empathischen Fähigkeiten um seine Theorie zu überprüfen, als er sich sicher war, teilte er seine Erkenntnis telepatisch seinen Frauen mit.

Diese befanden sich im Augenblick in Dubai um die anderen über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu informieren. Er bekam Dreistimmiges Telepatisches Gekicher als Antwort.

Doch Harry fand es weniger lustig, den jetzt war sein Verdacht Gewissheit. Die beiden waren definitiv nicht freiwillig mit ihren Partnern zusammen gewesen.

#Sagt den anderen Bescheid das wir uns Übermorgen hier treffen.#

Kurzes Schweigen dann fragte Amirah besorgt nach: #Schatz ist alle ok?#

Harry zuckte Mental mit den Schultern: #Ist es sobald ich die beiden Bastarde umgenietet habe, ja!#

#Das überlass mal Ginny und Hermine.# Entgegnete Myrtha kategorisch. #Wir sagen den anderen Bescheid. Tu nicht unüberlegtes wir sind in bald wieder zurück.#

Laoise die bis her still gewesen war meinte noch: #Genau schon deine Kräfte, ich habe Sehnsucht!#

Ein zweistimmiges wir auch gefolgt von einem Schwall von Bildern, die Harry zeigten was seine drei Frauen so alle im Sinn hatten bracht ihn zum erröten.

Außerdem vergaß er vorerst Ron und Seamus umzubringen, was seine Geliebten auch beabsichtigt hatten.

„Ähmm Harry?" fragte Hermine und riss damit besagte aus seinen Telepatischen Gespräch mit seinen Frauen.

Er lächelte entschuldigend und versuchte sich auf die beiden Mädels vor sich zu konzentrieren. Was einfacher gesagt als getan war. Wenn man immer wieder Bilder von nackten Amirahs, Myrthas und Laoises gesandt bekommt.

#Macht es euch spaß mich zu quälen?#

Ein dreistimmiges JA kam als Antwort.

#Ich musste ja auch Fragen.# seufzte er Mental und schloss seinen Teil der Verbindung um sich auf das Gespräch mit Hermine und Ginny zu konzentrieren.

Er sah das die beiden ein Grinsen versteckten, er rollte mit den Augen. Innerlich freute er sich das er wieder normal mit den beiden Reden konnte. Na ja so Normal wie es eben Möglich war nachdem was sie durchgemacht hatten.

„Gut ich wollte mit euch sprechen. Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha sind in ein paar Minuten wieder da." Das Gekicher der beiden wurde lauter. Hermine fragte keck „Du scheinst dich darauf zu freuen? Hast du irgendwelche Pläne."

Harry antwortete cool „Wahrscheinlich ähnliche wie du und Ginny."

Das wischte das Grinsen aus den Gesichtern der beiden und lies sie knallrot werden. Beide warfen sich scheue Blicke zu was Harry veranlasste erneut mit den Augen zu Rollen.

„Ich bin ein Empath, eine Fähigkeit die ich von meinen geliebten Partnerinnen habe. Also nehmt bitte einfach zur Kenntnis das ich weis dass ihr beiden ineinander verschossen seid. Mein gut gemeinter Rat lasst eure Gefühle zu, so wird es einfacher für euch mit dem Vergangenen fertig zu werden."

Mit einem tückischen Funkeln in den Augen fügte er hinzu „Ach und Hermine ich bin auch Telepath, also denkt bitte nicht so ‚laut' darüber nach was du alles mit Ginny anstellst."

Hermine wurde tiefrot während Ginny sich ein Lachen verkneifen musste, welches ihr aber im Halse stecken blieb als Harry sagte: „Ja Ginny unter der Dusche macht es einen Heiden Spaß, glaub mir."

Die Gesichtsfarbe der beiden war nun bestes Rot. Harry konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und lachte los, Ginny und Hermine warfen ihm böse Blicke zu bevor auch sie begannen zu lachen.

Harry war mehr als froh das die beiden Lachen zu sehen. Nichts anderes hatte er mit seiner kleinen Einlage bezweckt. Außer vielleicht den ganzen Prozess etwas abzukürzen bis die beiden zusammen kamen. Er glaubte zu Wissen das er nicht der einzige wäre der heute noch etwas vor hatte.

Als er seinen Teil der Verbindung wieder öffnete und erzählte was in den letzten Minuten passiert war bekam er dreistimmiges Gelächter zu Antwort.

#Unser Held...# begann Laoise.

#...nicht nur weißer Dämon und Daywalker...# führte Amirah fort.

Myrtha kicherte und sagte: #...nein auch noch Amor in Ausbildung!#

#Ein Kuppler – ein weißer Dämon** – **ein weißer Kupplerdämon!# riefen sie zusammen.

Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Das würde ihm ewig nachhängen.

Fragend schauten ihn Ginny und Hermine an und er sagte nur geschlagen: „Das wollt ihr sicher nicht wissen. Ich habe mich telepatisch mit meinen Frauen unterhalten. Und als ich sie davon unterrichtete, zu welcher Beziehungs-Erkenntnis ihr beide gelangt seid gaben sie mir einen neuen Titel. Das war einfach zu peinlich..."

„Ach und wie haben sie dich genannt?" wollte Hermine grinsend wissen.

„Nein, oh nein, das sage ich euch nicht, nicht wirklich!" antwortete Harry erschrocken.

Nun grinste Ginny ein wenig verwegen und tat als würde sie laut nachdenken: „Hmmm, was die drei wohl sagen würden, wenn wir ihnen, so unter der Hand beichten, das du uns lüstern angeschaut hättest..."

„War ja auch so!" kam es prompt von Hermine

„Oh ihr Biester, ihr seid ja noch viel schlimmer, wenn ihr bei euch seid!" antwortete Harry.

Das warf sowohl bei Ginny als auch bei Hermine eine betrübte Grimasse auf ihre Gesichter. Darüber erschrocken nahm er beide in seine Arme und tröstete sie.

„Entschuldigt, das war dumm von mir. Ich wollte euch nicht schon wieder an euer Martyrium erinnern!" sagte Harry geknickt.

Kurz darauf hatten sich die beiden, Hermine und Ginny wieder beruhigt. Sie saßen immer noch so zusammen, als völlig unerwartet Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise erschienen.

„Da kriegt ja einer seinen Hals nicht voll genug..." begann Laoise mit gespieltem Ernst.

„Nun, nicht das wir an deinem Geschmack zweifeln. Schließlich sind die beiden heiß!" führte Amirah ebenso ernst fort.

Und Myrtha sagte mit runzelnder Stirn: „Ob er sich da nicht Mal übernimmt unser Zureiter!"

Erschrocken rückten Ginny und Hermine von Harry weg, doch Harry hielt sie fest.

„Das ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!" sagte Hermine rasch.

Ginny nickte und sagte: „Er hat uns nur Trost zugesprochen!"

„Keine Bange, das wissen wir. Unser Spass ist nur schiefgegangen!" riefen Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha zusammen.

„Mist, und ich dachte ich könnte meine Sammlung vervollständigen!" sagte Harry nachdenklich.

Das bracht ihm jeweils von Ginny und Hermine einen Schlag auf seine Schultern ein. Gleichzeitig kicherten sie.

„Tja, Süßer, leider hat sich unser Beuteschema geändert!" sagte Hermine trocken.

Ginny setzte nun einen drauf: „Und ich dachte Voldemort wäre dein finaler Gegner und nicht die Vielweiberei! So kann man sich täuschen!"

Alle fünf Frauen brachen in ein schallendes Gelächter aus. Nicht so Harry. Der imitierte einen Goldfisch, so sehr hatten sie ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

Dann erklärten Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah, was der Inhalt ihres telepatischen Austausches war. Sie endeten mit dem, was Harry bisher Ginny und Hermine noch nicht erzählt hatte.

„#Unser Held...# teilte ich ihm dann mit" sagte dann Laoise.

„#...nicht nur weißer Dämon und Daywalker...# war dann meine Fortführung", kam es von Amirah.

„Ich musste kichern und sagte: #...nein auch noch Amor in Ausbildung!# Dann sagten wir drei noch folgendes gemeinsam: #Ein Kuppler – ein weißer Dämon** – **ein weißer Kupplerdämon!#"

Nach einigen Sekunden hatte Harry alle Lacher auf seiner Seite oder besser formuliert, er war Grund des ausgiebigen Zwerchfell-Trainings.

Dann aber, als sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatte schaute Hermine Harry nachdenklich an, dann fragte sie: „Was soll das eigentlich mit den Begriffen wie Daywalker, Dämon oder weißer Dämon? Könnt ihr mir das erklären?"

Fragend schaute sie Ginny an, bevor diese dann Hermine auch fragte: „Was soll das denn. Das sind doch nur Fabelgestalten, genau so wie Todesengel?"

Hermine ließ wieder einmal den Bücherwurm raushängen und erklärte Ginny, was es mit den Begriffen auf sich hätte. Zum Schluss sagte sie: „Also ein weißer Dämon ist ja ein Widerspruch in sich. Ein Dämon ist immer schwarz. Gäbe es einen weißen Dämon, dann wäre er an ehesten mit einem Engel zu vergleichen. Und dann gibt es da noch das größte Geheimnis, nämlich die drei Todesengel und ihre Macht. Keiner weiß, was das zu bedeuten hat!"

Hier stoppte sie nun und schaute Harry verwirrt an. Der unterhielt sich telepatisch mit seinen drei Frauen. Dann bemerkten sie, das Ginny und Hermine sie fixierten.

Sie drehten sich den Beiden entgegen und dann sagte Amirah: „Also folgendes. Wir werden euch nun in ein paar unserer größten Geheimnisse einweihen, doch wie fangen wir an? Am besten folgender maßen. Wir werden uns an einer Art Telegrammstiel halten, da wir sonst nie fertig würden. Als wir uns in Dubai trafen, hatten Harry uns schon gewandelt. Ich war davor eine gebissene Vampirin und Harry ein Elf, von Geburt an. Dann habe ich ihn erst gebissen, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten. Direkt danach hatte er mich zurück gebissen. Damit war die Wandlung von uns vollzogen!"

„Dann seid ihr Daywalker, die größten Feinde der Vampire!" rief Hermine aus.

„Stimmt", sagte Amirah, „und wir sind als Daywalker auch immun gegen alle Flüche, besonders dem Todesfluch!"

„Darum konntet ihr uns retten!" fiel es Ginny wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Richtig", bestätigte Harry, „und so haben wir auch Neville und Luna gerettet. Dabei hat sich uns auch noch Poppy angeschlossen.

Nun erzählte Myrta weiter: „Dann wurde ich gerettet, von Amirah, Luna, Neville und Harry. Sie kamen im letzten Moment während des Versuchs mich zu vergewaltigen! Dabei tötete Neville sogar Bellatrix. Da ich aber auch gebissen war, entschlossen wir uns auch an mir die Wandlung zum daywalker zu vollziehen. Das bedeutete natürlich einen flotten Dreier, das wir uns auch binden wollten." Dabei grinste sie in Harrys Richtung, der einen leichten Rot Ton angenommen hatte.

Luna und Neville haben wir ebenfalls gewandelt, und die Beiden haben übrigens den Seelenbund ebenfalls geschlossen. Dabei stellte sich übrigens heraus, das Snape mein Pate ist und außerdem der Vater von Myrtha!" erklärte Harry wieder.

Dann machte Harry mit der Erzählung weiter: „Er stieß ebenso zu uns, wie auch Remus und Tonks!"

Zwischenzeitlich erläuterten Myrta und Amirah das Zwischenspiel von Harry und Severus, worüber alle gleichermaßen am Lachen waren.

Dann kam Laoise zum Zug: „Schließlich retteten sie mich aus den Fängen von Voldemorts Schergen. Ich wurde auch gewandelt und hatte dann das Vergnügen der Bindung mit allen Dreien. So sind wir nun miteinander gebunden und haben aber auch ein weiteres Geheimnis beherbergen..."

Hier machte sie eine kurze Pause und Hermine flüsterte in plötzlicher Erkenntnis: „...die drei Todesengel und ihre Macht ..."

Und Ginny fügte verstehend hinzu: „Und du, Harry bist die Macht ... richtig?"

Harry nickte aber nun fragte Hermine: „Und was ist die Macht?"

Nun schmunzelte Harry und sagte: „Rate doch Mal?"

Ginny und Hermine zuckten nur ihre Schultern und Harr antwortete: „Na wie immer etwas, was es gar nicht geben kann ... ich bin Hermines Widerspruch ... ein weißer Dämon!"

Bevor Ginny und Hermine auch nur irgend etwas sagen konnten verwandelten sich die vier in ihre besondere Formen und kurz darauf wieder zurück.

Dann sagte Harry: „Das war sicher sehr viel. Wisst ihr was, legt euch ins Bett und unterhaltet euch, oder tut was auch immer ihr wollt. Morgen können wir weiter reden, o.k.?"

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich lange an. Dann drehten sie sich wieder Harry zu und Hermine fragte: „Harry, können wir auch daywalker werden?"

Ginny nickte dazu.


	17. Dunkle Rituale und Erbefeinde

**Anm.: **Schon wieder ein Kapitel von Alaucard12

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel**

Zwischenzeitlich erläuterten Myrta und Amirah das Zwischenspiel von Harry und Severus, worüber alle gleicHermineaßen am Lachen waren.

Dann kam Laoise zum Zug: „Schließlich retteten sie mich aus den Fängen von Voldemorts Schergen. Ich wurde auch gewandelt und hatte dann das Vergnügen der Bindung mit allen Dreien. So sind wir nun miteinander gebunden und haben aber auch ein weiteres Geheimnis beherbergen..."

Hier machte sie eine kurze Pause und Hermine flüsterte in plötzlicher Erkenntnis: „...die drei Todesengel und ihre Macht ..."

Und Ginny fügte verstehend hinzu: „Und du, Harry bist die Macht ... richtig?"

Harry nickte aber nun fragte Hermine: „Und was ist die Macht?"

Nun schmunzelte Harry und sagte: „Rate doch Mal?"

Ginny und Hermine zuckten nur ihre Schultern und Harr antwortete: „Na wie immer etwas, was es gar nicht geben kann ... ich bin Hermines Widerspruch ... ein weißer Dämon!"

Bevor Ginny und Hermine auch nur irgend etwas sagen konnten verwandelten sich die vier in ihre besondere Formen und kurz darauf wieder zurück.

Dann sagte Harry: „Das war sicher sehr viel. Wisst ihr was, legt euch ins Bett und unterhaltet euch, oder tut was auch immer ihr wollt. Morgen können wir weiter reden, o.k.?"

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich lange an. Dann drehten sie sich wieder Harry zu und Hermine fragte: „Harry, können wir auch Daywalker werden?"

Ginny nickte dazu.

* * *

**Dunkle Rituale und Erbefeinde**

Harry sah die beiden erst verwundert doch dann breit lächelnd an. Er warf seinen drei Frauen einen fragenden Blick zu.

Nach einem kurzen telepatische Dialog nickten seine drei Frauen. #Wieso nicht?#

Harry wandte sich wieder an Ginny und Hermine. „Wir sehen darin kein Problem. Wieso auch? Es bietet euch nur Vorteile und ihr seid besser geschützt. Allerdings werdet ihr nicht unsere Fähigkeiten erhalten. Ihr seid nach der Verwandlung immun gegen so ziemlich alle Flüche, ewiges Leben und so weiter habt ihr dann natürlich auch." Erklärte er den beiden nochmals.

Ein Funkeln, welches Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise nur zu gut kannten trat in seine Augen als er mit ernster Stimme fort fuhr. „Die Sache hat aber auch einen Nachteil." Seine Miene machte für Ginny und Hermine klar das es etwas wirklich Wichtiges sein musste. Beide blickten Harry gespannt an, Hermine hielt es nicht mehr aus und fragte „Was denn Harry, mach es nicht so spannend. Ist es was schlimmes?"

Harry seufzte und sagte „Ihr braucht mindestens drei oder viermal am Tag Blu..."

Hermine und Ginny erbleichten.

Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf und setzte fort. „Ach das waren die Vampire, ihr braucht kein Blut dafür allerdings Sex und das nicht zu knapp."

Mit einem Grinsen fragte er „Ich kann verstehen wenn euch das nicht gefällt." Laoise, Amirah und Myrtha konnten nicht mehr an sich halten und lachten los, als sie die total verdatterten Mienen von Hermine und Ginny sahen.

Harry schaffte es einen Augenblick länger ernst zu bleiben doch als Ginny und Hermine rot anliefen und synchron: "HARRY JAMES POTTER", schrieen, war es auch mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung dahin. Er kugelte sich wie seine Frauen vor Lachen, Sekunden später vielen auch Hermine und Ginny mit ein.

Doch an ihrem Blick konnte Harry erkennen das er für diesen Spaß wohl noch bezahlen würde.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten. Sagte Laoise an Hermine und Ginny gewandt „Ich denke wir verwandeln euch gleich." Die beide jungen Frauen nickten. Harry und seine drei Frauen beratschlagten kurz telepatisch wer die Verwandlung durchführen sollte.

Sie kamen zu dem Schluss das es Harry tun sollte. So erhob er sich und ging lächelnd auf die beiden noch Menschen zu. „Nun genießt eure letzten Sekunden als Mensch!" rief er theatralisch was seine Frauen zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Er beugte sich mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen zu Hermine hinunter. „Wird es wehtun?" fragte sie etwas unsicher.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein." War seine schlichte Antwort.

Er näherte sich Hermines Hals, kurz bevor er zubeißen konnte wurde er von einer Energiewelle getroffen und quer durch die Küche geschleudert. Nur seinen extrem guten Reflexen und seiner übermenschlichen Kraft hatte er es zu verdanken das er nicht gegen die Wand klatschte.

Myrtha, Laoise und Amirah wirbelten blitzschnelle herum um zu sehen woher der Angriff kam. Hermine und Ginny waren wie erstarrt als sich die drei Frauen plötzlich verwandelten. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine das jemand die Küche betreten hatte.

Sie keuchte überrascht als sie den Mann sah. Er war circa 1,95 groß und ziemlich breit gebaut. Sein sportlicher Körper steckte in einem schwarzen Mantel hinter seinem Rücken schaute das Heft eines Schwertes hervor. Er lächelte in die Runde und entblößte Fangzähne, anders als bei den vier Daywalkern im Raum hatte er nicht nur im Oberkiefer verlängert Eckzähne nein auch im Unterkiefer. Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise bewegten sich auf ihn zu. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, er schien auf einen Angriff zu warten. Amirah sagte kalt „Was willst du hier, Nightwalker?!"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn während Ginny immer mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Angst auf die Szene vor sich blickte. Der Fremde war gefährlich das spürten sowohl Hermine als auch Ginny. Die Reaktion der anderen drei Frauen bestätigte diesen Eindruck. Nightwalker hatte Amirah ihn genannt, ein Begriff den Hermine noch nicht einmal gelesen hatte und das sollte schon etwas heißen.

Laoise wollte sich gerade auf den Nightwalker stürzen als Harry scharf sagte „Lasst ihn!" sein Ton duldete eindeutig keinen Wiederspruch. Die drei Frauen warfen ihrem Ehemann einen überraschten und verwirrten Blick zu.

/Schatz er ist.../ Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trat auf seine drei geliebten zu. „Es besteht keine Gefahr meine lieben Todesengel." Sagte er sanft. Dann wandte er sich dem Neuankömmling zu und grinste „Hallo Diamond. Hattest du einen besonderen Grund warum du mich durch den halben Raum katapultiert hast oder hast du einfach nur Todessehnsucht?" fragte er.

Der andere Grinste „Nun ich muss zugeben ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich auch so mal fix durch den Raum katapultiert, dein Gesicht war herrlich aber ich hatte einen Grund. Du hättest dich beinahe getötet mein Freund." Harry grinste kurz wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. Diamond spaßte in solchen Sachen nicht.

/Ähmm Harry, kann es sein das du uns was zu erzählen hast?/ fragte Amirah telepatisch und warf Harry einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

/Ja, zum Beispiel wieso du mit einem Nightwalker befreundt bist./ setzte Laoise nach.

Myrtha komplettierte /Die bekanntermaßen die Erbfeinde der Daywalker und größten Gegner der Dämonen sind./

Harry wurde leicht unbehaglich zumute als er den Blicken seiner Frauen begegnete. /Ich sitz in der Patsche, oder?/ fragte er telepatisch seine Frauen. Er setzte dabei seinen besten Dackelblick auf. Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise konnten diesem Blick einfach nicht wiederstehen. /Nur wenn du nicht sofort erzählst!/ Antworteten die drei im Chor.

Harry lächelte erleichtert. In diesem Augenblick meldete sich Diamond zu Wort. „Ich will euch vier hübschen ja nicht unterbrechen, aber ich denke das die beiden entzückenden jungen Frauen am Tisch sich gerne an der Unterhaltung beteiligen würden." Hermine und Ginny nickten.

Harry entschied spontan die ‚Versammlung' ins Wohnzimmer zu verlegen, dort ließ er von Loki und Dobby einen kleine Imbis und Getränke bringen. Als alle es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Fragte er „Also was wollt ihr zuerst Wissen?" Hermine sagte „Ähmm was sind Nightwalker?" Amirah fügte hinzu „Und wieso bist du mit ihm befreundet und wer ist er überhaupt?" Harry wandte sich an Diamond „Willst du erklären wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?" fragte er den Nightwalker.

Diamond grinste in die Runde, die Fangzähne waren verschwunden. Er nickte Harry zu und begann „Zu erst sollten wir vielleicht den beiden jungen Damen erläutern was Nightwalker eigentlich sind und warum deine geschätzten Frauen mich am liebsten Zerissen hätte als ich die Küche betrat." Er grinste den besagten Damen zu und erntete böse Blicke.

„Und ich darf dich vielleicht mal daran erinnern das ich diese entzückenden Ladys nicht kenne." Harry schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Verdammt hab ich glatt vergessen." Diamond hüstelte „Typisch Daywalker, keine Manieren die Brut."

Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise warfen ihm jetzt eindeutig mörderische Blicke zu. Während Harry nur schmunzelte und sagte „Du hast eindeutig Todessehnsucht, Diamond." Dann wandte er sich seinen Frauen zu und beruhigte sie etwas. Nach dem auch das erledigt war stellte er die einzelnen Anwesenden vor.

Diamond nickte allen zu und begann zu erzählen. „Nun gut dann wollen wir mal. Also um Hermines Frage zu beantworten wir Nightwalker sind gefallene Dämonen. Wir wurden vor mehreren Tausend Jahren aus der Hölle verbannt, von Lucifers Vorgänger Mephisto. Er hat uns rausgeschmissen weil wir uns geweigert haben unschuldige Seelen in die Hölle zu schleifen."

Harry räusperte sich amüsiert. Die anderen warfen ihm verwunderte Blicke zu nur Diamond rollte mit den Augen und sagte „Ist ja gut, vielleicht wurden wir auch rausgeschmissen weil wir Versucht haben die Hölle zu übernehmen. Obwohl das ziemlich kleinlich wäre." Fügte er grinsend hinzu und erntete verhaltenes Gelächter.

Er sammelt sich kurz und sprach weiter.

„Mein Vater, der leider im letzten Krieg getötet wurde hat also seine Truppen genommen und ist aus der Hölle ausgezogen. Sie haben beschlossen sich in der Menschenwelt niederzulassen. Doch als sie die Hölle verließen stellten sie Plötzlich fest das sie sterblich waren. Sie würden zwar ewig Leben und waren gegen so ziemlich alles Immun was auf diesem Planeten so herumlungert aber dennoch konnten sie jetzt getötet werden. Gut ihr könnt euch sicherlich Denken das mein Volk..." hier wurde er von Amirah unterbrochen die ihn Fassungslos anstarrte, auch Myrtha und Laoise waren blass geworden. „Dein Volk? Sagtest du gerade dein Volk?" fragte Amirah.

Diamon nickte „Ich bin der Fürst der Nightwalker, einziger Sohn Azuales." Schweigen breitete sich im Raum aus. Während Hermine und Ginny versuchten zu realisieren das sie mit wohl einem der ältesten Wesen der Welt am Tisch saßen und Butterbier tranken.

Versuchten Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah zu verarbeiten das sie mit dem Anführer der Erbfeinde der Daywalker, ihres Volkes am Tisch saßen. Harry und Diamond hatte schwer zu kämpfen nicht loszulachen als sie in die Fassungslosen Gesichter Ringsrum blickten.

Myrtha fasste sich als erstes wieder und sagt „Du bist der Anführer unserer ärgsten Feinde, wie kommt es das du dich mit Harry verstehst?" Laoise nickte und fügte noch hinzu „Harry ist außerdem noch ein Dämon auf die seid ihr ja auch nicht allzu gut zu sprechen."

Diamond nickte. „Richtig eigentlich ist Harry so zu sagen der ultimative Feind aber na ja die Umstände unseres ersten Zusammentreffens waren ziemlich ungewöhnlich." Er warf Harry einen Blick zu, dieser nickte erzählte weiter.

„Nun während unserer Ausbildung in der Hölle bis ich im letzten Jahr wie ihr wisst auch öfters allein unterwegs gewesen."

Rückblick

Harry streifte am Rand der Hölle entlang. Er mochte es hier. Keine Gequälten Seelen. Keine Schreie, nur auf die paar Monster musste man acht geben. Vor seiner Ausbildung wäre er sobald er einen Fuß hier hin gesetzt hätte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit getötet worden, obwohl er damals schon ziemlich stark war. Doch viele der Kreaturen die hier hausten waren ihm damals sowohl Körperlich als auch Magisch überlegen. Das hatte sich geändert, die dunklen Drachen ähnlichen Wesen die man als Tyrr bezeichnete fürchteten ihn nun.

Keines dieser Wesen konnte es mit Lucifer aufnehmen und es war inzwischen bekannt das Lucifer es nicht mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Ein vorwitziges Exemplar dieser Gattung hatte das Gerücht überprüfen wollen, der Tyrr lebte nicht lange genug um seinen Fehler zu bedauern.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Fauch und dann noch eins. Er spürte mächtige Magische Energien die Aufeinanderprallen. Er kannte diese Art der Magie, es war dämonische Macht doch da war noch etwas anderes dabei. Etwas stimmte mit dem Energiefluss der Dämonenmagie nicht. Es war nicht normal.

Seine Neugier war geweckt, normalerweise verirrte sich kein Dämon in diese Gegend es sei den er Versteckte sich vor Lucifer weil er Mist gebaut hat. Harry Grinste kurz und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er überwand schnell einen der Berge dann sah er woher die Energie und das Fauchen kam. Auch erkannte er warum der Energiestrom gestört wirkte.

Etwa zwanzig Meter entfernt gab es eine kleine Schlacht. Er sah ungefähr zwei Dutzend der niederen Feuerdämonen und eine Horde von mindestens 20 Tyrr, diese Wesen wurden gerne von den Fürsten der Hölle gezähmt da sie sehr nützlich sein konnten.

Das heiß das hier zumindest ein Ranghoher Dämon herum lief. Er konnte auch erkennen was sie Angriffen, es war ein Nightwalker. Ein überaus Mächtiger Nightwalker den er hielt allein dieser Übermacht stand. Harry war beeindruck, er sah durchaus die verschiedenen Verletzungen des Mannes und trotzdem kämpfte er mit aller Macht und tötete einen Gegner nach dem anderen. Das heißt wirklich töten konnte er sie nicht aber ihre Körper konnte er vernichten.

Sein Rettet-Menschen-Tick setzte ein, kombiniert mit der Kampfeslust der Vampire und Dämonen in sich, konnte ihn nichts mehr halten und er griff in den Kampf ein. Es war ihm egal das er dem Erzfeind der Daywalker half es war ihm auch egal, das Nightwalker auch die Dämonen nicht wirklich mochten. Nein eigentlich sogar hassten.

Es war ihm ebenfalls egal das er sich hier gerade mit den Truppen von einem Höllen Fürst anlegte. Für ihn zählte im Augenblick nur der Kampf. Mit einer Handbewegung fegte er 5 der Feuerdämonen aus dem weg, mit einer Blitzschnellen Bewegung war er bei dem Nightwalker angekommen.

Dieser wollte ihn Angreifen, doch Harry hob die Hand. Ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht als er sagte „Wir können uns später Gegenseitig umbringen Nightwalker, jetzt lass uns erst mal diese Maden zertreten!" Mit den letzten Worten schleuderte eine Energiekugel auf die Tyrr, die Wesen wurden Regelrecht in Stücke gerissen.

Der Nightwalker zögerte nur einen Moment, dann wandte er sich auch wieder den anderen Feinden zu. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand. Ein Feind nach dem anderen wurde von ihnen Vernichtet. Harry zeriss im Kampfesrausch zwei der gigantischen Drachewesen mit bloßen Händen.

Höllenfürst Nathaniel hat den Kampf aufgegeben als er Harry bei dem Nightwalker erkannte. Niemand der bei klaren Verstand war legte sich mit dem weißen Dämon an.

Harry wandte sich dem Nightwalker zu als er sah das alle Gegner vernichtet waren. „Wollen wir uns jetzt in Stücke reißen? Oder später?" fragte er gelassen. Der Nightwalker schüttelte lachend den Kopf und reichte Harry die Hand „Ich bin Diamond, Fürst der Nightwalker. Und ich habe mich total verlaufen."

Schmunzelnd erwiderte Harry „Angenehm ich bin Harry, Daywalker, weißer Dämon und demnach dein Feind obwohl du mir sympatisch bist. Deshalb denke ich, ich mach erst mal den Fremdenführer für dich und wir töten uns ein andermal."

Diamond lachte. Und zum ersten mal seit Tausenden von Jahren wandelte wieder ein Nightwalker durch die Hölle. Harry und Diamond trafen sich ab diesem Tag öfters und wurden verdammt gut Freunde. Schließlich schaffte es Harry, Lucifer und Diamond dazu zu bringen Waffenstillstand zu schließen.

Rückblick Ende

„Ihr seht ich kann den Jungen ja schlecht töten wenn er mir schon das Leben rettet. Außerdem ist diese ganze Erbfeindschaftsgeschichte ziemlicher Mist. Wieso sollte ich jemanden hassen nur für das was er ist?" Sagte Diamond in das schockierte Schweigen hinein.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich alle wieder einigermaßen gefasst und Hermine fragte „Wenn ihr Freunde seid, warum hast du Harry dann angegriffen?" fragte sie den Nightwalker. Diamond grisnte leicht „Zum einen wollte ich sein dummes Gesicht sehen." Ginny, Hermine, Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha lachten während Harry versuchte Diamond mit Blicken aufzuspießen.

Diamond begegnete Harrys Blick gelassen, doch dann wurde er ernst. „Außerdem wäre Harry gestoben wenn ich nichts getan hätte." Sagte er schlicht.

„Das hast du vorhin schon mal gesagt. Warum wäre ich den drauf gegangen ich wollte Herm lediglich verwandeln." Fragte Harry Diamond. Dieser seufzte.

Er Blickte die vier Daywalker und zwei Menschen lange bevor er sprach. „Ihr wisst das wir Nightwalker ein paar andere Fähigkeiten haben als ihr?" Fragte er in Richtung von Harry und seinen Frauen, welche nickten. „Nun eine davon ist das wir spüren wenn bestimmte extrem dunkle Rituale durchgeführt werden, vor allem wenn wir diese entwickelt haben. Und wir können das bzw. die Ziele dieser Rituale ermitteln." Er holte kurz Luft bevor er weiter sprach. „Wir haben Jahrhunderte lang gegen euch Daywalker gekämpft. Doch euch zutöten ist bekanntermaßen verflucht schwer. Doch euer Herz war schon immer eure Schwachstelle, nicht Physisch gesehen sonder Psychisch. Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich meine." Harry nickte zum Zeichen das er weiter sprechen sollte.

„Nun eure Körper, wie auch die Unsrigen zu vernichten ist auf Grund euere Magie fast unmöglich, doch wenn man euch die Magie entzieht sterbt ich ziemlich langsam und qualvoll. Nur wie sollte man euch die Magie entziehen, es gab und gibt dafür verschiedene Rituale doch ihr seid gegen sie alle immun. Was sollten wir also tun? Nur eure eigene Magie war in der Lage eure Schutzmechanismen auszuhebeln, das haben wir uns zu nutze gemacht." Bei Harry machte es plötzlich Klick während die anderen immer noch verwirrt aussahen. Er wurde eine spur blasser und unterbrach Diamond.

„Also habt ihr den Umstand ausgenutzt das wir, wenn wir jemanden Verwandeln unsere Macht durch dessen Körper senden um die Umwandlung einzuleiten, habe ich Recht?" Fragte er den Nightwalker. Dieser nickte. Harry blickte Nachdenklich auf Hermine und Ginny und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Mit diesem Ritual baut sozusagen ihr einen Zauber in den Körper desjenigen ein der unsere Macht dafür benutz, die Magie die uns am Leben hält zu blockieren. Das ist brilliant. Sadistisch und grausam aber brilliant. Auf diese Weise wird der Daywalker der einen neuen hervorbringen möchte vernichtet und derjenige der Verwandelt werden sollte, bleibt ein Mensch." Laoise, Amirah und Myrtha waren während der Erklärung immer blasser geworden.

Alle Anwesenden hatten zwei und zwei zusammen gezählt. Hermine und Ginny waren durch dieses Ritual gegangen und man hatte ihnen die Erinnerungen daran genommen. Hätte Diamond nicht eingegriffen wäre Harry jetzt ein toter Harry. Als Harrys Frauen realisierten _das_ Diamond Harry das Leben gerettet hatte, fand sich der Nightwalker plötzlich in einer dreifachen Umarmung wieder. Und bekam drei Küsse auf die Wange.

Harry räusperte sich und sagte „Ich könnte jetzt eifersüchtig werden." Die drei Frauen warfen sich einen Blick zu und Amirah sagte „Doch nicht wegen diesen kleinen unschuldigen Küsschen, wenn schon deshalb..." Der total verdatterte Diamond fand sich plötzlich mitten in einem Leidenschaftliche Kuss mit Amirah wieder. Als sie sich löste taten Laoise und Myrtha es ihr gleich.

Harry beobachtete diese Entwicklung mit Amüsement, ein normaler Mann wäre jetzt rasend eifersüchtig. Doch Harry vertraute seine Partnerinnen und wusste das sie nur ihn liebten. Er würde ihnen, diesen kleinen Spaß sicher nicht vorwerfe...zumindest nicht lange.

Außerdem war Diamonds verdatterte Miene das Motiv schlechthin für ein Foto. Seine drei Frauen lösten sich mit einem Diebischen Grinsen von dem Nightwalker und gingen auf ihren Ehemann zu.

Harry tat sein bestes um ihnen böses Blicke zu zuwerfen. Doch als Myrtha ihn fast besinnungslos küsste. Und er telepatisch von den Gefühlen der Liebe und Treue der drei zu ihm überschwemmt wurde gab er es auf.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sich Diamond von dem Schock erholt hatte. Und die andern sich Lachen über seine Miene. Noch immer etwas neben der Spur sagte Diamond. „Ihr habt Recht Ginny, Hermine ihr seid mit diesem Zauber belegt worden. Leider gibt es keinen Gegenzauber dafür. Wir hielten es nicht für nötig einen zu schaffen. Tut mir Leid."

Ginny und Hermine machten betrübte Gesichter. Sie konnte also keine Daywalker werden. Harry betrachtete nachdenklich den Nightwalker. Er war von seinen drei Frauen umringt, Amirah hatte seinen Schoss beansprucht während Myrtha und Laoise sich an seine Schultern kuschelten. Harry hatte eine Idee. Hermine und Ginny waren so wie sie jetzt waren in zu großer Gefahr, da es nicht Möglich war sie in Daywalker zu verwandeln. Wieso dann nicht den Klassenfeind aus ihnen machen?

Er teilte seinen Frauen seine Idee mit und diese waren begeistert. Diamond sah sich plötzlich den taxierenden Blicken der vier Gegenüber. Er grinste leicht und nickte als er erkannte was sie wollten.

„Hermine, Ginny wenn ihr mir vertraut mach ich euch zu Nightwalkern. Wir sind ziemlich ähnlich, ihr wärt dann genauso unsterblich wie die Daywalker auf eure Kraft könnte sich mit der ihren Messen. Es gibt einige Fähigkeiten die ihr nicht haben werdet. So zum Beispiel die Fähigkeit Stablose Magie auszuführen, dafür habt ihr die Möglichkeit alle dunklen Kreaturen zu Orten egal wo sie sind. Und deren besondere Fähigkeiten machen euch nichts aus. Auch die Immunität gegen die mesiten Flüche hättes ihr dann." Schloss Diamond seine Erklärung, mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu „Selbstredend könnt ihr auch als Nightwalker den Seelenbund knüpfen. Bei uns geht das einfach durch einen Biss ihr müsst nicht unbedingt Miteinander schlafen." Sagte er in einem Ton als ob er ihnen damit eine große Last von den Schultern genommen hätte.

„Ich denke wir werden dieses Opfer trotzdem bringen." Sagte Ginny todernst und Hermine fügte mit Trauriger Stimme hinzu „Es wird zwar hart aber ich denke wir stehen das durch." Das war zuviel alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Diamond erhob sich und schritt auf die beiden zu. „Ich nehme das mal als ja. Übrigens sind wir Nightwalker nicht so triebhaft wie die Daywalker."

Harry begann schallend zu Lachen „Das kannst du jemand anderem Erzählen." Brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern hervor. Auf den Fragenden Blick seiner Frauen hin sandte er ihnen Bilder von Diamond mit verschiedenen Frauen mindestens einmal Täglich ins Schlafzimmer verschwand. Meistens eher zwei oder dreimal.

Jetzt Lachten auch die drei Frauen und Diamond grinste. Dann wandte er sich wieder den beiden Zukünftigen Nightwalkerinnen zu. Hermine wollte etwas sagen doch bevor sie überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte sagte Diamon „Nein es wird nicht wehtun." Hermine nickte etwas verschämt als die anderen grinsten.

Fünf Minuten später waren aus den zwei Mädchen Nightwalker geworden. Hermine streckte sich und meinte „Ich bin müde, diese Verwandlung war recht erschöpfend." Ginny nickte. Diamond sagte „Ja es ist ziemlich belastend für den Körper in einen Nightwalker umgewandelt zu werden." Damit wischte er das Wissende Grinsen aus den Gesichtern von Harry, Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha. Doch als Ginny und Hermine verschwunden waren fügte Diamond grinsend hinzu „Ja sehr anstrengend, fast so anstrengend und Auspowernd wie 10 Stunden schlaf."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry und co realisiert hatten was Diamond gesagt hatte dann stimmten sie in das Gelächter des Nightwalkers mit ein.


	18. Alte Wunden!

**Anm.: **Schon wieder ein Kapitel von Alaucard12

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel**

...„Ich denke wir werden dieses Opfer trotzdem bringen." Sagte Ginny todernst und Hermine fügte mit Trauriger Stimme hinzu „Es wird zwar hart aber ich denke wir stehen das durch." Das war zuviel alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Diamond erhob sich und schritt auf die beiden zu. „Ich nehme das mal als ja. Übrigens sind wir Nightwalker nicht so triebhaft wie die Daywalker."

Harry begann schallend zu Lachen „Das kannst du jemand anderem Erzählen." Brachte er zwischen zwei Lachern hervor. Auf den Fragenden Blick seiner Frauen hin sandte er ihnen Bilder von Diamond mit verschiedenen Frauen mindestens einmal Täglich ins Schlafzimmer verschwand. Meistens eher zwei oder dreimal.

Jetzt Lachten auch die drei Frauen und Diamond grinste. Dann wandte er sich wieder den beiden Zukünftigen Nightwalkerinnen zu. Hermine wollte etwas sagen doch bevor sie überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte sagte Diamon „Nein es wird nicht wehtun." Hermine nickte etwas verschämt als die anderen grinsten.

Fünf Minuten später waren aus den zwei Mädchen Nightwalker geworden. Hermine streckte sich und meinte „Ich bin müde, diese Verwandlung war recht erschöpfend." Ginny nickte. Diamond sagte „Ja es ist ziemlich belastend für den Körper in einen Nightwalker umgewandelt zu werden." Damit wischte er das Wissende Grinsen aus den Gesichtern von Harry, Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha. Doch als Ginny und Hermine verschwunden waren fügte Diamond grinsend hinzu „Ja sehr anstrengend, fast so anstrengend und Auspowernd wie 10 Stunden schlaf."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harry und co realisiert hatten was Diamond gesagt hatte dann stimmten sie in das Gelächter des Nightwalkers mit ein...

* * *

**Alte Wunden!**

Diamond verabschiedete sich kurz darauf, als er die Tür erreichte sagte er grinsend „Ich lass mir mal von deinem Hauselfen ein Zimmer zeigen Harry."

Harry schüttelte über diese Dreistigkeit nur noch den Kopf. Doch auch er konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Tu das!" rief er dem Fürsten der Nigthwalker hinterher.

Als er weg war meinte er scheinbar nachdenklich. „Ich hätte ihn vielleicht doch umnieten sollen, er ist manchmal eine richtige Nervensäge."

Laoise und die anderen beiden kicherten. „Ich mag ihn." Sagte Amirah.

Die anderen beiden nickten und Myrtha konnte es sich scheinbar nicht verkneifen den sie sagte „Ich mag ihn auch und er ist nicht Nerviger als du! " Ihre Stimme war dabei Todernst.

„Ja" setzte Amirah nach, „eigentlich hast du kleine Nervensäge das Glück uns zu haben gar nicht verdient." Meinte sie fest.

Myrtha, Laoise und Amirah begannen zu kichern. Doch nicht lange, entsetzt sahen sie zu wie sich Harrys Augen verschlossen, keine Emotion war mehr darin zu erkennen. Vorsichtig schob er die sprachlose Amirah von seinem Schoss, mit sanfter Gewalt schob er auch Laoise und Myrtha von sich und stand auf.

Die drei Frauen bemerkten das Harry die mentale Verbindung zu ihnen Komplett geblockt hatte. Sie begannen zu begreifen das sie einen Wunden Punkt getroffen hatte der ihn auch jetzt noch quälte. „Harry…" setzte Myrtha an, doch er unterbrach sie traurig.

Seine Stimme war Schmerzgetränkt. „Ihr habt Recht ich habe euch nicht verdient, ich habe kein Glück verdient" sagte er. Es Zerriss den dreien fast das Herz, bevor sie überhaupt reagieren konnten war er verschwunden.

„Verdammt!" rief Amirah. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen."

Myrtha liefen die Tränen über die Wangen sie hatte damit angefangen.

Laoise sagte mit erstickter Stimme: „Wir hätte es Wissen müssen, verflucht er hat uns von seinem Leben erzählt. Diese Wunden werden wohl nie ganz verheilen, wir hätte es einfach Wissen müssen!"

Die anderen beiden nickten, jeder von Ihnen liefen Träne über die Wangen. Sie hatten Harry nur etwas necken wollen, doch ihre Worte mussten etwas ausgelöst haben. Sie hatten ihn Verletzt, sein Blick hatte sie geängstigt. Er war frei von jedem Gefühl gewesen aber den Schmerz hatten sie trotzdem gefühlt. Einen Schmerz der schon an Verzweiflung grenzte. Ihnen wurde klar das Harry noch viele traurige Erlebnisse vor ihnen verborgen hatten. Obwohl sie rein logisch gesehen nicht wissen konnten das ihre Worte Harry derartig treffen würden half ihnen das nicht über ihre Schuldgefühle hinweg.

„Wir müssen ihn finden." Sagte Myrtha, nach dem sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte. Die anderen beiden nickten. Nur wie sollte sie ihn finden? Er war einfach weg teleportiert.

Sie überlegten eine Weile als schließlich Amirah der rettende Einfall kam. Es war nur eine kleine Chance sie hoffte allerdings das es funktionieren würde. „Dobby" rief sie, eine Sekunde später erschien der Hauself mit einem Plopp im Wohnzimmer.

„Was kann…" setzte der Elf an doch wurde er von Laoise unterbrochen die begriffen hatte was Amirah vorhatte.

„Dobby finde Harry, bitte!" sagte sie schon beinahe flehend zu dem kleinen Elfen. Dobby erkannte den ernst der Lage und nickte. Er verschwand mit einem Plopp. Jetzt hieß es für die drei Warten und Hoffen das sich Harry nicht komplett abgeschirmt hatte.

Nach Endlose 10 Minuten erschien der kleine Elf wieder. Myrtha, Amirah und Laoise sprangen auf die Füße „Hast du ihn gefunden?" fragten die drei im Chor.

Dobby nickte mit schlackernden Ohren. „Bring uns hin!" sagte Amirah. Die anderen beiden nickten und die drei Griffen gleichzeitig nach den Händen den Elfen, mit einem Plopp waren die drei und Dobby verschwunden.

Traurig blickte Harry zu den Sternen, er befand sich auf einer verlassenen Insel im Pazifik. Er konnte nicht glauben wie dumm er doch gewesen war. Hatte er ernsthaft geglaubt diese drei Wahnsinnsfrauen verdient zu haben? Nicht mal eine hatte er verdient! Hatte er wirklich geglaubt glücklich werden zu können, zu dürfen? Ja, als der Narr der er nun mal war, hatte er es tatsächlich geglaubt.

Es war ein schöner Traum gewesen, drei Frauen nicht nur eine nein drei die ihn liebten. Jetzt war der Traum vorbei die Wirklichkeit hatte ihn eingeholt. Liebe, Glück, Freundschaft das alles verdiente er nicht. Er erinnerte sich wieder.

Er dachte an den Seelenbund den er mit den drei Schönheiten geschlossen hatte und fühlte sich zum ersten mal schlecht dabei. Er hatte sie an sich gebunden, er hätte es Wissen müssen. Er hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen das sie sich an ihn Banden. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm das es ihre Entscheidung gewesen war. Leider war diese Stimme zu schwach. Ja es war ihre Entscheidung gewesen, er hätte sie warnen müssen. Er hätte erkennen müssen da dies alles nur ein Traum, er hätte verstehen müssen das die drei irgendwann erkennen würden das er es nicht Wert war geliebt zu werden. Aus einer Stichflamme erschien der Chaosphönix und sang einen Aufbauenden Song für Harry doch die Wirkung die der Gesang von Phönixen sonst hatte trat nicht ein. Nein im Gegenteil traurig betrachtete Harry den Phönix. Auch er hatte sich mit ihm gebunden. Bald würde auch er begreifen das Glück und Liebe etwas waren das Harry Potter nicht verdient hatte. /Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein?/

All die Jahre hatte er es gewusst, er hatte gewusst das er seine drei Frauen nicht verdient hatte. Doch hatte er dieses Gefühl verdrängt, hatte sich der Hoffnung hingegeben das er vielleicht doch Liebe verdient hatte. Er war ein Narr gewesen. Amirah hatte es heute abend erkannt immer und immer wieder halten die Worte in seinem Kopf, von denen er unterbewusst, gewusst hatte sie irgendwann zu hören.

_eigentlich hast du kleine Nervensäge das Glück uns zu haben gar nicht verdient… hast uns nicht verdient… nicht verdient… hast es nicht verdient uns zu haben_

Plötzlich hörte er wieder die Stimme seines Onkels.

_Du Freak, du unnützes Stück Dreck! Du hast es nicht verdient…_

Eine einsame Träne lief ihm die Wange hinab als er sich an die schönen Zeiten mit seinen drei Frauen erinnerte. /Ein Traum./ dachte er, doch plötzlich wurde ihm klar das er etwas tun musste.

Er hatte die drei an sich gebunden, das hatte sie nicht verdient. Zuerst würde er den Seelenbund lösen.

Er schloss die Augen und begann eine Uralte Formel, noch älter als die Menschheit zu Murmeln. Nach einigen Minuten spürte er wie der Seelenbund schwächer wurde.

Er würde die drei nicht an sich binden, dafür waren sie zu gut. Sie hatten ein gutes Leben verdient.

/Tu das nicht Harry./ schrie sein Phönix in seinem Kopf.

Doch Harry hörte nicht auf ihn und rezitierte weiter die alte Formel…

Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise kamen auf einer kleinen Waldlichtung an. Alle drei sahen sich suchend nach einem Zeichen von Harry um, doch konnten sie nichts entdecken. Die Augen der drei Frauen weiteten sich entsetzt als wie merkten wie der Seelenbund zu Harry stück für Stück zerbrochen wurde.

„Dobby wo ist er?" Fragte Amirah panisch. Der kleine Elf deutete auf eine Klippe keine Hundert Meter entfernt.

Ohne weiter Zeit zu verschwenden rannten die drei die Klippe empor. Sie brauchten keine zwei Minuten um an die Spitze zu kommen. Dort am anderen Ende sahen sie Harry und seinen Phönix, sie hörten Harry eine alte Formel sprechen.

Sie wusste das diese den Seelenbund zerstören würde, wenn sie nichts taten. Ihnen wurde in diesem Augenblick stärker den je bewusst das sie Harry liebten mit dieser Erkenntnis vertieften sich ihre Schuldgefühle und ihre Angst ihn zu verlieren.

Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten auf ihn zu. Ohne darüber nachzudenken warf sich Amirah auf ihn als sie ihn erreichten.

Blitzschnell verschloss Amirah seine Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss in den sie alle ihre Gefühle legte. Laoise und Myrtha umarmten ihn von beiden Seiten.

Harrys Geist war wie betäubt als sich plötzlich ein Körper auf ihn warf. Im nächsten Augenblick pressten sich sanfte Lippe mit einer solchen Leidenschaft auf die seinen, so das sein Verstand für die nächsten Minuten auf Urlaub ging.

Sein Körper prickelte, gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Das Gefühl verstärkte sich als sich zwei weitere Körper eng an ihn kuschelten. Zarte und doch Kräftige Arme umschlangen ihn. Er registrierte die gestammelten Entschuldigungen und die Vorwürfe seiner Frauen nur am Rande. Viel zu sehr nahmen ihn die Gefühle mit die er über den immer noch vorhandenen aber schwächeren Seelenbund empfing.

Die Gefühle seiner Partnerinnen waren so stark das sie in Kombination mit seiner geschwächten Konzentration seine Schilde regelrecht zerrissen. Er spürte Schuld, Trauer und Scham aber auch Angst und Wut. Am stärksten jedoch war die Liebe, so rein so stark er konnte es nicht glauben. Diese Gefühle galten ihm. Sie leibten ihn wirklich! Er wurde geliebt!

Er schlang seine Arme um seine drei Frauen, die Frauen die er liebte und die ihn liebten. Endlich hatte er es verstanden. Er hörte immer noch die Stimmen von Vernonen und Petunia doch waren sie so schwach das er sei leicht ignorieren konnte.

Er realisierte was für ein Idiot er gewesen war. Leise sagte er: „Verzeiht, verzeiht das ich an euch gezweifelt habe." Auch ihm liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter. Er küsste jede der drei auf die Stirn.

„Bitte verzeiht das ich euch Angst gemacht habe." Die drei Frauen sahen ihn an. „Ich liebe euch, ich liebe euch mehr als alles andere bitte vergebt mir." Sagte er nun schon fast flehend, er hoffte das er durch seine Dummheit nicht alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Ängstlich sah er seine Frauen an.

Amirah sagte ernst „Wir verzeihen dir, doch tu uns das nie wieder an und du wirst uns erzählen was los war!" Die anderen beiden nickten.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. „Danke." Sagte er zu den dreien und gab jeder eine Leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Dann fuhr er fort „Ich erzähle euch alles, keine Geheimnisse mehr. Nie mehr." Sagte er. Er wollte gerade beginnen als Myrtha sagte „Wenn dann sollten wir das alle tun. Durch Unwissenheit haben wir dich heute fast verloren und dir aber auch uns Schmerz zugefügt. Es ist schwierig für uns alle mit unserer Vergangenheit fertig zu werden doch ich sage keine Geheimnisse, von Niemanden." Beendete sie ihre kleine Ansprache mit fester Stimme. Die anderen nickten.

Die nächsten Stunden erzählten sie sich von ihrem Leben und ihren Gefühlen. Sie saßen noch immer enge aneinander gekuschelt da und offenbarten sich gegenseitig ihre tiefsten Ängste und ihre größten Hoffnungen. Teilten die Erinnerungen an ihre schlimmsten und schönsten Erlebnisse. Mehr als einmal brach einer von ihnen in Träne aus. Doch sie hörten nicht auf sie erzählten sich alles. Wirklich ALLES. Es gab nicht was ausgelassen wurde. Vieles kannte sie schon, aber Laoises Geschichte weckte nicht nur in Harry schier unbändige Wut.

Sie hatten nun endgültig ihre Seelen vereint. Der Seelenbund war stärker als jemals zuvor und Harrys Zweifel an der Liebe seiner Frauen war endgültig verschwunden. Nie mehr würde er sie allein lassen oder zulassen das sie Leiden, geschweige den selbst für ihr Leid verantwortlich zu sein. Das hatte er sich geschworen.

Laoises Geschichte war schrecklich für Harry, Amirah und Myrtha mit anzuhören. Harry zog die junge Frau noch fester in seine Arme um ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit zu geben, sie Wissen zu lassen das er sie nie wieder allein lassen würde. Auch Myrtha und Amirah kuschelten sich eng an Laoise um

ihr Beistand zu geben.

Mental trat sich Harry während dieser Geschichte Dutzende Male in den Hintern dafür das er ihr noch mehr Angst und Schmerz bereitet hatte…

Rückblick Laoise

Gut gelaunt und leicht Angetrunken verließ Laoises die Disco. Es war nicht allzu weit nach Hause und auch wenn es ein sehr schöner Abend gewesen war, sehnte sie sich doch nach ihrem Bett. Es war mittlerweile drei Uhr in der Früh und die Straßen waren tiefste Dunkelheit getaucht. Nur die Straßenlampen spendeten etwas Licht, sie waren wie kleine Inseln in einem Meer der Dunkelheit. Es war still, fast schon Toten still. Mann konnte nur entfernt die Geräusche einiger Autos hören die durch den Ort fuhren.

Laoises liebte es hier, sie mochte die Muggelwelt im allgemeinen und konnte du gut verstehen das ihr Onkel hier her gezogen war. Es war weit ab vom Krieg und von Voldemort und man hatte seine Ruhe und konnte entspannen.

Sie ging langsam durch die ruhige Nacht diese Stille war einfach wunderbar. Sie genoss es. Es war fast schon befreiend, wenn sie an ihre Schule dachte und an all die Probleme die in ihrer Welt, der Welt der Magie herrschten, dann empfand sie diese ruhe diese friedliche Ruhe als Geschenk es war ich Paradies.

Sie nahm eine Abkürzung durch eine ruhige Seitengasse selbst am Tag waren hier nicht viele Menschen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl, eine Weile von den Schrecken des Krieges und der Angst abschalten zu können. Sie hatte nicht einmal ihren Zauberstab bei sich. Wofür? Hier gab es keine Todesser und keinen Voldemort.

Während sie so in ihren glücklichen Gedanken schwelgte bemerkte sie die fünf Personen nicht die ihr folgten.

In der Ferne konnte Laoises schon das Haus ihres Onkels sehen, er war immer noch Wach. Das erkante sie an dem Licht das im Wohnzimmer brannte. Sie lächelte leicht, ihr Onkel war nicht gerade das was man normal nennen würde nicht mal in ihrer Welt. Er ging nie vor Morgengrauen ins Bett und war trotzdem spätestens um acht Uhr wieder auf den Beinen.

Sie freute sich auf ihr Bett. Plötzlich wurde sie grob von hinten gepackt und bevor sie überhaupt irgendwie reagieren konnte wurde sie an die Wand der schmalen Gasse gedrängt. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt als sie den Jungen der sie gegen die Wand drückte anstarrte. /Was?/ Fragte sie sich.

Aus dem Schatten traten weitere junge Männer und ein Mädchen wahrscheinlich keine 16, Laoise bekam Panik als sie den Lüsternen Blick der Kerle und des Mädchens bemerkte. Sie begann zu strampeln und wild um sich zu schlagen. Der Typ der sie fest hielt verpasste ihr einige kräftige Ohrfeigen die sie zu Boden schickten.

Ängstlich und mit Tränen in den Augen sah Laoise zu den Männern und dem jungen Mädchen hoch. Sie waren insgesamt zu sechst und Laoise wusste das sie ohne ihren Zauberstab keine Chance gegen sie hatte. Sie hatte noch nicht gelernt zu apparieren sonst hätte sie entkommen können.

Bevor sie überhaupt den Gedanke hatte zu schreien wurde ihr ein Stück Stoff in den Mund gestopft und mit einer Schnur fixiert. Zwei der Kerle rissen sie brutal hoch, sie konnte das Lachen der anderen hören als sie gegen die Wand gepresst wurde.

Die beiden jungen ‚Männer' hielten sie fest und fixierten sie an der Wand. Ein dritter trat hinzu und lehnte sich an sie. Er flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, Schlampe! Du wirst es dir das nächste mal überlegen ob du mich abweist."

Sie hörte wie er an seiner Hose nestelte, im nächsten Augenblick drang er hart und unerbittlich in sie ein. Er nahm sie von hinten. Laoise hätte vor Schmerz geschrieen als er rücksichtslos seine Schwanz in ihren Anus rammte. Doch aus ihrem Schmerzensschrei wurde wegen des Knebels nur ein undeutliches Wimmern.

Sie hörte ihn an ihrem Ohr stöhnen während er mit immer schnelleren Stößen in sie eindrang. Er lachte leise als er sich in sie ergoss. „Sehr gut du kleines Miststück, wir sind noch lange nicht mit dir fertig."

Er entfernte sich von ihr doch schon kam der nächste, auch er drang brutal in sie ein. Sie stöhnte gequält auf als er ihre Brüste zusammenquetschte. Doch sie konnte nicht schreien, konnte sich nicht wehren. Die beiden ‚Männer' ließen sie los als der zweite sich von ihr löste.

Sie betete, nein sie flehte zu Gott das er dem ein Ende setzen würde. Das er sie erlösen würde, doch er tat es nicht. Eine Hand grub sich in ihre Haare und zwang sie nach vorne. Sie musste ihm einen Blasen, er ergoss sich in ihren Mund. Endlich löste er sich von ihr.

Aber ein anderer nahm direkt seinen Platz ein. Sie nahmen sie auf alle Arten. Ihr widerstand wurde durch einige kräftige Schläge und Tritte in ihren Magen gebrochen. Sei übergab sich mehrmals. Das Lachen ihrer Peiniger würde sie wohl nie vergessen. Sie blickte flehend zu ihnen auf. „Bitte nicht weiter, bitte!" Flehte sie.

Doch gerade das schien die anderen Geil zu machen. Immer wieder wurde sie genommen immer härter und länger. Als die Sonne aufging, war sie nur noch ein zitterndes Wrack. Sie hoffte nur noch das es endlich genug wäre.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Haus ihres Onkels im Blickfeld, dort wäre sie sicher gewesen. Es war so nah und doch unerreichbar fern.

Endlich nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr vorkam ließen die Jungen von ihr ab.

Laoise wagte zu hoffen das es vorbei wäre, doch jetzt kam das Mädchen. Sie beugte sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte „Du siehst aus als bräuchtest du noch ein bisschen, du kleine Schlampe." Sie stand auf und öffnete ihre Hose und schob sie weit genug runter damit ihr String frei gelegt wurde. Mit einem Grinsen schob sie ihn bei Seite und sagte kalt: „Du wirst mich jetzt lecken, mach es lieber gut sonst werd ich sauer!" Die ‚Männer' lachten.

Sie stellte sich mit gespreizten beiden über Laoise auf und war ihr eine auffordernden Blick zu. Laoise wollte nur noch das es endlich vorbei war und begann die Möse des Mädchens zu lecken. Nach mehreren Minuten kam das Mädchen ihr Ejakulat spritze Laoise ins Gesicht. Das Mädchen befahl ihr sie sauber zu lecken. Laoise befolgt willenlos den Befehl. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie alles abgeleckt und das Mädchen zog sich endlich von ihr zurück.

Bevor sie gingen sagte sie spöttisch: „Nicht schlecht ich freue mich auf das nächste mal." Lachend zog die Gruppe davon und ließ Laoise halbnackt und Gedemütigt auf der Straße liegen.

Nach mehreren Minuten raffte sich die junge Frau auf und ging zum Haus ihres Onkels. Im Wohnzimmer brannte kein Licht mehr, Laoise war froh darüber. Niemals würde sie mit jemanden darüber sprechen.

Rückblick Laoise Ende

Laoise weinte bitterlich, sie hatte bis zum bitteren Ende weiter erzählt. Sie klammerte sich an Harry wie an einen Rettungsring, sie alle hatten viel schreckliches durchgemacht was sie bisher verdängt und verborgen hatten. Doch das was Laoise erlebt hatte war in vielerlei Hinsicht schlimmer als alles andere. In Harry brodelte es. Solch einen Hass und eine derartige Wut hatte er noch nie Gespürt. Er hasste diese Bande. Er hasste sie mehr als Voldemort. Das war das letzte, sie hatten Laoise gedemütigt, hatten ihr Wehgetan hatten sie geschändet

Es wurde Zeit das zu Rächen. Auch Amirah und Myrtha waren Wütend, nein sie waren rasend vor Zorn. Doch im Augenblick war es wichtiger Laoise zutrösten. Doch keines Falles würden sie diese Typen und dieses Weib davon kommen lassen.

Harry gab Laoise einen Kuss auf die Stirn uns sagte. „Es ist vorbei Laoise, sie werden dir niemals wieder zu nahe kommen, außer wenn wir sie töten. Sie können dir nichts mehr tun, das würde ich nicht zulassen. Ich bitte dich noch mal mir zu verzeihen das ich dir noch mehr Schmerz zugefügt habe." Endete Harry.

Laoise blickt zu ihm auf in ihren Augen lieferten sich Angst und Hoffnung ein Duell. „Kannst du mir den Verzeihen?" Harry, Amirah und Myrtha starrten sie Fassungslos an.

Harry fragte entgeistert. „Was sollte ich dir verzeihen müssen?"

Laoise sah ihn überrascht an. „Ich, ich habe dich doch betrog…"

Harry unterbrach sie scharf. „Denk nicht mal daran Schatz, niemals!! Du hast mich nicht betrogen du wurdest Vergewaltigt! Punkt um, es war nicht deine Schuld, du wolltest das nicht. Ich will nicht mehr hören das du dir die Schuld daran gibst. Mach nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Fragte er ernst.

Laoise nickte. Sie schlang ihre Arme noch fester um Harry und dieser sandte ihr all die Gefühle die er für die hatte. Die Liebe, den Stolz das Vertrauen die Sehnsucht und die Leidenschaft. All das ließ er Laoise, aber auch Amirah und Myrtha spüren. Erst wirkte Laoise überrascht doch dann strahlte sie.

Auch Amirah und Myrtha strahlten als sie tiefe seiner Gefühle erkannten, alle drei kuschelten sich eng an einander. Auch wenn die Umstände nicht die Besten waren so hatten sie in dieser Nacht ihre Beziehung noch weiter vertieft.

Es gab nun nichts mehr was sie nicht von den anderen wusste. Harry lächelte seine drei Frauen an. Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl geliebt zu werde und zum ersten mal konnte er es glauben, es wirklich glauben.

Amirah sagte „Wir sollten nach Hause gehen..."

Myrtha nickte zustimmend und sagte „...und etwas schlafen."

Zur Überraschung aller sagte Laoise „Ich würde ja lieber noch was anderes machen."

Harry sah sie scharf an. Sein Blick bohrte sich in ihre Augen: „Nicht das ich das nicht auch wollen würde, aber nachdem was eben geschehen ist sollten wir das vielleicht lassen. Die ganzen Erinnerungen sind wieder da, es könnte dir..."

Er wurde durch einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Laoise am weiter reden gehindert. Als sie sich von ihm löste sagte sie mit fester Stimme: „Mit euch ist das anders. Ich will eure Nähe spüren ich will euch spüren!" Sagte sie zu den anderen dreien.

Harry grinste leicht als er antwortete: „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl." Myrtha und Amirah lachten. Ihnen allen war klar das es noch viel zu verarbeiten gab, doch sie waren nicht mehr allein. Sie würden es nie mehr sein. Zusammen würden sie alles schaffen.

Grinsend teleportierten sie zurück ins Manor, genauer gesagt in eines der Schlafzimmer.

Schmunzelnd stellten alle vier fest, das sie direkt auf ihrem großen Bett gelandet waren.

Myrtha und Amirah schauten Laoise an und Myrtha sagte: „Ich glaube du solltest dich einmal ausgiebig mit Harry beschäftigen.."

„...ohne uns, wir beschäftigen uns selbst miteinander..." vervollständigte Amirah.

Dankbar und glücklich wurden beide von Laoise angestrahlt.

Laoise schaute Harry an, der sie gebannt fixierte. Dann flüsterte sie: „Liebe mich mit allem was du hast!"

Laoise sah zu, wie Harry die Hände erhob und damit begann die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

Als er über ihren Brüsten angelangt war, wollte er seine Hände mit einem Lächeln kurz auf die festen Erhebungen legen, aber ein ruhiges: „Nur die Knöpfe..." von Laoise, ließ sein Lächeln noch größer werden.

Laoise wusste, dass Harry sie wollte. Jetzt hingegen klebte sein Blick geradezu an dem dünnen Spalt, der mit jedem Knopf den er öffnete, ein kleines Stück mehr ihrer weichen Haut freilegte. Wollte er gerade noch, dass alles schneller ging, wurde er in dem, was er jetzt tat plötzlich langsamer und langsamer.

„Wenn du ihr die Bluse nun von den Schultern streifst, wirst du dies mit aller Liebe tun, den du der Kostbarkeit entgegenbringen musst, die alles Weibliche darstellt." Meldete sich nun Myrtha.

Harrys Blick hatte sich für Myrthas Worte erhoben und er sah Myrthas auf eine sehr seltsame Weise an, als habe er beim Öffnen von Laoises Bluse gerade eine Entdeckung gemacht, die ihn auf eine ehrfürchtige Weise erstaunt hatte. Und so ging sein Blick auch sofort wieder zurück zu dem schmalen Streifen Haut, den er nicht einmal hatte berühren dürfen.

Harry zog Laoise die Bluse langsam und damit auf eine unerwartet sinnliche Weise von den Schultern und entblößte damit ihren Oberkörper.

Sie trug noch den BH, aber trotzdem waren Harrys Blicke Faszination pur. Er war so intensiv, dass er Laoise eine Gänsehaut bescherte, die der Schwarzhaarige sofort zur Kenntnis nahm.

Er sah ihr in die Augen und fragte ruhig: „Ist dir kalt?"

Die Luft im Raum schien sich aufgrund dieser Frage zu verändern und dieser Eindruck erhöhte sich noch, als Laoise auf ihren Hüften fühlte, dass Amirahs Hände sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil fester hielt, als wolle sie Laoise darauf aufmerksam machen, dass etwas außergewöhnliches geschehen war. Aber das hatte Laoise auch alleine festgestellt.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte Harry sanft an.

Laoise wusste nicht, wie es zustande kam, aber sie hörte sich selbst plötzlich mit einer solch seidigen Stimme, daß sie diese kaum erkannte, sagen: „Und nun zieh meinen Rock aus, Schatz."

Als seine Hände die Schleife ihres Wickelrockes öffneten und den Stoff dann Millimeter für Millimeter auseinander zog, wollte er erneut ihre Haut berühren, wieder gebot ihr Laoise, mit sanfter Stimme Einhalt.

„Noch nicht, Liebster. Erst entkleide mich."

Er wußte nicht wie ihm geschah – das konnte man sehen, aber er tat, was sie ihm sagte und löste die gewickelte Stoffbahn ganz von ihr.

Nun trug sie nur noch den BH, ihr Höschen und ihre Schuhe.

Harry hatte den Rock zur Seite gelegt und sah sie nun wieder an, ohne die Augen von ihr abwenden zu können. Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er ihren wunderschönen Körper und erlaubte seinen Augen, was seinen Händen untersagt war. Tastete sie mit Blicken regelrecht ab.

Es war keine halbe Stunde her, daß sie mit lautstarkem Schreien darauf reagiert hätte, daß Harrys Hose sich auf eine Weise ausbeulte, die keinen Zweifel über seinen Erregungszustand ließ.

Jetzt entlockte es ihr ein beinahe zufriedenes Lächeln.

Sie erkannte, daß Harry sie im Moment nicht anfassen würde, wenn sie es ihm nicht sagte. Sie Myrtha oder Amirah...

Sie wollte etwas ausprobieren.

„Amirah", hauchte sie, ohne die Verbindung ihrer Augen zu Harry zu unterbrechen „wärst du so freundlich und würdest mir den BH ausziehen?"

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mylady", antwortete sie tiefschwarz und Laoise musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Augen zu schließen und sich gegen sie sinken zu lassen. Aber es gelang ihr und sie sah mit schneller werdendem Atem, wie Harrys Augen vor weiter steigender Erregung blitzten, als habe er völlig vergessen, warum er hier war.

Er sah zu, wie Laoise sich mit einem leisen, genießenden Seufzen von Amirah den BH ausziehen ließ und sein Mund stand leicht offen, als er ihre perfekten Brüste betrachtete.

Amirah hatte sich sofort wieder aus dem Spiel herausgenommen, wenn man davon absah, daß seine Hände wieder auf ihren Schultern lagen.

„Möchtest du sie berühren?" fragte Laoise plötzlich und Harry hob sofort die Hände. Doch noch bevor er ihre Brüste berührt hatte, sagte sie in einem leise tadelnden Ton: „Ich habe dir nicht gesagt, daß du es darfst, ich habe dich gefragt, ob du es möchtest."

Verwirrt hielt Harry in der Bewegung inne und sah sie an.

„Möchtest du sie berühren?" fragte Laoise erneut und er nickte.

Jetzt lächelte sie und sah ihn mit derartiger Milde an, daß er schluckte.

„Dann berühre sie... bitte..." hauchte Laoise und ein Schauer durchlief Harry bei ihren Worten.

Federleicht legte er die Fingerspitzen auf ihre Brüste, deren Warzen sich sofort in heißer Erregung verhärteten und Harry stöhnte leise auf, als er sanft ihre Brüste ganz umfasste, die wie für seine Hände gemacht zu sein schienen.

„Es scheint dich zu erregen, was du siehst und fühlst. Möchtest du mehr sehen?", fragte sie lächelnd und er nickte.

Sie sah kurz auf seine Hände, die noch auf ihren Brüsten lagen und machte ihm mit diesem einen Blick klar, daß er sie von dort wegnehmen sollte.

Er ließ sie los.

„Amirah...", sprach sie eine ihrer Seelenpartnerinnen erneut an „wärst du mir bitte noch einmal behilflich und würdest mir den Slip ausziehen?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady." Antwortete sie wieder in diesem hinverdrehend samtigen Ton, der ihr erneut die Knie weich werden ließ.

Ihr war durchaus bewusst, daß die Situation sie inzwischen dermaßen erregt hatte, daß ihr Slip im Schritt durchnässt sein musste, aber Amirah verlor darüber kein Wort, sondern strich mit ihren unvergleichlichen Händen wortlos an ihrer Hüfte entlang und zog dabei ihren Slip einfach mit.

Sie spreizte die Beinen gerade so weit, daß der Slip herabgezogen werden konnte und einen Moment später stieg sie erst aus der einen, dann aus der anderen Beinöffnung des Höschens – und trug nun nur noch ihre Schuhe.

Harry wartete mit beinahe fiebrigem Glanz in den Augen darauf, daß er erfuhr, wie es weiterging.

„Zieh dich aus, Harry", forderte Laoise und er schien nicht einmal mehr darüber nachzudenken, sondern entledigte sich nur mit wenigen Bewegungen des Restes seiner Kleidung.

Seine Erregung war weithin deutlich sichtbar. Er schien so hart zu sein, daß es beinahe schmerzhaft sein musste.

„Meine Schuhe...", sagte Laoise nur, als habe sie seinen Zustand gar nicht bemerkt, und deutete auf den Boden vor sich.

Nun zögerte er doch für einen kurzen Moment, denn es gab nur einen Weg, wie er ihr auch die Schuhe ausziehen konnte. Aber seine Erregung siegte über seinen unwilligen Verstand und er ging vor Laoise auf die Knie.

Er berührte ihre Füße jeweils einen Hauch zu lang, als daß nicht erkennbar gewesen wäre, daß selbst das ihn weiter aufheizte.

Als er sich gerade wieder erheben wollte, spreizte sie mit den Worten „bleib, wo du bist", ihre Beine etwas mehr, so daß er schluckend auf den Knien vor ihr blieb.

Er atmete schwer – aber ihr Atem hatte sich nicht minder verändert und sie öffnete die Schenkel noch ein wenig weiter.

Als Harry sah, wie ein winziger Tropfen Feuchtigkeit sich aus ihrer Mitte löste und wie in Zeitlupe an der Innenseite ihres Schenkels entlang lief, stöhnte er auf.

„Falte deine Hände hinter deinem Rücken, Harry und dann genieße das, was kommt – für sie. Und nun seht euch an und löst eure Blicke erst wieder, wenn ich es euch sage." Kam es nun wieder von Myrtha.

Sie folgten ihm beide aufs Wort.

Sie zog Laoise einen halben Schritt von Harry weg, was sie verwundert zur Kenntnis nahmen.  
„Beug dich nach vorne und stütze dich auf seinen Schultern ab", bat Myrtha sie ohne weitere Erklärung und sie tat es.

Harry bekam einen hervorragenden Blick auf ihre Brüste, die sich nun direkt vor seinem Gesicht befanden und sein Inneres rief ihm zu, daß er die samtweichen Halbkugeln berühren solle, aber er gehorchte und ließ seine Hände auf seinem Rücken verschränkt.

Myrtha schob mit einem Fuß ihre Beine ein wenig weiter auseinander und drückte ihren Rücken dann noch etwas tiefer.

„Küss ihn, Laoise. Zeig ihm, was deine Zunge mit seinem Mund anstellen kann und lass ihn wissen, was du damit an anderen Stellen anrichten könntest."

Damit hatte sie nur ausgesprochen, was Laoise von dem Moment an gewollt hatte, als sie dem vor Erregung erhitzten Gesicht Harrys so nah gekommen war und während sie Myrtha und Amirah mit durchgedrücktem Rücke und gespreizten Schenkeln ihre Kehrseite entgegenstreckte, pressten Harry und sie ihre Lippen zu einem innigen, feuchten, heißen Kuss aufeinander. Ihre Zungen hatten sich gerade unter lautem Stöhnen beider zum Spiel vereint, als ein Ruck durch beide hindurchging, als Laoise sich aufbäumen wollte, aber den Kuss nicht unterbracht, als Myrtha von hinten mit einer schlangengleichen Bewegung mit ihrer Zunge in ihre glänzende Nässe eingetaucht war. Laoise stöhnte die Empfindungen, die Myrtha in ihr auslöste tief in den Mund von Harry hinein, der ihre Laute wie eine sündige Köstlichkeit entgegennahm und durch seine eigenen Geräusche verstärkte.

Gleichzeitig hatte Amirah sich so hin gekniet, das sie Harrys bestes Stück in den Mund nehmen konnte. Inn brünstig saugte sie an seinem Schwanz.

Laoise und Harry keuchten und stöhnten, daß der ganze Raum erfüllt war von diesen Geräuschen. Und plötzlich änderten sich die Töne, die Harry von sich gab. Er schien einem Höhepunkt nahe zu sein und Myrtha und Amirah hielten in ihrem Tun inne.

„Lass ihn los", befahl Amirah regelrecht Laoise, die ähnlich wie Harry, jetzt wohl alles getan hätte, um ihre Erregung ausleben zu können.

Dann entfernten sich Amirah und Myrtha von Harry und Laoise und Myrtha sagte: „Leck ihn, Laoise. Saug ihn aus...", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, während sich gleichzeitig nun Amirah und Myrtha gemeinsam miteinander beschäftigten.

Als Laoises Lippen sich um Harrys Schwanz legten und sich genüsslich feucht fast bis zum Anschlag darüber schoben, keuchte Harry laut auf und gab einen leisen Lustschrei von sich.

Dann drehte er sich so auf Laoise, das er sie mit seiner Zunge verwöhnen konnte. Es war gut, daß er sich stabil abstützte, denn sein ganzer Körper wandte sich unter ihrem plötzlich sehr begeisterten Lecken und Saugen, als habe er keine Knochen darin. Alles Denken versagte und er war nur noch Empfindung. Genoss die Frau in seinem Schoß, ihren Rhythmus, dem er sich voll und ganz hingab.

Später dann schlief er mit allen dreien bis nur noch Glückseeligkeit in diesem Raum herrschte.

Erschöpft aber zufrieden und glücklich glitten die drei in einen erholsamen Schlaf.


	19. Wie du mir, so ich dir

**Anm.:** Nun mal wieder etwas von mir...

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... Laoise und Harry keuchten und stöhnten, dass der ganze Raum erfüllt war von diesen Geräuschen. Und plötzlich änderten sich die Töne, die Harry von sich gab. Er schien einem Höhepunkt nahe zu sein und Myrtha und Amirah hielten in ihrem Tun inne.

„Lass ihn los", befahl Amirah regelrecht Laoise, die ähnlich wie Harry, jetzt wohl alles getan hätte, um ihre Erregung ausleben zu können.

Dann entfernten sich Amirah und Myrtha von Harry und Laoise und Myrtha sagte: „Leck ihn, Laoise. Saug ihn aus...", sagte sie mit rauchiger Stimme, während sich gleichzeitig nun Amirah und Myrtha gemeinsam miteinander beschäftigten.

Als Laoises Lippen sich um Harrys Schwanz legten und sich genüsslich feucht fast bis zum Anschlag darüber schoben, keuchte Harry laut auf und gab einen leisen Lustschrei von sich.

Dann drehte er sich so auf Laoise, das er sie mit seiner Zunge verwöhnen konnte. Es war gut, dass er sich stabil abstützte, denn sein ganzer Körper wandte sich unter ihrem plötzlich sehr begeisterten Lecken und Saugen, als habe er keine Knochen darin. Alles Denken versagte und er war nur noch Empfindung. Genoss die Frau in seinem Schoß, ihren Rhythmus, dem er sich voll und ganz hingab.

Später dann schlief er mit allen dreien bis nur noch Glückseeligkeit in diesem Raum herrschte.

Erschöpft aber zufrieden und glücklich glitten die vier in einen erholsamen Schlaf...

* * *

**Wie du mir so ich dir...**

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten bemerkten sie sehr schnell zu ihrer Belustigung, das sie zwei weitere Beobachter hatten. Hermine und Ginny saßen auf der bequemem Couch, die sich auch in dem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer von Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry, befand.

Der Blick von Hermine und Ginny war mehr als nur zufrieden. Er war regelrecht gelöst und befriedigt.

Schmunzelnd schauen Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry in die Augen der Beiden, als dann Harry sagt: „Versprochen, wir halten uns zurück im Ausspionieren eurer Gedanken, obwohl ich gestehen muss, das man euch die wunderbare gemeinsame Nacht auch so ansieht!"

Ginny und Hermine schauen sie eine Weile an, dann beide mit in die Hüften gestützte Fäuste, fragt Ginny neckisch: „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was wir letzte Nacht so getrieben haben!"

„Oder brauchst du Nachhilfe? Wobei ich glaube, das du mehr neugierig bist, oder?" setzt Hermine nach.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich schon neugierig, vielleicht lerne ich doch noch etwas um meine Süßen noch besser zu verwöhnen..."

Nun war es an Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise, das sie kicherten.

Dann aber fragte Ginny: „Wollt ihr es wirklich wissen?"

Neugierig schauten die vier Ginny an, als Hermine fragte: „Aber nur, wenn wir auch alles von euch und euren Spielchen erfahren! Einverstanden?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam von Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise ein „Einverstanden!"

„Dann lassen wir unsere Okulmentik fallen und ihr könnt unsere Nacht nach erleben!" sagte Ginny.

FLASHBACK

Sie waren in ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer, Ginny und Hermine, setzten sich auf das gemütliche Doppelbett als Hermine Ginny genau anschaute und fragte: „…Weißt du noch wie Harry dir gesagt hast, das du dich auf etwas besonderes mit mir freust…"

„Oh, Merlin..." kam es von Ginny und sie ließ sich nach hinten fallen

Fieberhaft suche ich nach einer Erklärung, aber ihr wollte einfach keine einfallen. Ganz im Gegenteil! All Sinne von ginny waren darauf ausgerichtet, sie endlich und intensiver denn je zu spüren.

Dann bemerkte sie, wie sich Hermine auf sie setzte und sie lüstern an grinste.

Sie verlagert ihr Gewicht etwas und ihr süßer kleinen Po rutsch auf meinem Becken hin und her. Ginny spürte, wie eine leichte Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen entstand.

Hermine beugte sich etwas zu ihr hinunter und Ginny konnte ihren warmen Atem auf ihrem Bauch spüren, da derweil sich ihr Shirt etwas verschoben hatte. „Was tut sie nur mit mir?" fragte sich Ginny.

Ich merke, wie sich meine Brustwarzen versteifen. Es ist so warm hier.

Hermines heißer Atem an Ginnys Hals, ihre Lippen an ihrem Ohr, ihre sanften Streichbewegungen an ihren Seiten und das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen.

„Nun weiß ich, ich bin in der Hölle. Oder doch im Himmel?" dachte Ginny weiter.

Dann aber fragte Ginny ebenso lüstern: „Wie war das mit Harrys Feststellung: …denkt bitte nicht so ‚laut' darüber nach was du alles mit Ginny anstellst hatte Harry doch bemerkt willst du mir nicht auch erzählen, worum es dabei ging? ... alle kleinen schmutzigen Details?..."

Hermines Stimme wird plötzlich dunkler, regelrecht gurtual, erschrocken reißt Ginny ihre Augen auf. Ein unbekanntes Feuer brennt in ihren Augen. Funkelnde Smaragde.

Sie waren sich auf einmal so nah….

Dann nahm Ginny all ihren Mut zusammen und hauche Hermine einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Sie sind genauso sanft, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe." Stellte Ginny glücklich fest.

Und SIE erwiderst den Kuss. Es ist als hätte jemand ein Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch angezündet. Kleine Blitze zucken durch meinen Körper.

Mit einer Handbewegung streicht Hermine die Bluse von ginnys Oberkörper und sofort fährt sanft über die wunderschönen Brüste von Ginny.

Ein leichtes Zittern läuft durch ihren Körper und sie schließe genießend ihre Augen. Dann lehnt sich Hermine etwas vor und ihre Zungen treffen sich zu einem kleinen Duell. Beide stöhnen in diesen ersten richtigen Kuss und entfesseln eine ungeahnte Akrobatik mit ihren Zungen. Keine von beiden hätte es jemals für möglich gehalten, das es so wunderbar anfühlen würde.

Ein leichtes Zittern läuft durch ihre beiden Körper und sie schließen gemeinsam genießend ihre Augen. Ginny lehnt sich etwas vor und unsere Zungen treffen sich zu einem weiteren kleinen Duell. Beide stöhnen in diesen zweiten richtigen Kuss. Sie genießen es und wollen es gar nicht mehr enden lassen.

Dann wandern Ginnys leicht Hermines Bauch hinauf und streichen kurz über ihre Brüste. Mit flinken Fingern löse sie den Knoten (ihres Tops) auf dem Rücken. Ohne weiter von den Beiden beachtet zu werden, landet es neben uns auf dem Teppich.

Ginny bewundert die perfekten Rundungen von Hermine. Sie genießt den Anblick. Sie sind nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein. Sie kann nicht anders, sie schließt einfach ihre Hände um sie und mit dem Daumen über die kleinen, sich erhebenden Brustwarzen streichen. Ein kleines Keuchen entweicht Hermine, sie genießt es sichtlich, währen sich ihr Körper etwas mehr gegen meine Hände lehnt.

Hermines Augen glitzern genau so wie die Augen von Ginny.

Beide spüren wie sich die jeweilige Erregung steigert.

Dann wie in Zeitlupe nähert sich Hermines Mund den Brüsten von Ginny. Ihr warmer Atem streicht über sie. Meine Brustwarzen ziehen sich noch mehr zusammen.

„Du bist wunderschön, ich liebe dich!", haucht Hermine in diesem Moment leise. Beschämt schließt Ginny ihre Augen, nur um sie Sekundenbruchteile erschrocken wieder aufzureißen, als sich Hermines Lippen abwechselnd um ihre nun angeschwollenen Knospen schließen. Ginny spürt, wie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen zunimmt.

Dann streichen Ginnys Hände über Hermines Rücken, wandern an ihren Seiten entlang und lösen mit flinken Bewegungen den Slip.

Im nächsten Moment zieht Hermine Ginny auch schon ihren Slip aus. Dann legt sie sich auf Ginny und verschließt ihren Mund zu einem weiteren heißen und feurigen Kuss.

Heiße Wellen durchlaufen ihre beiden Körper, ihre Nerven sind zum zerreißen gespannt, es ist kaum noch aus zu halten.

Hermines Mund wandert derweil weiter hinunter und ihre Zunge hinterlässt währen dessen feuchte Spuren auf der Haut von Ginny, die selber nahe am Rande des Wahnsinns ist.

Dann tritt Ginny selber mehr in Aktion. Ihre Hände vergraben sich in Hermines buschiges Haar und erforschen dabei jeden Zoll ihres Körpers. Ginny lässt ihre Hände über Hermines Rücken wandern, weiter zu ihrem kleinen, knackigen, heißen Po und legt sich schließlich an ihr Becken. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck wirft Ginny urplötzlich Hermine neben sich auf das Bett und schon ist sie nun über ihr.

Zuerst etwas unsicher doch dann immer bestimmter streicht ihre Hand die Innenseite von Hermines heißen Oberschenkels hoch, gleichzeitig wandert ihre andere Hand zu ihrer Brust. Genießend schließt Hermine nun die Augen und gibt sich ganz meinen Berührungen hin, nicht ohne wollüstig auf zu stöhnen.

Bilder ihrer Vorstellungen zucken vor den geistigen Augen von ginny und sie tut mit ihr, was sie im Traum mit mir tat.

Dann endlich für Hermine, streichelt Ginny ein paar mal zart über ihre Perle und widmete sich dann wieder ihren Brüsten. Nun ist es an ihr daran leicht zu knabbern, massiert und saugt an ihnen.

Den Mund leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen halb geschlossen liegt Hermine da und genießt die Liebkosung in vollen Zügen.

Sie reiben sich mit ihren Becken an einander. Ein kleines Lachen entweicht Ginny: „Du bist ist so wunderschön. Ich hätte nie gedacht so etwas wirklich mit dir zu erleben. Hermine, ich liebe dich!"

„Ich dich auch, Ginny, bitte mach weiter!" stöhnte Hermine.

Ginny tut ihr mit Freuden den Gefallen. Erst langsam doch dann immer schneller und tiefer werden ihre Berührungen mit ihrer Zunge an ihrer Knospe. Deutlich merke Ginny wie Hermine ihr Becken entgegen streckt, um ihre Berührungen noch intensiver zu spüren.

Abgehacktes Stöhnen verläst ihre Lippen und ich kann deutlich spüren, wie ihr Becken unter mir zu beben beginnt.

Dann kommt Hermine zu einem gewaltigen Orgasmus. Langsam, nur ganz langsam kommt Hermine von der Spitze herunter. Ginny beugt sich hinunter und gibt ihr einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Deine Lippen sind so süß." Flüstert Ginny.

Nun ist es an Hermine in Aktion zu treten, denn plötzlich schlingt sie ihre Arme um Ginnys Bauch, und schon ist sie über ihr.

Noch immer funkeln ihre Augen intensiver, als Ginny es je bei ihr gesehen hat… und sie kennt ja sie schon fast eine Ewigkeit.

„Das wird Rache geben, freue dich darauf! Nun zeige ich dir den Himmel", haucht Hermine und legt ihre Lippen an Ginnys.

Während ihre Zunge in Ginnys Mund und plündert wandern ihre Hände an Ginnys Seite entlang und kneifen sie hin und wieder sanft. Dann wandert Hermines Zunge über Ginnys Hals zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und saugt sich dort erneut fest.

Ginny weiß, es dies einen gewaltigen Knutschfleck geben wird, aber das macht nichts, soll die Welt doch sehen, dass ich ihr gehöre! Während dessen leckt Hermine ein letztes Mal noch über die leichte Bisswunde und fährt dann mit ihrer Zunge auf meine Brustspitzen zu.

Leicht saugt sie an ihnen, während ihre Hand langsam den Weg zwischen meine Beine findet und ganz sachte ihre Schamlippen teilt. Zart massieren Hermines Finger ihre Perle und entlocken ihr derweil so immer wieder kleine Seufzer.

Sanft knabbert sie an Ginnys Bauch und stößt mit ihrer Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel. Ginny weiß nicht, ob sich ihre Atmung beschleunigt oder sie demnächst aussetzt.

Mit einer unglaublichen und unverzeihlichen Langsamkeit nähert sich ihr zarter Mund immer mehr der pochenden Erregung von Ginny. Sie hat das Gefühl davon zu fließen.

Dann entweicht Ginny ein heißerer Schrei und sie biegt ihren Rücken soweit durch wie es nur geht, als Hermines feuchte, raue Zunge endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hat.

Immer schneller werden ihre Zungenschläge und ein erschrockenes, doch lustdurchdrängtes Stöhnen entweicht Ginny, als einer ihrer Finger dem Spiel hinzukommt und in ihre feuchte Enge eindringt. Sie ist kurz davor über eine letzte Klippe zu fallen. Sie hat keine Chance mehr auch nur irgend etwas anderes zu machen, als das Zungenspiel von Hermine zu genießen und gleichzeitig zu explodieren.

Dann, langsam, ganz langsam und genüsslich zieht sie ihren Finger aus Ginnys Liebsgrotte zurück, nur um gleich darauf mit zweien in sie zu stoßen. Gleichzeitig spielt ihr Mund immer intensiver mit ihrer Perle und ihre andere Hand wandert langsam über Ginnys Bauch und massiert meine Brust.

Dann ein letztes Mal noch steigert sie die sanften Bewegungen ihrer Zunge und Ginnys Körper scheint vor Lust zu explodieren. Die Wellen meines Höhepunktes brechen über beide gleicher

maßen hinein und ein letztes Mal stöhne Ginny nun Hermines Namen.

Nur ganz langsam beruht sich der Atem der Beiden. Sie wissen, sie haben gefunden, was sie sich im Leben am meisten gewünscht hatten. Ihre reine wahre Liebe.

Langsam driften beide, glücklich aneinander gekuschelt, in einen ruhigen Schlaf über.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Alle hatten die Erlebnisse von Ginny und Hermine genossen. Dann sendeten sie ihr letztes Erlebnis, das als besondere Hauptrolle Harry und Laoise hatte.

Danach merkten alle, das dieses auch Ginny und Hermine ganz offensichtlich sehr gut gefallen hatte.

Ginny stellte dann fest, das sie nochmals ins Bett wollte. Auch Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry waren wieder so erregt, das sie noch einige Zeit benötigten, um alle ihre Wünsche sich gegenseitig zu erfüllen.

Um die Mittagszeit trafen sich alle sechs, um ausgiebig zu Essen. Sie hatten schließlich ihre Reserven wieder auf zu füllen.

Abends trafen dann nach und nach alle ein, die sich zwischenzeitlich zusammen gefunden hatten. Es wurde eine große Tafel, an der dann Severus und Poppy, Remus und Tonks, das Ehepaar Lovegood, Luna und Neville, Susan und Blaise und Amelia Bones gemeinsam mit Ginny, Hermine, Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry zusammen fanden.

Zuerst waren die meisten geschockt, da sie ja die neuesten Ereignisse nicht kannten. So wurden alle, mit dem Einverständnis von Ginny und Hermine, umfangreich informiert.

Als es dann dazu kam, die Manipulationen von Ron, Dean und Dumbledore, die diese an den beiden durchgeführt hatten, wurde es laut. Zorn und Wut und der Wunsch auf Rache kam auf.

Dann aber beruhigte Harry mit Hilfe seiner drei Frauen, sie alle wieder und er erklärte: „Wir sollten erst einmal euch die Prüfungen ablegen lassen, damit ihr alle in das fünfte Haus könnt. Danach sollten wir die verbleibende Zeit nutzen und unseren Peinigern einmal zeigen, was wir davon halten!"

Alle nickten und besonders Ginny und Hermine waren überrascht über die Neuigkeiten, was das fünfte Haus anging.

Ginny war gleich betrübt, da sie nicht mit konnte, aber nun war es an Neville, alle wieder etwas zu beruhigen: „Ich habe durch meine Funktion als Hüter von Hogwarts einige Möglichkeiten. Wartet einen kurzen Augenblick!"

Alle schauten Neville verdutzt nach, der auch kurz darauf wieder zurück kam. Dann hielt er Luna, Susan, Hermine, Ginny und Blaise jeweils ein Dokument hin. Eines behielt er selbst.

Die anderen fünf, Luna, Susan, Hermine, Ginny und Blaise rollten ihre Pergamente auf und strahlten augenblicklich gemeinsam.

Neville klärte die anderen mit ihren fragenden Blicken auf und sagte: „Durch meine Funktion habe ich die Möglichkeit jede beliebige Person in dieses Haus, per Dekret zu entsenden. Außerdem habe ich für Ginny und Luna die Entscheidung gefällt, das sie auf Grund ihrer hervorragenden Leistungen eine Klasse überspringen dürfen. Somit sind wir alle zusammen in dem gleichen, dem Elite Haus. Und die Zimmerverteilung wurde auch schon fest gelegt und kann weder vom Schulleiter, wer immer das auch wird, noch nicht einmal vom Zauberei Minister persönlich geändert werden."

Unbeschreiblicher Jubel brach aus.

Dann schlich sich ein teuflisches Grinsen in Nevilles Gesicht, als er erklärte, das er auch die Zimmerverteilung hier parat hätte: „Also Harry bekommt mit Blaise ein Zimmer, das nächste bekommen Hermine und Luna, das dritte Susan und Ginny und das letzte bekommen Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und ich. Das habe ich doch super organisiert!" dann schaute er sich mit Beifall heischenden Blick um.

Die Betroffenen schauten völlig geschockt aus der Wäsche, bevor sie aber überhaupt etwas sagen konnten mussten die Erwachsenen schallend lachen, da sie Nevilles Joke durchschaut hatten.

Dann dämmerte es dem Rest und es wurde noch eine geraume Zeit herum gefrotzelt.

Danach begaben sich alle zu Bett, meist um ihren Gelüsten zu frönen.

Am nächsten Morgen dann vereinbarten sie, das die Jugendlichen in zwei Gruppen Teile dieses netten Planeten unsicher machen wollten.

Susan und Blaise gingen gemeinsam mit Luna und Neville. Ginny, Hermine, Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry waren die andere Gruppe. Schmunzelnd schaute Neville Harry an, bevor diese gehen wollte.

Harry dreht sich um und fragte trocken: „Neidisch?"

Neville schob nur eine Lippe vor und sagte völlig trocken: „Nööö, eher bedauere ich deine Begleitung. Nur du alleine... armer Harry!"

Ginny drehte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Also ich bin gestern Nacht voll auf meine Kosten gekommen!"

Hermine nickte: „Ich auch, ich kann mich nicht beklagen!"

„Ja es ging wirklich heiß her..." bestätigte Amirah.

Laoise küsste derweil Harry heiß und innig, als Myrtha sagte: „Er ist einfach ein super geiler Hengst!"

„...und er kann schon wieder!" stellte Laoise abschließend fest.

Entsetzt schauten alle die sechs an, als Severus fragte: „Harry, du mit allen fünfen???"

Harry hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte trocken: „Der Gentleman schweigt und genießt!"

Nun sagte auch Remus erschrocken: „Das ist aber jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Nun rollte Harry seine Augen und sagte genervt: „Haben Ginny und Hermine denn explizit behauptet, das sie mit uns oder genauer gesagt mit mir Sex hatten?" dann aber mussten Ginny, Hermine, Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und schließlich auch Harry schallen lachen. Der Rest realisierte, das sie richtig verarscht worden waren.

Damit verschwanden alle, nur die Erwachsenen blieben und ruhten sich aus und genossen des Potter Manor und seine Räumlichkeiten. Kurz vorher hatten Ginny und Hermine noch jeweils ein Katana und ein Sai erhalten, das sie ebenso wie die Waffen von Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry ihre unsichtbar machten. Sie würden nur dann sichtbar, wenn sie diese benutzten oder zumindest zogen.

Die glorreichen sechs machten sich erst einmal auf in die Winkelgasse. Shopping war angesagt. Zuerst aber gingen sie zusammen zu Gringotts. Dort richtete Harry mit dem Einverständnis seiner Frauen zwei Verliese für Ginny und Hermine ein, und hinterlegte jeweils fünf Millionen Gallonen.

Zwar waren Ginny und Hermine natürlich zu erst sehr viel dagegen, aber nach gutem Zureden, nahmen sie dankbar an. Dann setzten sie sich gemeinsam in Florean Fortescues Eissalon um den heißen Vormittag mit einem Eis zu krönen.

Irgendwann kicherte Ginny und auch die anderen waren am Schmunzeln, als sie sagte: „Das war echt heiß und geil, das wir uns heute Nacht gegenseitig unsere Empfindungen und Bilder von unseren Liebesspielen zugesendet haben. Ich war so heiß wie noch nie!"

Hermine leckte sich über ihre Lippen und sagte mit einer rauen und wieder geilen Stimme: „Stimmt, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir das nun immer so machen. Sorry, aber ich bin abgegangen wie eine Rakete!"

Laoise war begeistert und sagte sofort: „Also ich bin auf jeden Fall dabei, es war wirklich das schärfste, was ich erlebt hatte!"

„Wow, ja, mein Höschen wird schon wieder nass, wenn ich nur daran denke! Also ich bin auch dabei!" bestätigte Amirah.

Myrtha streichelte unter dem Tisch gerade Harrys drittes Bein, als sie lüstern sagte: „Also, wenn ich das richtig fühle, dann sind Harry und ich auch dabei!"

Alle realisierten, was sie gerade Harry antat, der selber nur mit glasigen Augen da saß und abwesend nickte.

Dann schickten ihm alle fünf ihre heißesten Bilder, an die sie sich erinnern konnten und um Harry war es geschehen.

Er saß da mit einer Prachtlatte. Nachdem er sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte schickte er selber einige erotische Bilder, aber gepaart mit dem Gefühl eines aktiven Orgasmusses, und konnte genüsslich feststellen, das er nun alleine am längeren Hebel saß.

Als sich alle wieder ein wenig erholt hatten, runzelte Harry auf einmal seine Stirn. Dann sagte er: „Ich kann spüren, das Ron und Dean kommen. Hermine und Ginny, ihr bleibt sitzen. Wir bringen unsere Sachen rein und halten uns im Hintergrund. Nun könnt ihr zurück geben, was sie euch angetan haben. Doch lasst sie erst einmal am Leben. Dafür haben wir jederzeit die Möglichkeit!"

Ginny und Hermine grinsten vor Vorfreude und Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry verschwanden im Inneren von Florean Fortescues Eissalon.

Kurz darauf kamen tatsächlich Ron mit Lavender Brown und Dean mit Parvati Patil im Arm. Dabei war auch Seamus, Padma Patil, Cho Chang, und Cormac McLaggen.

Provokativ stellten sich Ron hinter Hermine und Dean hinter Ginny und fingen an jeweils mit einer Hand über ihre Schultern zu fahren und langsam in Richtung Ausschnitt zu gelangen.

In diesem Moment standen zur Überraschung von Dean und Ron, Ginny und Hermine abrupt auf und Ginny schrie Dean ins Gesicht: „Nimm deine dreckigen Scheiß Finger von mir du Arschloch!"

„Du Abschaum, verpiss dich, dass kannst du mit deiner Schlampe machen, aber nicht mit mir!" wurde Ron von Hermine angebrüllt.

Entsetzt, weil sie realisierten, das der Fluch von Ginny und Hermine genommen worden war schauten Ron und Dean ihre ehemaligen Gespielinnen an.

Bevor aber auch nur irgend jemand etwas sagen konnte bekam Dean von Ginny und Ron von Hermine fürchterlich eine gescheuert. Das setzte sie sofort auf den Hosenboden.

Im nächsten Moment zogen Ron, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Padma, Cho und Cormac ihre Zauberstäbe. Bevor sie diese aber auf Ginny und Hermine richten konnten wurden sie von hinten von einer aggressiven männlichen Stimme gestoppt: „Lasst sofort eure Stäbe fallen oder ich verspreche es gibt hier gleich ein Blutbad!"

Die eben angesprochenen drehten sich um und erschraken, da Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry in ihren Kampfanzügen standen. Sicher waren sie besonders bei Harrys drei Frauen sehr erotisch gehalten, aber das fiel niemanden in dem Moment erst einmal auf. Sie erstarrte alle samt vor den gefährlichen Waffen.

Dann lachte Hermine kehlig, da sie bemerkte, das alle ihre Stäbe noch auf den Boden gerichtet hatten und sagte: „Ich seid mir vielleicht ein paar Deppen. Jetzt haben wir euch zwischen uns!"

Langsam drehten die sich wieder um und erkannten, das Hermine und Ginny ebenfalls bewaffnet waren und ihre Waffen in Angriffshaltung hielten.

Ginny sagte noch trocken: „Also Werft eure Stäbe hin. Nur du Dean und du mein sauberes Brüderchen, kannst ihn ruhig behalten und versuchen zu verteidigen. Vielleicht hilft es was, bevor wir euch beide kastrieren..."

Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Padma, Cho und Cormac ließen entsetzt ihre Zauberstäbe fallen. So direkt danach auch Ron und Dean.

Ron stammelte: „Das ist ein Missverständnis..."

„...ja, stimmt ein Missverständnis!" stammelte auch Dean.

Ginny sagte nur trocken: „Das wars dann mit eurer Familienplanung!"

Und Hermine sagte nur trocken aber auch wütend: „Auf drei ... eins ... zwei ..."

Dann bemerkten die Beiden, das sich Dean und Ron gleichzeitig in die Hose machten. Im nächsten Augenblick sahen das alle anderen, aber Ron und Dean rannten heulend davon.

„Schlappschwänze, so etwas habe mal geliebt..." sagte Ginny

Hermine sagte: „Was ein Glück, das wir nun wissen was ein richtiger Mann und geiler super Sex bedeuten, nicht Harry!"

Fassungslos, ob dieser Aussage, starrten Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Padma, Cho und Cormac hin und her, bevor Harry sagte: „Verpisst euch, bevor euch ein Unglück geschieht..."

Schneller als ein Blitz waren die nun auch verschwunden.

Die sechs mussten kurz darauf schallend lachen. Dann fragte Ginny: „Wow, ihr seht so etwas von scharf aus? Wo habt ihr denn eure Outfits her?"

Hermine nickte und sagte: „Das stimme ich dir zu, das will ich auch!"

Amirah aber grinste lüstern: „Es scheint euch ja gefallen zu haben, Sex mit Harry!"

Laoise sagte: „Na ihr werdet doch nicht wieder schwach, ihr heißen Evas?"

Myrtha sagte nachdenklich: „Andererseits waren eure Gedanken so genial, das ich mir einen temporären Seitenwechsel sicher mal vorstellen kann!"

Die drei schauten erst sich und dann Hermine und Ginny an: „Also bei euch beiden kann ich mir vorstellen eine Ausnahme zu machen!" sagte Myrtha weiter.

Harry verdrehte seine Augen aber Ginny und Hermine schauten nur Fragend drein.

„Ist doch klar oder nicht?" fragte Laoise.

Ginny und Hermine schüttelten ihre Köpfe, während der von Harry einen roten Ton annahm, was sie aber nicht bemerkten.

Dann sprach Amirah Klartext: „Euch würden wir Harry sogar einmal ausleihen, aber nur wenn wir dabei sein dürfen!"

Sie hatten sich zwischenzeitlich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und Harry hatte seinen Kopf zwischen seine verschränkten Arme gelegt.

Die fünf Mädchen schauten sich grinsend an und begriffen das sie in erster Linie Harry verlegen machen wollten, aber es auch irgendwie ernst meinten.

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich kurz an und dann sagte Hermine: „Wir kommen auf euer Angebot vielleicht wirklich zurück. Wenn überhaupt wäre Harry der einzige Mann, der uns berühren dürfte!"

Nun schmunzelte auch Ginny und sagte: „Wir sollten vielleicht ein gemeinsames Zimmer beziehen..."

„Weiber", kam es gedämpft von Harry. Das führte zum allgemeinen Gelächter der fünf Mädchen.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die fünf von Harry, sie wollten alleine, ohne Harry, shoppen gehen...

* * *

**Anm.: **Beim letzten Chap gab es nur 2 Reviews. Gefällt euch die Storie nicht mehr so richtig? Ich/wir sind auch dankbar für konstruktive Kritik. Also ruhig das Knöpfchen unten links drücken! Danke 


	20. Shopping und andere Genüsse!

**Anm.:** Nun mal wieder etwas von mir zum Zweiten...

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

... „Ist doch klar oder nicht?" fragte Laoise.

Ginny und Hermine schüttelten ihre Köpfe, während der von Harry einen roten Ton annahm, was sie aber nicht bemerkten.

Dann sprach Amirah Klartext: „Euch würden wir Harry sogar einmal ausleihen, aber nur wenn wir dabei sein dürfen!"

Sie hatten sich zwischenzeitlich wieder an den Tisch gesetzt und Harry hatte seinen Kopf zwischen seine verschränkten Arme gelegt.

Die fünf Mädchen schauten sich grinsend an und begriffen das sie in erster Linie Harry verlegen machen wollten, aber es auch irgendwie ernst meinten.

Ginny und Hermine schauten sich kurz an und dann sagte Hermine: „Wir kommen auf euer Angebot vielleicht wirklich zurück. Wenn überhaupt wäre Harry der einzige Mann, der uns berühren dürfte!"

Nun schmunzelte auch Ginny und sagte: „Wir sollten vielleicht ein gemeinsames Zimmer beziehen..."

„Weiber", kam es gedämpft von Harry. Das führte zum allgemeinen Gelächter der fünf Mädchen.

Dann verabschiedeten sich die fünf von Harry, sie wollten alleine, ohne Harry shoppen gehen...

* * *

**Shopping und andere Genüsse!**

Harry schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse und kurz auch durch die Nokturngasse. Dann, nach einer guten Stunde, aber ging er zurück, in den Eissalon, um auf seine Frauen, Hermine und Ginny zu warten.

Harry blieb also im Lokal und genoss die kulinarische Bandbreite von Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Gerade war er dabei einen einfachen Eiskaffe sich ein zu verleiben, als sich ihm eine Person näherte. Er spürte, das sie ihm bekannt war, aber er konnte ihre Aura erst niemanden zuordnen. Dann stellte er dann doch fest, das es wahrscheinlich Cho sein musste.

Die Person blieb hinter ihm stehen, unschlüssig, aber ohne Aggression gegen ihn. Er trank noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und sagte dann, ohne sich um zu drehen: „Was willst du Cho, warum stehst du hinter mir? Was willst du denn?"

Sie atmete erschrocken ein und stammelte: „Woher weißt du..."

„Ich habe das gespürt, aber nicht so wie du denkst. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an dir und werde auch nie welches haben. Also was willst du noch hier!"

Nun drehte sich Harry um und musterte sie von oben nach unten. Gleichzeitig meldete er sich telepatisch bei seinen Frauen, Hermine und Ginny und sagte: #Hört zu, Cho ist nochmals zurück gekommen und labert mich hier quer an. Ich senke meine Okulmentik Schilde, damit ihr alles mit kriegen könnt!#

#Danke Süßer!# kam es synchron von Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha. Ginny und Hermine beteiligten sich telepatisch mit einem Kichern.

Harry dachte: #Nicht Voldi oder Dumi werden mein Schicksal sein, sondern an Vielweiberei werde ich drauf gehen!#

Diesmal dröhnte sein Kopf als er ein fünffaches: #Das hab ich gehört!# ...durch seinen Kopf ging wie ein D-Zug.

Innerlich verdrehte er seine Augen, doch dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf Cho.

Er fragte sie: „Kann ich endlich eine Antwort erhalten? Was willst du hier?"

Cho setzte sich und schaute ihn lange an, dann fragte sie: „Was ist aus uns nur geworden? Wir motzen uns gegenseitig an, sind sauer auf einander, dabei haben wir uns do einmal geliebt?"

Harry runzelte seine Stirn und sagte dann doch sehr ruhig: „Na, ja Liebe kann man das eher nicht nennen. Es war wohl mehr ein misslungener Versuch, oder?"

Cho ging auf die Geringschätzung ihrer ehemaligen Liebelei gar nicht ein, sondern fragte: „Was ist nur mit dir geschehen? Ich verstehe es nicht? Erst gräbst du so ne Schlampe an, als wir im Urlaub waren und jetzt behaupten auch noch dieser blöde Schlammblut-Bücherwurm und Rons notgeile dumme Schwester, diese beiden Schlampen, das sie was mit dir hätten! Das glaube ich nicht, du hast doch Stil und fällst doch auf so etwas nicht rein?"

Harry war fassungslos und überaus wütend: „Sonst noch was?" war das einzige was er raus brachte.

Ohne Harrys, vorsichtig gesagt, angespannter Gemütszustand zu realisieren zeterte Cho weiter: „Na zum Glück scheint ja, dass du dieses Urlaubsflittchen zumindest abgeschoben hast! Wer waren eigentlich diese billigen Huren, du uns vorhin angegriffen haben? Du standest scheinbar bei denen unter einer Art Fluch! War das vielleicht sogar der Imperius-Fluch?"

Bevor Harry etwas unüberlegtes tun konnte hörte er in Gedanken ein mehrfaches: #Wir kommen!# und auch ein oder zwei Mal ein: #Halt dich zurück!#

Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, dann fragte Cho: „Also was ist? Wollen wir es noch einmal miteinander versuchen?"

Derweil waren Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise, Hermine und Ginny wieder hier her appariert. Harry wurde sofort ruhiger und hörte Amirah telepatisch sagen: #Wir übernehmen nun die Regie!#

Harry nickte leicht und sendete ein: #Gerne, einverstanden!#

Amirah kam als erste an den Tisch und sagte gar nichts, sondern setzte sich lüstern, rittlings auf Harrys Schoß und umklammerte mit ihren Beinen Harrys Hüfte. Dann schaute sie Cho berechnend an und sagte trocken: „Schatz, wenn du willst, kannst du gerne was mit der da anfangen! Willst du?"

Harry ging auf das Spiel mit ein und sagte: „Warum soll ich trockenes Brot zu mir nehmen, wenn ich ein heißes, saftiges, super Steak haben kann!"

„Pech gehabt, dann musst du leider mit mir..." begann Amirah.

Dann setzte sich Laoise ebenfalls rittlings auf das rechte Bein und streichelte neckend über Amirahs und Harrys Körper, als sie sagte: „...und mit meiner Wenigkeit..."

In dem Moment setzte sich Myrtha genau so auf das linke Bein und grabschte überall lüstern bei den dreien herum, als sie den Satz vollendete: „...und mit mir, also uns drei Urlaubsflittchen aushalten!"

Cho schrie: „Ihr seit widerliche Schlampen und du Harry lässt dich von denen nur manipulieren..." damit wollte sie aufstehen, wurde aber sehr kräftig an beiden Schultern wieder auf ihren Stuhl herunter gedrückt.

Es waren natürlich Ginny und Hermine, die das übernahmen und Cho dabei giftig anschauten.

„Du bist doch die Schulschlampe..." sagte Ginny.

Hermine aber schoss den Vogel ab, als sie Cho an fuhr: „...über dich sind doch schon mehr Typen drüber gerutscht, als in einen Klassenraum passen..."

„Lasst mich in Ruhe, ihr Schweine! Und ihr sehr ja auch schon so billig aus wie die Schlampen von Potter!" stöhnte Cho gepresst.

Ginny und Hermine hielten Cho immer noch fest. Auch Harry hatte es fest gestellt, das sie schon ihr erstes geniales, sexy Outfit an hatten. Er sagte genießerisch: „Wie ich sehe schlägt der Geschmack meiner Frauen auf euch durch! Ihr seht heiß aus. Zum anknabbern! Wenn ich das mal sagen darf!"

Ginny und Hermine lächelten ihn glücklich und zufrieden an und Ginny sagte schmunzelnd: „Danke für dein Kompliment. Das mit dem Anknabbern können wir ja mal ausprobieren, wenn deine Frauen das erlauben!"

„Dem, was Ginny gesagt hat, kann ich nur zustimmen. Obwohl ich lieber an meinem Schatz momentan knabbern würde, besonders bei den Nettigkeiten, die ich drunter trage, oder Gin?" antwortet Hermine mit einem deutlich lüsternen Blick in Richtung Ginny.

Ginny hatte leicht glasige Augen und sagte: „Hör auf meine Süße, sonst fall ich hier direkt über dich her!"

Cho schaute leichenblass zwischen Ginny und Hermine hin und her, dann sagte sie stockend: „Ihr beiden seid Lesben. Das ist ja abartig!"

Hermine verstärkt ihren Griff auf Cho's Schulter, so dass diese aufkeuchte, als sie dann sagte: „Chang, du hast keine Ahnung. Aber ich versichere dir. Lieber einmal Sex mit Ginny und dann sterben, als weiter von Ron angefasst zu werden!"

Ginny wütend und nun durch Hermines Aussage noch weiter geschockt, riss Cho an ihrer Jacke hoch und brüllte sie an: „Das selbe hat mit das Schwein Dean auch angetan und er wird dafür bezahlen und du beleidigst nie wieder Harry oder eine seiner drei Frauen, sonst lernst du mich kennen und wenn du noch einmal meinen Schatz beleidigst, dann, das schwöre ich dir, dann kill ich dich! Und jetzt hau ab!"

Verängstigt schaute Cho alle sechs nacheinander an, dann rannte sie weg. Sie rief noch beim davon laufen: „Harry kann nicht mit den dreien verheiratet sein, das ist verboten!"

Hermine und Ginny schauten Cho hinter her und auf einmal hatte sie abstehende, grell pinke Haare. Die beiden schauten erschrocken und dann sagte Hermine: „Ich hab mir vorgestellt, das sie diese ätzend pinken Haare hat, aber das sie nun kurze abstehende Haare hat war nicht meine Idee. Und warum brauche ich dazu keinen Stab und keinen Spruch?"

Ginny sagte: „Die nun kurzen, abstehenden Haare war meine Idee. Aber ich habe es nur gedacht..."

Nun grinste Harry und sagte: „Das sind wohl eure neuen Nightwalker Gene..."

Hermine und Ginny schauten sich an und dann gaben sie sich eine „high five" und lachten schallend.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sich die Gemüter beruhigt hatten, dann bemerkte Harry trocken: „Hier scheint ja ein gutes Pflaster zu sein, um ein wenig auf zu räumen, mit dem einen oder anderen unsere bevorzugten Feinden!"

Als alle realisierten, was Harry sagte, mussten sie auch schon los prusten.

Dann schlugen sie vor, noch ein Eis zu essen, um dann weiter shoppen zu gehen. Harry rieb sich über seinen Bauch und maulte: „Wenn ich noch lange hier auf euch warten muss, dann krieg ich eine dicke fette Kietze!"

„Dann komm doch mit shoppen!" schlug Myrtha vor.

Laoise war begeistert und sagte: „Dann kannst du ja die Taschen und Kartons tragen, Schatz! Dann setzt du nicht so viel an!"

„Oder wir trainieren das heute Nacht wieder ab!" schlug Laoise lüstern vor.

Hermine und Ginny sagten synchron: „Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!"

Bevor sie aber weiter machen konnten hörten sie eine für Harry, Hermine und Ginny nur allzu bekannte Stimme, die schrie: „Ginerva Molly Weasley, du kommst sofort mit nach Hause. Da kannst du dich bei Dean entschuldigen. Und du Hermine, was bildest du dir ein! Du kommst auch mit und entschuldigst dich dort bei Ron. Und was ist das für ein Aufzug, in dem ihr hier herum lauft. Das ist ja widerlich. Und du Harry Schatz, solltest dir einen besseren Umgang aussuchen, als diese Billigen Flittchen!"

Bei Mrs. Weasley stand auch ihr Mann, Ron, Percy, Dean und die Eltern von Hermine. Bis auf Mrs. und Mr. Granger schauten alle auch höchst erzürnt auf die sechs Jugendlichen.

Hermine schaute ihre Eltern an, die ihr nur beruhigend und vertrauensvoll zu nickten.

Mrs. Weasley und ihre Familie aber, hatte aber nicht mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament ihrer Tochter gerechnet, die nun ihrerseits los brüllte: „Ich komme nie mehr zurück, besonders was mir Dean die ganzen Wochen und Monate angetan hat, indem ich ihm unter einem Fluch zu Willen sein musste. Und Hermine ist das ja auch so mit meinem sauberen ergangen. Man nennt das auch Freiheitsberaubung mit gleichzeitiger Vergewaltigung. Seid froh, das wir noch keine Anzeige erstattet haben oder sie gekillt haben! Und lasst Harry in Ruhe, er ist das Beste, was Hermine und mir passieren konnte genau so wie seine drei Frauen! Ach ja und eins noch ich liebe Hermine!"

Hermine nahm eine Hand von Ginny in ihre und sagte ruhig aber deutlich: „Ich dich auch, Ginny! Ich dich auch!"

Geschockt über diese Reaktion setzten sich die Weasleys und Dean an einen separaten Tisch. Dort fingen sie gleich das Diskutieren an und zwar aufs Heftigste!

Bestürzt kamen die Grangers auf ihre Tochter zu und nahmen sie in den Arm.

Mrs. Granger nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und fragte traurig und erschrocken: „Stimmt das, was Ginny eben gesagt hat?"

Hermine war nun doch am schluchzen und nickte, ebenso wie Ginny. Mrs. Granger nahm nun auch Ginny mit in die Umarmung, was diese sichtlich genoss. Dann kam auch Hermines Vater und komplettierte die Massenumarmung.

Dann, während am Nachbartisch immer noch die Weasleys saßen, sagte Harry: „Wir haben hier in London eine schnuckelige kleine Hütte. Ich lade sie ein, uns dort zu besuchen und dann können sie sich mit Hermine und Ginny ungestört unterhalten. Für das leibliche Wohl ist gesorgt!"

Nun wendete sich Mr. Granger an Harry und fragte: „Nur der Neugierde halber. Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Was meinte Ginny mit Harry und seine drei Frauen? Seid ihr verheiratet?"

Harry schmunzelte und sagte dann: „Nur ganz kurz, ja, wir vier sind mit einander rechtmäßig nach arabischen Recht verheiratet. Ich, oder besser wir, erzählen ihnen gerne mehr darüber. Offensichtlich geht ihnen die Liebe zu ihrer Tochter ja über alles..."

Mr. Granger nickte: „Also, in dem Punkt hast du recht, ähm ich darf doch du sagen. Übrigens sprecht uns doch dann auch bitte mit Peter und Patricia an. Also ja wir haben unsere Tochter über alles lieb und wenn sie nun mit Ginny zusammen ist, so what, Hauptsache sie sind beide glücklich!"

Mrs. Granger nickte zustimmend und sagte: „So sehe ich das auch und außerdem ist es doch nichts verbotenes. Das andere darüber die Nase rümpfen ist halt die typische Intoleranz der Gesellschaft. Also ihr habt auch meinen Segen!"

Ginny und Hermine strahlten. Aber auch Harry, Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha nickten schmunzelnd.

„Also, Peter, das Angebot euch zu duzen nehmen wir gerne an!" dabei nickten seine Frauen, „dann lasst uns noch austrinken und kurz bei Gringotts vorbei gehen, ich muss nur noch etwas erledigen, dann können wir in das kleine aber feine Häuschen! Wie sind sie hier?"

Patricia antwortet nun: „Diese Weasleys hatten uns abgeholt und mit einem Portschlüssel, so nannten sie das, hier her mit genommen!"

„Gut, dann können wir euch mit nehmen!" sagte Harry.

Dann wandte er sich an seine Frauen telepatisch und fragte sie: #Ich würde gerne in die Villa im Londoner Stadtteil Wimbledon benutzen und sie den beiden schenken wollen. Seid ihr damit einverstanden?#

#JA!# und das in dreifacher Ausführung, war die kurze und prägnante Antwort.

In diesem Augenblick standen die Weasleys auf und kamen auf den Tisch zu, an dem Harry und sein Clan saß. Mrs. Weasley schaute ihre Tochter mit Zornesröte an und sagte laut und deutlich: „Ginerva Molly Weasley, hiermit bist du ab sofort enterbt. Du hast keine Rechte mehr und du verlierst auch den Namen Weasley. Und du Hermine, dich will ich nie mehr in meinem Hause sehen. Du bist eine Schande und sowieso nur ein Schlammblut!"

Besonders Ginny, aber auch Hermine waren doch zu tiefst betroffen. Harry stand auf, bevor Hermines Eltern überhaupt reagieren können und sagte: „Dann habe ich es auch leichter. Ich verbiete allen Weasleys, jemals wieder mit uns von euch aus in Kontakt zu treten. Wenn doch, dann sehen wir das als Angriff an und werden dementsprechend handeln."

Dann drehte er sich zu Ginny und Hermine, legte jeweils eine Hand auf eine Schulter von Ginny und eine auf die von Hermine und sagte dann bestimmt: „Für euch ist immer gesorgt, das versprechen wir und dafür stehen wir, meine Frauen und ich. Und was deinen Nachnahmen angeht, Ginny, was hältst du von Granger, als Hermines Partnerin, als Nachnahmen. Natürlich kann ich dir und wenn du Willst auch dir Hermine, obwohl das eher nicht notwendig ist, auch anbieten den Namen Potter zu erhalten! Es ist eure Entscheidung. Aber das klären wir später!"

Amirah, Laoise und Myrtha nahmen die beiden zwischen sich und sagten synchron: „Das schwören wir euch!"

Hermines Eltern, sie selbst und Ginny hatten Tränen in den Augen vor Glück und Rührung. Die Weasleys und Dean schauten sie nur wütend an, ihr Plan schien nicht aufgegangen zu sein.

Ginny macht sich den Spaß, nach dem sie sich soweit wieder beruhigt hatte und sagte für alle laut und deutlich vernehmbar: „Dann lade ich euch aber ein", sagte Ginny rief den Besitzer vom Florean Fortescues Eissalon.

Als dieser kam sagte er: „Das macht dann 37 Gallonen, 21 Sickel und 15 Knuts!"

Ginny hielt ihm einen Schlüssel hin und sagte: „Machen sie 40 Gallonen glatt und buchen sie es von meinem Verlies ab!"

Das Erstaunen der Weasleys und Deans stieg ins unermessliche. Damit hatte niemand gerechnet.

Molly Weasley schrie auch sofort: „Woher hast du das Geld, das Verlies?"

Harry bat sie telepatisch nichts zu sagen, aber sie sollte ihre Mutter weiter provozieren.

„Das, Mrs. Weasley, geht sie nichts an. Es ist mein eigenes, genau so wie Hermine eins hat."

Hermine sagte dann aber gleich: „Ginny, das hättest du aber nicht machen brauchen, mich ein zu laden!"

„Ach Herms, das ist doch nicht schlimm. Immerhin habe ich noch 4.999.960 Gallonen in meinem Verlies. Und außerdem hast du mir doch diese super heiße und sexy Wäsche gekauft! Die war ja auch nicht billig!" korrigierte Ginny ihre Freundin

Diese nahm nun ihrerseits Ginny in den Arm und sagte: „Nun davon habe ich ja auch noch was oder?" dabei grinste sie schelmisch und auch lüstern.

Die Gruppe um Harry amüsierte sich köstlich. Die anderen hingegen fassten es nicht. Dann ging Harrys Gruppe zu Gringotts. Harry bleib bei den Grangers und Ginny, während Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise mit dem Hauptkobold in dessen Büro verschwanden.

Nun fragte Peter: „Hermine, hast du auch solch ein Verlies? Waren da auch fünf Millionen Gallonen drin?"

Die nickte und sagte: „Ja habe ich und dir ist sicher auch klar, das es von Harry kommt!"

Nun sagt Harry direkt: „Peter, Patricia, ich habe das gemacht, um in erster Linie Ginny sicher zu wissen. Da ich aber Hermine nicht außen vor lassen wollte, hat sie von uns auch ein Verlies eingerichtet bekommen! Es ist alles so in Ordnung!"

Nun sagte Patricia: „Ich kann dich verstehen, aber so viel Geld! Ich weiß, das eine Gallone fünf Pfund wert sind, damit hast du unserer Töchter, ähm Hermine und Ginny meine ich, zu Multimillionären gemacht. So viel Geld!"

Dann beruhigte sie Harry: „Das bleibt aber unter uns. Ich habe mehr Gold, als das ich selbst mit fünf Frauen...", nun musste er schmunzeln und auch Peter und Patricia grinsten, wobei Ginny und Hermine rot anliefen, „...zusammen ausgeben könnte! Ich alleine habe über eine Milliarde Gallonen geerbt. Und von meinen Frauen kommt nochmals die fast gleiche Summe. Außerdem etliche Häuser, Villen, Schlösser, Fabriken und so weiter! Seid mir nicht böse, es soll auch nicht borniert klingen, aber das fällt nicht ins Gewicht und auch wenn es so wäre und es mir schwer fallen würde. Was meins ist, ist euch eures. Ich hab euch ganz, ganz lieb!"

Dann nahm er Ginny und Hermine in den Arm und die küssten ihn erst auf die Wangen und dann jede einmal auf den Mund.

Genau in diesem Moment kamen Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise wieder zurück und sahen schmunzelnd Harry, Hermine und Ginny in Aktion. Peter und Patricia waren erschrocken, sie konnten die Situation nicht einordnen.

Dann sagte Amirah: „Danke euch beiden. Das war gut so, das ihr Harry etwas beschäftigt habt!"

„Ja er ist sonst immer so voller Dampf, wenn wir ihn nicht dauernd auf Trab halten!" ergänzte Laoise.

Aber Myrtha sagte in einem strengeren Ton: „Aber ihr beide, Hermine und Ginny, hättet euch ruhig mehr anstrengen können. Das war ja fast nichts!"

Hermines Eltern kicherten, da sie bemerkten, das sie alle ehrlich und locker miteinander umgingen.

Ginny war wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Sie sagte: „Wenn ihr heute Nacht von ihm etwas übrig lasst, ihr wisst ja wo ihr uns findet!"

Harry versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, aber Hermine schoss den Vogel ab. Sie setzte sich rittlings auf Harrys Schoß. Der schaute erschrocken auf und machten den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, aber Hermine verschoss seinen mit ihrem und gab Harry einen heißen Zungenkuss. Er war erst überrascht, dann aber fiel er mit ein.

Als sie sich mit glänzenden Augen von ihm trennte fragte Ginny gleich: „Und wie hat es geschmeckt?"

Hermine fuhr sich mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen und sagte dann: „Fast so gut wie deine Küsse. Aber es schmeckt nach mehr. Dabei stieg sie von Harrys Schoß. Den Platz nahm sofort Ginny ein und sagte: „Das will ich sehen!" und schon knutschte sie wild mit Harry, der sie nun auch eng an sich zog.

Als sich Ginny von ihm gelöst hatte sagte sie nur: „Stimmt Hermine, es schmeckt fast so gut wie du..."

Harry saß nur bewegungslos da und ließ nun einen heftigen Knutscher nach dem anderen von Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise über sich ergehen. Am Schluss saß er mit glasigen Auge da und wurde nun von Peter ausgelacht.

Als sich alle beruhigt hatte nahmen Harry, Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise die anderen vier an die Hand und apparierten in ihr Haus in Wimbledon.

Dort vor dem Eingang angekommen staunten Ginny und die Grangers erst einmal. Solch eine wunderschöne Villa mit einem riesengroßen Park hatte sie nur ganz selten gesehen.

Nachdem alle die Führung durch das Haus hinter sich hatten, sie hatten auch die vier freien und bezahlten, darauf hatte Harry Wert gelegt es zu betonen, Hauselfen ihnen vorgestellt bekommen, da fragte Harry: „Nun Hermine, Ginny, wie gefällt euch die kleine Hütte?"

„Kleine Hütte?" brauste Ginny auf, „das ist ja fast ein Palast? Und es ist wunderschön!"

„Besonders die Bibliothek und die schönen hellen Zimmer gefallen mir besonders!" sagte Hermine.

Dann stellte sich Laoise zwischen Ginny und Hermine und nahm sie in ihre Arme. Amirah stellte sich noch an Ginnys andere Seite und das gleiche machte Myrtha auf der Seite von Hermine.

Als sie so da standen fragte Hermine: „Und was soll das nun? Nicht das es mir nicht gefallen würde!"

Harry trat vor Ginny und Hermine und sagte: „Wir haben bei Gringotts ein paar Sachen noch erledigt. Zum einen hier für jede einen Schlüssel!"

Nun runzelte Ginny ihre Stirn und fragte: „Aber wir haben doch schon ein Verlies und mehr nehme ich auch nicht!"

Hermine nickte bestimmt dazu, aber Harry sagte: „Einverstanden, dann könnt ihr den Schlüssel ja annehmen, denn es ist tatsächlich nicht für ein Verlies!"

Reflexartig nahmen sie die dargebotenen Schlüssel und um beide ging ein goldener Schimmer und Hermine fragte nun: „Was war das?"

„Das war das Ritual, das ihr nun beide mit eurem neuen Haus gebunden seid. Diese Hütte haben wir euch gerade geschenkt und ihr habt sie angenommen!"

Ginny, Hermine und ihre Eltern waren sprachlos. Dann, wie auf Kommando wurden Laoise, Myrtha, Amirah und Harry vor Glück von Ginny und Hermine abgeknutscht.

Peter schüttelte seine Kopf und sagte: „Der nennt das eine ähm, wie war das, eine schnuckelige kleine Hütte oder kleine aber feine Häuschen, ich fass es nicht. Was nennt er dann ein Schloss?"

Harry und seine drei Ladies reagierten gar nicht darauf. Dann sagte Harry aber: „Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen. Wir werden die nächsten Stunden unterwegs sein. Ach und wenn Diamond kommt, seid nicht so erschrocken. Er will euch einiges erklären und euch einen Vorschlag machen!"

Damit waren Amirah, Myrtha, Laoise und Harry verschwunden und ließe vier fragende Blicke zurück.

Laoise erkannte, das sie in der Nähe des Hauses ihres Onkels teleportiert waren. Da Harry die Koordinaten vorgegeben hatte war sie überrascht hier zu landen. Sie begaben sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in Richtung der Disco, wo Laoise das Schlimmste ihres Lebens nach dem Besuch geschehen war.

Nach einigen Schritten blieb sie abrupt stehen und schaute die drei ängstlich an und sprach verängstlicht: „Ich kann da nicht hin gehen. Das kann ich nicht. Ihr wisst warum! Lasst uns bitte wieder zurück gehen!"

Harry legt liebevoll seine Arme auf Laoises Schultern und verschränkt seine Hände hinter ihrem Hals, als er sanft sagt: „Schatz, du musst dich dem stellen. Wir werden nun so lange hier in diese Diskothek gehen, bis wir deine Peiniger finden. Dann werden wir sie bestrafen..."

Laoise hatte Tränen in den Augen und sagte: „Na gut probieren wir es aber ich möchte das wir sie nur im Notfall killen. Wenn es geht sollen sie hart bestraft werden aber nicht ohne das wir ihnen eine Chance lassen!"

„Was soll das?" ereiferte sich Myrtha.

Auch Amirah schaute verständnislos als sie fragte: „Ich verstehe das nicht, warum willst du sie leben lassen?"

Harry sagte gar nichts und schaute Laoise nur fragend an. Die antwortete: „Ich will sie auch bestrafen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass wir genau so wie Voldemort und seine Vasallen werden und nur, um unsere Interessen durch zu setzen, andere einfach so töten!"

Nun nickte Harry verstehend und sagte: „Einverstanden so machen wir es. Aber wenn wir den Eindruck haben, das sie sich nicht bessern wollen, dann finito! Ich will nicht Schuld haben, an weiteren Vergewaltigungen, nur weil ich nicht konsequent genug war!"

Nun nickten allen und gingen zusammen in die Diskothek. Sie hatten verabredet getrennt als vier Einzelpersonen die Disco zu betreten.

An diesem Abend passierte nichts, wie auch an den nächsten drei. Dann aber, als sie am vierten die Diskothek verließen, Harry war wie immer voraus gegangen und hatte die Clique bemerkt und es Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise telepatisch mit geteilt. So kamen Amirah und Myrtha auch kurz hinter Laoise heraus.

Als Laoise ein Stück des Weges gelaufen war wurde sie wieder grob von hinten gepackt und bevor sie überhaupt irgendwie reagieren konnte hatte man sie an die Wand der schmalen Gasse gedrängt. Sie fühlte sich schon wieder wie betäubt als sie den Jungen der sie gegen die Wand drückte anstarrte. Auch die anderen waren urplötzlich da. Dann aber als sie am Kichern waren und das Mädchen gerade hämisch fragte: „Na du Schlampe, hast wohl Sehnsucht nach einer Wiederholung, du Schlampe!"

In diesem Moment wurde der Junge, der Laoise an der Wand gedrückt hielt, von ihr weg gerissen und mit Gewalt an die Wand geschmissen. Dort ging er benommen zu Boden. Das Mädchen wurde von Myrtha an den Haaren gepackt und mit einem Beinkick zu Boden gebracht. Dann sagte sie aggressiv: „Wenn du diese Nacht überlebst, dann wirst du dies nicht mehr in deinem Leben vergessen du billige Hure. Doch dass du das überlebst ist nicht sicher!"

Amirah hatte derweil einen der Typen mit einem heftigen Tritt in die Eier tu Boden gebracht. Dann hielt sie ihn mit ihrem Absatz ihrer hochhackigen Schuhe an der Kehle in Schach.

Und Harry hielt derweil mit jeder Hand die beiden letzten Typen an der Kehle, so dass sie keine Luft mehr bekamen.

Dann sagte Laoise, die den ersten Typen, der sie gegriffen hatte, ebenso wie Amirah in Schach hielt: „Nun haben wir euch! Ihr seid uns tatsächlich in die Falle gegangen!"

Entsetzen machte sich in den Gesichtern der Peinigern von Laoise breit. Dann sagte Harry vor Zorn bebend: „Laoise, Schatz, wir haben dir zwar versprochen, sie vielleicht am Leben zu lassen, aber jetzt möchte ich mich nicht mehr daran halten. Ich will sie killen, jetzt, sofort!"

Immer noch hielt er zwei an der Kehle gepackt, die fast schon ohnmächtig waren. Amirah, Myrtha und Laoise sprachen beruhigend auf Harry ein.

Er schaffte es sich doch ein wenig zu beruhigen und lies seine beiden Opfer einfach fallen. Dann nach einige Minuten des Nachdenkens sagte er an die Peiniger gewandt: „Vielleicht machen wir einen Fehler, wenn wir euch am Leben lassen, aber ihr sollt eine Chance erhalten. Das ist der Wunsch meiner Frauen, besonders von Laoise, obwohl ihr sie geschändet habt!"

„...deiner Frauen?" stammelte das Mädchen unter den Peinigern überrascht und verängstigt.

Zornig schaute sie Harry an und sagte zischend: „Ja meiner Frauen, alle drei! Doch eine Abreibung habt ihr verdient und damit ihr wisst, das wir euch immer wieder treffen, werde ich euch eine nette Überraschung zeigen!"

Damit verwandelte er sich in seine Dämonengestalt und alle aus diese Bande fingen vor Frucht zu schreien an. Es wurde noch schlimmer, als sich Laoise, Amirah und Myrtha in die Todesengel verwandelten. Dann war Harry auch schon nicht mehr zu bremsen und ging auf die Bastarde los. Nach wenigen Minuten ließ er von den Jammernden und Stöhnenden ab und er und auch seine Frauen verwandelten sich wieder in ihre menschlichen Gestalten zurück.

Dann sagte er: „Sollte irgend einer von euch jemals wieder Gewalt bei anderen Menschen ausführen, dann werdet ihr den schmerzvollsten Tod erleiden, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Ich habe euch nur die Arme und Beine gebrochen. Das ist schmerzhaft aber es wird wieder heilen. Doch vergesst nicht, ihr seid dem Tod näher als dem Leben! Denkt immer dran!"

Damit verließen die vier diesen Ort und überließen Laoises Peiniger ihrem Schicksal.

* * *

_**Anm.: Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sich ein weiterer Autor finden würde, der nun ein oder mehrere weitere Kapitel zu schreiben! Vielen Dank im voraus!!!**_


	21. Jean Grant

**Anm.: Hier nun schon das nächste Kapitel. Autor ist nicht Olaf74 auch ein sehr guter FF-Autor, sondern der mindestens genauso gute Alucard12! wieder einmal ein tolles Chap!!! Freut euch!**

**Uns SORRY Alucard12, das ich da was verwechselt habe!!!  
**

* * *

** Jean Grant**

Unruhig schritt Merium der Vermögensverwalter von Harry James Potter und Neville Longbottom, den zwei größten Kunden von Gringotts. Er hatte einiges mit den beiden beeindruckenden Jungen Männern zu besprechen. Aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Egal was er versuchte die beiden waren nicht aufzuspüren. Keine Eule fand sie, kein Lokalisierungszauber funktionierte, es war zum Verzweifeln nicht einmal die Magie der Kobolde konnte die beiden finden. Frustriert ließ er sich in seinen bequemen Sessel sinken uns schloss seinen Augen.

/Ich muss sie finden./ Dachte er schon beinahe verzweifelt. Es war wirklich zum Verrückt werden, eigentlich musste er nur Neville finden.

Merium schmunzelte. Er hatte die beiden jungen Männer ins Herz geschlossen, wie schon ihre Eltern. Doch er wurde sehr schnell wieder ernst. Er musste sie finden und das schnell. Nachdem was heute Morgen passierte war. Seine Gedanken schweiften zum frühen Morgen dieses Tages.

Rückblick

Merium war bester Stimmung, gerade hatte er zwei vielversprechende Investment Möglichkeiten für seine zwei Schützlinge aufgetan. Diese würden sich bereits auf kurze Zeit rentieren. Gerade als er die letzten Dokumente in den Ausgang geben wollte klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein." Sagte er. Er lächelte dem Kobold der eintrat recht freundlich an und fragte „Was ist?"

Der junge Gringotts Mitarbeiter verneigte sich leicht bevor er antwortete. „Professor Dumbledore ist hier und möchte sie sprechen."

Meriums lächeln kühlte sich merklich ab. /Dumbledore, dieser hinterlistige Bastard!/ Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. /Was will der hier?/

Mit wie er hoffte immer noch freundlicher Miene sagte er „Schicken sie ihn herein." Der Kobold nickte und verschwand, nur wenige Sekunden später betrat Dumbledore den Raum. Zur Überraschung des Kobolds war er aber nicht allein, kurz nach ihm trat eine junge Frau von vielleicht 17 Jahren in seine Büro. Merium runzelte die Stirn beschloss aber zu warten wie sich das alles entwickelte.

Mit einem Lächeln sagte er „Professor Dumbledore es ist schön sie bei bester Gesundheit zu sehen. Bitte setzen sie sich doch." Fügte er hinzu und wies auf die beiden bequemen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Dumbledore lächelte auf seine Großväterliche Art, doch Merium konnte schwören das er einen Hauch von Unwillen im Blick des alten Mannes sah. Natürlich konnte er sich vorstellen das Dumbledore alles andere als begeistert war. Als er wieder, gezwungenermaßen, in Erscheinung getreten war hatte er sich sofort bei Gringotts gemeldet und wollte seine Vermögenswerte erfahren. Wie Merium später von dem Zuständigen Kobold erfahren hatte war der Schulleiter ziemlich entsetzt darüber gewesen zu erfahren das er so ziemlich Bankrott war. Innerlich Lächelnd dachte er daran wie der Kobold ihm Berichtete das Dumbledore nachgefragt hätte ob ihm nicht gewisse Vermögenswert überschrieben würden.

/Tja soviel zu deinem Plan, Dumbledore./ Dachte Merium zufrieden und gleichzeitig erleichtert. Er mochte Neville und Harry auf anhieb, ebenso deren gewählte Partnerinnen. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen wenn er es zugelassen hätte das die beiden ihr Vermögen verloren.

„Danke Mister Merium, ich bin in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit hier." Sagte Dumbledore mit seiner Groväterlichen Stimme.

Doch diese ‚Maske' konnte den Kobold nicht mehr länger täuschen, er fragte sich im stillen wie er jemals darauf herein fallen konnte. Resignierend begriff er das dieser Mann wirklich nichts anderes als ein Manipulator war, ein Meister der Lügen und Intrigen. Doch lange würde er sein Spiel nicht mehr spielen können, den er hatte sich ohne es zu Wissen mächtige Feinde gemacht. Er drängte diese Gedanken zurück und setzte eine ernste Miene auf.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Professor? Ahh wo bleiben meine Manieren darf ich Ihnen und Ihrer bezaubernden Begleitung einen Tee oder etwas anderes anbieten?" Fragte er freundlich.

Dumbledore lächelte gönnerhaft und antwortete „Da wäre sehr freundlich." Nachdem alles Anwesenden mit Tee und Gebäck versorg waren fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen das ich sie so überfalle, aber leider war es nicht anders möglich. Zuerst möchte ich Ihnen meine Begleiterin vorstellen. Dies ist Jean Grant ich rettete sie während meines Scheintodes aus der Hand einiger Todesser, bedauerlicherweise Spricht sie seid dem nicht mehr." Erklärte der Schulleiter.

Merium nickte und war Jean einen besorgten Blickt zu. Ihre Augen wirkte Matt und leer.

„Ich verstehe Direktor, sie wird wohl einen Schock oder etwas ähnliches erlitten haben." Sagte Merium /Oder du seniler alter Bastard hast sie unter dem Imperius, aber warum?/ Fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Dumbledore nickte, er warf seiner Begleiterin einen traurigen Blick zu. Nach einigen Sekunden schien er sich zu fangen.

„Das befürchte ich auch. Nun wie ich aber feststellen konnte ist sie kein Muggel, es ist mir ein Rätsel wieso sie nicht auf der Liste von Hogwarts aufgetaucht ist. Wie dem auch sei Jean ist einen Hexe und eine ziemlich Mächtige dazu."

Merium nickte und bedeutete Dumbledore fortzufahren, er wurde neugierig worauf das alles hinaus lief. In Dumbledores Augen erschien ein Glitzern welches ihm so gar nicht gefiel als der alte Zauberer mit seiner Erklärung fortfuhr. Jean hörte den Erläuterungen Dumbledores scheinbar teilnahmslos zu. Genaugenommen wirkte sie vollkommen abwesend, Meriums verdacht erhärtete sich doch er konnte es im Augenblick einfach nicht Beweisen und so machte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

„Ich habe sie als in meine Obhut genommen und werde mich auch darum kümmern das Sie eine Vernünftige Ausbildung bekommt. Leider verfüge ich derzeit nicht über die Mittel sie zu versorgen, sie Wissen ja das mein Vermögen gespendet wurde. Ich habe natürlich nichts dagegen aber es verkompliziert die Situation."

Merium lehnte sich etwas weiter in seinen Sessel zurück und bedachte Dumbledore mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Nun das ist alles schön und gut Professor, nur was möchten sie nun von mir?" Fragte er ruhig. Dumbledore lächelte noch immer auf diese Großväterliche Art und langsam wurde es Merium zu viel, doch er war ein Kobold und Kobolde verloren nie die Beherrschung gegenüber ihren Kunden. Das war Gesetz.

„Ganz einfach mein Lieber. Ich habe einen Magischen Verwandtschaftstest durchgeführt um Herauszufinden ob ich Jean bei jemanden in die Obhut geben kann." Das funkeln in Dumbledores Augen nahm zu. Das Ungute Gefühl von Merium verstärkte sich erheblich. Hier war etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung.

„Zu meiner Verblüffung musste ich feststellen das in den Adern von Jean das Blut der Longbottoms fließt. Sie können sich sicherlich denken wie Überrascht ich war, schließlich hatten Frank und Alice meines Wissens nach nur einen Nachkommen. Nichts desto Trotz ist Jean eindeutig eine Verwandte der Longbottoms." Schloss Dumbledore seine Ausführungen.

Merium konnte gerade noch verhindern das ihm seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten. /Das war es also!/ Dachte er geschockt.

Dumbledore wollte an das Erbe der Longbottoms, diesmal natürlich nicht direkt nein er wollte es über Jean kontrollieren. Schnell durchdachte Merium seine Optionen. Es gab ein Testament welches Neville als Alleinerben einsetzte aber wenn dieses Mädchen..., schlagartig wurde ihm klar das es sich um das Kind aus dem Krankenhaus handeln musste, und wenn das Blut der Longbottoms zum Teil in ihr floss, war sie Erbberechtigt. /Das Bluterbe, dieser Bastard/ Dachte er schockiert. Als er erkannte was Dumbledore vor hatte. Er würde zwar nicht das gesamte Erbe der Familie kontrollieren können aber ein nicht geringer Teil stand Jean zu. Er brauchte Zeit, nur wie?

„Ah ich verstehe." Antwortete er.

/was jetzt?/ Fragte er sich im Stillen.

Da kam ihm ein Einfall. „Sie werden verstehen Direktor das Gringotts selbst noch einmal einen Verwandtschaftstest durchführen muss?" Fragte er Dumbledore.

Kurz konnte er Ärger in den Augen des Direktor sehen, doch verschwand er schnell wieder und wurde durch das fröhliche Funkeln ersetzt.

„Aber natürlich." Antwortete er bevor er scheinbar Nachdenklich hinzu fügte „Allerdings wird Miss Grant einige finanzielle Mittel benötigen um sich mit dem nötigsten Auszustatten."

Merium verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Leider konnte er dem nicht entgegen setzen ohne Verdacht zu erregen.

„Selbstverständlich. Ich denke nicht das Mister Longbottom etwas dagegen hat wenn Miss Grant einige Galleonen aus seinem Verlies erhält. Ich werde veranlassen das ein Verlies für Miss Grant erstellt wird. Sollte sie wieder erwarten nicht mit den Longbottoms Verwandt sein werden wir sicherlich eine Lösung finden um das Geld zurück zu zahlen."

Dumbledore nickte nur. Merium gab sofort einige Anweisungen an die Kobolde. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten und alles war erledigt. Merium händigte der immer noch Abwesend wirkenden Jean ihren Schlüssel aus.

„Nun Miss Grant wenn sie uns noch etwas Blut für den Test spenden würden?" Fragte er freundlich. Die junge Frau nickte nur. Ein Kobold trat an sie heran und entnahm ihr etwas Blut, die Wunde wurde sofort wieder geschlossen.

„Ich denke das Testergebnis liegt in einer Woche vor Professor, sie werden verstehen das wir mehrere Test machen müssen um sicher zu gehen. Schließlich sprechen wir hier über das Zweitgrößte Vermögen der Zaubererwelt."

Dumbledore nickte zustimmend auch wenn er nicht den Eindruck erweckte das dies alles zu seiner vollsten Zufriedenheit war.

„Bestens." Sagte Merium. Wenige später verließ Dumbledore zusammen mit Jean das Büro des Kobolds. Merium saß noch lange da und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. In ihm brodelte es. Dumbledore hatte das Mädchen unter einem Kontrollzauber wahrscheinlich den Imperius und wollte erneut an das Vermögen eines seiner Schützlinge. Dies war ihm im Augenblick nicht so wichtig er machte sich mehr Sorgen um Jean. Sie war diesem Manipulator ausgeliefert. Seufzend machte er sich daran einen Brief zu schreiben. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete er musst sowohl Lord Potter-Gryffindor als auch Lord Longbottom-Gryffindor über diese Entwicklung informieren.

Rückblick Ende

Das war jetzt drei Tage her. Noch immer hatte er keine Spur von den beiden finden können. Es ist zum Verzweifeln, nicht mehr lange und Dumbledore würde wieder hier sein und dann müsste er ihm Mitteilen das Jean Grant tatsächlich mit den Longbottoms verwandt war. Zumindest über ihr Blut. Seufzend rieb er sich die Augen. Sie hatten den Test wirklich mehrfach wiederholt aber das Ergebnis war immer das selbe. Doch das wäre Merium ziemlich egal, er bezweifelte das Neville etwas dagegen hatte sein Vermögen mit Jean zu teilen, nein was ihm Sorgen bereitete war dieser senile alte Sack. Dumbledore hielt Jean unter einem Kontrollzauber, das musste Neville erfahren. Auch Harry musste es erfahren. Die beiden waren wie Brüder, das hatte Merium schnell erkannt. Es war also wahrscheinlich das sie sich gemeinsam diesem Problem zuwenden wollten. Doch wie sollte er sie erreichten.

Allem Anschein nach befanden sie sich auf einem ihrer unortbaren Anwesen. /Verflucht sie müssen das erfahren./ Dachte er schon beinahe verzweifelt.

Er wollte gerade aufstehen um erneut einen Versuch zu starten einen der beiden mit einem Ortungszauber ausfindig zu machen als aus dem nichts eine Stichflamme vor ihm auftauchte.

Aus dieser Flamme tauchte ein wunderschöner Phönix auf. Elegant ließ sich das Tier auf Meriums Schreibtisch nieder und Blickte ihn auffordern an. Es dauerte einige Zeit bevor er Begriff was der Phönix von ihm wollte. Erst als der schöne Vogel auffordernd zu den Briefen sah wurde es ihm klar.

/Er muss einem der beiden gehören./ Erleichtert nahm er die beiden Briefe und band sie dem Phönix ans Bein, dieser sang zum Danke ein paar Noten und verschwand in einer Stichflamme. Erleichtert lehnte sich Merium zurück und schloss die Augen. Jetzt konnte er nur noch warten und hoffen das der Phönix wirklich Harry oder Neville gehörte.

Währendessen erschien in der schnuckeligen kleinen Hütte die Hermine und Ginny von Harry und seinen Frauen Geschenkt bekamen, Diamond. Er sah sich in dem kleinen Haus um und konnte wieder einmal nur Staunen wie gut es Harry verstand zu untertreiben. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf die Suche nach den beiden Nightwalkerinnen denen dieses Haus nun gehörte. Er war gerade zwei Schritte gegangen als er hinter sich vier starke Auren spürte. Sofort erkannte er Harry mit seinem Anhang. 

„Hallo Harry, wirklich wenn du das hier als kleines Häuschen bezeichnest möchte ich nicht Wissen was für dich eine Villa ist." Begrüßte er seine Freund. Harry grinste Diamond an. Doch der Nightwalker spürte das etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte in Harry einen sehr guten Freund gefunden und wusste das der junge Daywalker und Dämon eigentlich ein Lebenslustiger und fröhlicher Mensch war. Aber er hatte auch gesehen welchen Zorn und Hass Harry in sich trägt, mittlerweile kannte er die Anzeichen. Harry war sauer, stocksauer.

„Was ist los?" Fragte Diamond. „Nichts Diamond, gar nichts außer das ich den Drang verspüre jemanden zutöten." Diamond warf Harrys Frauen, die vergeblich versuchten Harry zu beruhigen, einen kurzen Blick zu der so viel bedeutete wie. _Lasst mich mal machen._ Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah nickten dem Nightwalker kurz zu.

„Oh nichts, erzähl das jemand anderem. Hast du deine Ration Sex heute nicht bekommen?" Fragte er aufziehend.

Harrys Augen verhärteten sich. „Lass es Diamond." Sagte Harry warnend.

Doch der Nightwalker dachte überhaupt nicht daran. „Ja das wird es wohl sein und jetzt scho..."

Weiter kam er nicht den Harry war Blitzschnell auf ihn zugeschossen, im letzten Moment schaffte es der Nightwalker auszuweichen und konterte sofort. Es entstand ein Duell welches nur mit Körperkraft ausgetragen wurde.

Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah sahen überrascht zu wie sich Diamond und Harry einen Kampf lieferte. Sie selbst beherrschten die Kampfkünste nach ihrer Ausbildung nahezu Perfekt, aber als sie sahen mit welcher Eleganz und Geschwindigkeit Harry und Diamond kämpften fühlten sie sich wie blutige Anfänger. Aber trotz der Intensität des Kampfes spürten die drei Frauen wie Harry sich Stück für Stück beruhigte, seine Wut wurde von Freude ersetzt, Freude über den Kampf. Es dauerte nur noch einige Augenblicke dann lösten sich die beiden ‚Kontrahenten' voneinander. Beide Grinsten sich an und wenn Myrtha, Laoise und Amirah es nicht besser wüssten könnten sie glauben diese beiden wären Verwandt.

„Na biste jetzt wieder umgänglich?" Fragte Diamond.

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch einen spur breiter und ein unheilverkündendes Funkeln trat in seine Augen als er Antwortete. „Fast."

Bevor der Nightwalker wusste wie ihm geschah wurde er durch die halbe Halle geschleudert. Gekonnte drehte er sich in der Luft und schlug einen Salto.

„Jetzt sind wir Quitt." Meinte Harry beiläufig und wandte sich mit entschuldigendem Blick an seine Frauen.

„Sorry das ich so ausgetickt bin, da ist wohl der Dämon durchgekommen." Meinte er Verlegen. Die drei Frauen schmunzelten bevor sie ernste Blicke aufsetzten.

„Dafür das du nicht auf und gehört hast mein Lieber..." begann Laoise mit ernster Miene.

„...musst du natürlich Bestraft werden..." setzte Myrtha Todernst fort. Harry schwante nichts gutes als er das hört und er sollte recht behalten.

„...ich denke das du die nächste Woche allein schläfst." Beendete Amirah.

Harry wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Diamond amüsierte sich köstlich, Harrys entsetztes und leichenblasses Gesicht war auch wirklich zu schön. Als er jetzt auch noch anfing zu stammeln „Was...nein, das kann...alles nur das" War es mit der Selbstbeherrschung sowohl des Nightwalker als auch der drei Frauen vorbei. Sie brachen alle in Schallendes Gelächter aus.

Gerade als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten sagte Harry „Hä?" Was eine neue Lachsalve verursachte.

Langsam dämmerte es ihm das er hier gründlich Verarscht worden war und er beschloss zu Gegenangriff über zu gehen. Mit trauriger Miene wandte er sich Hermine und Ginny zu die wegen des Lärms in die Eingangshalle gekommen waren. „Hermine Ginny kann ich die nächste Woche bei euch schlafen?"

Fragte er und setzte seine besten Dackelblick auf. Die beiden Frauen spielten mit. Ginny antwortete beiläufig „Aber natürlich Harry, wenn die drei dich nicht wollen wir lassen dich bei uns schlafen. Oder Hermine." Die braunhaarige Hexe grinste und nickte.

Kurz darauf Lachten Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Diamond und Hermines Eltern über Laoise, Myrthe und Amirah die gerade nahezu perfekt Fische nachahmten.

Die drei Frauen warfen sich einen Blick zu und riefen gleichzeitig „HARRY JAMES POTTER WIE KOMMST DU AUF DIE IDEE WIR WÜRDEN DICH EINE WOCHE LANG BEI DIESEN HEIßEN FRAUEN SCHLAFEN LASSE?"

Harry sah seine Frauen überrascht an und meinte schmunzelnd „Nah wenn ich das in der Winkelgasse richtig mitbekommen habe wolltet ihr mich sowieso ausleihen, oder?" Nun lachten alle gemeinsam über die Grangers denen bei Harrys Worten die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge abhanden gekommen war. Schließlich beschloss Harry das Spiel zu beenden und ging zu seinen drei Frauen.

Er zog sie eine nach der anderen in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sagte „Ich liebe euch, es tut mir Leid." Bei diesen Worten konnte auch die drei nicht mehr anders und vergaben ihm.

Bevor noch einer der Anwesenden etwas tun oder sagen konnte erschien Femas aus einer Stichflamme.

/Harry ich habe einen Brief für dich und Neville/ Harry schaute seinen treuen Begleiter überrascht an. Seit wann machte Femas den Postboten? Trotzdem nickte er und griff nach den Briefen. Er öffnete den an ihn Adressierten und Steckte den von Neville ein.

Überrascht sagte er „Der ist von Merium." Hermine fragte „Wer ist Merium?" Es war Laoise die Antwortete weil Harry gerade dabei war den Brief zu lesen „Er ist der Vermögensverwalter von Harry und Neville und wohl auch ein Freund der beiden."

In diesem Moment blickte Harry mit finsterer Miene auf. „Dieser Bastard." Flüsterte er. Auf die Fragenden Blicke der anderen hin gab er den Brief an seine Frauen weiter. Diese lasen den Brief laut vor.

Währenddessen wandte sich Harry an Femas. /Femas mein Freund finde bitte Neville und bring ihn und Luna her./ Der Phönix stieß einen Zustimmenden Ton aus und verschwand in einer Stichflamme.


	22. Die Prinzessinnen der Nightwalker

**Anm.:** **Hier nun schon das nächste Kapitel von Alucard12! und schon hat er weiter geschrieben ... wieder einmal ein tolles Chap!!! Freut euch!**

* * *

**Übergang vom letzten Kapitel:**

...Fragte er und setzte seine besten Dackelblick auf. Die beiden Frauen spielten mit. Ginny antwortete beiläufig „Aber natürlich Harry, wenn die drei dich nicht wollen wir lassen dich bei uns schlafen. Oder Hermine." Die braunhaarige Hexe grinste und nickte. 

Kurz darauf Lachten Harry, Hermine, Ginny, Diamond und Hermines Eltern über Laoise, Myrthe und Amirah die gerade nahezu perfekt Fische nachahmten.

Die drei Frauen warfen sich einen Blick zu und riefen gleichzeitig „HARRY JAMES POTTER WIE KOMMST DU AUF DIE IDEE WIR WÜRDEN DICH EINE WOCHE LANG BEI DIESEN HEIßEN FRAUEN SCHLAFEN LASSEN?"

Harry sah seine Frauen überrascht an und meinte schmunzelnd „Nah wenn ich das in der Winkelgasse richtig mitbekommen habe wolltet ihr mich sowieso ausleihen, oder?" Nun lachten alle gemeinsam über die Grangers denen bei Harrys Worten die Kontrolle über ihre Gesichtszüge abhanden gekommen war. Schließlich beschloss Harry das Spiel zu beenden und ging zu seinen drei Frauen.

Er zog sie eine nach der anderen in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss und sagte „Ich liebe euch, es tut mir Leid." Bei diesen Worten konnte auch die drei nicht mehr anders und vergaben ihm.

Bevor noch einer der Anwesenden etwas tun oder sagen konnte erschien Femas aus einer Stichflamme.

/Harry ich habe einen Brief für dich und Neville/ Harry schaute seinen treuen Begleiter überrascht an. Seit wann machte Femas den Postboten? Trotzdem nickte er und griff nach den Briefen. Er öffnete den an ihn Adressierten und Steckte den von Neville ein.

Überrascht sagte er „Der ist von Merium." Hermine fragte „Wer ist Merium?" Es war Laoise die Antwortete weil Harry gerade dabei war den Brief zu lesen „Er ist der Vermögensverwalter von Harry und Neville und wohl auch ein Freund der beiden."

In diesem Moment blickte Harry mit finsterer Miene auf. „Dieser Bastard." Flüsterte er. Auf die Fragenden Blicke der anderen hin gab er den Brief an seine Frauen weiter. Diese lasen den Brief laut vor.

Währenddessen wandte sich Harry an Femas. /Femas mein Freund finde bitte Neville und bring ihn und Luna her./ Der Phönix stieß einen Zustimmenden Ton aus und verschwand in einer Stichflamme...

* * *

**Die Prinzessinnen der Nightwalker**

„Moment _das_ kann nicht sein!" Erklärte Laoise kategorisch als sie sich zusammen mit den Grangers, Hermine, Ginny, Diamond, Amirah und Myrtha den Brief durchgelesen hatte. Die anderen Anwesenden sahen sie überrascht an, nur Harry lächelte als er fragte.

„Warum den nicht meine Liebe?" Laoise atmete einmal tief durch.

Doch bevor sie zum sprechen ansetzen konnte sagte Hermine: „Können wir das nicht im Wohnzimmer besprechen?" Alle nickten zu dem Vorschlag. Es würde gewiss ein längeres Gespräch werden.

Sie begaben sich ins Wohnzimmer, Hermine rief einen, der freien und bezahlten, Hauselfen und bat ihn darum einige Getränke und Knabbereien zu bringen. Nachdem alle versorgt waren legte sich eine drückende Stille über die Gruppe.

„Also wieso kann es nicht sein?" Fragte Ginny die ihre Neugierde einfach nicht mehr Zügeln konnte.

Laoise lächelte und sagte: „Ganz einfach weil die verschollene Halbschwester von Neville niemand anderes ist als Susan Bones."

Ginny und Hermine rissen überrascht die Augen auf genau wie Hermines Eltern, das waren Neuigkeiten für sie. Myrtha und Amirah schlugen sich mit den Händen gegen die Stirn. Das hatten sie vergessen. Diamond hingegen beobachtete Harrys Reaktion. Auf dem Gesicht des weißen Dämons konnte man keinerlei Emotion ablesen. Doch spürte Diamond den inneren Aufruhr seines Freundes.

„Stimmt, also kann es nicht wahr sein!" Antwortete Myrtha. Sie schüttelte über ihre eigene Vergesslichkeit den Kopf.

„Ja, trotzdem sollten wir das Mädchen irgendwie retten. Es ist doch egal ob sie nicht mit Neville Verwandt ist, niemand hat so etwas verdient!" Die anderen nickten zustimmend zu Amirahs Worte. Sie würden das Mädchen retten.

Irgendwie würden sie es schaffen. Es begann eine hitzige Diskussion darum wie sie die Fremde retten sollten. Es war natürlich nicht ganz einfach. Es gab mehrere Faktoren zu beachten. Zum einen konnten sie nicht einfach Dumbles umnieten, das würde zu Chaos führen weil der alte Bastard immer noch einen zu guten Ruf hatte. Zweitens würde es für den Hobby Lord wie ein Startschuss sein. Er würde sicherlich seine Truppen sammeln und Angreifen. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

Es war schon eine Weile her seid Laoise, Myrtha, Amirah und Harry sich darüber Unterhalten hatten. Sie mussten zu erst Dumbledore seine Maske abnehmen bevor sie ihn ausschalten konnten. Am besten Zeitgleich mussten sie Voldemort die nächste Daseins Ebene zeigen, seine Todesser nicht zu vergessen!

Keiner Bemerkte das Harry und Diamond sich überhaupt nicht an der Diskussion beteiligten.

„...ja so könnten wir es machen aber wie wollen wir dann verheimlichen was wir sind?" Fragte Ginny gerade.

Bevor ihr jemand Antworten konnte erschien Femas aus einer Stichflamme. Er hatte Neville und Luna bei sich. Neville blickte sich schnell um.

„Hi was gibt es so dringendes das du deinen Truthahn zu mir schickst?" Fragte er grinsend, etwas verdutzt bemerkte er Peter und Patricia. „Ähmm wer sind sie den?" Den Mörderischen Blick des Phönix ignorierte er.

Die anderen schmunzelten kurz, dann wurden Neville und Luna in Kurzform über die Ereignisse in der Winkelgasse informiert. Harry stand mit ernster Miene auf und reichte Neville seinen Brief. Luna die über Nevilles Schulter mit gelesen hatte reagierte genau wie Laoise.

„Das kann nicht sein. Susan ist schließlich Nevilles Halbschwester." Ihre Stimme duldete keinen Wiederspruch. Alle bis auf Harry Neville und Diamond nickten nur. Neville und Harry wirkten sehr Nachdenklich.

Bevor die anderen wieder eine Debatte starten konnten sagte Diamond: „Harry was denkst du?"

Harry seufzte und setzte sich genau wie Neville und Luna. Alles blickten den Daywalker erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich denke das Merium weis was er tut. Er hat geschrieben das sie den Bluttest viermal wiederholt haben, viermal!"

Er blickte einem nach den anderen der Anwesenden ins Gesicht bevor er fragte: „Warum kann sie den nicht Nevilles Halbschwester sein?" Sofort wurde ihm von allen Seiten die Sache mit Susan um die Ohren gehauen.

Nur Nev sagte gar nichts. Seine Augen flogen immer wieder über den Brief. Nachdem alle der Meinung waren Harry hätte es jetzt endlich begriffen flüsterte er in die kurze Stille.

„Ich habe noch eine Schwester?" Erst jetzt schienen die anderen zu begreifen. Natürlich wer sagte ihnen den das es nur ein Kind war welches versehentlich das Blut der Longbottoms bekam? Harry schmunzelte über die verdatterten Mienen, nur Diamond schien nicht weiter überrascht. Er sah sich Plötzlich dem leicht Anklagenden Blick seiner Frauen gegenüber.

/Schatz warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?/ Fragte Laoise leicht vorwurfsvoll, sie schämte sich etwas nicht selbst darauf gekommen zu sein. Harrys grinste die drei an.

/Ich darf euch daran Erinnern das ihr mich eben gut fünf Minuten darauf hingewiesen habt das es nicht Möglich ist! Ihr schient euch so sicher, wer bin ich etwas anderes zu behaupten?/ Sandte er ihnen amüsiert.

/Dafür zahlst du noch!/ Kam es dreistimmig zurück.

„Gut es ist also wahrscheinlich das es mehr als ein Kind gab welches versehentlich das Blut der Longbottoms erhielt. Was tun wir jetzt?" Fragte Hermine in die Runde.

Nevilles Augen glühten vor Wut als er sagte: „Wir töten den Alten und holen meine Schwester da raus."

Zur Überraschung aller war es Harry der diesmal die Stimme der Vernunft spielte: „Du weißt Nev ich bin der erste wenn es darum geht diesen alten Bastard aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, aber wir müssen auch die Konsequenzen bedenken." Sagte er ruhig und begegnete Nevs wütendem Blick gelassen.

„Willst du sie etwa.." Setzte Neville an wurde aber sofort von Myrtha unterbrochen.

„Nein wir wollen sie natürlich nicht im Stich lassen, aber Harry hat recht wir können den Alten nicht einfach umbringen. Vergiss nicht was das für die Zaubererwelt im allgemeinen Bedeuten würde." Dem Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen Mannes nach zu Urteilen gab es im Augeblick nichts was ihm mehr egal sein könnte als die Zaubererwelt.

Bevor er jedoch zum sprechen Ansetzen konnte griff Ginny ein: „Nev wir haben eben schon darüber geredet wie wir deine Schwester da raus holen können. Obwohl wir bis eben nicht einmal glaubten das es deine Schwester ist. Egal, wir hatten auch schon ein zwei gute Ideen aber die sich alle damit Verbunden das wir offenbaren müssten wer und was wir sind!" Erläuterte sie, man konnte sehen wie der Erbe der Familie Longbottom mit sich rang. Harry konnte ihn verstehen, er konnte sich in etwa denken wie er reagieren würde wenn seine Familie in Dumbles Hand wäre. Trotzdem mussten sie bedacht vorgehen.

„Ok ihr habt ja recht, aber es ist verdammt frustrierend!" Seufzte Neville. Luna zog ihn in eine Umarmung und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Die anderen überlegten derweil wie sie es schaffen konnten Jean zu befreien ohne gleich aufzudecken was sie waren und was sie taten. Immer wieder kamen sie zum gleichen Ergebnis, sie konnten nicht Angreifen ohne sich zu offenbaren. Das war leider nicht möglich.

„Gut dann müssen wir wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen." Sagte Myrtha. Laoise und Amirah nickten nur Harry wirkte noch ziemlich nachdenklich. Plötzlich glitzerten seine Augen Unheilverkündend. Mit einem Lächeln wandte er sich an Diamond. Der Nightwalker sah Harry mit einem ganz unguten Gefühl im Magen an.

„Diamond, wie ich höre mögen Nightwalker die Zauberer nicht besonders. Das habe ich doch schon irgendwo gelesen. Nun ich denke es wird Zeit das ihr eure Aggressionen auslebt, oder siehst du das anders. Wie wäre es wenn du deine Leute nimmst und dem Orden einen Höflichkeitsbesuch abstattest?"

Die Augen des Fürsten der Nightwalker weiteten sich ein Stück. Niemals mischten sich Nightwalker in die belange der Menschen ein. Niemals! Nun ja außer sie machten sie zu ihres gleichen. Plötzlich sah er sich 10 Fragenden Augenpaaren gegenüber. Und ein Phönix kreischte ihn herrisch an. Seufzend sagte er: „Das wirft zwar alle Grundsätze über den Haufen, aber warum nicht?"

Jetzt grinsten die anderen zufrieden. Neville warf Diamond einen äußerst Dankbaren Blick zu was den Nightwalker veranlasste zu fragen. „Du willst jetzt aber nicht mit mir in die Kiste? Oder?" Der Rotton von Nevilles Kopf war mehr als sehenswert. Die anderen begannen schallend zu Lachen. Das erste mal seid diese verdammten Briefe eingetroffen war.

Diamond fragte nachdem sich alles beruhigt hatten wo Dumbles Jean versteckt hielt. „Mist keine Ahnung wo sie ist!" Sagte Harry frustriert.

„In Hogwarts auf jeden Fall nicht, das wüsste ich." Erklärte Nev. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. Sie hatten ein ernsthaftes Problem. Wie zum Henker sollten sie Jean retten wenn sie nicht einmal wussten wo sie war.

„Ich hab's!" rief Luna aus. Die anderen sahen sie auffordernd an. „Warum schickst du nicht den Truthahn um Jean zu finden?" Fragte sie an Harry gewandt. Besagter Truthahn warf Luna kalkulierende Blicke zu als würde er sich Fragen wie er sie am besten Röstete. Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen den Kopf.

„Natürlich der Truthahn..."

Der Mörderische Blick von Femas wanderte zu Harry und gleich darauf zu Laoise als sie sagte: „Ja das Taubenvieh kann sie doch sicher Lokalisieren..."

Myrtha setzte grinsend fort: „...für irgendwas muss er ja gut sein..."

Amirha nickte beifällig und schloss ab: „...stimmt schon auch wenn er sonst nix kann, als Spürhund ist er klasse."

Es war ein Glück für die vier das Femas ihr Vertrauter war, sonst hätten sie den Tag wahrscheinlich nicht überstanden.

/Dafür zahlt ihr noch/ Versprach er telepatisch. Machte sich aber nichts desto trotz auf den Weg um Jean zu finden.

Die anderen Lachten sich schief. Jetzt da sie einen Plan hatten um Jean zu helfen war ein grossteil der Anspannung von ihnen Abgefallen. Diamond sagte als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten, an Harry und seine Frauen gewandt.

„Ich hoffe euch ist klar das ihr ein Problem habt." Harry, Myrtha, Amirah und Laoise nickten immer noch Grinsend. Femas Blick war aber auch zu schön gewesen.

Diamond grinste auf eine leicht beunruhigende Art: „Ich würde nicht lachen wenn ich ihr wäre." Auf die fragenden Blicke hin fuhr er fort. „Phönixe sind verdammt stolze und eitle Tiere, treue Begleiter aber eitel. Nun ihr..." Dabei deutete er auf Harry und seine Frauen. „...habt ihn gerade ziemlich beleidigt, wenn ihr nicht mit ihm Gebunden wärt hätte er euch sicher gegrillt." Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine spur breiter. „Aber keine Angst Phönixe sind sehr einfallsreich wenn es darum geht sich zu rächen." Mit Genuss sah er dabei zu wie Laoise, Myrtha, Amirah und Harry bei jedem Wort etwas bleicher wurden. Die anderen Anwesenden begannen schon wieder zu kichern.

Gemütlich fuhr Diamond fort: „Ich denke aber er wird sich nicht allzu schlimm rächen.." Die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern wich entsetzen als er noch hinzufügte. „...na ja vielleicht Teleportiert er euch mal mitten bei eurer Bettakrobatik in eine Fußgängerzone oder so." Den drei Frauen entgleisten bei diesen Worten endgültig alle Gesichtszüge während Harry einen Leuchtend Roten Kopf bekam.

Die anderen Anwesenden brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, am lautesten lachten Neville und Luna.

„Ich weis eigentlich nicht warum ihr lacht, wenn er so was schon mit Harry und seinen Frauen macht überlegt mal was er mit euch anstellt." Sagte Diamond sanft und nahm befriedigt zur Kenntnis das den beiden das Lachen vergangen war.

Harry überlegte laut „Ich glaube wir haben ein Problem. Aber mal ehrlich das war es Wert." Bei den letzten Worten begannen wieder alle zu Lachen. Obwohl man deutlich sehen konnte das sie etwas beunruhigt waren.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatten. Neville sagte:„Was machen wir eigentlich mit etwaigen Schutzzaubern?"

Doch Diamond winkte ab: „Das ist kein Problem so lange ich zusammen mit den beiden Prinzessinnen unseres Volkes dabei bin."

Die andere nickten. Die Stimmung drohte schon wieder in den Keller zu gehen als Hermine fragte wer den die Prinzessinnen seien und Ginny fügte die Frage ein wie sie den aus sähen und wann sie hier her kämen.

In diesem Augenblick begann Harry so sehr zu Lachen das er Probleme mit dem Atmen bekam.

/Schatz alles in Ordnung?/ Hörte er die besorgten Stimmen seiner Frauen in seinem Kopf. Er nickte und wischte sich einige Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

/Ja alles Ok./ Sagte er und teilte seinen drei Geliebten mit was er bisher vergessen hatte zu erwähnen. Kurz darauf grinsten auch Laoise, Myrtha und Amirah. Auch Diamond hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht als er sagte.

„Nun die Prinzessinnen sind zwei wirklich heiße Feger. Schade das sie beide schon vergeben sind." Harry setzte mit einem Grinsen hinzu. „Ich kann mich Diamond nur anschließen, es sind verdammt heiße Bräute und ich würde gerne mal die ein oder andere Nacht mit ihnen verbringen." Mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Frauen fügte er hinzu „Natürlich nur mit eurem Einverständnis." Amirah lachte und sagte. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht stehen wir dir natürlich nicht im Weg."

Peter seufzte theatralisch „Diese Jugend von heute also wirklich. An wen wollte ihr Harry den noch alles ausleihen? Hermine und Ginny, jetzt die beiden Prinzessinnen was kommt da noch?" Fragte er grinsend.

Laoise winkte gelassen ab: „Wir haben ja auch was davon, schließlich sehen wir zu und unser Hengst lernt auch mal was neues."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue: „Ich glaube bisher ward ihr ganz zufrieden." Die anderen Anwesenden kicherten.

„Hallo? Könnte den jetzt endlich mal jemand sagen wer die Prinzessinnen sind?" Fragten Ginny und Hermine leicht genervt aber auch mit einem Grinsen.

„Natürlich eure Hoheiten!" Sagten Amirah, Laoise, Myrtha und Harry synchron.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick bevor die anderen Begriffen. „Pr...pr...Prinzessin? I...iii...ch?" stotterte Ginny, Hermine brachte keinen Ton heraus.

Diamond sagte gespielt verwundert:„Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt." Es war wirklich ein geschickter Schachzug von Mutter Natur das Blicke nicht töten konnten, sonst wäre Diamond jetzt wohl ein hundertprozentig toter Diamond.

„Nein!" Fauchte Hermine.


	23. INFO!

**Anm: Ja, ja, ja ich weiß, ich habe schon lange nichts mehr gepostet. Sorry, war einfach schreibfaul. Aber ich muss euch leider mit teilen, das mir zu dieser Geschichte im Moment zwar einige Ideen habe, aber das dauert. Ich werde sie auf jeden Fall weiter schreiben, doch nicht mehr dieses Jahr!!!**

**Doch zunächst haben die zwei folgenden Storys Vorrang: **

- Ein Potter kommt selten allein

- Harry Potter und das schwarze Blut

**Danach werde ich mich um folgende diese Story hier weiter kü habe ich noch eine weitere Geschichte begonnen, die wird aber erst herein gesetzt, wenn ich zumindest eine der oberen fertig geschrieben habe!!!**


End file.
